Aprendiz de vampiro
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena se lleva una gran sorpresa al describir de que su vida no es tal cual como ha creído, una mañana despierta con sus colmillos crecidos, al enterarse de su verdadera condición deberá aprender a ser una vampira, ya que no solo es una simple vampira sino la hija del rey de esa especie, un día a su casa llega un guapo entrenador. ¿Que podría suceder entre ellos?
1. ¿Soy qué?

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**¿Soy qué?**

A penas despertó Serena Tsukino se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, menos mal que ese día no tenía clases, era fin de semana y quería hacer algunas compras, tomo su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental, se acercó al espejo del baño para verse mientras se cepillaba los dientes pero lo que vio la dejo helada.

- ¡Ah!

Sus colmillos habían crecido y mucho, camino hacia atrás asustada, pero choco con la pared del cuarto de baño, debía ser una pesadilla, se había cepillado los dientes la noche anterior y no los tenía tan crecidos.

- ¡Mamá!- Corrió escaleras abajo.- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

- Serena hija.- Mamá Ikuko salió a su encuentro.- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Mírame.- Le mostro la boca.- Mamá algo raro me está pasando, anoche no los tenías así.

- No puede ser. . .- Su madre se acercó para revisarla.- Ya te crecieron.

- ¿Mamá de que hablas?

- Tu papá me dijo que te crecerían los colmillos cuando cumplieras veinte años no ahora que acabas de cumplir quince.

- Mamá no estoy comprendiendo nada.- Serena se sentó en al sofá de la sala de estar.- ¿Y que tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? Ese hombre desapareció hace más de cuatro años.

- Hija tuvo que irse. . .

- No me des esa explicación barata mamá, él nos dejó y esa es toda la historia, dejo de querernos y punto.

- Serena no. . .

- Mamá si sabes que me está pasando dímelo por favor.

- Bien.- Su madre se sentó a su lado.- Yo. . . No sé cómo explicarte esto. . .

- Mamá dime por favor.

- De acuerdo pero debes prometerme algo.- Le dijo su madre muy seriamente.- Tienes que prometerme que vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

- Lo prometo.

- Cuando tu padre y yo. . .

- Alto. . . Alto.- La interrumpió.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese señor en todo esto?

- Serena has prometido escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

- Bien, habla de ese hombre.

- Yo acababa de terminar la universidad y estaba comenzado a trabajar, un día me quede en el trabajo hasta muy tarde, era de noche cuando sali de la oficina y estaba muy oscuro, unos hombres intentaron asaltarme cuando un joven muy guapo me salvo, le dio un paliza a esos delincuentes. . .

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis colmillos?

- Ese hombre resulto ser tu padre.- Su madre prefirió ignorar lo que había dicho.- Desde ese momento comenzamos a salir, llevábamos casi un año de relación cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada de ti hija, yo estaba contenta pero tu padre no mucho.

- Ni me lo digas, nunca me quiso realmente. . .

- No digas eso, él nos quiso mucho.- Le dijo su madre con reproche.- En fin cuando me dijo del porqué de sus temores debo confesar de que yo sentí mucho miedo.

- Él tenía una enfermedad genética.- Le dijo.- Ahora comprendo.

- No es eso, en fin a pesar de que ambos teníamos miedo afrontamos el embarazo y naciste, pasaron los años y tú. . .- Su madre respiro hondo.- Bueno lo que te acaba de pasar no se manifestaba y tu padre averiguo que tus colmillos no crecerían hasta que a lo menos cumplieses veinte años.

- ¿Y que enfermedad se supone que tengo?

- No es ninguna enfermedad hija, simplemente eres mitad humana. . .- Su madre la abrazo.- Mitad vampiro.

Serena trato en entender las últimas palabras de su madre. ¿Qué ella era qué? Por un loco instante pensó que solo se trataba de un mal sueño por lo que cerró los ojos y se dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

- No hagas eso cielo.- La regaño su madre.- No estas soñando, es verdad, tu padre es un vampiro, por eso tuvo que alejarse de nosotros, él era de la familia real de los vampiros.

- Mamá no puede ser cierto. . .

- Bueno él era en aquel tiempo el príncipe heredero, cuando se padre abdico a su favor tuvo que volver al mundo de los vampiros.

- ¿Mundo de los vampiros?- Aquello ya era de más.

- Bueno, es una isla secreta que hay en medio del océano.

- Bien, de acuerdo, supongamos que te creo, que creo que mi papá. . . Ese señor es vampiro, lo que significa que yo. . . ¿Tengo que ser vampiro también?

- Bueno al menos tu padre. . .

- Ese señor.- Como hayan sido las cosas entre sus padres, su padre Kenji Tsukino se había ido y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

- Ese señor, dijo que cuando tus características de vampiro comenzaran a desarrollarse enviaría a alguien para entrenarte.

- ¿Entrenarme?

- Bueno prepararte para tu nueva. . . Condición.

- ¿Y él no puedo venir a dar la cara verdad?- Aquello le molestaba, su padre simplemente se había desentendido de ellas dos, sobre todo de su madre que año tras año extrañaba a su marido.- Lo sabía.

- Querida Kenji es ahora el rey de la isla donde vive con su pueblo. . .

- ¿Y nunca mando por nosotras?- No sabía para que hacia esas preguntas.

- Los humanos no son bienvenidos en la isla, nuestra sangre es muy apreciaba por los vampiros, Kenji sabía que sería muy peligroso si nos llevaba con él.

- Acéptalo mamá no nos quería, nunca nos quiso, apenas tuvo oportunidad se fue lejos.

- Serena. . .

- No mamá.- Se tocó los colmillos.- Esto es solo un recordatorio de un hombre que no nos quería

- Kenji dijo que eso dudaría solo un par de horas, es un efecto que se ira pronto.

- Como sea, me iré al cuarto.- Le dijo ella.- Solo bajare cuando esto se vaya.

Ikuko se quedó en la sala, había llegado la hora de contactarse con su marido, aunque Serena creciera pensando que ellos se habían separado legalmente, ella seguía siendo la esposa de Kenji Tsukino al menos legalmente, en la isla seguramente su matrimonio nunca habría sido reconocido.

Fue a su cuarto y busco entre su armario la cajita de cristal que Kenji le había dado antes de irse, la abrió y saco el medallón, aquella era la única forma de ponerse en contacto con su marido, él se lo había dado para que lo llamara cuando Serena descubriera su verdadera forma.

- Kenji. . . Kenji.- Lo llamo.- Si me escuchas tienes que saber que nuestra hija ya comenzó a desarrollar su lado vampiro, los colmillos le crecieron como pasaba contigo, está enfadada y no quiere escuchar mucho sobre esto, antes de irte me prometiste enviar a alguien para ayudarla, no puedo hacer esto sola, sé que no puedes volver pero te echo tanto de menos, bueno es eso, espero que hayas escuchado esto.

La mujer apretó el medallón contra su pecho, aquella era la única forma de contactar con su esposo y solo debía ser utilizada una vez, había luchado contra si misma durante tantos años, aun amaba a su esposo y sospechaba que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero era una mujer, una mujer que extrañaba a su hombre.

**En la isla Dreams.**

- . . . Espero que hayas escuchado esto.- El mensaje de su mujer era breve, pero le decía lo importante, su hija estaba entrando en la fase de convertirse en vampira.

Guardo el medallón que por años había cargado en su cuello, a la espera de que su mujer se hubiese puesto en contacto, la echaba tanto de menos, no podía dejar la isla, como rey de ese lugar estaba obligado a permanecer ahí hasta que alguien de su sangre estuviese ahí también, el equilibrio de la isla dependía de los poderes que cargaba en su sangre.

Si lograba que Serena aceptase ir a la isla y quedarse unos días ahí, él podía volver a la ciudad de Tokio para estar unos días con su mujer, Ikuko ya tendría treinta y cinco años o quizá un poco más, el tiempo de su isla transcurría de forma distinta que en el resto de la tierra, si su hija lo aceptaba su condición e iba a la isla podía ir con su hermosa Ikuko pronto, el problema era encontrar a la persona idónea para comenzar a entrenar a su hija y ayudarla a controlar lo poderes que comenzarían a desarrollarse muy pronto, los colmillos creciente eran la prima fase, no tenía forma inmediata de contestarle a Ikuko, y ciertamente primero prefería encontrar a quien aceptara ir a la tierra de los mortales.

No muchos vampiros podían estar cerca de humanos sin querer quitarle la sangre completamente, lo cual les provocaba la muerte inmediata, él mismo había bebido la sangra de su esposa mucha veces, pero se había contenido.

Tenía muchos hombres de confianza, pero pocos habían estado en Tokio y quería mandar a alguien que estuviese familiarizado con la ciudad, lo cual dejaba solo dos candidatos, hablaría con cada uno de ellos, y quien resultase mejor opción lo mandaría de inmediato a Tokio.

Además estaba interesado en otro tema que quizá pudiese ayudarlo a traer a su mujer a su lado al fin, sin que representara un peligro para ella estar en la isla, llevaba años buscando una solución para poder estar a su mujer.

**En la ciudad de Tokio.**

Cuando lo colmillos de la rubia volvieron a su normalidad la joven se arregló para salir, de todos modos estaba nerviosa, si los colmillos le crecían de nuevo delante de gente extraña se moriría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Mamá?- Bajo hasta la cocina.- ¿Mamá dónde estás?

- Aquí cielo.- Ikuko salió de un pequeño cuarto que tenía para lavar ropa.- ¿Dime ya te sientes mejor?

- Si mamá.- Serena abrazo a su madre.- Siento las cosas horrible que dije respecto a ese señor, pero sabes lo que pienso de él, de todas formas no tenía derecho a atacarlo frente a ti.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora Serena.- Su madre le sonrió.- ¿Dime vas a salir?

- Seiya me invito a salir mañana y quería comprar algo bonito.

- ¿Seiya Kou? ¿Tu compañero de clases?

- Si mamá, él.

- Oh es un chico tan amable, ve querida y no dejes que esto te haga sentir deprimida, ya verás como todo se arreglara.

- Si mamá.- La rubia le sonrió- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Estaba pensando que podría hacer tu pastel favorito.- Dijo Ikuko.- Solo necesito el ingrediente principal. . .

- ¿Fresas?

- Exacto, pasa por la tienda y compra Fresas.

- Si.- Serena tomo su bolso y salió.

Quizá su nueva forma fuera a complicarle la vida, pero si de verdad era una vampiro tendría que encontrar a alguien que le explicase todo aquello, pero no era tan fácil si comentaba algo con alguien más seguramente la creerían un loca de remate.

Aunque su madre le había dicho que alguien aparecería para entrenarla. ¿Tendría que aprender mucho? No sabía mucho sobre vampiros, todo lo que sabía era lo que Hollywood enseñaba a través de sus películas, y ciertamente eso no ayudaba mucho. Resolvió ir a una librería, quizá encontraría algo de información en libros o ese tipo de cosas.

- Hola.- La encargada de la librería la saludo.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Busco información sobre vampiros.- Murmuro en voz baja.

- Ya veo. . . dejame ver.- La mujer comenzó a teclear en su computadora.- En el segundo puro encontraras material sobre seres mitológicos, ahí podrás encontrar lo que necesitas.

- Muchas gracias.

Tomo varios libros, pero todos hablaban de cosas distintas, en algunos decían que los vampiros no podían andar a la luz del día, en otros que eran inmunes a los rayos del sol, en algunos hablaban de in intenso deseo de beber sangre y aquello ya la asqueaba por completo, nada le servía, todo lo que hacia la confundía más, pero compro el libro que le pareció más apegado a la realidad.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a hacer sus compras, necesitaba un perfume nuevo y un vestido, Seiya había prometido llevarla al parque de diversiones, y aquellos días eran de mucho calor.

- Mamá ya llegue.- Entro en la casa cargando sus comprar y la bolsa que llevaba las preciadas fresa.- Traje lo que me encargaste.

- Ya voy.- Mamá Ikuko bajo las escaleras.- Estaba arriba guardando unas cosas.

- Traje las fresas.

- Perfecto, ya tengo el biscocho hecho, solo tengo que hacer la crema de fresa.

- Iré arriba a dejar estas cosas.- Le mostro las bolsas con sus comprar.- Por cierto compre un libro que habla de mí. . . Problema.

- Ya veo, me alegra que quiera saber más de tu naturaleza, tu padre y yo temíamos que te enfadaras por dejarte crecer sin decirte nada.

- Bueno no estoy contenta pero tratare de no pensar mucho en eso, hasta que tenga mayor información.

- Ya le mande un mensaje a tu padre. . .

- ¿Lo echas de menos verdad?- La interrumpió Serena al ver a su madre ponerse triste.

- Bueno es mi esposo, si él no tuviese que haber vuelto a su isla tal vez aun estaríamos juntos.

- Mamá. . .- Llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle algo importante.- ¿Por qué no sales con otros hombres? Quizá conozcas alguno que te quiera de verdad. . .

- Cariño tu padre me quería de verdad, fueron las circunstancias las que no permitieron que siguiéramos juntos.

- Mmm. . . Piénsalo al menos.

- De acuerdo.

Serena entro en su cuarto y saco su vestido color calipso, lo colgó en el armario y se puso ropa más cómoda para andar en la casa, tomo su libro llamado ¿Qué es un vampiro? Y bajo al primer piso de la casa, le gustaba ayudar a su madre a cocinar era un desastre en la pastelería, así que mientras Ikuko estuviera cocinando ella podría leer el libro.

- Mira mamá dice que los vampiros son de largo vivir.- Comento momentos después cuando ya estaba en la cocina.- Dice que tienen la capacidad de vivir más tiempo que los humanos comunes.

- Bueno ese es cierto, Kenji tenía cerca de cien años cuando lo conocí cuando se fue ya tenía ciento diez.

- Ya veo. ¿Nunca cambio de imagen de acuerdo a su edad?

- Bueno no, al parecer la sangre de los vampiros es muy fuerte, les permite vivir más y no morir tan fácilmente.

- Comprendo, lo que significa que viviere más tiempo.- Concluyo Serena.

- Lo vampiros también se conservan jóvenes hija.- Ikuko estaba sacando del horno su pastel.- Tu padre a pesar de la edad que tenía aparentaba un hombre de poco más de treinta años.

- ¿Y yo que edad voy a aparentar cuando sea mayor?

- En tu caso es distinto, eres mitad humana y vampiro, tu padre no sabía mucho que nos pudiera ayudar, los vampiros tienen un estricto código acerca de mezclarse sexualmente con un humano.

- Y mi padre rompió las reglas.- Murmuro ella.- Me gustaría tenerlo cara a cara para decirle unas cuentas verdades.

- Bueno él sintió una gran atracción por mí y yo sentí lo mismo.

- Mamá entonces yo tendré que casarme con un vampiro o algo así.

- No lo sé hija, eso creo que tendrá que verlo tu padre, yo no sé mucho sobre vampiro, tan solo lo que él me explico.

- Entiendo, supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar a ver qué sucede con. . .- Sintió que sus colmillos crecían de pronto, se llevó ambas manos a esa parte de la boca para comprobar, en efecto habían crecido.- Este problema, mamá odio todo esto.

- Hay cariño si pudiera hacer algo créeme que lo haría.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo.

**Era de noche en la isla Dreams.**

- Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no te agrada, pero eres el único en quien confió y que conoce Tokio de pies a cabeza.- Le decía Kenji al candidato por el que se había decidido.- Y además eres de los pocos que me apoyan en la idea de que mi hija venga aquí a la isla a conocer sus orígenes vampíricos.

- Lo sé amo.- Le respondió el hombre escogido.

- Por favor sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, odio que me digan amo u otra cosa similar.

- Lo entiendo Kenji.

- Eso no tiene importancia, necesito que me ayudes y que por sobre todas las cosas consigas que Serena venga unos días a la isla, es la única a parte de mí que lleva la sangre del equilibrio, si es aceptada por la isla entonces podre ir yo mismo a Tokio a ver a mi mujer.

- Su reina.- Le dijo el hombre vestido complemente de negro.- Veré que puedo hacer.

- Te voy a estar eternamente gradecido si logras traer a mi hija por su propia voluntad.

Serena debía odiarlo y mucho, pero él nunca hubiera querido alejarse de su familia, de todos tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que dejar a su esposa y a una niña de casi diez años solas y por tanto tiempo, las echaba tanto de menos.

**Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio.**

- Que pases una buena noche mamá.- Le dijo Serena a su madre a modo de despedida.

- Tu también duerme bien hija.- La voz de su madre sonaba algo melancólica.

La rubia sabía que todo eso se debía a que extrañaba a su padre, aunque su madre conocía la opinión que tenía ella en ese aspecto, de todos modos era algo que nunca iba a cambiar, su madre estaba aún enamorada de un hombre que no tuvo la suficiente valentía de llevarla con él a la isla de los vampiros.

Si algún día volvió a ver a ese hombre le diría unas cuantas cosas a la cara, le iba a recriminar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido su madre durante tantos años de soledad, Serena ya no sentía mucho por su madre, tal vez afecto porque a pesar de que se había ido ya hace años, al menos durante el tiempo en que el hombre vivió en casa no fue un mal padre, sino al contrario, Kenji Tsukino había sido un hombre preocupado por su esposa y su hija, eso ella lo recordaba muy bien, pero luego todos esos recuerdo fueron reemplazados por imágenes de su madre sufriendo por la ausencia del hombre que amaba.

Al cumplir los quince años hace poco más de un mes Serena se había hecho una promesa a sí misma, no enamorarse de un hombre que nunca podría estar a su lado, quizá por eso había aceptado la cita con Seiya, él era un chico tranquilo y muy comprometido con lo que hacía, era guapo sí, pero no aprovechaba eso para sí mismo, y era quizá lo que más le gustaba de él.

La joven se metió en la cama para dormir, pasaban de los once, mañana sería su cita y quería estar de mejor aspecto, durante todo el día había estado nerviosa, había estado aterrada de que sus colmillos crecieran en el momento menos oportuno, pero al pasar del día se había hecho la idea de que tendría que cargar con ese problema quizá por siempre, así que lo mejor era adaptarse.

**Pobre Serena, enterarse así como así de que es mitad vampiro. ¿Quién será el encargado de entrenar a nuestra querida amiga? ¿Aceptara ella finalmente su nueva condición? Amigas y amigos, este es el primer capítulo de una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews si es así, muchos saludos en este maravilloso día.**


	2. La llegada del maestro

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**La llegada del maestro.**

Cuanto el autobús llego al parque de diversiones Serena se bajó inmediatamente ubico con la vista a Seiya, tras hacerlo un gesto con la mano se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba él.

- ¿Llego muy tarde?- Le pregunto, había tardado un poco en su casa, había despertado de nuevo con los colmillos alargados de nuevo y no había podido salir de casa hasta asegurarse de que volvieran a ser normales.

- No Bombón, yo a penas si llegue.- Seiya le tomo la mano.- Vamos ya tengo las entradas.

- Si.

El primer juego al que subieron fue a la rueda de la fortuna, ella se sorprendió al ver cuán alto podía llegar podía ver gran parte del inmenso parque, cuando llegaron al suelo tomo a Seiya y corrió a la siguiente atracción

**En la casa Tsukino.**

Mamá Ikuko estaba en el patio terminando de lavar la ropa cuando sintió el timbre de la casa sonar, como Serena tenia llaves y era domingo se extrañó, no tenía idea de quien podría ser, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto, vestido de negro y llevando una chaqueta que ella conocía.

- ¿Te manda Kenji verdad?- Le pregunto al extraño.

- Efectivamente.

- Pasa por favor.- Abrió la puerta.- Hay mucho que hablar.

- Gracias.

- Soy Ikuko Tsukino.

- Darien Chiba.

La mujer corrió a la cocina, iba a preparar té y darle bocadillos, no sabía mucho sobre que comían pero le llevo una bandeja con todo tipo de comida, entro en la sala, el hombre miraba por todos lados.

- ¿Cómo esta Kenji?- Le pregunto muy nerviosa.

- Echándola de menos hace tiempo.- Le dijo el hombre, miraba la bandeja como si fuera algo extraño.- El rey me mando a entrenar a su hija y convencerla para que vaya a la isla, él confía en que si la joven acepta ir él pueda venir a verla por un tiempo.

- ¿Eso se puede hacer?- Ikuko no entendía nada.- Kenji me dijo que solo los herederos con sangre noble pueden dar equilibrio a la isla.

- La joven, al ser heredera de esa sangre también puede darle equilibrio a la isla.

- Entiendo.- La mujer sonrió.- Me gustaría ver mi Kenji.

- ¿Y dónde está la joven?

- Ella salió con un amigo creo que volverá en la tarde.- Le explico la mujer.

- Es una pena, esperaba poder comenzar el entrenamiento cuanto antes.

- ¿Y qué le enseñaras? Ella aún no está muy contenta con esto.

- Es comprensible, el rey dijo que esto podría pasar.- Darien se atrevió a tomar la taza de té.- Me enfocare a que controle el crecimiento de sus colmillos, después de eso veré que enseñarle en el camino.

- Comprendo.- La mujer sonrió.

- Todo dependerá de lo que empiece a desarrollar.- El hombre la miro.- ¿Dígame que otras cosas ha comenzado a desarrollar?

- No tengo idea todo ocurrió ayer en la mañana, no he tenido tiempo para ver qué otra cosa esta pasando con Serena.- La mujer tomo una foto de su hija que tenía cercana. – Ella es Serena mi hija.

- Mmm. . .- Darien ya había visto a la niña antes.- El rey tiene una fotografía similar, en ella sale mucho más joven.

- Si, cuando Kenji tuvo que irse tomo una foto de Serena, se la guardo en el corazón y se fue.

- Comprendo, bien entonces ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, hace años que no vengo.

- Puedes ir, voy a prepararte un cuarto para que te quedes aquí.

- No es necesario señora Tsukino.

- Oh dimo solamente mamá Ikuko, todos mis conocidos me llaman así.

- Bien, muchas gracias mamá Ikuko.- Darien se levantó.- Aceptare su alojamiento.

**En el parque.**

- ¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate Serena?- Seiya puso delante de ella un cono con dos bolas de chocolate.

- Si muchas gracias, has sido una muy buena compañía Seiya.

- A mí me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación a salir Serena.

- Bueno eres un chico muy amable y te conozco desde que íbamos en el prescolar Seiya, hubiera sido una tonta si no hubiera aceptado esta cita contigo.

- Ven vamos, hay una exhibición de perros adiestrados.

Serena termino su helado y disimuladamente se limpió la boca, en ese momento se quedó pasmada, sintió los colmillos crecidos, no quería que Seiya la viera de esa forma, cerró sus labios muy apretados, no iba a arriesgarse, trataría de ocultar su pesar.

- Mira son perros poodle.- Le dijo Seiya mientras tomaban asiento frente al escenario.- Parecen bien entrenados.

- Si.- Dijo con cuidado.- Se ven hermosos.

Rogaba a cada momento que los colmillos dejaran de tener aquella forma vampira y volvieran a la normalidad, se llevaba a cada momento las manos a la boca.

- ¿Que pasa te sientes bien?- Seiya la miro.

- Estoy bien.- Cerro la boca.- Solo me mordí la lengua.

Era la peor mentira que había dicho en toda la vida, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, de todos modos Seiya pareció creerle, pues volvió a poner su atención en el espectáculo de los perritos.

- Gracias por pasar esta tarde conmigo Serena.- Seiya la fue a dejar a la estación de autobús, pues ambos vivían en lejos él uno del otro.

Seiya se estaba acercando mucho a ella, comprendió lo que quería, y a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a besarlo temía que sus colmillos la delataran, cuando Seiya la beso todo marcho bien, él no se asustó y cuando se separaron noto que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Serena llego a su casa poco después de eso, había quedado con Seiya en verse al día siguiente en clases, subió a su cuarto, no había visto a su madre en el primer piso de la casa por lo que supuso que había salido, se cambió de ropa para estar más cómoda y bajo, sintió un olor extraño, seguido por el sonido de la ducha del sótano, era extraño su madre no utilizaba el cuarto de baño de la habitación que había en el sótano.

- ¿Y si es un delincuente?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

Tomo un gran sartén de la cocina, que era por donde se llegaba al sótano, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, el sonido de la ducha era más fuerte, su nariz comenzó a sentir un olor que nunca antes había sentido, era el olor de un hombre, cuando entro en el cuarto vio la ropa de hombre regada por el cuarto, estaba en lo cierto era un delincuente, sintió la puerta de la ducha abriéndose, estaba por salir, se acercaba.

- Toma esto maldito ladrón.- Le dio en toda la frente con la gran sartén, el hombre retrocedió dejando escapar un gruñido.

- ¿Qué demonios. . .?- El hombre reacciono para quitarle su improvisada arma.

- Maldito ladrón.- Intento golpearlo con sus puños.- Vete, toma tus cosas.

- Serena quieres calmarte.- El hombre la tomo de los hombros.- No soy un ladrón, tu padre me envió a entrenarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído pequeña tonta.- El hombre se apartó.- Me llamo Darien, tu padre Kenji Tsukino me envió para entrenarte, tu nueva condición demanda que entiendas muchas cosas sobre nosotros.

- Ya veo.- Vio que la marca que el sartén le había dejado en la frente se desvaneció.- Lo siento. . . ¿Por cierto como sabes mi nombre?

- Tu madre me lo dijo, además tu padre me hablo un poco de ti.

- Ya veo.- Solo en ese momento Serena se percató de algo, el hombre estaba vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.- Yo voy arriba.

- Es lo mejor.

Serena corrió a la cocina, no podía creer que su padre realmente le había mandado a alguien para entrenarla, pero el hombre estaba ahí, y era claro que ya estaba instalado en su casa, su madre solo habilitaba la habitación del sótano para quienes se quedaran largo tiempo en la casa.

- Serena ya llegue.- Su madre llego a los pocos minutos cargada de bolsas de compras.- Fui a la tienda y traje muchas cosas, quiero hacer una cena de bienvenida para el joven apuesto que llego. ¿Ya lo conociste?

- Bueno. . . Si. . . Le di con un sartem.- Dijo con cuidado.

- Ya veo. . .- Su madre estaba un tanto distraída dejando las bolsas en la cocina de pronto se la quedó mirando seriamente.- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Cuando llegue sentí ruidos en el sótano, y pensé que era un ladrón.- Comenzó a decir la joven con mucho cuidado.- Y tome le primero que encontré y le di con eso en la frente.

- ¿Y el joven apuesto está bien?

- Si, cuando lo deje abajo ya estaba mejor, debe estar por subir.

- Oh hola Darien.- Su madre dejo de escucharla al ver llegar al recién llegado.- Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi hija. . .

- No se preocupe Ikuko.- Le aseguro el peli negro.- Además es natural que una niña se asuste en una casa tan grande como esta al escuchar ruidos.

- No soy. . .

- Serena querida por favor pídele una disculpa al joven Darien.- Le ordeno su madre.- Lo que hiciste no tiene explicación.

- Bien.- Serena estaba enfadada porque su madre parecía tener una admiración por aquel extraño hombre que llevaba poco tiempo en casa.- Lo siento mucho, no quise herirlo.

- Perfecto.- Mamá Ikuko le sonrió.- Yo iré a hacer la cena, ustedes pueden charlar en la sala de estar.

- A mi me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas Serena.- Le indico Darien.- Es necesario saber que otros poderes has comenzado a desarrollar.

- Vayan y charlen.

La joven siguió al hombre, el tipo se había prácticamente adueñado de la casa, aquella actitud ya la estaban hartando.

- Bien dime Serena aparte de tus colmillos crecidos que otras cosas has comenzado a experimentar.

- Solo los colmillos, creo.- Agrego sin entender mucho.- Yo no sé qué otras cosas tengo que sufrir.

- Veamos. . .- El hombre miro al techo como si tampoco aquella situación fuera de su agrado.- ¿Dime has comenzando a dormir menos?

- ¿Acaso los vampiros no duermen?

- Nuestra especie Serena solo duerme durante ocho horas cada año. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Somos seres de mucha energía.- Le dijo Darien.- Además somos mucho más activos en la noche que en el día.

- ¿Óseo que si se me puede quemar la piel al sol?- Aquello siempre lo había visto en las películas.

- Veo que hasta ahora te has guiado por el tipo de vampiro que creo Hollywood.

- Bueno. . .- Serena estaba molesta por el tono de burla de aquel ser.- Hasta ayer en la mañana no tenía idea de que era un mounstro, así que creo que es normal que piense de esa forma.

Se enfureció más al oír reír al hombre, su padre había hecho una pésima elección al mandar aquel tipo para entrenarla, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al sentir que sus colmillos crecían.

- No de nuevo.- Se quejó.- Maldita sea.

- Veo que esos son tus colmillos.- Darien, que en todo momento se había sentado frente a ella como en un interrogatorio se acercó.- Dejame dar un vistazo, obviamente han crecido al estar molesta.

- ¿Eres adivino?- Pregunto llena de ironía.

- Mmm. . . El tamaño correcto.- Darien estaba tan cerca que podía olor el aroma del shampoo que utilizaba.- Pero hay algo. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes un olor raro.- Murmuro Darien ceñudo.- Tu madre me dijo que saliste con un amigo. . .

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Pues es evidente que el chico te beso y dejo su aroma en tus labios.- Le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.- ¿Dime tu no sentiste nada?

- Nada, Seiya si me beso pero no sentí ningún olor, no comprendo que tiene que ver. . .

- Es extraño que no hayas percibido ese aroma.

- ¿Aroma a qué?

- Serena puedes poner la mesa por favor.- Su madre los interrumpió.- Ya pronto serviré la cena Darien puedes pasar a la mesa.

- Después podremos hablar.- Le indico Darien quien se fue tras su madre.

La joven puso la mesa y en poco segundos u madre había desplegado todo un banquete en la mesa, era la primera vez en años que su madre hacia tanta comida, Serena se sentó y escucho a su madre dar las gracias por lo alimentos, para su sorpresa vio cómo su entrenador comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Yo siempre pensé que los vampiros no comían.- Murmuro en un susurro pero se dio cuenta de que fue perfectamente escuchada por su madre y el vampiro.- Lo siento no quise. . .

- Serena no recuerda como su padre comía, Kenji lo hacia con tanta ansia como tu Darien.

- Los vampiros tenemos un apetito feroz Serena, aunque no debes preocuparte por su figura, no engordas para nada.

- Entiendo.

- Tu padre era capaz de comer la cocina entera hija.- Comento Ikuko.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo.- Tras la partida de su padre ella había procurado olvidarse de él.- ¿Así que supongo que también sentiré mucha hambre?

- Algo así, es probable que tu hambre sea más controlable al ser mitad humana.

- Bueno hasta ahora no me siento alentada a decir que estoy feliz con mi nueva condición, pero supongo que mientras antes lo acepte será mejor.

- Así se habla hija.- Su madre le sonrió.- Ahora coman y no dejen que nada se enfrié.

- Kenji tenía razón Ikuko, es usted una mujer muy maternal.- Comento de pronto Darien.

- Oh mi Kenji.- Serena oyó la voz melancólica de su madre.

Al terminar la cena su madre le pidió que lavara los platos sucios, mientras comían Serena podía ver a su madre sumamente triste, estaba seguro de que la mujer mayor había esperado que fue Kenji Tsukino hubiese ido a casa, pero él ya no quería volver.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude Serena?

- Me ayudarías mucho si evitaras nombrar a ese señor frente a mi madre.- Le respondió con voz dura.

- ¿Ese señor?

- Mi pa. . .- No iba a decir esa palabra nunca más.- Kenji Tsukino, a mi madre aun le trae malos recuerdos.

- Pues yo no opino lo mismo.- Darien tomo un paño de cocina y comenzo a secar los platos.- A mí me parece que tu madre es muy feliz al hablar y escuchar sobre él.

- Ese hombre solo le trajo tristeza a mi madre, no quiero que se pronuncie su nombre frente a ella.

- Esta bien, pero me parece que hace mal al querer borrar su recuerdo de esta casa.

- Pues él hizo mal al irse de casa y dejar a mi madre.

- Tuvo que hacerlo, me imagino que tu madre te dijo que él tiene la sangre. . .

- Que es el rey de la isla de los vampiros y todo eso.- Lo interrumpió la rubia.- Lo sé, no necesito que me lo expliques más.

- De todos modos sigo creyendo que cometes un gran error en. . .

- En nada, hago lo mejor para mi madre.-Serena lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora en su cuarto?

- No lo sé. . .

- Pues está llorando por aquel idiota que prefiero a los de su especie que a su mujer.

- Serena ese hombre es tu padre.- Le recordó Darien.- Y le debes respeto.

- Bah. . . Solo respeto a las personas que se lo merecen.- La joven termino su trabajo.- Ya acabe, no sé qué harás ahora pero yo me voy a la cama estoy cansada y mañana tengo escuela.

- Supongo que debes ir secundaria.

- Primero de preparatoria.- Comento al dejar el delantal de la cocina colgado en la pared.

- Ya veo buenas noches.

- Que duermas. . .- Recordó lo que él le había dicho sobre dormir, iba a tener que hacer frente a mucha información.- Ya entiendes.

- Si, mañana después de clases continuaremos con las explicaciones de tu nueva condición.

- Bien.

Serena se puso su pijama y se dispuso a meterse en la cama pero algo la inquietaba y era su madre, salió del cuarto y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre, ella estaba ya dormida, pero tenía a su lado una fotografía de su padre, hace años ella se había negado a ver cualquier fotografía o video donde saliera su padre, por lo que mamá Ikuko se había visto en la obligación de tener todo en su cuarto.

Tal vez su madre nunca podría dejar de amar a Kenji Tsukino, de todos modos ella ya no podía hacer mucho, su madre no iba a cambiar de parecer eso era obvio.

Volvió al cuarto y antes de meterse en la cama vio por la ventana, un hombre estaba parado en mitad del patio, iba a llamar a su madre para alertarla pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Darien, se lo quedo mirando uno minutos, parecía una estatua pues no se movía ni hacia nada más, se volvió a la cama cuando noto que no iba a hacer otra cosa que estar ahí parado sin moverse.

Darien respiro hondo y se preguntó por décima vez que hacía en ese lugar, cuando Kenji le había dicho que la joven ignoraba por completo su segunda naturaleza, se había metido en un gran problema, la chica ignoraba todo y prefería creer en las estupideces que Hollywood le hacía creer a la gente.

Aunque le preocupaba otra cosa y era el aroma que había detectado en los labios de la joven, no tenía nada en contra de que tuviese novio, pero ese olor le resultaba extrañamente familiar, bien podría seguir el rastro pero no tenía objeto seguirlo, seguramente iba a dar con un adolecente sin importancia.

Esperaba poder convencerla pronto de ir a la isla, la rubia en algo tenía razón y era que mamá Ikuko ciertamente se notaba nostálgica cuando se le hablaba de su marido, aunque escuchaba ansiosa cualquier cosa sobre él, iba a meter algo de cordura en aquella loca cabeza rubia, era la mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer la hospitalidad de la mujer.

**Menos mal que Serena no paso una vergüenza en su cita con Seiya por culpa de sus colmillos, por otra parte es triste ver que aún tiene rabia contra su padre y que su madre aun ama a ese hombre. ¿Podrá Darien convencerla de ir a la isla? Bueno como ya saben pueden dejar Reviews si esta historia les ha gustado, muchos saludos.**


	3. La primera clase, una advertencia

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**La primera clase, una advertencia.**

Al terminar de desayunar Serena tomo su mochila, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero de todos modos si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo.

- Mamá ya me voy.- Le dijo a su progenitora.

- Que tengas un buen día hija.

Estaba extrañada de no haber visto antes a Darien, se suponía que el sujeto no dormía, así que había pensado que lo vería durante el desayuno, salió de casa y mientras cerraba la puerta de la verja sintió la respiración de otra persona muy cerca de ella, al volverse vio que se trataba del peli negro.

- Buenos días Darien.- Saludo de todas formas al hombre.

- ¿Ya te vas a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman escuela?

- Preparatoria.- Corrigió la rubia.- Y si ya me voy.

- Me gustaría acompañarte, hace muchos años que no venía a Tokio.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Comenzó a caminar, la idea de que él estuviera a su lado si bien no le molestaba tampoco era de su agrado.

- ¿Y dime que materias estudias?

- ¿Acaso tu nunca has estudiado?

- Viví muchos años en las ciudades humanas, termine la educación obligatoria e hice una carrera en la universidad hace ya diez años.

- Entiendo.- Serena aun dudaba de todo lo referente a ese sujeto.- Bien supongo entonces que sabes que tomo las materias tradicionales, como matemáticas. . .

- Lengua, historia y todas esas otras cosas, lo sé.- Interrumpió Darien.- Me refería a cosas extra curriculares, no lo sé, club de deporte, arte y otras actividades.

- Mmm. . . Me inscribí en clases de piano, supongo que eso se me debe dar bien porque cuando hice las audiciones fui una de las mejores.

- Lo llevas en la sangre.- Le comento el hombre mientras caminaban.- Tu padre es un gran pianista.

- Entiendo.- Tenia vagos recuerdos de haber visto a su padre sentado frente al piano de su casa.- Debes conocer mucho a mi padre.

- Yo. . . Trabajo en su círculo más cercano, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Eres como su fiel servidor verdad?- Inquirió la joven rubia.- Anda confiésalo, esta situación te incomoda y molesta tanto como a mí.

- Sigo las órdenes de mi rey. . .

- Entonces la respuesta es sí.- Serena se detuvo y se puso frente a él.- Sabes algo si pudiera hacerlo, renunciaría a esta naturaleza de vampira, y créeme ambos estaríamos muy contentos. . .

- Pero no puedes, además. . .

- Es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a convivir.- Interrumpió ella.- Lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo, lo llevo grabado en mi cerebro desde que desperté y me di cuenta de que soy un mounstro.

- Estoy seguro que encontraras cosas buenas en todo esto.- Darien se hiso a un lado y continuo caminando y hablando por encima de su hombro.- ¿Acaso no te interesaría conocer la isla donde vive tu padre?

- A decir verdad no.

- ¿Qué?- Aquello lo paro en seco, se volvió para ver a la joven.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído, no quiero conocer el hogar de ese hombre.- Serena continuo caminando.- Por mí que Kenji Tsukino y su isla se hundan en lo profundo del océano.

- ¿Tanto odias a tu padre por tener que dejarlas a ti y a tu madre?

- A lo largo de los años he aprendido a no sentir nada por aquel señor. . .

- Escucha niña mal criada.- Darien la tomo de los hombros.- Ese hombre al que tu llamas señor hiso un gran sacrificio al dejar a su familia para volver a la isla. . .

- Suéltame me haces daño.- Serena se revolvió entre los brazos de aquel extraño hombre.

- No hasta que me escuches pequeña tonta.- Los ojos de Darien cambiaron radicalmente de color, de azules a un oscuro casi tenebroso.- No sabes nada de la vida de su padre y es hora de que entiendas muchas cosas. . .

- ¡Serena!- Una voz femenina los distrajo a ambos.

- Mina.- Serena agradeció a los cielos la aparición de su mejor amiga.- ¿Hola como estas?

- ¿Muy bien y tú? Yaten ya me hablo de tu cita con su Seiya.

Su mejor amiga Mina Aino, llevaba ya varios meses de novia con el hermano mayor de Saiya, Yaten, por lo que había esperado ese tipo de preguntas de su amiga, de reojo vio que Darien volvía a su apariencia natural, quizá eso sucedía con los cambios de humor.

- Serena te estoy hablando.- Mina de pronto se die cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola.- Oh lo siento no vi que estabas acompañada yo. . .

- No espera Mina.- No iba a volver a quedarse a solas con ese loco.- Mina te presento al hija de la prima de mi madre, se llama Darien y estará aquí en Tokio unos cuantos días.

- Hola soy Mina Aino.-La joven rubia recién llegada alargo su mano.

- Darien Chiba.- Fue todo lo que el pelinegro pudo decir, aún estaba conmocionado por haberse enfadado tanto.

- Hay pero que tarde es.- Comento Serena al consultar la hora en u reloj, tomo del brazo a su amiga pero miro al hombre.- Tenemos que irnos, supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras de aquí en adelante del día.

- Yo. . . Estaré en casa de mama Ikuko.

- Bien.- Serena comenzó a tirar del brazo de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Adiós Darien!- Mina parecía muy contenta con la presencia de aquel sujeto.

Era media mañana y Serena estaba sentada en su escritorio contando las horas para salir de clases, Mina estaba sentada a su lado y Seiya a un par de puestos más adelante que ellas dos.

- Serena. . .- Mina le hablo muy bajo, casi medio metro las separaba entre escritorio y escritorio.- Serena. . .

- Ya te oí.

- No me has contada nada de ti cita con Seiya.- Le dijo la joven.

- Mina. . .- Serena miro a su alrededor.- Este no es el momento.

- Lo sé. . .

- ¡Aino. . . Tsukino al frente!- El maestro de historia les grito muy fuerte.

- Te lo dije.- Le dijo Serena a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el pizarrón.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo Mina sonriéndole.

- Ahora quiero que le digan a la clase todo lo que estaban hablando.- Les ordeno el maestro Ishida.

- Bueno. . .- Serena no tenía idea sobre qué decir, no era buena para improvisar.

- Maestro.- Intervino Mina.- Le estaba contando a Sobre el festival de invierno que estaba haciendo la preparatoria, le decía que este año ha sido organizado eficientemente.

- ¿Eso es cierto Tsukino?- Le pregunto el maestro, solo en ese entonces recordó que el encargado de ese año era el profesor Ishida.

- Por supuesto maestro.- Le dijo sonriéndole.- Mina y yo concordamos que este año el festival se ve muy prometedor, es obvio que quien lo está organizando ha hecho un trabajo inmejorable.

- De acuerdo vuelvan a sus asientos.- Les dijo el hombre algo sonrojado.- Esos temas son para hablar en el receso. ¿Han entendido?

- Si maestro.- Ambas se miraron y evitaron sonreír, volvieron en silencio a sus asientos.

- Me la debes Tsukino.- Oyó que decía en broma Mina.

- Ya veremos.- Le dijo Serena, odiaba ser el centro de atención de sus otros compañeros.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

Darien estaba dando vueltas por la sala de estar de un lado a otro, seguía sin entender porque se había dejado llevar y enfadarse a tal punto de comenzar a mostrar su auténtica naturaleza de vampiro, aquello solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado, no había querido descargar su furia con aquella impertinente pero tampoco podía seguir escuchándola hablar así de su padre.

- ¿Joven Darien?- Ikuko se le acerco, se volvió para verlo.- Ya me voy al trabajo, por favor cuida de la casa.

- Por supuesto.- Darien no alcanzaba a comprender como es que la mujer trabajaba.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro que si.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido Kenji le dejo a usted una enorme cantidad de dinero que le aseguraba no tener que trabajar más. . .

- ¿Y te preguntas porque lo hago verdad?

- Si.- No quería ser grosero.- ¿Acaso usted o su hija gastaron todo el dinero?

- Oh no joven Darien.- Ikuko se sentó en el sofá.- El dinero que Kenji dejo paga las cuentas de la casa como lo suministros básicos, la comida y esas cosas, pero yo trabajo porque me gusta, la cantidad que mi esposo me dejo bien podría darnos a mí y a Serena una vida muy cómoda en la casa más cara de la ciudad, pero desde que me case con Kenji vivimos aquí, no me iría de aquí a ninguna otra parte por mucho dinero que tenga en mi cuenta del banco.

- ¿Así que trabaja por gusto?

- Cuando termine la preparatoria yo quería estudiar gastronomía internacional, pero mis padre me dijeron que estudiaría administración o no tendría su apoyo económico, por lo que tuve que hacerles caso, nunca me gusto esa carrera, así que mientras Kenji vivía aquí conmigo me dejo estudiar lo que yo quería.

- Eso lo sé, él siempre me habla de usted.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- La mujer se sonrojo.- En fin cuando se fue me hablo del dinero que dejaba en mi cuenta, pero nunca me prohibió trabajar porque sabía que cocinar me gusta mucho.

- Lo entiendo.- Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad y alegría que mostraba aquella mujer.

- Ahora trabajo medio tiempo en un restaurante de aquí cerca, llego poco antes de la cena y la preparo para mi hija. . . Ella no. . . No es muy buena en la cocina, en eso salió a su padre, una vez Kenji tomo un pelador de papás y me pregunto que era, desde ese entonces él se quedaba sentado cerca de la cocina pero nunca invadió mi espacio.

- Los vampiros cazamos nuestra propia comida, no la cocinamos solo tomamos la sangre de lo que queremos.- Dijo muy orgullosamente.- Pero a pesar de nuestro gran apetito son pocos en la isla los vampiros que saben cocinar.

- ¿Y tú joven Darien, sabes cocinar?

- Solo lo básico, arroz y ese tipo de cosas que no demandan tantos conocimientos y menos tanta preparación.

- Pues agradece que no engordas por ser vampiro, te hare muchos platillos que sé que te gustaran.- La mujer se levantó.- Ahora me voy, suerte con mi hija, sé que debe serte muy difícil hacerla entrar en razón respecto a este complicado tema.

- Lo hare, de eso no se preocupe.

Darien la vio irse y realmente sintió mucha simpatía por aquella mujer, pero sobre todo supo que su objetivo estaba muy claro, convencer a la rubia cabeza hueca de ir a la isla, la llevaría a la fuerza si era necesario, pero lo haría.

Aunque eso significara tener que trabajar mucho con ella, tenía que hacer florecer su lado de vampira, si iba a ahora al isla los otros vampiros podrían hasta devorarla viva al sentir el olor de una humana ahí, era una situación de muy alto riesgo para ella.

**En la preparatoria de Tokio.**

Al fin dieron el timbre de salida, Serena se estiro perezosamente en su asiento, la clase había estado muy aburrida, incluso casi se había quedado dormida, pero ahora ya estaba libre de irse a casa.

- Así que Seiya te beso.- Comento Mina saliendo con ella del salón de clases.

- Mina baja la voz, además eso te lo dije hace más de dos horas, ya sácatelo de la cabeza.

- Bien, bien, de todos modos Yaten va a pasar por mi en su moto, hoy tiene ensaño de la banda después de la universidad.

Seiya algo le había dicho, al parecer los hermanos Kou junto a un primo cercano conformaban una banda, y aunque aún ensayaban en la cochera de la casa, al parecer se estaban haciendo algo conocidos, pues dentro del próximo mes iban a tocar en un conocido local nocturno.

- Serena.- Seiya se le acerco mientras estaba con mina en la entrada.- Que bueno que te veo, hoy he estado de un lado para otro y no he tenido tiempo siquiera de poder hablar contigo.

- Yo iré a ver si Yaten ya llego.- Mina se fue al instante.

- Mina es muy considerada.- Comento el peli negro.- Serena quisiera darte esto.

- Muchas gracias Seiya.- La rubia recibió una pequeña cajita, al abrirla vio que eran listones para el cabello.- Muchas gracias.

- Espero que te gusten.

- Son preciosos.

- Pensé que podrías ponértelos este viernes en la noche.- Comento Seiya de pronto.- La banda tocara este viernes por primera vez ante público.

- Felicidades, lo chicos y tú han trabajado mucho para hacerse conocidos en la ciudad.

- ¿Y bien, iras?

- Le preguntare a mi madre, sabes que ella es muy estricta en eso de los permisos, pero tú le caes bien, estoy segura de que me dejara ir.

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir.- Seiya se le acerco aún más, pero esta vez solo le dio en beso en la mejilla.- Hay mucha gente, no me gusta compartir mis besos con más gente.

- Entiendo.- Serena le sonrió.

- Te veo mañana en clases bombón.

La rubia de chonguitos comenzó a caminar a casa, era una suerte que solo tuviera que caminar un par de cuadras, como su mamá iba a estar en el trabajo hasta la cena suponía que iba a estar en compañía de su "maestro asesino", lo había apodado de esa forma después de que mirada asesina que le había dado en la mañana.

Al llegar a casa y al no sentir ruido alguno subió a su cuarto a sacarse el uniforme, se puso un atuendo más cómodo y aprovecho que estaba frente al espejo para ver cómo le quedaban los listones en el cabello, tomo una de sus dos coletas largas y se colocó el listón, le gusto de inmediato, se colocó el otro en la otra coleta de su cabello, cuando acabo de amarrárselos en el cabello bajo al primer piso de la casa.

- Hasta que al fin te apareces.- Comento de pronto Darien que estaba apoyado en el umbral que daba al vestíbulo de la casa y conectaba con la escalera.

- Estaba arriba cambiándome de ropa.- Paso por delante del hombre, como era mucho más pequeña él no pudo ver la cara de fastidio que tenía.

- Espera.- Darien la tomo del brazo.- ¿Por qué tienes ese olor otra vez?

- ¿De qué olor hablas?- Serena lo miro a los ojos.- Ayer fue porque Seiya me beso. ¿Ahora vas a adivinar que me dio estos listones?

- ¿Ese sujeto es tu novio?

- Eso a ti no te importa, no conoces a Seiya, no tienes idea de cómo es él.

- Exacto no sé quién es él.

Pero ciertamente tenía que saberlo sobre todo si cada vez que Serena estaba cerca de ese tal Seiya llegaba impregnada de aquel olor, hace años que no sentía ese olor por lo tanto no recordaba que significaba para él.

- Ahora si no te importa me gustaría que comenzáramos con nuestras clases de horror cuanto antes, tengo tarea para mañana.

- Siéntate Serena.- Darien hiso lo mismo.- Bien, lo primordial es explicarte que otras características vas a comenzar a desarrollar a partir del primer crecimiento de tus colmillos.

- Esta bien.- La joven se sentó y se lo quedo mirándolo, si tenía que convivir con esa situación lo mejor era estar bien informada.

- Tu olfato se desarrollará podrás sentir hasta el olor más sutil. . .

- ¿Cómo lo haces tú cada vez que tengo contacto con Seiya?- El silencio de su maestro le dio la respuesta, en ese momento ella recordó algo importante.- ¿Y el cambio de color de ojos?

- Ningún vampiro tiene los ojos de color negro de nacimiento, pero cuando experimentamos una fuerte molestia o rabia nuestro organismo comienza a cambiar, se podría decir que se transforma a un estado de luchador.

- Comprendo, ósea que si Mina no hubiera llegado bien podrías haberme matado.

- Yo lamento ese exabrupto.

- Es comprensible, el tema de Kenji Tsukino es un tema sensible.

- Olvidémonos de eso, lo importante ahora es comenzar tu entrenamiento.- Darien abrió la boca y mostro sus colmillos lo que de pronto comenzaron a crecer.

- Vaya.- Serena se quedó embobada.- ¿Puedes controlarlos para que crezcan a tu antojo?

- Por supuesto es parte esencial de lo que somos.

- Te recuerdo que soy mitad humana, quizá yo nunca pueda controlarlos.

- Es cierto a que través de la historia han sido muy pocos los vampiros que se mezclan con humanos, los hijos de relación desarrollan en plena capacidad su poderes.- Comento el peli negro.- Serena es importante que sepas algo y es que por nada del mundo debes mezclarte con las personas que tienen el gen cazador.

- ¿El gen cazador?- Serena no comprendió nada.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Todo ser vivo tiene un depredador, el de nuestra especia es el gen cazador.

- Sigo sin comprender. . .

- Al nacer los vampiros en esta tierra nacieron también las personas con el gen cazador, ellos viven para dar muerte a los de nuestra especie.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Cómo puedo reconocerlos?

- No sé puede, ese el problema, nadie, ningún vampiro puede, las personas con el gen cazador pueden pasar como cualquier otro humano más.- Le dijo Darien muy seriamente.- La única forma de reconocerlos es por una marca que tienen.

- ¿Y dónde la tienen?

- Varia de persona en persona, hace años yo conocí a una persona con gen cazador, tuvimos un enfrentamiento y pude salvarme, pero vi claramente su marca era una estrella de diez puntas.

- No he visto nunca ante una marca así.

- En el centro de la estrella tienen otra marca, una gota roja, que simboliza la sangre de los vampiros derramada por ellos.

- Darien. . . ¿Esa gente puede acabar con los vampiros?

- Hace más de mil años los vampiros gobernaban gran parte de la tierra, pero los hechiceros que temían que nuestro poder se expandieran más comenzaron a crear el gen cazador, las personas que nacían portando ese gen tenían solo un objetivo en la vida.

- Matar a los vampiros.- Concluyo Serena muy retraída.

- Muchos fueron asesinados a sangre fría, los que sobrevivieron comenzaron a trasladarse a la isla, que ahora es el hogar permanente de los vampiro, la isla Dreams.

- ¿Isla sueños?- Darien solo asintió.- Entiendo.

- Lo importante es que aprendas a reconocerlos cuando puedas ve la marca.

- Darien entiendo todo lo que dices, pero si los vampiros dejaron de vivir en el mundo de los humanos entonces las personas que portan ese gen ya no deben estar activas.

- Bueno yo nunca he recibido alguna noticia de algún otro vampiro herido desde hace ya muchos años, pero existen, tu padre se enfrentó a uno la primera vez que estuvo aquí en Tokio.

- Oh ya veo.

- Si bien es cierto que pueden ya no estar activos apenas detecten a los vampiros comenzaran a buscarlos.

- Ellos también tienen olfatos poderosos.

- Es instintivo Serena, muchos animales solo se manejan por el olfato, las personas con el gen cazador lo hacen.

- Igual que los vampiros.

- Nosotros tenemos muchos otros sentidos desarrollados al máximo, podemos oír a grandes distancias y nuestra vista nos permite ver sin importar si es de noche, de día, si esta nublado o ese tipo de cosas.

- Parece genial.

- Cuando tocamos cosas por muy suaves que sean las sentimos porosas, nuestro tacto es muy desarrollado, y el cuándo al gusto. . .- Darien sonrió un poco.- Bueno debido a eso tenemos un hambre grandiosa respecto a la comida deliciosa.

- Pero hasta ahora no he experimentado nada de eso. . .

- Es imposible determinar cuándo mostraras esas características Serena, pero lo mejor es que estés preparada.

- Darien yo comprendo todo lo que dices pero me resulta difícil creer que de la nada una persona detecte mi aroma a vampira y crezca en ella una sed de matarme.

- Pero eso es lo que sucede.- El pelinegro se fijo en la hora, llevaban casi una hora y media hablando de eso.- La clase acabo, puedes ir a hacer tu tarea.

- Si.- La rubia se levantó del sofá e inmediatamente pensó en toda la tarea que le esperaba.

- Serena espera.- Darien la detuvo.- Tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras, tus padres se morirían de pena si algo llegase a sucederte.

- No te preocupes Darien, nada me va a pasar, vas a tener que soportarme mucho más tiempo.

Después de la cena y de charlas mucho tiempo con su madre la joven vampira sintió sueño y tras dar las buenas noches se retiró, estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa cuando por su ventana vio la figura de Darien en medio del patio, como la noche anterior, ese chico era un enigma, si no deseaba estar ahí nadie lo obligaba, aunque fuese tan fiel a las órdenes de Kenji Tsukino, se sacó los listones del cabello y se quedó pensando en que era lo que Darien sentía al olerlos, ella no podía olfatear nada más que el aroma de su shampoo, quizá solo fuese una tontería de su maestro.

Desde las afuera de la casa Darien respiro el aire fresco de la noche, llevaba varios minutos ahí, tratando a crear una estrategia, necesitaba despertar el interés de Serena por su nueva condición, pero no sabía cómo, de todas formas estaba decidido a encontrar la raíz de aquel aroma tan extraño que siempre Serena tenia impregnado en ella.

**Así que los vampiros tienen un poderoso enemigo, pobre Darien que no sabe cómo explicarle a Serena la importancia de que ella vaya a la isla, sin mencionar a su padre, bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, dejen REVIEWS y que tengan un maravilloso día, saludos.**


	4. Lo que la sangre provoca

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Lo que la sangre despierta.**

Estaba lloviendo aquella mañana en que Serena caminaba hacia la preparatoria, ese día tenía un examen importante y necesitaba aprobarlo de buena forma, ya que era la único forma en que su madre le permitiría ir a la presentación de Seiya y la banda al día siguiente, la noche anterior su padre le lo había exigido.

_Flash back._

_- Sabes que Seiya me cae muy bien hija.- Le dijo su madre mientras ambas lavaban los platos.- Pero primero están tus estudios, si apruebas el examen de mañana puedes ir._

_- Si mamá._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahí estaba, yendo a la preparatoria completamente cansada la noche anterior había dormido muy poco, y aunque había estudiado mucho no estaba segura de cómo le podría ir.

- Serena.- Una mano le toco el hombro.

- ¡Ay!- Se sobresaltó, al volverse para ver quién era su atacante se topó con un par de ojos azules intensos.- Darien no tienes que asustarme así.

- Lo siento.- El hombre saco de su chaqueta un libro.- Lo has olvidado en la sala de la casa, tu madre dijo que era para tu examen de hoy.

- Oh gracias.- La chica tomo el libro y se apresuró a meterlo en su mochila antes de que se mojara por la intensa lluvia.- Creo que he estado muy nerviosa, el examen es muy complicado. . .

- Ya me fije, el libro se ve complicado.

- Las matemáticas nunca han sido mi materia favorita.

- Pocas personas gustan de esa materia.

- ¿Cuándo estudiabas, cual te gusta?

- Pues. . .- Darien la miro sonriendo.- Las matemáticas.

- Por cierto no me has dicho que estudiaste en la universidad.- Comento de pronto mientras caminaban hacia la prepa, ya que parecía que Darien estaba yendo en su misma dirección.

- Medicina.- Murmuro él.- Aunque los vampiros sanamos nuestras heridas rápido, estaba interesado en conocer a los humanos en todos los ámbitos.

- Entiendo.- La rubia miro el suelo.- Sabes yo quiero estudiar psicología.

- Mmm. . . Es una buena carrera.- Darien se pronto se paró en seco.- Ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, pero tu madre me ha pedido que vaya a comprar algo.- Dijo Darien apresuradamente.- Nos vemos después, suerte en el examen.

Serena se quedó parada en medio de la calle pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Darien, de todos modos no lo conocía mucho, así que quizá esa fuera su forma de actuar siempre, iba a comenzar a caminar para seguir su rumbo cuando sintió otra mano tocarle el hombre.

- Hola Serena.- Esta vez era Mina.- ¿Has estudiado?

- Si, pero no estoy segura, mi madre quiere que saque a lo menos un setenta y cinco.

- Pues siempre sacas sesenta, aunque no es una mala calificación. . .

- Pero mi mamá no está contenta con eso.

- Ninguna madre está contenta con las calificaciones de su hijo a menos que sean siempre cien.- Comento Mina sonriendo.- Yo estudie anoche en la casa se Yaten, pero no le preste mucha atención a los libros. . .

- Porque Yaten no dejaba de besarte.- Concluyo la rubia sonriendo.- De todos modos nunca sacas menos de ochenta y seis.

- Ya sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte. . .

- Mina la última vez que me ayudaste casi nos atrapan.

- Es cierto.- La rubia de listón rojo en el cabello sonrió.- Entonces te valdrás de tu cerebro.

- Sí.

- Entonces corre porque ya estamos atrasadas.- Mina la tomo del brazo y la arrastro corriendo.

- Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para terminar el examen.- Les decía la profesora momentos después.- Los resultados estarán en el pizarrón después de medio día, y dejare sus copias con alguno de sus compañeros para hacérselas llegar a todos.

- Si maestra.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

**En alguna parte de la ciudad. . .**

Darien se detuvo al sentir aquel detestable aroma se intensificaba, estaba cerca, pero no recordaba mucho de aquella zona de la ciudad, de todos modos siguió sus instintos, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de su investigación, necesitaba saber qué relación podría tener aquel novio de Serena con ese detestable aroma a muerte.

No quería pensar que ella estuviese cerca de gente poseedora del gen cazador, pero de estarlo tendría una ventaja al menos por un tiempo, Serena aun no desprendía un aroma propio de vampiro, por lo tanto estaba segura, pero al momento de hacerlo, de revelar su naturaleza vampírica iba a estar en problemas si estaba cerca de esa gente.

Llego hasta una casa en el sector más acomodado de la ciudad, sonrió al dar con el origen del aroma a muerte, se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver una placa brillante que tenía el nombre de la familia.

_Familia Kou _

No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre, de todos modos el olor provenía de ese lugar, ahora tenía que ver si estaba conectado de alguna forma con ese chico llamado Seiya.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Una mujer más o menos de mediana edad estaba abriendo la puerta y sacando una tacho de basura.

- Eh. . . Estaba comprobando la dirección.- Mintió, detecto que la mujer a pesar de cargar con aquel olor no era una cazadora.- Hace años un amigo mío vivía por aquí, en eta zona, pero no recuerdo mucho, deje Japón hace como diez años.

- Mmm. . . Los Kou han vivido aquí lo últimos treinta años, y el mayor de los hermanos es Yaten Kou. . .

- No ese nombre no me suena.- Le dijo instándola a seguir hablando.

- Luego está el primo que vive aquí con la familia, Taiki Kou, es de la misma edad que el joven Yaten. . . Y por último queda el menor, el joven Seiya.

Entonces sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de la verdad, Serena si estaba en peligro de verse envuelta entre cazadores, pero no tenía idea de que hacer, ella bien podría mandarlo por un tubo si le exigía que se alejara de ese tal Seiya, y meter algo de razonamiento en esa terca cabeza ya le estaba constando bastante.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- De pronto recordó que había estado hablando con una mujer mayor.- Creo que seguiré mi búsqueda.

- Mucha suerte joven.

- Mamá Ikuko.- Murmuro de pronto cuando ya estaba yendo a la casa Tsukino.- Ella puede ayudarme.

**En la preparatoria.**

- ¿Ves algo Serena?

- ¿Crees que puedo?

Ambas rubias estaban el frente del pizarrón los resultados de los exámenes ya habían ido publicados, el problema era que sus otros compañeros también estaban ansiosos por saber que calificación habían obtenido, tanto que ella y Mina estaban aplastadas contra el pizarrón y no podía ver nada.

- Eh chicos.- La voz de Seiya sonó muy autoritaria.- Dejen a mis amigas tranquilas.

Sintió que un brazo comenzaba a jalarla fuera del tumulto, al salir fue directo a los brazos de Seiya, ella se sonrojo y lo miro.

- Hola bombón.- Seiya volvió a meter el brazos entre la gente y de ahí saco a Mina.- ¿Están bien?

- Gracias cuñado.- Mina se arregló el desordenado uniforme.- No pude ver mis calificaciones.

- Denme un segundo.- Seiya se acercó a los otros.- Oigan chicos. . . ¡Chicos!

El grupo de gente se sobresaltó dejando a más de uno apartado del camino, en ese momento Seiya la insto a acercarse a ver.

- Aino. . .- Mina buscaba su nombre entre la lista.- Aquí, noventa.

- ¿Y tú bombón?- Seiya comenzó a revisar la lista.- Aquí estas Serena, ochenta y nueve.

- ¿De verdad?- Serena tuvo que acercare a la publicación para verlo por ella misma.- Es cierto, es mi nombre, saque ochenta y nueve. . . ¡Ochenta y nueve!

- Mmm. . . Kou.- En ese momento Seiya aprovecho de ver su calificación.- Noventa y nueve.

- Wow Seiya de verdad eres muy bueno.- Comento Serena.

- Mi madre nos exige rendir mucho en los estudios si queremos seguir con la banda.- Seiya la tomo del brazo.- Por cierto bombón iras a verme mañana en la noche

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió, después de esa calificación su madre iba a estar muy contenta.

- Me alegra saberlo.- Seiya se le acerco más.- No me hubiese gustado cantar sin que tu estuvieras ahí.

- Seiya. . .- Se sonrojo.

- Bien ahora tengo club de karate nos vemos después,- Seiya volvió a besarla en la mejilla, pero esta vez más cerca de la boca.

- Seiya y Serena se besan bajo el árbol de los. . .

- ¡Mina!- Serena se volvió hacia su amiga que estaba cantando aquella horrible canción.- Ya basta.

- Pero Serena, Yaten y yo seguimos esta telenovela desde el año pasado.- Le dijo su amiga.- El pobre Seiya lleva enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, y este año por fin le has dado una posibilidad. . .

- Mina. . .

- Lo sé, lo sé, mejor guardo silencio.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- Oh Darien si lo que me dices es verdad mi Serena puede estar en peligro.- Ikuko se llevo ambas manos a la boca.- Aunque Seiya siempre me ha parecido un buen chico.

- Pero toda su casa huele a muerte.- Le recalco el pelinegro.- Usted sabe que es el gen cazador, sé que Kenji de lo dijo, entiende entonces las implicancias de todo esto.

- Lo sé, pero si como tú dices Serena por ahora está segura tenemos tiempo para hacerle ver que está en peligro.

- Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda. . .

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono, la mujer fue hasta la mesita del teléfono, contesto y Darien se quedó pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

- Entiendo. . . Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, claro que iré.

- ¿Algún problema?- Darien la noto algo preocupada.

- No es nada Darien, es de mi trabajo, esta noche una empresa va a celebrar a su trabajador más longevo y necesitaran mucha ayuda, quizá llegue más tarde.

- Comprendo.

- Serena tendrá que hacer la cena.- Comento de pronto la mujer.- Si no te importa claro.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien, le dejare una nota, tendré que irme antes de lo previsto.

- Lo entiendo.

**Preparatoria de Tokio.**

- Al fin acabaron las clases de hoy.- Mina sonrió.- ¿Falta mucho para las vacaciones?

- Mmm. . .- Serena comenzó a sacar sus cálculos.- Dos meses y tres semanas.

- Perfecto, serán tres semanas de descanso y de pasar tiempo con mi novio.- Mina le pico el hombro con el dedo.- Y quizá para ese tiempo Seiya y tú también lo sean

- ¿Ser qué?

- No te hagas Serena.- La rubia del listón rojo de cabello la fulmino con la mirada.- Digo que para esa fecha Seiya y tu podrían ser novios.

- Bueno yo. . .

- Dime una cosa Serena.- Mina la miro como si fuera un detective en un importante interrogatorio.- ¿Te gusta Seiya verdad?

- Sí. . .- Pero la respuesta se desvaneció en el aire.- Si me gusta.

Pero por alguna razón dudaba de que pudiera decirle a Seiya si él le pidiera que fuera su novia, él era un buen chico, admirado en la escuela y buen alumno, pero no estaba segura de querer ser su novia, menos después de haberse enterado de su otra parte.

- Bien de todas formas Seiya aún no me dice nada.- le dijo ella apresuradamente.- Ya me tengo que ir, tengo muchas labores en casa.

Serena llego a su casa y como no vio a su madre en el primer piso de la casa subió al cuarto, se cambió el uniforme de la prepa para ponerse un vestido que llegaba a su rodilla y bajo para buscar a su progenitora.

- ¿Mamá?- La busco en la sala y en el comedor.- ¿Mamá?

Al llegar a la cocina vio en el refrigerador, pegada a la puerta había una nota con la letra de su madre, seguramente mamá Ikuko había ido de compras, tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Hija, tuve que irme antes al trabajo, por favor prepara la cena para ti y el joven Darien, no sé a qué hora volveré pero revisare tu calificación del examen cuando llegue._

Como siempre su madre ante todo preocupada por ella, pero la joven se dio cuenta de algo, tendría que hacerle la cena a su maestro y ciertamente no estaba entusiasmada por esa perspectiva, no cocinaba mal pero tampoco lo hacía bien, sintió lastima por Darien, seguramente no le iba a gustar para nada la cena de esa noche.

- Mmm. . .

¿Dónde estaba Darien? Seguramente estaba en su habitación en el sótano o habría salido, lo cual la hacía relajarse, la presencia del hombre comenzaba a hacerla sentir extraña, tenía miedo de ser atacada por él en cualquier momento, pero ciertamente Darien proyectaba una atmosfera de protección con su madre que la hacía sentir tranquila por ese lado.

- ¿Ahora que rayos voy a cocinar?

Busco en toda la cocina, había muchas cosas que preparar, pero no tenía ninguna idea, iba a ser una gran tarea alimentar a aquel hombre de hambre prominente, pero al menos estaba segura de que iba a entender la situación.

- ¿Serena?- Darien entro en la cocina cuando ella estaba a mitad de la preparación.

- Hola Darien, la cena pronto estará lista.- Le dijo mientras cortaba algunos vegetales.

- Yo. . . No esperaba realmente que hicieras la cena para mí, gracias.

- Eres mi maestro, has venido incluso en contra de lo que querías, es lo mismo que puedo hacer.

- Yo iré a darme una ducha y volveré.

- Sí.

Serena termino de preparar la cena y comenzó a poner la mesa, estaba acabando cuando Darien volvió al comedor, se sentaron y a pesar de que estaba nerviosa porque Darien no le gustara su comida, respiro aliviada al ver que él comía como siempre, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

- Todo te ha quedado delicioso Serena.- Murmuro Darien mientras comía.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto tu madre dijo algo de una calificación.- Dijo él de pronto.

- Saque ochenta y nueve.- La rubia sonrió.- Podre ir al concierto de Seiya y su hermano.

- ¿Tu novio tienen una banda?- Primero que nada tenía que asegurarse de que tan estrecha era la relación de esa cabeza hueca.

- No es mi novio, es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde primaria.- Lo corrigió ella.- Y si tiene una banda, tocaran este viernes en la noche.

- ¿Es buena la banda?

- Nunca los he escuchado.- Reconoció.- Pero creo que son buenos, podrías ir.

- ¿No te importa?

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- Serena lo miro.- Eres libre de ir a donde quieras y en apariencia eres joven, debes ir a lugares donde va la gente joven. ¿Por cierto cuántos años tienes? Aunque pareces un chico de poco más de veinticinco años.

- Hare los ciento cincuenta años en pocos meses.

- Vaya eso es mucho tiempo.

- Los vampiros somos longevos Serena.- Murmuro Darien viéndola a los ojos.- Tu padre me triplica en edad.

- Ya veo.

Al terminar de cenar Darien se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que ella acepto, tenía mucha tarea que hacer, mientras estaba en la sala oía el sonido del agua y los platos, estaba impactada de que ese hombre a pesar de la apariencia que tenía tuviese esa avanzada edad, y su padre era mucho más mayor.

- Me pregunto qué edad alcanzare yo.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras revisaba sus libros.

- Bueno tu sangre es muy fuerte.- Oyó que le decía Darien acercándose a ella.- Quizá llegues a una edad similar a la de tu padre.

- Auch.- Serena sintió el dolor en su dedo.

El olfato de Darien despertó al instante, era sangre humana, deliciosa sangre humana, Serena se había cortado con el papel del libro, tan solo tenía que calmarse y no sucumbiría a la tentación de beber la sangre humana, pero Serena se llevó el dedo cortado a sus labios.

- Serena no lo hagas.- Murmuro débilmente.- No puedo resistir.

- ¿Resistir qué?- Serena succiono la sangre de su dedo, no entendía mucho lo que Darien le había dicho, pero ella no quería manchar las blancas hojas de sus cuadernos y libros con la sangre.

- No.- Darien se desplomo a sus pies, estaba pálido.

- Darien. . . ¿Darien estas bien?- Le toco la mejilla, estaba helado.- Dime algo.

- Sangre.- Darien levanto una de sus manos y le toco los labios.- Necesito esa sangre.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Darien se levantó del suelo casi mágicamente, tenía los ojos de un color dorado fijos en ella, iba a ponerse de pie para escapar de ahí pero él se abalanzo sobre ella.

- Serena. . .

- Darien. . . me estás dando miedo.

- Serena.- Darien le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a lamer sus labios.- Tu sangre es deliciosa.

Darien de pronto la miro de nuevo a los ojos fijamente, sus dorados centros le tenían hipnotizada, cuando él se le acerco ella no podía moverse, estaba atrapada en los brazos de ese hombre, la beso con fuerza, obligándola a abrir los labios para responderle, sintió los colmillos del hombre chocar con sus labios y sintió los propios crecer, era un choque de ambos.

Se dejó llevar por aquella loca sensación que estaba comenzando a sentir, el beso de Seiya no se comparaba con ese beso lleno de ansia, ella intento moverse pero Darien la presiono más contra el sofá, no tenía escapatoria.

- Serena.- Darien tomo el vestido por sus piernas y comenzó a levantarlo.- Tu sangre, tu aroma. . . Todo. . .

- Darien detente.- Le rogo al sentir que comenzaba a acariciar por encima de sus rodillas y se acercaba a sus braguitas.- Detente. . .

- Tu olor de mujer. . .- Los ojos dorados no dejaron de mirarme.- Puedo sentirlo, es delicioso. . . Lo quiero probar.

- No detente. . .- Ella intento apartarlo pero todo lo que hiso fue arrojar a Darien al suelo, dejándolo sentado frente a ella y con una visión incomparable de sus piernas.- No. . .

- No puedo detenerme, la sangre humana hace que nos descontrolemos de esta forma. . .

- Darien no eres tú. . . Despierta.- Le golpeó la cabeza con uno de sus libros.

- Serena.- Darien le separo las piernas y acerco su boca a su intimidad, protegida por la ropa interior.- Eres virgen. . . Puedo sentirlo.

- Haces que sienta vergüenza. . .- Sollozo un poco, aunque su olfato le hacía volverse loca podía oler un extraño aroma que la hacía excitarse.

- Tú aroma. . . Ese aroma.- Darien hablaba como si otra voz hablase por él, una más aguda y profunda.

Darien uso su lengua para lamer por sobre su braguitas haciéndola arrancar un gemido muy fuerte, nadie nunca le había hecho algo así, ni quiera había visto o escuchado algo parecido a eso, ella se derritió al sentir una segunda y más larga lamida, hecho su cabeza atrás respirando con muchas dificultades.

- Darien. . .- Rogo en medio de la confusión, una parte de ella quería que se detuviera y otra que no acabara hasta llevarla más alto en el placer.- Darien. . .

- Repite mi nombre.- Le ordeno el pelinegro.

- Darien. . .

Los ojo doraros parecieron hipnotizarla aún más, ella llevo su manos al oscuro cabello y enredo los dedos en él, Darien llevo sus manos hasta sus senos, Serena se retorció al sentirse completamente loca por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

- Serena. . .- Darien le quito las braguitas con cuidado, y las lanzo lejos.

- Darien despierta por favor.- Le rogo, por mucho que todo aquello le gustara no podía permitir que continuase.- Darien Chiba despierta por favor.

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte al sentir los dedos de Darien acaricias sus pliegues, estaba por lejos de hacerlo volver a la realidad, no entendía como alguien tan controlado como él se dejaba llevar por unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

- Darien por favor.- Lloro más fuerte.

- Serena. . .- El vampiro la miro a los ojos de pronto el dorado color se fue apagando, volviendo a dejar el azulado.- ¿Qué. . .?

Darien despertó en ese instante y se apartó de Serena como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho tras oler aquel débil aroma de sangre humana.

- Yo. . . Lo lamento tanto, no sé qué me paso después de oler tu sangre.- Darien le dio la espalda, estaba avergonzado de verdad, había roto la confianza de la casa.

- Yo me iré al cuarto.- Susurro Serena tomando sus cosas.

- Serena lo siento tanto.- Intento acercarse a ella para disculparse pero la vio realmente asustada.- No sé qué fue lo que me poseyó.

- No quiero hablar de eso.- La escucho sollozar e irse corriendo escaleras arriba.

Serena se encerró en su cuarto, y se metió en la cama asustada por completo, ya había conocido dos facetas de Darien y ninguna le gustaba, estaba aterrada si ella se iba a convertir en eso, en aquel ser cambiante que tanto temía, se quedó dormida presa del pánico.

Darien estaba sentado en la sala con la cabeza agachada y sujetada por sus manos, no había esperado tener esa reacción, hace años que no sucumbía a la sangre humana, sobre todo con una niña, ya que Serena era aún una pequeña, ya era tarde iría a dar una vuelta por las calles, se levantó y se detuvo al ver unas braguitas en el suelo, eran de ella, si recordaba un poco de lo que había pasado se las había sacado poco antes de volver a la conciencia, las tomo del suelo, podía olor el miedo, la angustia pero sobre todo el placer, se estaba volviendo loco no podía seguir así, salió apresurado de la casa necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

A la mañana siguiente y tras mostrarle su examen a su madre y obtener el permiso para ir a ver a Seiya, Serena tomo sus cosas y salió de casa, no había visto a Darien en el desayuno, y al parecer su madre tampoco, estaba realmente avergonzada no tenía cara para mirarlo.

- Serena.- Iba caminando cuando a pocos metros de ella estaba parado Darien, con la ropa del día anterior y evidentemente afectado.- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Tengo que ir a la prepa. . .

- Serena no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que hice anoche.- Darien se acercó lentamente, estaba pendiente de sus reacciones.- Yo enloquecí.

- Mi madre me había dicho que la sangre humana causa estragos en los vampiros.

- Es cierto, la sangre humana es como oro para los vampiros, nos volvemos locos con solo olerla.

- Lo sé, fui testigo de esa locura.

- Serena pase la noche entera dando vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad pensando.- Le dijo Darien apresuradamente.- Yo me iré mañana en la mañana, nunca quise herirte de esa forma y ciertamente le he faltado el respeto a tus padres, tu casa y tu confianza.

- Yo no sé qué decir. . .

- Lo entiendo, mira lo mejor será que te vayas a la prepa, yo hablare con tu madre esta tarde y me iré mañana en la mañana, deberé dejarle unas cuantas instrucciones hasta que tu padre mande a otro a reemplazarme.

- Comprendo.

- Esta bien.- Darien paso a su lado pero no se detuvo siguió caminando.- Lo siento.

Serena se volvió para mirarlo, Darien parecía cansado, estaba con los hombros bajos y caminaba lentamente, estaba evidentemente afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Serena recordó el miedo que tuvo, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada por otra, un intenso placer que sintió al sentir las caricias de ese hombre.

¿Haría bien en dejarlo ir? Darien era especial, desde los pocos días que llevaba ahí no había hablado mucho de su vida íntima, de su familia o algo así, pero era un chico solitario, y eso era lo que quizá más le atraída de él. . .

- Para. . .- Serena volvió a la realidad.- No puede ser. . . Me gusta Darien.

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**¿Ustedes que creen, deja Serena que Darien se vaya? El pobre Darien parece muy afectado y Serena igual. ¿Qué tendrá que ver Seiya con el gen cazador? Espero que le haya gustado, muchos saludos.**


	5. No puedo decirte Me gustas

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**No puedo decirte "Me gustas"**

- Oh Darien pero no fue tu culpa perder los estribos de esa forma al oler la sangre humana de mi hija.- Murmuro Ikuko tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Darien había resuelto hablar con la señora Ikuko, le había contado todo lo sucedido a penas llego a casa después de hablar con Serena, había esperado que la mujer de pelo azul entendiese su decisión de irse de esa ciudad y volver a la isla, pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción tranquila y sin preocupaciones de esa mujer.

- Yo creí que esto la enfurecería. . .

- Claro que no, conozco la debilidad de los vampiros por la sangre humana, Kenji sufrió algo parecido conmigo cuando llevábamos poco tiempo casados, me corte con una espina de una rosa que él me regalo, se volvió loco, sus ojos se pusieron dorados y muy brillosos.

- El color del deseo en los vampiros, ella se cortó el dedo y se lo llevo a los labios, perdí por completo la razón y. . .

- Querido lo entiendo de verdad, yo hice lo mismo cuando me corte el dedo, me lo lleve a mis labios y Kenji no dejo de besarme por minutos. . .

- Entonces debe comprender que es mejor que me vaya. . .

- Si Kenji aprendió a controlar sus impulsos bien puedes hacerlo tú.

- Pero soy un riesgo. . .

- Peor sería si un completo extraño viene a reemplazarte, Serena ya se acostumbró a ti Darien y sería perjudicial si te fueras ahora que está comenzando a aceptar su nueva condición.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no le importa lo que ocurrió anoche?

- Oh querido ya te lo dije, no es que no me importe, pero lo comprendo y sé cómo te debes de sentir avergonzado y triste.

- Pero. . .

- Mira yo no soy nadie para obligarte a quedarte.- Mamá Ikuko se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada escuchando todo el relato.- Pero me gustaría que te quedaras.

- Usted es la esposa del rey Kenji, por lo tanto su reina, puede perfectamente ordenarme que me quede aun en contra de lo que deseo. . .

- Oh querido a mí eso no me importa, nunca he sido realmente una reina, por mucho que este casada con Kenji.

- Aun así. . .

- Piénsalo Darien, tu a mí me caes bien, te considero un buen joven, lo que paso fue algo que escapo a tu control y al de mi hija.

- Lo voy a pensar señora Ikuko, pero mi decisión es firme, me iré mañana.- Le dijo Darien.- Esta noche voy a ir a ese concierto de ese tal Seiya Kou, antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que tan cerca esta Serena del peligro.

- Lo entiendo.- La mujer de pelo azul le sonrió.- Debes hacer lo que consideres mejor querido.

El pelinegro la vio irse, la mujer tenía razón en algo, Serena se había acostumbrado en aquellos pocos días a su nueva condición gracias a él. ¿Perdería interés si llegase otro? Ya no sabía que pensar respecto a eso, de todos modos su primera prioridad era resolver el tema se los Kou, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esa familia y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a Serena.

**En la preparatoria.**

- Serena. . . Oye Serena te estoy hablando.- Mina le estaba tocando el hombro a su amiga.- ¿Oye Serena estas ahí?

La rubia escuchaba claramente que Mina le estaba hablando pero su mente vagaba lejos de ahí, no podía sacarse de la mente a Darien y más a la conclusión a la que había llegado, él no podía gustarle, se conocían hace pocos días.

- ¡Serena!- Mina le pellizco el hombro.

- ¡Auch!- En ese momento la cabeza de la joven volvió a la realidad.- ¿Mina, por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque llevo más de diez minutos tratando de captar tu atención.- La joven aludida estaba evidentemente enfada.- ¿Puedes decirme en que planeta estás viviendo?

- Mmm. . . En uno muy lejano.- Reconoció.- Lo siento Mina, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días.

- ¿Serena estas bien?

- Si, es solo que. . .

- ¿No tiene que ver con Seiya verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya me oíste.- Le dijo Mina.- Con Seiya, ha estado muy entusiasmado desde que le dijiste que ibas a ir al concierto de esta noche.

- ¿Es hoy?- No había notado en que día estaba.

- Serena dime que estas bromeando.- Mina le toco la frente.- Yaten, Taiki y Seiya no han hecho más que hablar de esta presentación y tú olvidas que es hoy. . .

- Solo bromeaba.- Mintió la rubia.- Sabes que iré, y que no me perdería por nada el debut de los chicos.

- Más te vale, el pobre de Seiya se pondría muy triste.

- Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

- Algo te pasa Serena, te conozco desde que íbamos en primaria.- Comento de pronto Mina mirándola a los ojos.- Pero no puedo intervenir donde tú no me lo permites amiga.

- Lo siento, es que es un tema algo familiar.- Murmuro, odiaba mentirle a su amiga pero había resuelto no contarle sobre su naturaleza vampírica.

- Entiendo, bien espero que puedas resolverlo.

- Eso espero.

Serena no quería que Darien se fuera, mucho menos ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba, pero tampoco tenía autoridad para pedirle que no se fuera, además Darien estaba ahí contra sus deseos, respetaba a su padre y por eso había aceptado ir a Tokio, tenía poco para hacer que él se quedara, de hecho sospechaba que él no daría su brazo a torcer en la decisión de volver a la isla.

Pero también estaba otra parte, aquella en la que Darien se transformaba según los estado de ánimo, ya sabía que cuando su ojos se oscurecían era porque estaba enfadado, por lo tanto el dorado debía de reflejar algún tipo de deseo, ella a pesar del miedo que había sentido al ver a Darien así, no había esperado sentir todas aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, estaba divida en el temor y el deseo, por un lado quería que Darien se quedara, pero la aterraba seguir conociendo más transformaciones de él.

- ¡Serena!- Seiya la detuvo a la salida de la preparatoria cuando ella ya se iba a casa.- Espera bombón.

- ¿Cómo estas Seiya?- La joven le sonrió.- Debes estar muy ansioso por el concierto de hoy en la noche.

- No voy a negar que estoy nervioso, pero me siento preparado, mi hermano, mi primo y yo hemos ensayado mucho y tenemos muy buenas canciones.

- Estoy segura de que serán un éxito.- Murmuro sonriéndole.

- ¿Iras verdad?

- Si, voy a estar en primera fila para verte.

- Muchas gracias bombón.- Seiya le tomo las manos.- Tú serás mi amuleto de la suerte.

- Seiya no digas eso, hace que me avergüence.- La joven intento apartar sus manos.

- Pero es cierto.- El pelinegro la abrazo y acerco sus labios a los de ella.- Comencé a interesarme en la música porque quería conquistarte de esa forma, llenar tu mundo de música y que cayeras rendida a mis pies.

Serena se sonrojo por completo, no había esperado eso de Seiya y ciertamente la afectaba, siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo y le gustaba mucho como chico, pero ahora no sabía que pensar si la imagen de Darien se proyectaba en su mente cada cinco segundos para atormentarla.

- Eres una chica muy hermosa bombón.- Seiya le tomo el mentón y lo elevo a la altura de sus labios.- Muy hermosa.

- Seiya. . .

La joven fue acallada cuando los labios del pelinegro invadieron los suyos, ella se vio en la obligación de abrazarlos para no caer, ya que Seiya la inclino hacia un lado, respondió al beso únicamente por la confusión que todo aquello le estaba causando, hubiese deseado que Darien la besara de esa forma, pero era Seiya el que la estaba besando.

- Serena bombón te veo esta noche.- Seiya se separó de ella y comenzó a alejarse.- No faltes.

- No lo hare. . .- Murmuro tristemente mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a los labios.

Se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo rechazara aquel beso, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y a los pocos metros corrió, quería llegar pronto y asegurarse de que Darien estaba ahí aun, que o se había ido quizá para siempre, la joven entro en la casa y bajo rápidamente hasta el sótano, pero él no estaba ahí.

- ¿Mamá?- Corrió por la casa para buscar a su progenitora, tampoco ella estaba.

Serena comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, pero al llegar a la cocina vio una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, tenía la letra de su madre.

_Hija, fui al mercado a comprar, el joven Darien fue conmigo, la lista era muy larga y no quería que cargase tantas cosas, nos vemos después._

Serena suspiro aliviada, estaba aliviada realmente, Darien aún seguía en casa, tenía tiempo para idear algo para que se quedara, aunque aún su mente estaba en blanco.

Aprovecho ese momento para subir al cuarto y buscar un bonito conjunto para ir al concierto de aquella noche, por mucho que se hubiera incomodado con el beso de Seiya le había prometido ir e iba a cumplir su promesa, estaba en su armario cuando escucho voces, una de su madre y la otra de Darien, se fue al espejo a comprobar su aspecto y bajo para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

- Hola mamá.- La joven le sonrió a la mujer mayor y después miro a su maestro.- Hola Darien.

- Serena querida.- Mamá Ikuko estaba dejando unas bolsas en la cocina.- ¿Por qué no ayudas a acomodar todo esto?

- Si mamá.- La joven pasó al lado de Darien, pero él no hiso ningún comentario, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Ya vuelvo.- Mamá Ikuko salió de la cocina rápidamente.

- Serena.- Darien la tomo del brazo.- ¿Te beso verdad? Ese tal Seiya te beso, no me lo puede negar.

-Sí. . . Yo no pude negarme, me tomo por sorpresa.- Murmuro apenada.- Dime Darien. . . ¿Qué sientes cuando puedes oler a Seiya en mí? ¿Qué olor sientes?

- No quieres saberlo Serena.- Darien le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

- Darien.- Ella lo agarró del brazo.- Por favor dime, esto me tiene muy intrigada. . .

- Huelo muerte Serena.- Darien se volvió y le hablo bruscamente.- Huelo sufrimiento y muerte, es el clásico olor que sigue a las personas con el gen cazador.

- ¿Crees que Seiya tenga ese gen?- Le pregunto preocupada.

- No sé si lo tiene pero en su casa hay alguien o más de una persona que si lo tiene, y eso puede ser peligroso para ti.

- No sé qué decir, conozco a Seiya desde primaria y. . .

- Pero no al resto de su familia.- La interrumpió Darien muy molesto.- Es importante Serena que tengas el mínimo contacto con esa familia, si ese tal Seiya no tiene el gen no te reconocerá, pero si te acercas a su familia, que quizá si tenga ese gen puedes poner tu vida en peligro, no estas preparada para defenderte.

- Pero esta noche tengo que ir al concierto y é lo prometí a Seiya. . .

- Yo también iré, cualquier cosa que pase Serena deberás confiar en mí.

- Si Darien.

- Era de la compañía de teléfono.- Mamá Ikuko volvió.- Harán un corte de las líneas dentro de la próxima semana para hacer reparaciones, así que estaremos sin teléfono por varias horas.

- Ya veo.- Serena miro a Darien.- ¿Mamá recuerdas que hoy voy a ir a . . .?

- A ese local nocturno para ir a ver a Seiya y la banda, lo sé hija, espero que te cuides mucho. . .

- Yo iré con ella señora.- Murmuro Darien.- Yo me encargare de que nadie le haga daño.

- Me alegro, me sentiré más tranquila si alguien te cuida hija, eres muy joven para salir de noche tu sola.

- Si mamá.

La joven sonrió a su madre antes de volver a su tarea de guardar las compras, estaba feliz de saber que estaría cerca de Darien, tenía tiempo para convencerlo de no irse, pero tendría que escoger con mucho cuidado sus palabras, ya que era evidente que Darien no tenía muchos ánimos de quedarse, pero ella haría todo porque se quedara, aún estaba afectado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Mamá ya me voy.- Dijo Serena cerca de las nueve de la noche, Seiya tocaba a eso de las diez.

- Cuídate mucho hija.- Mamá Ikuko se le acerco, y se inclinó sobre ella.- Trata de convencer a Darien de que no se valla mañana.

- Si mamá.- Miro en todas direcciones buscando a su maestro.- ¿Y Darien?

- Ya debe estar por subir.- Murmuro la mujer.

- Podría ir a buscarlo abajo. . .

- No es necesario.- Darien apareció de pronto.- Ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, muy buenas noche señora Ikuko.

- Oh querido ya te dije que podrías llamarme mamá Ikuko.

- Lo siento, mamá Ikuko.- Sonrió el hombre.- Vamos Serena.

- Adiós mamá.

Serena tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tomarse del brazo de Darien, seguramente lo haría sentir incomodo, así que se tuvo que contentar con caminar a su lado como si fueran simples conocidos.

- Tú debes indicarme el camino.- Murmuro de pronto Darien rompiendo el silencio cuando ya llevaban casi media hora de andar por las calles

- Estamos casi a mitad de camino.- Le dijo.- Ahora solo falta tomar el tren y llegaremos en poco minutos.

- Bien.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime.

- ¿Qué sucederá si Seiya tiene el gen cazador?

- Es imposible de saberlo, es posible que lo tenga, y será necesario que te mantengas lo más alejada posible de él. . .

- ¿Y si Seiya no tiene ese gen?

- ¿Tanto te importa ese tal Seiya?

- No es eso, él y yo hemos sido compañeros de clases desde el primer grado, junto con Mina hemos sido amigos desde ese entonces, no me gustaría transformarme en la presa de quien considero un buen amigo.

- Comprendo.- Darien camino mirando el suelo.- Si no tiene el gen es posible que si lo tenga su familia, en ese caso tendría que tener el mismo cuidado, cuando comiences a desprender el aroma de vampiro ese olor se pegara a Seiya y ellos sabrán que está relacionado contigo.

- Ya veo. . . En ambos casos estoy en peligro.

- Por eso es importarte ir esta noche, es el lugar más seguro para estar cerca de los Kou, entre tanta gente ellos no podrán detectar mi aroma vampiro y podré estudiarlos mejor.

- ¿Si ellos tienen ese gen, te quedaras Darien?- Ella lo miro, Darien caminaba a unos centímetros delante de ella, por lo tanto solo veía su espalda.- Yo no sabría cómo enfrentarme a ellos y. . .

- No sé qué hacer aun Serena, lo que sucedió no debió pasar y estoy muy avergonzando todavía de eso. . .

- Podemos olvidarlo Darien, si hay peligro cerca lo mejor de todo en concentrarme aún más en entrenar para poder protegerme.

- Es cierto. . . No puedo dejarte así como así, es posible que tu padre tarde en mandar otra persona. . .

- ¿Ves?- Estaba dispuesta a tomar todas las cartas para jugar.- Darien si ambos prometemos olvidar lo que paso podemos trabajar juntos aún.

- Yo. . .- Darien de pronto se paró, mirándola por sobre su hombre.- Lo voy a pensar.

- Muchas gracias Darien.- La joven camino hasta quedar junto a él.- Mira ahí está la estación, tenemos que tomar el tren cinco, seis o siete ambos pasan por la parada que queda cerca del local nocturno.

- Bien.

Quince minutos después Serena y Darien entraron en un abarrotado local nocturno, al parecer no solo la banda de Seiya iba a presentarse.

- ¡Serena!- Mina se les acerco a penas los vio.- Ven Yaten reservo una mesa para nosotras. . . Hola Darien.

- Mina.- Darien trato de evitar acercarse mucho a la joven, tenía el olor a muerte muy marcado, seguramente al ser la novia de un Kou.

- Vengan la mesa queda en frente del escenario.

- De acuerdo.- Serena miro a su acompañante.- ¿Vienes?

Darien simplemente asintió, ambos siguieron a Mina por entre toda la gente que se estaba juntando alrededor de las mesas y cerca del escenario, ya había una banda tocando, y mucha gente alentándola.

- Es una especie de guerra de bandas.- Les explico Mina.- En un comienzo iban a ser una presentación de cinco bandas, pero el dueño del lugar cambio las reglas hoy en la mañana y la transformo en la guerra de las bandas.

- Entiendo.

- Yaten dice que el dueño del lugar quiere que se presenten todos los fines de semana por al menos una hora.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Yaten y los demás están muy contentos.- Murmuro la rubia mientras miraba en todas direcciones.- Ahí vienen.

- Bombón.- Seiya fue el primero en acercarse pero después de sonreírle se quedó mirando Darien.- No sabía que vendrías acompañada. . .

- Es Darien, es hijo de la prima de mi madre, se está quedando en casa durante unas semanas.- Dijo tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho días ante a su amiga.- Lo invite para que se divirtiera esta noche.

- Entiendo.- Seiya miro al extraño pero extendió su mano.- Kou, Seiya Kou, y el peli plateado que esta con Mina es mi hermano Yaten.

- Darien Chiba.- Darien se vio obligado a estrechar la mano del hombre.- Espero que tengan una excelente presentación.

- Gracias.- Seiya se volvió hacia la joven rubia.- Bombón ya estamos por salir, deséame suerte.

- Mucha suerte Seiya. . .

- Así no bombón.- El pelinegro recién llagado la estrecho de la cintura.- Me darás mucha más suerte con un beso.

- Seiya. . .

No pudo esquivar el beso que Seiya le dio, pero lo que más lo dolió, era que Darien los estaba mirando fijamente, quiso apartar a Seiya pero no tuvo fuerzas, cuando finalmente él se separo tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle una bofetada.

- Nos vemos después Bombón.- Le dijo Seiya.

- ¿Estas bien?- Darien se acercó a ella.- Parece que vas a llorar.

- Si.- Reconoció.- Eso quiero.

Se fue a los baños ante de seguir diciendo otra cosa, al entrar en los servicios rompió a llorar, no había querido que Darien la viese de esa forma, peor lo había hecho y ver la expresión de él, que poco le importaba era lo que más le dolía, se tranquilizo a los pocos minutos, cuando oyó que despedían a la banda que estaba tocando antes que la de Seiya resolvió salir.

- ¿Estas bien Serena?- Darien la esperaba a la salida.- ¿Estabas llorando?

- No tiene importancia. . .

- ¿Como que no tiene importancia?- Darien la sujeto del brazo.- Si te besa contra tu voluntad debes defenderte. . . A menos que no te guste él. . .

- No me gusta.- Se apresuró a decir.- Lo quiero como amigo, pero nada más.

- Pues es hora de que se lo digas.- Darien la soltó para alejarse de ella.

Serena regreso a la mesa, Mina estaba vitoreando cuando anunciaron a la próxima banda, su amiga estaba muy feliz, mal que mal apoyaba a su novio Yaten en todo.

- Con ustedes. . .- Hablaba el animador.- ¡Three Lights!

Antes de fijarse en los chicos que salían al escenario Serena busco en todas direcciones a Darien, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, de modo que tuvo que centrar su atención en la banda.

- ¿Mira no sé ve muy guapo mi Yaten?- Le hablo de pronto Mina.

- Si.- Ni siquiera miro el escenario, no quería ver a los ojos a Seiya.

Luego de mirar por todos lado vio que Darien estaba muy lejos del escenario casi cerca de la entrada, ella sonrió al ver que él la miraba a los ojos y le devolvía la sonrisa, le hiso algunas señas que ella interpreto como que se quedaría en ese lugar para mirar mejor.

- Mira Seiya canta maravillosamente.

- Si. . .

- Y mi Yaten parecen ángel iluminado de esa forma.

- Si Mina.- Comento ella mirando la presentación pero evitando dar con los ojos de Seiya.

Los Three Lights cantaron ocho canciones, ya que estaban siendo muy populares, la gente pedía a gritos que no se bajaran del escenario, estaba contenta con el éxito de su amigo, pero aun seguía afectada por el beso que había sido obligada a recibir.

Darien miro fijamente a los tres chicos que estaban en el escenario, ya había conocido a Seiya y Yeten, ambos le resultaban muy sospechosos, pero el que más le preocupaba era el otro, el de pelo castaño, lo había visto antes pero no podía recordar donde, lo cierto era que estaba seguro de que al menos dos de ellos tenían el gen cazador, los había visto ponerse alerta y por eso se había alejado del escenario y se había puesto cerca de la puerta de salida para que su aroma a vampiro fuese protegido por el aire del exterior y el aroma de la demás gente ahí presente.

Aun no tenía nada en concreto para culpar al chico llamado Seiya, él no había mostrado ninguna reacción cuando estrecharon las manos, Yaten y el otro chico le preocupaban, de todos modos Serena estaba protegida por el momento, el show de aquellos tres acabo y vio como el chico Seiya se acercaba a la rubia.

- ¿Te gusto bombón?- Desde donde estaba y a pesar de todo el ruido podía oír lo que hablaban.

-Si me gustó mucho.- Podía escuchar la respuesta de Serena.- Han tenido mucho éxito al parecer, el público no los dejaba bajar.

- Es porque fuiste mi amuleto de la suerte bombón.- Murmuraba el pelinegro.- Aunque nunca me miraste a los ojos en toda la presentación.

- Es que Serena no quería desconcentrarte.- Mina, la otra rubia del grupo intervino.- Yaten desde ahora me pondré muy celosa de tus admiradoras.

- Solo tengo ojos para ti cielo.

- Y el instinto de querer encontrarme.- Murmuro Darien en voz muy baja, podía ver al peli plateado que estaba en estado de alerta con todo a su alrededor.

El único que faltaba era el castaño, no había podido ver a donde se había ido tras abandonar el escenario, de pronto para su alivio lo vio ir al grupo de chicos, pero para su preocupación vio que estaba yendo directo en dirección a Serena.

- Hola Serena hace meses que no te veía.- Comento el chico.

- Taiki muchas felicidades.- Serena estaba tranquila.- Es cierto desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seiya.

- Por cierto vi como mi primo te beso ante de salir al show. . .- Comenzó a decir el hombre.- ¿Debo suponer que ya eres su novia?

- No yo. . . Solo somos amigos.- Se apresuró a decir su rubia alumna.

- Pero yo quiero ser más que tu amigo.- Comento de pronto Seiya.

Darien estaba harto, quería sacar a Serena cuanto antes de ahí, era obvio que aquel castaño llamado Taiki se había acercado porque había detectado algo en ella, más no quería acercare y delatarse frente a dos cazadores, tenía que llamar la atención de Serena como fuese posible.

- Wow amigo estos cigarrillos son muy fuertes.- Escucho a dos personar hablar cerca de ellos, él mismo a pesar de la distancia podía olor el pesado aroma.

- Dejame probarlos. . .- Le decía el otro, finalmente ambos quedaron complemente cubiertos por el apestoso aroma a tabaco.

- Perfecto.- Murmuro, tenía un plan maravilloso.- Hey chicos. . .

Serena se sentía incomoda tras haber dicho que solo era amiga de Seiya, había notado un sutil cambio de actitud en su amigo, eso sumado a su declaración de que quería ser más que un simple amigo, quería salir de ahí y buscar a Darien, seguramente su lejanía se debía a que había detectado algo en los integrante de la familia Kou ahí presentes.

- ¿Oye bombón de verdad solo me ves como tu amigo?- Le pregunto Seiya de pronto.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que decirle, estaba a solas con él, Mina y Yaten se habían ido a bailar y Taiki aunque estaba cerca estaba más concentrado en beber.- Seiya nos conocemos des que íbamos en primaria. . .

- Serena sé esa historia solo. . .

- Serena.- Darien apareció de pronto.- Es tarde yo ya me voy. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Oye ella está conmigo.- Seiya se interpuso entre ambos.

- No lo entiendes Seiya, le prometí a mi madre llegar temprano esta noche tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde. . .

- Lo entiendo pero yo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa en una hora más. . .

- Muchas gracias Seiya pero estoy algo cansada, hice muchas labores hoy en mi casa.

- Ya veo.- Seiya miro a Darien antes de tomarla en sus brazos.- Quiero que seas mi novia Serena.

Serena recibió otro beso en los labios de parte de Seiya, realmente había esperado que Seiya entendiera que debía irse, pero no que la besara otra vez y en frente de Darien de nuevo.

- Quiero una respuesta cuando nos vemos en clases.- Le dijo Seiya al separarse de ella.- Tienes todo el fin de semana para pensarlo.

Ella simplemente asintió, ya sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía la valentía de rechazar a Seiya ahí en público, tomo su chaqueta y salió detrás de Darien, no tenía cara mirarlo a los ojos después de aquel segundo beso.

Seiya Kou miro a su bombón salir detrás de aquel antipático sujeto y quiso arrebatársela de los brazos, ella era suya, no tenía por qué irse con él, llevaba tiempo enamorado de Serena Tsukino y había esperado tiempo para ir por ella en parte por su historia de abandono de parte del padre, pero había sido un tonto, durante el tiempo que quiso darle aquel pelinegro le estaba ganando terreno.

- Vaya primo.- Taiki se le acerco.- Tu presa se va en brazos de otros. ¿Quién es por cierto?

- Creo que se llama Darien o algo así, es familiar en segundo grado de Serena.

- Mmm. . . Creo que lo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo.

- Taiki tu ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy.- Murmuro Seiya algo molesto.

- Oye no es mi culpa que tu chica se haya ido con ese.- Le dijo el castaño.- Nosotros los cazadores cuando queremos a nuestra presa vamos por ella. . .

- Y la matan. . . No quiero más detalles, el que seas un cazador de vampiros no me hace a mi tener que seguir tu filosofía.- Seiya aún no podía creer esa faceta que afectaba a muchos en su familia.

- Eres muy joven aun para saber si tienes en gen, solo tienes dieciséis años y nuestro estado solo se ve reflejado pasado los dieciocho años.

- Ya cállate Taiki.- Seiya lo miro enfurecido.- He vivido con ese miedo desde que tengo uso de la razón y me contaron lo que mi familia hace.

- Seiya nacimos así, no podemos luchar contra esto, mientras no estemos cerca de un vampiro podemos vivir una vida completamente normal.- Taiki le acerco una cerveza.- Tan normal para que tu tengas una novia.

- Ella no me quiere de esa forma, al menos no aun.

- Lucha por ella, enfréntate a ese sujeto Darien o como se llame, es tu chica, ya la has besado has dejado tu olor en ella. . .

- ¿Tu puedes ver eso?

- Por supuesto, mi condición me permite tener un olfato muy desarrollado, pude sentir tu olor en los labios de ella.

- ¿Y pudiste sentir si otro hombre la ha besado?

- No tendrías que haberla besado, si me hubiese acercado antes de eso habría podido decirte si ha sido besada por otro.

- Entiendo.- Seiya apretó sus puños.- No quiero perderla.

- Calma primo, la tendrás.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- ¿Darien?- Serena se atrevió a romper el silencio que había reinado en todo el camino.- ¿Estas molesto conmigo por algo?

- No es nada Serena.- Ambos estaban abriendo la verja de la propiedad donde estaba la casa.- Vete a dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga.

- Aun no me has dicho que pudiste detectar algo.

- Aquel chico llamado Taiki es sin duda alguna un cazador de vampiros.- Murmuro Darien dándole la espalda.- También tengo sospechas de Yaten.

- Oh pobre Mina. . .

- ¿Eres tonta o qué?- Estallo de pronto Darien volviéndose hacia ella.- La que está en peligro eres tú no ella, tu amiga es solo una humana, si ese chico la quiere de verdad no tiene por qué hacerle daño.

- Dime entonces. . .- Ella se le acerco.- ¿Corro algún peligro?

- Por supuesto que si pequeña tonta.- Darien se enfureció aún más y la tomo de los hombros.- Cuando Taiki o como se llame se acercó a ti estaba buscando mi olor en el ambiente y Yaten hiso lo mismo.

- Darien. . .

- Mira Serena yo tengo que irme de aquí y. . .

- No quiero que te vayas.- Le dijo ella, estaba un tanto sorprendida de que a pesar de que Darien estaba muy enfadado sus ojos no mostrasen ningún cambio de color.- Por favor quédate aquí en casa conmigo y con mi madre.

- No puedo. . . Después de lo que paso.

- Olvidémonos de eso Darien, fue algo que escapo de tu control y no tienes la culpa, además yo no te entendí cuando me pediste que no me chupara el dedo, es mi culpa en parte también.

- Ere una humana. . .

- Y mitad vampiro también, y necesito entrenamiento Darien.- Murmuro ella estaba dispuesta a utilizar el último recurso en su lista.- Si mi padre te mando a ti en vez de mandar a otro es porque confió en ti y si él lo hace yo también lo haré.

- Serena. . .

- Quédate por favor Darien.- Quería decirle lo que tenía atorado en su garganta y en su corazón.- Tú me. . .

- Mira Serena.- Darien la interrumpió de pronto calmándose y soltándola de los brazos.- Si me quedo no puede volver a suceder lo que paso entre nosotros. . .

- No entiendo.- Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajare poco a poco.

- Si lo entiendes Serena, no puede haber nada entre tu y yo, no puede volver a ocurrir nada entre nosotros, si sangras otra vez deberás defenderte de lo que te haga y yo tratare de controlarme a toda costa. . .

- Pero. . .

- Solo si me prometes que harás eso yo me quedo.- Le dijo él.- De lo contrario y si crees que no eres capaz de hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo tomare mis cosas ahora mismo y me iré.

- Lo hare. . . Te prometo que lo haré.- Dijo algo triste, obviamente Darien no quería tener nada que ver con ella en el ámbito sentimental.- Prometo hacer lo que me ha pedido, pero por favor quédate.

- Lo haré, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento cuanto antes, debes a prender a utilizar sus facultades para tu seguridad y conveniencia.

- Lo sé. . .

- Ahora es tarde, vete a la cama, descansa que mañana a primera hora tienes mucho por aprender.

- Si, que pases buena noche.

Serena se fue a su cuarto sumida en la más profunda depresión, no podía creer que Darien hubiese cerrado de esa forma tan brutal las puertas de su corazón, sin darle esperanza alguna de un futuro juntos, iba a tener que guardar en el fondo de su corazón aquello que sentía por aquel vampiro.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**¿Los Kou portan en gen cazador? ¿También lo tendrá Seiya? ¿Qué peligros pueden rodear a Serena? Pobre de nuestra amiga que no pudo decirle a Darien aquellas simples palabras llenas de mucho sentido, espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, muchos saludos.**


	6. Nuevas facultades

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Descubriendo otros poderes.**

El lunes por la mañana y tras pasar un exhaustivo fin de semana de clases vampíricas Serena bajo del segundo piso de la casa donde vivía con mucho sueño, apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en que le quedaba poco tiempo para enfrentar a Seiya y rechazar ser su novia, cuando llego a la cocina vio a su siempre sonriente madre sentada frente Darien, ambos estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días. . .- Murmuro sin animo y sentándose en su puesto de siempre.

- ¿Hija que tienes? Parece que no has dormido muy bien.- Su madre le puso la mano en la frente.- No pareces enferma.

- No dormí bien anoche, no tenía sueño.

- Entiendo.

Serena miro de reojo a Darien mientras desayunaba, otra de las razones por la cual no había podido pegar un ojo era que aún le dolía tener que aguantarse las ganas de decirle a él lo que sentía, pero habían llegado a un trato y era la única forma en que pudiese quedarse, olvidando todo lo pasado.

- Querida Darien me ha contado que estas aprendiendo mucho sobre tu otra mitad.

- Bueno sí. . . Tengo que protegerme.

- Aun no puedo creer que los Kou tengan ese gen, cuando Kenji vivió aquí con nosotras siempre sociabilizamos con ellos, son buena gente.

- Es posible que mientras Kenji vivía aquí el gen no se hubiese desarrollado en aquella familia, en ese tipo de personas ese gen se desarrolla pasados los veinte años. . .

- Si dices que Yaten lo posee entonces él nunca supo de la condición de Kenji.- Comento Mamá Ikuko.- Mi Kenji se fue cuando aquel pequeño tenía casi catorce años.

- Y Taiki tiene una edad similar, creo que es un año mayor o menor.- Concluyo Serena.- Y en todo caso Taiki llego el año pasado a vivir con los Kou.

- Entonces tenemos algo menos de que preocuparnos.

- De todas formas Serena quiero que me prometas algo.- Intervino la mujer mayor.- No quiero que vayas a la casa Kou, no quiero que te expongas, y trata de mantener el menor contacto posible con Seiya, aunque sean compañeros de clases.

- Si mamá.- La joven termino su desayuno.- Ya me tengo que ir. . . Que tengan un buen día.

- Yo voy contigo Serena.- Darien se puso de pie.

- Vayan queridos.- Ikuko sonrió.

Al quedarse sola en aquella casa sintió nostalgia de los días que pasaba ahí con Kenji, pero sonrió al ver que Serena y Darien estrechaban la relación, y secretamente ella esperaba que fuese más allá, podía ver a su hija interesada en el vampiro, pero no lograba descifrar nada en la mirada de Darien cuando este miraba a su hija fijamente, de todos modos notaba algo, una sutil mirada, la misma que Kenji le daba después de hacer el amor.

- Serena. . .

- Dime.- Llevaba poco más de la mitad del camino ya recorrido y como siempre Darien caminaba delante de ella dándole la espalda.

- Hoy Seiya querrá que le des una respuesta.- Comento el vampiro.- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Yo. . .

- ¿No tienes idea verdad?- Darien se detuvo de pronto y la miro fijamente.- Dime una cosa Serena. . . ¿Te gusta Seiya?

- No Darien, no me gusta, pero es mi amigo y no sé cómo rechazarlo gentilmente, nunca he estado en esta situación.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Darien?

- ¿Qué?- El vampiro siguió caminando.

- ¿Has rechazado alguna vez a alguna chica?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Era para tener una idea de que puedo decir.- Murmuro ella inocentemente, pero en realidad quería saber si él había tenido alguna novia antes.- No lo sé, sobre qué clase de cosas de dicen y algo más.

- ¿Algo más?

- Para no hacer sentir rechazado a la otra personas, que le hagas saber que la quieres pero no como lo desea el otro.

- Mmm. . .- Darien detuvo su caminar y la miro por encima de su hombro, Serena por unos instantes pensó que iba responderle algo.- No hagas preguntas tontas.

- ¡Serena!- Mina como todos los días escolares la alcanzaba a mitad de camino.- Hola Darien.

- Buenos días Mina.- Darien sonrió.- Bien aquí te dejo quiero ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas, que tengas buen día Serena.

- Tu igual.

- Serena ya me dijo Yaten que Seiya se te declaro la noche del concierto.- Murmuro de pronto Mina.- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Pequeña tonta, no tiene nada en mente. . .

Serena estaba segura de haber oído la voz de Darien, pero este ya estaba muy lejos, seguramente había sido producto de su imaginación, que no había dejado de atormentarla en todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Y bien Serena?

- ¿Eh?- La joven miro a su amiga.- Pues yo. . .

- Rayos lo olvide. . .

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yaten me hablo anoche, al parecer la familia Kou va a ir a una reunión familiar esta semana y Seiya no vendrá a clases. . .

- En toda la semana.- Por un lado estaba aliviada y por otro solo hacía que su angustia creciera más.

- Supongo que deberás esperar para hablarle a Seiya.

- Si.- En eso tenía razón su amiga, tendría que esperar la vuelta del pelinegro.

La joven suspiro aliviada, aun no se sentía con la valentía de rechazar a quien consideraba un amigo de toda su corta vida, de todos modos iba a tener que hacerlo.

Unas horas después Serena estaba en medio de la clase, bostezaba disimuladamente, pues estaba muerta de sueño, de todas formas trataba de mantenerse despierta en la clase, podía escuchar la voz de su maestra.

- Quiero que termine esta aburrida clase. . .

- ¿Que me pondré para mi cita esta tarde?. . .

- ¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones?. . .

Serena comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, reconocía las voces a su alrededor, eran de sus otros compañeros de clases, pero estaban muy lejos de ella como para escucharlos sin que la maestra también lo hiciera y los regañara por hablar en clases. . .

- Yaten. . .- Oyó claramente la voz de Mina, estaba dibujando un corazón en sus apuntes.

- ¿Le gustare a Hideki?. . .

- Tengo que sacar ochenta mínimo en matemáticas. . .

- Guarden silencio.- Rogo la rubia estaba escuchando demasiadas voces a su alrededor y la confundían.

- Tengo club de canto después de esta clase. . .

- No puedo faltar al ensayo de baile. . .

- Silencio.- Serena se tapó los oídos, las voces se incrementaban.

Solo entonces recordó que Darien le había advertido sobre aquel suceso, le había dicho expresamente que podría oír a grandes distancias, pero no tenía idea de cómo acallar las voces en su mente, por fin el timbre sonó.

- Por fin. . .

- Que bueno que ya acabo. . .

- Podre reunirme con mi novio. . .

- Serena. . .- Alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara.- Tranquila soy yo.

- Mina.- Le sonrió a su amiga.- Lo siento estaba distraída. . .

- Se ha notado.- Bromeo la otra rubia.- Tengo que ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Claro. . .- Necesitaba salir de la preparatoria, aun escuchaba las voces de los demás alumnos.

Para ir al centro debían tomar el tren seis, siete u ocho, por lo que subieron al primero que llego, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera a oír a las personas que hablaban a su alrededor.

- ¿De verdad vas a salir con tu jefe?. . .

- Claro, el señor Takemi me ha pedido muchas veces una cita. . .

- Pues yo creo que eso es acoso laboral. . .

Serena miro a las dos mujeres que hablaban en el otro extremo del vagón del tren, ambas estaban uniformadas, seguramente trabajaban en una empresa.

- ¿Iras al partido de futbol el fin de semana?. . .

- Claro, aposte quinientos a que el equipo delta ganaba. . .

- Vas a perder amigo, yo aposte seiscientos a que gama ganaba. . .

Eran unos chicos jóvenes, parecían universitarios, llevaba muchos libros en las manos y ambos parecían inmersos en ser quien ganara la apuesta del aquel partido.

- De todas formas corte con él. . .

- Pero si te amaba mucho. . .

- Pero no era mi tipo, me gustan los chicos más fuertes de carácter. . .

- Pobre Daisuke. . .

Eran dos chicas de otra preparatoria, charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban la siguiente parada.

- . . . Oye Serena. . . Serena. . .

- Oh lo siento Mina, estaba mirando hacia otro lado.- Se volvió hacia su amiga.- ¿Qué decías?

- Solo te decía que comprare un perfume para cuando Yaten vuelva.

- Oh. . .- Se preguntó si Mina sabría de la condición de su novio.- ¿Quieres mucho a Yaten verdad?

- Bueno sí. . . Desde que tengo trece, pero él no se fijo en mí hasta el año pasado, ahora somos novios y estoy muy contenta.

- ¿Y conoces bien a su familia?

- Bueno, su madre, la señora Kou es una mujer muy amable, el padre es. . . Creo que como todos los hombres de negocios, algo callado cuando no se habla de finanzas y otras cosas, pero Yaten siempre dice que es un padre muy preocupado por ellos.

- Entiendo. . .

- Ya se.- Mina la miro muy sonriente.- Me preguntas todo esto porque quieres saber cómo serán contigo cuando seas la novia de Seiya. . .

- Mina no digas esas cosas. . .

- Pero es cierto, conoces a la señora Kou desde que vamos en primaria, sabes que es una mujer muy amable, le vas a caer bien como nuera. . .

- No es el punto. . .

- Y el señor Kou siempre molesta a Seiya de que nunca lleva a una chica a cenar a casa, así que supongo que te querrá nada más verte. . .

- No entiendes Mina. . .

- Estas nerviosa lo sé.- La interrumpió su amiga, el operador del tren anuncio la próxima parada.- Estamos llegando.

Al menos al llegar a la parada Mina pareció querer cambiar de tema, comenzó a hablarle de otras cosas y Serena acepto el cambio de conversación feliz, pasaron viendo los escaparates de varias tiendas hasta que su amiga entro en una exclusiva tienda de perfumes.

- Mira este es el que quiero.- Mina le mostro una preciosa botella de cristal que contenía un líquido color naranja.- Huele. . . Es delicioso.

- A ver. . .- Serena acerco su nariz a la tapa del frasco, incluso antes de acercarse más el olor inundo sus sentidos.- Huele bien. . .

- ¿Verdad? Entonces lo voy a llevar.- Mina se volvió hacia la vendedora.- Y quiero también el perfume preferido de mi novio se llama esencia de las estrellas para hombre.

- Por supuesto señorita, vuelvo al instante.

Serena se dedicó a dar vueltas por la tienda al parecer las voces se habían acallado al fin, lo cual la dejaba mucho más tranquila, miro las vitrinas que exhibían exquisitos perfumes, todos de diferentes colores.

- ¿Eh?- De pronto llego a sus sentidos un dulce aroma.- ¿De donde viene?

Camino por la tienda para dar con la procedencia del aroma maravilloso que había llegado a sus sentidos, le recordaba algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, finalmente y guiada por sus nuevos instintos dio con un hombre de mediana edad que estaba comprando una loción, al ver el frasco se emocionó.

_Flash back._

_La pequeña Serena de poco más de diez años corría por la casa, aquel era un día muy especial, era el cumpleaños de su madre, y junto con su padre tenían preparada una sorpresa para mamá Ikuko, llego hasta el cuarto principal de la casa solo para ver a su padre elegantemente vestido como siempre en ocasiones especiales mientras se echaba su loción favorita en el rostro._

_- Papi.- La pequeña niña se le acerco.- ¿Usas perfume como mamá?_

_- Si hija pero cuando un hombre lo hace se llama loción no perfume. . ._

_- Ah. . .- La niña se subió a la cama para mirar como su padre terminaba de arreglarse.- ¿Cuando sea grande yo tendré que usar perfume como lo hace mamá?_

_- Bueno si tú así lo quieres mi cielo, es algo que las mujeres utilizan para atraer la atención de un hombre que les interesa. . ._

_- Mamá usa un perfume que huele muy rico papá.- Comento la niña.- ¿A ti también te gusta verdad?_

_- Cariño mío.- Kenji termino y se volvió hacia su hija.- A mí me gusta todo de mamá._

_- ¿Cuándo te regaña también?_

_- Si mi amor cuando me regaña también.- Sonrió Kenji Tsukino mientras la tomaba en brazos.- Ahora ven mamá ya debe de estar por volver de sus clases de gastronomía._

_- Vi el pastel que mandate a hacer para ella papá es muy lindo._

_Fin del flash back._

Serena sonrió al recordar aquello, su padre ciertamente siempre había celebrado con mucha alegría tanto el cumpleaños de mamá Ikuko como el suyo, habían sido tiempos de felicidad en la familia Tsukino.

- ¿Señorita va a comprar algo?- Una vendedora la miraba amablemente.

- ¿Eh?. . . Sí. . .- Se acercó al mostrador.- Quiero una loción de hombre por favor.

Una hora después Serena estaba entrando en la casa llena de dudas, quería hablar con Darien cuanto antes sobre lo que le estaba pasando desde la mañana, pero no lo vio, así que decidió buscar a su madre, quien estaba en la sala tomando té y viendo una revista.

- Hola mamá.

- Hola cielo.- Mamá Ikuko vio los paquetes que su hija llevaba.- Veo que has ido de comprar.

- Mina tenía que ir a comprar algunas coas al centro y la acompañe así que también realice algunas comprar.- Se sentó al lado de su madre, dudada un poco de lo que iba a hacer pero de todas formas saco la loción de uno de los paquetes.- ¿La recuerdas verdad?

- Por supuesto Serena.- Mamá Ikuko se emocionó al ver el frasco, abrió a botella y la olio.- Si, el aroma característico de tu padre, siempre se la ponía, decía que era la única fragancia hecha por los humanos que le gustaba.

- Recordé algo mientras la olía, un día de tu cumpleaños que él mando a hacer un gran pastel. . .

- Lo recuerdo hija, yo aún estaba en la universidad en mis clases de cocina, fue un día maravilloso.

- ¿Mamá donde esta Darien? Hoy me paso algo muy raro y creo que tiene que ver con mi mitad vampírica.

- ¿Algo malo?

- No pero creo que estoy comenzando a escuchar las voces de la gente que está muy lejos de mí, además en el tienda de perfume reconocí la fragancia de mi padre desde un extremo de la tienda a otra.

- Mmm. . . Creo que tendrás que hablar con Darien, dijo que no iba a tardar de todos modos.

- Si mamá, subiré a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Serena te importa si me quedo con la loción de tu padre?

- No mamá, la compre para ti.

Serena entro al baño de su cuarto para darse una ducha ante de bajar, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y el agua siempre la calmaba, primero que nada tenía que aprender a hacerle frente a sus facultades, y tratar de hace oídos sordos cada vez que escuchaba a la gente hablar a su alrededor.

Quizá las demás características de su condición estaban por ser desarrolladas y tenía que estar preparada para no pasar algún bochorno, durante el día había estado a punto de grita a los demás que se callaran, pero aquello solo hubiera servido para que pensaran que ella estaba loca.

- ¿Mamá quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?- Pregunto Serena al bajar al primer piso.

- Claro querida.- Mamá Ikuko estaba terminando la cena.- Por cierto Darien ya llego, subirá en unos instantes.

- Bien.

Serena puso los tres puestos en la mesa, incluso antes de ver a Darien upo que e acercaba pues escuchaba los pasos de la escalera que daba al sótano, él apareció y tras sonreírle se sentó en la mesa.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que has comenzado a oír a la gente hablar desde lejos y también me hablo del episodio de la tienda de perfumes.

- Si, quería hablarte de eso a decir verdad.

- Eso será mientras cenemos.- Murmuro mamá Ikuko que llevaba la comida.

- Muchas gracias por la comida.- Dijo Darien antes de comer.- Bien Serena ya que estas empezando a desarrollarte como vampira tienes que saber que puedes bloquear tus sentidos al mínimo y escuchar solo lo que esté más cerca de ti.

- De verdad, me parece maravilloso.

- Es una técnica muy fácil de aprender, tela la enseñare después de la cena.- Prometió el vampiro antes de concentrar toda su atención en la comida.

**En otro lugar del país.**

- No sé qué es lo que hago aquí.- Se quejó Seiya.- Podría estar ahora con mi bombón. . .

- No te quejes.- Le regaño Yaten.- Yo estoy peor que tú, quiero estar con mi mujer. . .

- Novia.- Lo corrigió Seiya solo para molestarlo.- Es tu novia.

- Mi mujer, he estado con ella muchas más veces de las que tú has estado con Serena sin siquiera tocarle un pelo.- Gruño el peli plateado.- Además cuando ella acabe la prepa nos iremos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Qué diría Mina si se entera que eres un exterminador de vampiros?- Seiya quería ver a su hermano en la mayor furia posible, él y Taiki lo habían llevado obligado a ese lugar.

- No me provoques Seiya, además fueron mamá y papá los que fastidiaron para traerte aquí.

- Ya basta de discusiones.- Taiki se les acerco.- Yaten el maestro quiero vernos, incluso a Seiya.

- Vamos.- Yaten miro a su hermano.- Camina enano.

- Mmm. . .

- Sabes que es por tu propio bien Seiya.- Le hablo Taiki.- Es necesario saber si tienes el gen cazador al igual que el resto de la familia.

- Sigo sin entender que hace la diferencia si lo tengo o no.- Murmuro lleno de molestia.- No me importa ese tipo de cosas.

- Te harán un tatuaje con fuego, si se borra inmediatamente es porque no portas el gen como nosotros, si se queda el tatuaje. . .

- Lo sé, si se queda en mi es porque soy un mounstro al igual que ustedes. . .

- Oye tienes sus ventajas.- Bromeo Taiki.- Tenemos mayor resistencia a la heridas y hacemos el amor de maravilla. . .

- No seas grosero.- Lo interrumpió Seiya.

- Solo piénsalo primo.- Taiki lo miro.- Si tienes el gen y Serena es tu novia quedara tan encantada contigo en la cama, que nunca podrá fijarse en otro hombre, como lo hace la humana de Yaten con él. . .

- Esa humana tiene nombre.- Interrumpio el Kou aludido.- Se llama Mina y es mi mujer.

- Como sea, de todas formas si eres soltero puedes disfrutar con todas las chicas que quieras como lo hago yo.

- Ya basta.- Yaten los miro a ambos.- Ya entremos, el maestro odia esperar.

- Bien. . .- Dijeron Taiki y Seiya a la vez.

Seiya fue llevado a una enorme sala, había mucha gente alrededor de una fogata, algunas personas lo miraban como si fuera una atracción, otros hablaban mientras Yaten y Taiki pasaban, al parecer su primo y hermano eran muy conocidos.

- Maestro.- Hablo de pronto Taiki cuando estuvieron frente a un hombre muy anciano.- Ya estamos aquí.

- Así veo.- El anciano lo miro.- ¿Eres el ultimo Kou?

Seiya se negó a responder, no quería ser parte de nada de aquello, no quería saber si tenía aquel dichoso gen cazador, desde pequeño sus padres le habían contado sobre esa extraña condición y nunca le había gustado.

- Maestro mi hermano aún no está muy contento con esto.- Intervino Yaten al ver que su hermano no iba a decir nada.- Para él es muy complicado. . .

- Pero en necesario saber si es uno de nosotros también.- Murmuro el anciano.- ¿Yaten que edad tiene él?

- Cumplió dieciséis hace poco más de un mes.- Sonrió el peli plateado.- Edad más que suficiente para que podamos ver si es uno de nosotros.

- Si Yaten.- El anciano hiso un gesto y otros hombre de edad aparecieron.- Ellos se encargaran de hacer la marca. Ya le explicaron que si desaparece. . .

- Si maestro.- Dijo Taiki.- Es lo primero que le comentamos.

- Perfecto.- El hombre mayor miro a los otros.- Comiencen a hacer la marca.

**Casa Tsukino.**

- . . . Bien ¿Y ahora?

- No escucho nada, tan solo tu voz y el ruido de la noche.- Murmuro Serena, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, Darien le había explicado que hacer para mantener a raya sus poderes.- Muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué.- Darien la miro.- Por cierto hoy no hueles a ese sujeto.

- ¿Te refieres a Seiya?

- Sí.

- Bueno, él y su familia salieron de la ciudad, según me conto Mina.

- ¿De la ciudad?

- Algo así, al parecer tenían una reunión familiar afuera de la ciudad, no va a estar en toda la semana.

- Entiendo.- Darien miro a su alumna.- Bien ya es tarde te tienes que ir a dormir.

- No me trates como una niña.- Murmuro la rubia enfadada.- Solo me voy porque de verdad estoy cansada no porque tú me lo digas.

- Bien, solo porque tú lo dices.

- Que pases buena noche Darien.

- Duerme bien Serena.

Darien la vio irse y tuvo que contener el deseo de abrazarla, llevaba así desde aquella noche que había perdido el control y por poco la tomaba como su mujer aunque aún estaba avergonzado por eso otra parte de si ansiaba volver a hacerlo, su ser más intenso necesitaba volver a escuchar los gemidos de aquella niña.

- Esa niña. . .- Murmuro para sí.- Maldita sea Darien nunca debiste venir a esta ciudad.

- ¿Darien estas bien?- Mamá Ikuko apareció de la nada.- Te oí hablando solo.

- No es nada. . .

- ¿Se trata de mi hija verdad?- Le pregunto sin rodeos la mujer.- No es necesario que me respondas pero es notorio tu cambio de actitud con ella después de lo que les paso, aunque me hija sea un tanto distraída en ese aspecto.

- Yo. . .

- Calma no soy quien para juzgar nada.- La mujer mayor le sonrió de buena gana.- Sabes Darien, cuando llegaste me pareciste un chico un tanto introvertido, las primeras dos noches no hablaste mucho pero ahora has cambiado y ciertamente el haber tenido un mal comienzo con mi hija debe haber influido.

- Kenji tenía razón, es usted muy perspectiva para ser humana.

- En muchas cosas te le pareces mucho y eso me hace reconocer mejor lo que te pasa.

- ¿Y que se supone que me pasa?

- Estas comenzando a sentir algo por mi hija, pero quieres borrarlo a toda costa de ti.- Le dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.- Y no entiendo por qué, de todas formas es tu vida privaba y no debo intervenir.

- Exacto.

- Darien. . . Darien. . . Darien.- La mujer se rio de buena gana.- No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, yo nunca voy a decir nada, de todas formas Serena aún no se da cuenta, está demasiado desanimada. . .

- ¿Desanimada?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella quiere a Seiya pero como amigo de toda la vida, nunca va a poder corresponder el amor de ese chico y más ahora que es posible que su vida corra peligro si se acercan mucho.

- ¿Me está diciendo que Serena no ama a Seiya?

- Solo digo lo que una madre preocupada ve.- Murmuro la mujer.- Y es que mi hija no quiere a Seiya como él espera.

- Ya veo.

- Sabes algo Darien.- Ikuko lo miro sonriente.- Tu y mi hija harían un bella pareja.

- Ella y yo no. . .

Pero la mujer ya estaba lejos, obviamente Ikuko Tsukino tenía muchas facultades, una de ellas era la percepción de cosas.

- Pero tiene razón.- Concluyo después de varios minutos.- No quiero sentir nada por Serena.

De todos modos tendría que convivir con ella durante un tiempo más, faltaba mucho para que fuese una vampira mejor entrenada y no podía llevarla a la isla en esas condiciones o seria carne de caza para los otros vampiros hambrientos por sangre humana.

- Vas a volverme loco Serena.- Darien decidió ir a dar un paseo, no podía arriesgarse a ser escuchado por la rubia adolescente.- No puedo quererte, no quiero quererte, no quiero que me importes. . .

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**¿Cuál será el resultado de la prueba de Seiya? ¿Será un peligro para Serena? ¿Por qué Darien se niega tan rotundamente a abrir su corazón? Muchos misterios abundan en esta historia, espero que les guste, saludos.**


	7. Rechazo bien aceptado

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Rechazo bien aceptado.**

Era viernes por la mañana, Serena desayunaba con su madre pero echo de menos la presencia de Darien en la mesa, llevaba muy extraño los últimos días, no lo veía más que para sus clases para aprender más de los vampiros, por la noche cenaba en completo silencio, y no hablaba mucho,.

- ¿Querida esas bien?

- ¿Eh?- Miro a su madre.- Si estoy bien es solo que. . .

- ¿Te preguntas donde esta Darien verdad?

- Que cosas dices mamá. . .- Una sonrojada Serena sonrió volcando su atención al desayuno.

- Soy tu madre y una madre siempre lo sabe todo. . .

- ¿Todo?

- Incluso lo que sucedió el día que trabaje hasta muy tarde.

- ¿Lo sabes?- Su cara de incendio aún más.- ¿Te lo dijo Darien?

- El pobre estaba muy avergonzado hija.

- Mamá yo. . .

- No tienes nada que explicar hija, aquello ya paso.- Mamá Ikuko comía tranquilamente.- De todos modos si estas preocupada por Darien bien podrías ir tú y preguntarle que le ocurre. . .

- ¡Mamá!- Serena se sonrojo aún más.- No digas algo así yo. . .

- Buenos días.- Darien llego al comedor.- Lamento retrasarme para el desayuno.

- No tiene importancia toma asiento, la comida aún está caliente.

- Muchas gracias.- Darien se sentó en completo silencio.

Serena se sintió muy triste al ver que se iba a repetir lo de las últimos días, él por alguna razón prefería ignorar su presencia.

- Yo. . . Se me hace tarde.- Murmuro apenada.- Ya me voy mamá.

- Que tengas un buen día hija.

- Suerte.- Fue todo lo que él le dijo.

Mientras iba camino a la prepa, pensaba en muchas cosas, la principal era que Seiya iba a volver en cualquier momento, además quería averiguar por qué Darien parecía molesto con ella, no creía haber hecho nada malo, cada día aprendía más sobre su otra mitad.

- ¿Y si se quiere ir a la isla? A él nunca le agrado la idea de venir aquí. . .

- ¡Serena!

- Hola Mina. . .- Se volvió para saludar a su mejor amiga.- Pareces muy contenta.

- Mi querido Yaten regreso anoche.

- ¿Anoche?- Su tiempo se había agotado.

- Si, aunque me dijo que Taiki y Seiya volverán mañana en la tarde.- Murmuro la otra rubia.- Yaten dice que me echaba mucho de menos, y que decidió volver antes.

- Seiya va a volver mañana.

- Aja. . . Ven vamos ya se hace tarde.- Mina la tomo del brazo.- Mientras antes lleguemos antes saldremos, Yaten dicen que me recogerá a la salida.

- Tienen mucho tiempo lejos.

- Casi cinco días completos, me dijo anoche que me echaba tanto de menos que no dejaba de soñar conmigo.

- Yaten te quiere mucho.

- Dice que quiere irse vivir conmigo cuando yo entre en la universidad, a mí me parece una buena idea.

- Yaten ya va en segundo año de universidad.

- Así es.

Ya en clases Serena tenía su cabeza dividida en dos, una parte para Seiya y la otra parte para Darien, apenas llegara su amigo iba a rechazarlo de la forma más amable que pudiese, no quería hacerlo sufrir, y en cuanto a su maestro. . . Bueno no había mucho que hacer, no podía decirle que lo quería, menos ahora que ella era prácticamente invisible para él.

- Serena. . .- Mina le hablo de pronto.- Oye Yaten me dijo anoche que la banda tiene mucho éxito, que los quieren contratar para que toquen todas las noches de viernes y sábado.

- Es fabuloso.- Sonrió ella.

- Si ellos están muy contentos.

- Han trabajado mucho.

- Pero yo temo que alguna chica me quiera quitar a Yaten. . .

- Nadie te lo va a quitar.

- Tú deberías preocuparte por Seiya.- Le dijo Mina sonriéndole.

- Mmm. . .- Prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando las clases acabaron Mina corrió a la puerta del colegio, arrastrándola a ella por supuesto, y para alegría de su amiga el peli plateado estaba parado en la entrada principal de la preparatoria, al verlas acercarse les sonrió.

- Mi amor.- Mina salto a los brazos del chico.- Te eche tanto de menos.

- Y yo a ti Mina.- Yaten la miro.- Hola Serena, Seiya volverá mañana.

- Mina me lo dijo esta mañana.

- Esta bien.- Le sonrió antes de volver a centrar su vista en su novia.- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si mi amor. . . Nos vemos Serena.

- ¡Que les vaya bien!

La rubia camino hasta su casa, ahora al llegar a su hogar tendría que fingir que no sé da cuenta de que Darien prácticamente la ignoraba, y eso la tenía muy preocupada, o más bien harta, había esperado que si bien no podía ir más allá con Darien al menos tuvieran una buena amistad, pero él estaba complicando mucho las cosas con su extraña nueva actitud para con ella.

- Ya llegue.- Anuncio al dejar su zapatos en la entrada de la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ningún lado.- Parece que no hay nadie.

- Hola Serena.- Darien apareció de la nada, llevaba un refresco en la mano.

- ¿Mamá salió?- pregunto al no sentir la presencia de su progenitora.

- Si tenía cita en el salón de belleza.

- Entiendo. . .- Al ver que Darien parecía esquivar u mirada se sintió realmente triste.- Bien yo. . . Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Serena ya sabes cuando vuelve ese tal Seiya?

- Bueno Yaten me dijo. . .

- ¿Has visto a su hermano?- La interrumpió Darien acercándose a ella.- Creí que habíamos quedado que no podías estar cerca de él ni del otro tipo llamado Taiki. . .

- Si me dejas acabar.- Lo miro furiosa.- Yaten llego anoche y esta tarde paso a recoger a Mina después de clases y me conto que Seiya y Taiki volverían mañana en la mañana.

- Entiendo.- Darien por fin pareció querer mirarla a los ojos.- Debes tener cuidado, tus padres sufrirían si algo te sucediese.

- Lo sé.- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.- Bajare en unos cuantos minutos.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy?

- Mmm. . . A saltar.

- ¿Saltar?

- Ya lo verás.

Serena entro en su cuarto y gruño ruidosamente mientras mandaba su mochila a volar por la habitación, por unos instante había llegado a pensar en que Darien realmente estaba preocupado por ella, pero el muy idiota acabo con sus esperanzas al mencionar que era un problema de su padres.

- Vete al diablo Darien. . . Tú y los Kou y todos.

En ese momento su móvil sonó pero no podía encontrarlo, comenzó a andar de a gatas por el suelo hasta que dio con su mochila, al tomar el aparato telefónico vio que era Seiya quien la llama, respiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para ver qué era lo que él quería.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Bombón eres tú?

- Hola Seiya.- La joven se sentó en el suelo.- Yaten me dijo que volvía mañana y. . .

- Por eso te llamaba, quiero verte apenas llegue.

- Bien.- Acepto de buena gana pues ella también quería verlo cuanto antes.

- Te parece a fuera de la heladería mañana a la diez.

- Perfecto, estaré ahí.

- Nos vemos bombón.

- Adiós.

La rubia bajo no en unos minutos después, sino en una hora, había demorado mucho en hacerse a la idea de que compartiría unos momentos con Darien, pero respiro aliviada al ver que su madre ya había llegado, estaba radiante, a pesar de que pronto cumpliría treinta y ocho años, aún era una mujer muy hermosa.

- Mamá te ves hermosa. . .- Comenzó en voz alta.

- Es cierto.- Darien estaba cerca de ellas.

- Oh muchas gracias.- La mujer mayor se sonrojo.- Bueno tengo que ir a una cena importante esta noche. . .

- No me habías dicho nada mamá.

- Es una cena con mis amistades de la escuela de cocina de la universidad, de hecho son todas mujeres, las conociste hace muchos años.

- Comprendo.

- Bien la cena estará lista dentro de poco, pero comerán ustedes solos.

- Mamá mañana me reuniré con Seiya.

- ¿Ya volvió?

- Vuelve mañana en la mañana y quiere verme inmediatamente.

- Oh ya veo, me parece algo muy rápido.

- Bueno yo pienso que lo mejor es hablar con él cuanto antes.

- Mientras él entienda que no puedes corresponderle como él quiere.

- Procurare hacérselo ver.

Su madre se fue a penas acabo de hacer la cena aunque ella la ayudo bastante puesto que Ikuko estaba muy emocionada de ver a sus antiguas amigas de la universidad, por lo que Serena se vio obligada a cenar con Darien, en los primeros minutos fue un extraño ambiente de profundo silencio hasta que ella decidió decir algo.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime.

- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a saltar?

- ¿Cuanta es la distancia de tus saltos?

- Pues no más de medo metro creo. . .

- Yo salto casi ocho metros. . .

- ¿Estás loco?

- Serena como vampiro tenemos mucha más agilidad.

- Comprendo, pero saltar todos esos metros.

- Te lo mostrare después de la cena.

- Bien.

Entonces ambos volvieron a sumirse en el más absoluto silencio, Serena se rindió y termino su cena en tranquilidad, al acabar lavo los platos sucios mientras Darien observaba la televisión.

- Te gusta ver las noticias del mundo de los humanos.- Le comento cuando termino su labor y se acercó a la sala.

- Hace muchos años que no venía aquí, por eso quiero saber de qué me perdí todos estos años.

- Lo entiendo.

- Bien si ya estas lista podemos iniciar.- Darien miro la hora.- Es bastante tarde, los vecinos no se darán cuenta de lo que hacemos.

- Bien, vamos.

Todas las noches ellos iban al patio trasero, era el lugar más resguardado, puesto que estaba rodeados por árboles y una gran verja de madera, así que ahí Darien podía hacerla una demostración completo de todos los podemos de los vampiros.

**Casa Kou.**

Seiya estaba tendido en su cama mirando el techo del cuarto, su vida no podía ir peor, en aquel maldito viaje se había enterado de lo que no quería saber, portaba aquel gen cazador, se iba a transformar en aquel mounstro que tanto odiaba, por eso necesitaba ver a Serena cuanto antes, si alguna vez le llegase a hacer daño nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque según su hermano y primos sus instintos de ataque solo despertaban al estar cerca de los vampiros.

Se levantó de su cama, necesitaba aire fresco, tal vez podría tomar la motocicleta de Yaten y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, era lo mejor necesitaba alejarse de aquella casa cuanto antes, no quería escuchar más cosas sobre lo feliz que estaba la familia de saber que él también era uno de ellos, iba a la habitación de su hermano cuando escucho risas.

- Yaten mi amor.- Escucho claramente la voz de Mina, había olvidado por completo que ella estaba con su hermano.- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Por supuesto, eres mi mujer.- Escuchaba también a su hermano.

- Hazme el amor Yaten, te necesito. . .

- Espere toda esta maldita semana para esto mi amor.

- Eres una adicción para mi Yaten, no puedo apartarme de ti.

Seiya se alejó molesto, no podía creer que su hermano llevase una vida completamente normal, y Mina no parecía darse cuenta del olor a muerte y sangre que inundaba la casa, aunque la actitud de la chica parecía dar crédito a lo que Taiki le había dicho, cuando trataba de convencerlo de los beneficios de tener aquel gen cazador.

- Las humanas normales sienten una gran atracción por nosotros, no pueden dejarnos ni apartar sus miradas.- Habían sido sus palabras.- Mira a la humana de Yaten, cuando está en casa solo tiene ojos para su amado Yaten, luego el muy idiota se le lleva a la cama y ella queda más que encantada con él.

Bajo a la cocina pues necesitaba una cerveza muy fría, estaba abriendo el refrigerador cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose, era Yaten llevaba solo el pantalón puesto, estaba a torso desnudo.

- Hola Seiya.- Yaten también se acercó al refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas.- Por cierto no me gusta que me escuchen cuando estoy con Mina.

- Lo siento yo. . .- Seiya se sonrojo.- ¿Cómo sabe que estaba ahí?

- Pude sentir tu olor cerca.- Le dijo el peli plateado sonriéndole.- Mira sé que etas muy desanimado pero tienes que hacerte a la idea y mientras antes mejor.

- ¿Hermano puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro enano.

- ¿Mina sabe de tu condición?

- Por supuesto que no, se apartaría de mi inmediatamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje?

- Claro, la amo.- Le sonrió.- Mira sé que Taiki hablo contigo y te dio pésimos consejos de como tomar esta situación, pero ya sabes cómo es él, entre más mujeres tenga es su cama más contento esta, pero si quieres un consejo más apegado a la realidad. . .

- Dime.

- Amo a Mina, siempre lo hice desde que la vi transformarse en una dulce niña de primaria en una hermosa chica, es cierto que tuve mis temores de que me rechazara al saber lo que soy pero supongo que preferí ignorar lo que era y tratar de construir algo con ella.

- ¿Se lo dirás algún día?

- Por supuesto, pero solo cuando este seguro de que Mina no me dará la espalda.- Yaten se le acerco.- Sé que estas preocupado por Serena. . .

- Ella es diferente a Mina.

- Lo sé, pero tomate un tiempo, decide con cuidado, es evidente que la amas tanto como yo amo a Mina, no la pierdas hermano.

- Si.- Miro la gran cantidad de comida que su hermano llevaba en una bandeja, lo cual no era habitual.- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

- Es para Mina, siempre le da hambre después de hacer el amor.- Yaten cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

- Por cierto. . .- Lo detuvo.- Iba a tu cuarto a pedirte las llave de tu moto, quiero dar una vuelta.

- Están puestas en la moto.- Yaten le sonrió y se le acerco, le quito la lata de cerveza de la manos.- Si te subes en mi motocicleta no quiero que bebas.

- Bien.

- Suerte y despeja tu mente hermano.

- Y tu vete a la cama con Mina, ya debe echarte de menos.

- Ya largo.- Le ordeno el peli plateado.

El mayor de los hermanos Kou vio irse a su hermano, estaba realmente preocupado por Seiya y la forma en que estaba tomando todo aquello, lo comprendía realmente, pero era necesario que él aceptara su nueva condición, el tatuaje ya estaba puesto en su piel y eso iba adelantar el desarrollo de sus poderes como cazador.

- Te tardaste mi amor.- Mina llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas.

- Me encontré con Seiya en la cocina.- Yaten dejo la comida en la mesita de noche que acompañaba la cama y abrazo a su mujer.- Ven preciosa.

- Yaten. . .

**Casa Tsukino.**

- Debes estar loco.- Serena miraba hacia arriba Darien estaba en lo alto del techo de su casa, había llegado ahí tras dar un gran salto.- No voy a subir ahí y mucho menos de la forma en que tú quieres.

- Eres una cobarde.- Le dijo Darien, posteriormente se lanzó hacia ella, cayendo de pie lentamente a su lado.- No es tan difícil. . .

- Mira Darien en serio aprecio todo esto pero no voy a saltar casi ocho metros. . .

- Puedes y vas a hacerlo, es una habilidad natural en nosotros, nos movemos con rapidez, una vez que aprendas a saltar podrás corres velozmente.

- Mmm. . .- Serena volvió a mirar hacia arriba su casa era una de las más alta de ese sector.- ¿Seguro que no me pasará nada?

- Mira.- Darien se paró detrás de ella y la abrazo por detrás, acto seguido Serena estaba en el techo de su casa.- ¿Ves que es fácil? Solo tienes que concentrarte y llegaras hasta esta altura. . . Ahora volveremos a tierra.

Serena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio de nuevo en el patio de su casa, solo que esta vez Darien la dejo ahí y volvió a saltar hacia las alturas.

- Ven, tú puedes.

- Bien. . .- Acepto al fin.- Solo concéntrate Serena.

La rubia respiro hondo y se preparó para saltar, al flexionar las piernas e impulsarse llego hasta el techo, y gracias a Darien que la ayudo a aterrizar no cayó sobre su trasero, lo había hecho estaba en lo alto de su casa mirando el resto de la ciudad.

- ¡Lo hice!- Grito emocionada, los perros de las casas vecinas comenzaron a ladrar antes el ruido que había hecho.- ¡Rayos!

- Salgamos de aquí.- Darien la tomo de la cintura y bajaron de un salto.- Tienes un vecino que se asoma a la ventana cada que su perro ladra.

- Vaya conoces bien a mis vecinos. . .

- Me gusta conocer los alrededores de donde estoy.

- Entiendo.- Darien aun la mantenía tomada de la cintura.- Yo. . .

- Has aprendido algo muy importante esta noche Serena.- Le dijo él al soltarla.- Para escapar del peligro siempre es útil este tipo de cosas.

- Yo me iré a dormir.- Trato de no hacer evidente su tristeza.- Que tengas una buena noche.

- Tu igual Serena.

La joven entro en su cuarto agotada tanto física como psicológicamente, la actitud de Darien la estaba cansando, aunque mucho no podía hacer temía que si confesaba lo que sentía que él, el vampiro se fuera para siempre de su casa, y prefería vivir con aquellos sentimientos encerrados en su corazón que estar lejos de él.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó muy temprano para acudir a su cita con Seiya, si bien aún no tenía las palabras exactas sobre que decirle, tendría que ser muy sincera, si las cosas se daban bien incluso podrían seguir como amigos

- Buenos días mamá.- Saludo a su progenitora al entrar en el comedor.

- Te has levantado temprano hija, y es sábado.

- Me reuniré con Seiya ahora.

- Comprendo.

Tomo como desayuno solo una tostada, estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez no quería saltarse ninguna comida, estaba yendo hacia la salida cuando choco con Darien, de no ser por él hubiese caído.

- Lo siento. . .

- Estas muy nerviosa.

- Yo tengo una cita con Seiya.

- Entiendo, bien no te detengo.

- Yo. . .- No había mucho que decir en realidad.- Ya me voy.

Darien se la quedó mirando por varios segundos mientras ella se ponía los zapatos, no entendía por qué ella tenía que acudir a esa cita, Seiya representaba una amenaza y la muy estúpida no parecía entender la situación, el peligro que corría al estar cerca de esa familia.

- No es necesario que gruñas Darien.- Alguien le hablo de pronto.

- ¿Eh?

- Darien.- De alguna extraña manera Ikuko Tsukino se había puesto delante de él.- Tanto has gruñido que tus colmillos están crecidos.

- Yo. . .- No tenía idea de cómo explicar aquello.- Yo tengo que salir. . .

. Nada de eso, vas a quedarte aquí. . .

- Pero ella puede correr peligro.

- Serena va a estar bien.- Mamá Ikuko lo tomo del brazo.- Tú me ayudaras a tender la ropa que lave esta mañana. . .

- Pero. . .

- Una vez me dijiste que al ser la esposa de Kenji Tsukino rey de los vampiros yo también era reina.- Le dijo la mujer.- Pues bien te ordeno que me obedezcas.

- Señora por favor. . .

- Darien ella va a estar bien.- Ikuko comenzó a jalarlo hacia el lavadero.- Ella sabe cuidarse, además es algo que debe hacer sola. . .

- ¿Pero si él la obliga a aceptarlo?

- No comprendo Darien.- La mujer lo miro.- Dices que no quieres sentir nada por mi hija, pero te preocupas por ella. . .

- Yo. . .

- No quiero ser entrometida pero creo que es hora de que definas lo que sientes por mi hija, o te molestaras con cualquier chico que se acerque a ella.

Así que Darien termino gruñendo aún más momentos después mientras ayudaba a mamá Ikuko con las labores de la casa, una parte de si estaba harto, era un vampiro muy fuerte y por culpa de aquella rubia sin cabeza estaba perdiendo su esencia de luchador.

- Lamento la tardanza.- Serena se disculpó apenas tuvo en frente a Seiya.

- No te preocupes bombón.- El chico peli negro le tomo la mano.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el día del concierto?

- Seiya eres mi mejor amigo.- Le dijo con cuidado.- Y te quiero mucho pero no puedo ser tu novia.

Sintió que su compañero se ponía tenso, quizá sus palabras no habían sido dulces y mucho menos amigables pero había hablado desde el corazón, no podía ser la novia de un chico al que no quería como él necesitaba.

- Yo. . . Lo comprendo.

- ¿De verdad?- Lo miro sorprendida.- No quiero hacerte daño. . .

- Tranquila bombón de verdad lo entiendo.- Seiya sonrió.- Yo quizá me apresure y te hice sentir incomoda con mis sentimientos y lo lamento mucho. . . Quizá después de todo podría seguir siendo amigos.

- Eso me gustaría mucho.- Noto la expresión triste de su amigo.- Seiya lo siento. . .

- Todo va a estar bien, además yo sería un pésimo novio. . .

- No digas eso. . .

- Claro que si, la banda se ha vuelto popular, tendríamos muchas presentaciones y nada de tiempo para que pueda estar contigo.- Seiya de pronto comenzó a reír de buena gana.- Las fans se volverían locas por mí.

- Ya veo.- Ella también se unió a la risa.- Gracias por comprender Seiya.

- De nada bombón. ¿Puedo seguir llamándote así verdad?- Le pregunto él de pronto.-

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces serás mi bombón siempre.- Seiya la miro.- Ahora vamos a comer helado.

- Sí.

Serena volvió a su casa a eso del mediodía, después del helado fue con Seiya al cine, y ciertamente ella estaba muy tranquila, sobre todo porque él había comprendido como se sentía, aunque estaba preocupada por Seiya, muchas veces lo había visto abatido y muy triste, deseaba de todo corazón que encontrara a una chica que lo amara profundamente.

- Ya volví mamá.- Entro en la cocina y su madre estaba haciendo una lista.- ¿Vas a ir a las compras?

- Si querida, ven siéntate a mi lado y dime como te fue.

- Pues bien, hable con Seiya, le dije que aunque lo quería mucho no podía ser su novia y él acepto de buena gana, de hecho me comprendió totalmente.

- Que alegría hija. . .

- Pero sentí que estaba acongojado por algo, no le quise preguntar mucho, porque era evidente que trataba de ocultar su tristeza, pero si sigue así creo que hare algo al respecto.

- Entonces ahora solo serán amigos.

- Si mamá, es lo mejor, además el muy arrogante me dijo que ahora que su banda se está haciendo famosa no tendría mucho tiempo para mi.- Sonrió Serena.

- Ese Seiya.- Rio mamá Ikuko.- Siempre poniendo una nota de humor en todo, desde que era pequeño.

**Casa Kou.**

Al entrar en su casa al primero que vio Seiya fue a su primo Taiki, este estaba despidiendo a una chica de pelo negro, para varias su primo estaba divirtiendo con otra chica que había caído a sus pies.

- Adiós preciosa.

- ¿Me llamaras?

- Claro.- Taiki le sonrió.

- No entiendo para que le mientes.- Seiya se le acerco cuando la chica ya había tomado un taxi.- No la llamaras nunca más.

- Pero ella nunca sabrá eso, vivirá con la esperanza de que la llame.- Taiki lo miro.- Oye parece que te hubiera arrollado un tren.

- Algo así. . .

- ¿La rubia preciosa te dijo que no?

- No la llames así, se llama Serena y lo que me haya dicho a ti no te importa.

- Entonces te rechazo.

- Vete al demonio. . .

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no lo digo para molestarte, sé que aún no estas contento con que el tatuaje no se haya borrado pero deberías hacerte a la idea de que serán un ser superior. . .

- Ya basta Taiki.- Yaten se les acerco, llevaba un bolso en la mano.- Taiki a tu novia se le quedo esto, si no la quieres tener aquí otra vez llévaselo.

- Rayos.- El castaño tomo el bolso.- Préstame tu moto.

- Tiene las llaves puestas.

- Bien.

- No le hagas caso a Taiki hermano, a él le gusta la situación porque trae chicas a sus pies, pero tú que estás enamorado de solo una. . .

- Me rechazo Yaten y creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué piensas así hermano?

- No quiero que ella me desprecia cuando se entere de lo que soy, además si le hago daño alguna vez en la vida.

- Eso sería imposible, nuestras instinto asesinos solo despiertan están cerca de los vampiros.- Yaten palmo el hombro de su hermano.- Y Serena no es un vampiro.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo miedo.

- Es normal, anoche te dije que yo también tuve miedo. . .

- Pero Mina siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, en cambio Serena solo me quiere como amigo.

- Entiendo, dale tiempo al tiempo hermano, te aseguro que ella va a cambiar de opinión, además tienes que recordar su historia familiar.- Murmuro Yaten.- Eso que dicen que su padre la dejo a ella y a su madre, quizá solo tiene miedo de querer a alguien que luego la abandone. . .

- Pero yo nunca haría algo así con ella. . .

- Yo lo sé, pero ese tipo de sucesos causan estragos en las personas y su forma de relacionarse, como ya te dije, tomate tu tiempo, ya verás como las cosas cambian cuando ella acepte tu amor.

- Mmm. . . Supongo que tienes razón.

**Casa Tsukino.**

- Bien. . .- Serena cerro sus libros.- Termine mi tediosa tarea de matemáticas.

- Buenas noches.- Darien, que había estado fuera de la casa casi toda la tarde entro en la sala.- ¿Haciendo los deberes escolares?

- Bueno dentro de las próximas semanas tendré algunos exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar.

- Mmm. . .- Darien se sentó a su lado ella y tomo su libros.- ¡Rayos! Hace años que no veía tantas formulas y cálculos.

- Pues dímelo a mí, al menos ya termine esa tarea.

- ¿Por cierto como te fue con tu enamorado?- Darien cambio drásticamente el tema de conversación.

- Primero no es mi enamorado, segundo me fue bien, acepto que yo lo rechazara y lo hiso de buena forma. . .

- ¿Entonces nada te une a él?

- Nada, solo somos amigos, y compañeros de clases.

- Comprendo.

- Bien, ahora sino te importa quiero continuar con. . .

- Pareces molesta.

¡Maldito vampiro! ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba que estuviese tan cerca de ella? Tendría que soportar eso por un buen tiempo, su entrenamiento estaba a medio camino y era necesario que él estuviese ahi en casa.

- Mmm. . .- Gruño bajito.

- No gruñas, no es una muestra de respeto.

- Y es de mala educación escuchar lo que dicen los otros. . .

- Serena. . .- Darien comenzó a reír.- No digas tonterías, somos vampiros, ese tipo de reglas de la sociedad no se aplican con nosotros.

- Maldita sea. . .

- Tranquila no le diré a tu madre que maldices de esa forma. . .

- ¡Darien!

- ¿Pero qué gritos son esos?- Mamá Ikuko entro en la sala.- ¿Se están peleando?

- No.- Darien se puso de pie.- Solo le hice notar a Serena que uno de sus ejercicios del libro estaba mal hecho.

- Si es eso mamá, me enfade un poco porque me costó realizarlo.

- Mmm. . . Compendio.- La mujer sonrió.- Darien puedes ayudarme a mover un mueble del segundo piso.

- Por supuesto.- Antes de seguir a la mujer mayor Darien se le acerco.- El ejercicio tres.

- ¿Eh?

- El ejercicio tres está mal hecho, revísalo.-

- Si claro cómo no.- A penas Serena vio que Darien ya iba subiendo por la escalera tomo su libro, estaba segura que él se había equivocado, pero lo reviso.- ¡Maldición!

En efecto estaba mal hecho, maldito otra vez y en su mente al vampiro, aunque había notado cierto cambio de actitud en él mientras hablaban, y eso la ponía muy contenta, quizá con el tiempo pudiese decirle a Darien lo que sentía por él, al menos cuando estuviese segura de que podría ser correspondida.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Nuestro amigo Seiya está sufriendo y todo por tener el gen cazador, espero que no sea mal influenciado por Taiki, aunque en cambio Serena tiene una pequeña esperanza con Darien, ahora él parece haber dejado atrás su actitud distante con ella. Espero que les haya gustado, muchos saludos.**


	8. El peligro te hace tomar una decisión

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**El peligro te hace tomar una decisión.**

- Solo un día más.- Le decía Mina mientras salían de clases.- Y estaremos de vacacione.

- Sí.

Serena no podía creer que ya habían pasado tantas semanas, o mechos dicho dos meses, pasado mañana saldría de vacaciones y aun no tenían planes, aunque estaba segura que Darien la haría entrenar sus habilidades, aunque estaba muy avanzada, él mismo pelinegro se lo decía siempre, pero ella ya no quería escuchar más eso, temía que al decirlo tantas veces él decidiera volver a la isla.

- Yaten dice que podemos ir a acampar.- Le dijo Mina haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.- ¿Tú que harás?

- Aun no le he pensado, supongo que iré con mi madre a alguna parte.

- ¡Mina!- Yaten se les estaba acercando.

- Mi amor.- La rubia corrió a los brazos de su novio.

- Hola Serena.- Yaten la miro sonriendo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien.- Miro al peliplateado.- ¿Sabes por qué no vino Seiya?

- Tuvo que salir de la ciudad con Taiki, volverá dentro de la próxima semana.

- Comprendo.

- Mi amor.- Mina hablo.- ¿Me has venido a buscar para algo especial?

- Quiero llevarte al cine.

- ¡Que tengan suerte!- Les deseo Serena.

La joven comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, en todo ese tiempo Seiya y ella habían podido tener una relación de amigos, cosa que le agradaba mucho, de echo el pelinegro seguía llamándola "Bombón", lo que también la tenía muy contenta era que Darien y ella mejoraban su relación, aunque seguía sin poder decirle cuanto lo quería, ya los días en que era completamente invisible para él se habían acabado, muchas noches se quedaban hasta muy tarde para charlar de cualquier cosa, incluso una noche ella le había pedido que le hablara de la isla.

_Flash back._

_- ¿Quieres que te hable de la isla?- Darien la miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.- Nunca antes me lo habías pedido._

_- Supongo que tiene que ver con que soy curiosa._

_- Mmm. . . Está bien.- Darien respiro muy hondo.- La isla es preciosa, te enamoras al instante en que poner un pie, las arenas de la orilla de la playa son de una hermosa blancura._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- En el centro de la isla está el palacio real. . ._

_- ¿Ahí vive mi pa. . .?- Serena hablo con cuidado.- ¿Mi padre?_

_- Si, desde la torre más alta se puede ser el mar._

_- ¿Y los demás vampiros donde viven?_

_- Vivimos en comunidad, hay cabañas por toda la isla, algunas están en la playa, otras en el interior de la isla, y algunas están en las cercanías del palacio._

_- Comprendo._

_- La gente vive en paz, las mujeres cuidan de los niños y los hombres buscan el sustento._

_- ¿El sustento?_

_- Aunque no lo creas nuestra especie atrae a los demás, muchos vampiros se dedica a la pesca, llevan las mejores y más cara especie a las isla vecina y las cambian por telas, las mujeres confeccionan ropas para la gente de la isla._

_- Entiendo. . .- Serena estaba intrigada por todo eso.- ¿Y de que más viven?_

_- En nuestra isla hay una reserva de oro inagotable, el rey Kenji manda una vez al mes a sus hombres de mayor confianza a cambiar el oro por cosas necesarias para la isla._

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- Pues comida, no pretenderás que comamos solo pescado.- Sonrió Darien.- También libros y cuadernos, los vampiros más sabios hacen clases a los más jóvenes, matemáticas, ciencias y ese tipo de materias._

_- Es impresionante._

_- También traen medicinas, aunque nos recuperamos muy rápido necesitamos medicinas._

_- Debe ser hermoso vivir ahí._

_- Pues es un lugar maravilloso.- Murmuro Darien.- Yo viví casi cuarenta años en este mundo con los humamos, pero el resto de mis años he vivido en la isla._

_- Darien._

_- Dime. . ._

_- ¿Mi padre es un buen rey?_

_- Si Serena, es un buen rey, todos en la isla lo respetan.- Le sonrió él.- Y tanto Kenji como yo, que te he conocido en todo este tiempo estamos seguros de que tú serás una muy buena reina._

_- ¿Yo una reina? ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Serena en la isla solo pueden gobernar quienes tenga la sangre noble, o mejor dicho la sangre del equilibrio._

_- ¿Qué es eso de la sangre del equilibrio?_

_- Mira científicamente hablando, es lo que permite que la isla no muera.- Al ver la expresión de extrañeza de su joven compañera no dudo en seguir hablando.- La isla no tenía nada cuando los vampiros llegaron, era un lugar desierto con dos y tres palmeras y la arenas eran tan oscuras como mi cabello, el rey de la comunidad de los vampiro hiso un pacto con el corazón de la isla._

_- Todo eso suena muy raro._

_- Es algo complicado de entender, yo nací muchos siglos después de que eso ocurrió, así que solo sé lo que los sabios comparten con los demás.- El vampiro respiro.- En fin, el pacto consistía en que la isla se desarrollaría hermosamente pero a cambio de que el vampiro rey debía compartir su sangre._

_- Y cada vez que el rey vampiro quiera abandonar la isla. . ._

_- La isla morirá y con ellos los vampiros, Serena yo nací en el mundo de los humanos, tu padre también, solo los nacidos en el mundo humano podemos salir de la isla, pero quienes han nacido ahí no pueden estar lejos de la isla por más de dos meses o se mueren._

_- Es horroroso._

_- Pero es una forma de protección, la isla quiere mantenerse escondida, si miras en algún mapa de internet nunca la encontraras, es tan difícil de hallar como si intentaras buscar el la Atlántida._

_- Ya veo. . .- Serena apenas podía creer todo eso, pero no le quedaba otra._

_- ¿No te gustaría ir a la isla Serena?_

_- ¿Ir a la isla?_

_- Si, estando tu él puede abandonar la isla y estar con tu madre al menos un corto tiempo.- Le dijo él.- Puedes pensarlo_

_Fin del flash back._

Tenía que reconocer que la idea de ser reina la aterraba, pero Darien le había dicho que eso sería dentro de muchos siglos, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ir a la isla, aunque eso permitiría que su madre pudiese estar con su padre, pero eso significaría que tendría que primero ir a la isla y ver cara a cara a su padre.

- ¿No sé qué tengo que hacer?

Lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su madre, y si era sincera consigo misma la única felicidad de su madre era Kenji Tsukino, pero lo cierto era que aún le guardaba algo de rencor a su padre por haberlas dejado así como así.

- Ya llegue. . .- Pero nadie respondió a sus palabras.- Deben de haber salido.

La joven comenzó a caminar entre la sala de su casa, habían muchas fotografías, pero en ninguna aparecía su padre, y eso era porque su madre las había quitado todas cuando ella había comenzado a odiar a su padre por dejarlas, de modo que subió al cuarto de su madre, estaba segura de que ahí podría encontrar alguna foto.

Y en la mesita al lado de la cama había una fotografía, era de la boda de sus padres, la tomo entre sus manos y recordó todos los bellos momentos que habían vivido los tres como familia, y lo feliz que sus padres eran, y lo muy enamorados que estaban el uno de otro.

- ¡Serena ya llegamos!

La joven dejo la fotografía en el lugar de donde la había tomado y bajo muy rápido, y tal y como lo había pensando su madre había ido a comprar y Darien la acompañó, pues este cargaba con varias bolsas.

- Hola mamá.- Miro al chico.- Hola Darien.

- Serena quieres ayudar a Darien por favor.- Mamá Ikuko le sonrió.- Tengo que hacer una llamada.

- Claro mamá.- La rubia tomo alguna de las bolsas que Darien cargaba.- Dejame ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias.- Darien le sonrió.- ¿Por cierto cuando terminas el semestre?

- Mañana viernes, después de eso tendré tres semanas de descanso y volveré a segundo semestre del año escolar.

- Tu madre me dijo que has sacado buenas calificaciones.

- Sí, tengo un promedio aproximado de ochenta y siete, aunque mañana me entregan el resultado de mi último examen.

- Oye Serena. . .- Aprovechando que tendrás tanto tiempo libre. . .- Darien le hablaba con cuidado.- ¿Has pensado en mi idea de ir a la isla?

- Sí. . . Pero. . .

- ¿Aun no has decido nada verdad?

Ella asintió mientras guardaba los víveres en la alacena, era un tema que aun a pesar de toda la nueva información que tenía acerca del porqué del abandono de su padre la hacina dudar sobre que decidir.

- Yo no quiero presionarte Serena, pero sería muy importante para ti que aceptaras.

- Pero Darien. . . ¿Y si fuera peligroso?

- ¿Peligroso?

- Tu mismo has dicho y siempre lo recuerdo de mi madre.- Murmuro apenada.- Que los humanos somos un delicioso bocadillo para los vampiros, sobre todo nuestra sangre. . .

- Lo sé, pero yo te protegería y sé que su padre también.

- Lo pensare, y pronto te daré una respuesta.

Darien miro a Serena con preocupación, podía ver que tenía una lucha interior, y detestaba ser parte de la causa, pero lo único que quería era compartir con ella las maravillas de la isla.

Hace semanas había aceptado por fin lo mucho que quería a aquella cabeza hueca de Serena, pero no iba a decirle nada, podía ver que ella aún estaba afectada al no poder corresponder los sentimientos de aquel Kou, porque él estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que ella lo amaba, aunque mamá Ikuko lo había tratado de convencer de lo contrario, incluso había insinuado que Serena podría sentir algo más fuerte que un simple cariño de amigos por otro chico que estaba siempre cerca de ella.

¿Y quién aparte de Kou era el que siempre estaba cerca de ella? Por supuesto él, pero se negaba a creer en aquella maravillosa posibilidad, Serena no podía quererlo ¿O sí? Pero él era demasiado cobarde para intentar averiguarlo.

- Darien. . . Darien. . .- Podía oír que alguien le hablaba.- ¡Darien!

- ¿Eh?- Miro a la joven, lucia preciosa aunque intentara ocultar que parecía sufrir por algo.- ¿Me hablabas Serena?

- Solo quería saber. . .- Parecía dudar.

- Puedes decirme.

- ¿La isla queda muy lejos?

- ¿Tienes un mapa de toda la tierra?

- Claro que lo tengo. . . Pero la otra vez dijiste que no podía ser encontrado.

- No me contradigas Serena.- Sonrió él.- Ve por el mapa.

- Bien.

Serena tomo una vieja enciclopedia del librero de la sala y lo abrió en la mesita de centro, Darien se sentó a su lado y comenzó a estudiar la imagen de la tierra por completo, pero la rubia no estaba segura de todo eso, recordaba perfectamente cuando él le había dicho que nadie podía encontrar la isla en un mapa común y corriente o una elaborado por los más reconocidos organismos de las ciencias.

- Aquí.- Hablo de pronto el pelinegro, poniendo su dedo índice en la mitad del océano pacifico.- En la línea divisoria del ecuador, entre algunos paralelos, o mejor dicho entre la línea del trópico de capricornio en los paralelos del sur.

- Mmm. . . Pero en el mapa solo muestra mar. . .

- Como te dije hace semanas, es como encontrar la Atlántida, o sexto continente, para los demás simples leyendas.

- Mmm. . . Entiendo, son solo rumores.

- Exacto.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias Darien.

- Siempre te ayudare Serena.- Por dentro quería abrazarla, incluso besarla, todo con tal de hacerle ver que estaba ahí para ella y que contaba con su apoyo.

Durante la cena procuro no hablar más de aquel tema, así que hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, pero en todo momento él no despego un ojo de Serena, odiaba verla debatirse entre lo que su corazón quería y lo que la mente le decía.

- Mamá voy a salir a dar una vuelta.- Anuncio después de comer.- Quiero respirar aire fresco.

- Algo le sucede a Serena.- Comento mamá Ikuko momentos después.- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando Darien?

- Mmm. . . No lo sé.- Miro la puerta por donde Serena se había ido hace ya varios minutos.- Iré a verla.

- Sí.

Como tenía el olor de Serena aferrado en su corazón no fue difícil dar con ella, estaba sentada en un columpio de un parque cercano, tenía la mirada perdida y era evidente que trataba de no llorar, usando sus habilidades se acercó a ella sin ser descubierto.

- Serena.- Al hablar la vio sobresaltarse.- Lo siento no quería. . .

- Darien dime una cosa.- Lo interrumpio la rubia.

- Lo que tú quieras Serena.

- ¿Mi padre nos echaba de menos?- Pregunto la joven.- Alguna vez ha querido volver con nosotras.

- Serena.- Darien se sentó en el columpio vecino.- Por supuesto que tu padre las echa de menos, no hay día en que no desee estar aquí con ustedes. . .

- Pero tiene una enorme responsabilidad con todos los vampiros, tuvo que haber luchado mucho en su interior para decidir si hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

- Por lo que sé eso fue lo que hiso, las amaba mucho a tu madre y a ti, pero el deber lo llamaba y supongo que el deber de la sangre fue más fuerte.

- Sabes, a pesar de todo yo lo sigo queriendo, creo que cuando se fue era muy pequeña para entender, recuerdo que me dijo que se iba lejos aunque no quería hacerlo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

- Me alegro, él estaría contento al saber que ya no le guardas rencor.

- Es mi padre, no puedo odiarlo.- Serena se levanto del columpio.- Gracias Darien, gracias por lo que has compartido ahora conmigo.

- Serena yo. . .- Estúpido, ella no necesita ahora cargar con tu amor, se reprendió a si mismo también poniéndose de pie.- Me alegra ser de ayuda.

- Darien.- Para su alegría y en realidad sorpresa ella lo abrazo.

- Serena.- La tomo en sus brazos, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer.- Yo estoy contigo, puedes confiar tus problemas en mí.

Por unos instantes Serena se vio tentada a decirle cuanto lo quería, pero no quería que Darien cargara con sus sentimientos, porque él nunca iba a poder corresponderle, y eso le dolía mucho, no quería alejarse de él, pero al momento de decirle lo que sentía estaba segura de Darien se marcharía de su vida.

- Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde y mañana es tu último día de clases.- Le hablo de pronto Darien pero sin soltarla.

- Si.- Serena tampoco lo soltó, pero ambos caminaron abrazos.

Ikuko Tsukino estaba espirando por entre las cortinas de la ventana que daban a la entrada de la casa, estaba a la espera del regreso de su hija, la había visto afectada desde hace días, en un comienzo había pensado que quizá fuera un problema en la preparatoria, pero al enterarse de que tenía buenas calificaciones desecho esa idea, aunque después fue el mismo Darien quien le explico parte del problema.

- Le pregunte si quería visitar la isla de Kenji hace unos días, y creo que no se esperó algo así.- Había sido la explicación de Darien hace un par de días atrás.

Recordaba bien que Darien le había explicado que existía la posibilidad de que si Serena podía mantener el equilibrio en la isla Kenji podría visitarla algunos días en Tokio, ella no quería presionar a su hija a aceptar, quizá por eso había evitado todo tipo de tema relacionados con los vampiros, pero realmente esperaba que ella aceptara y así pudiese ver a su amado Kenji.

- Mmm. . .- La mujer se apegó más a la ventana y se escondió aún más entre las cortinas al ver dos figuras abrazadas entrar en casa, se trataba de su hija y se Darien.- Esto es nuevo. . .

Vio como ella seguían abrazos incluso al acercarse a la puerta de la casa, por lo que corrió hasta el sofá más cercano y tomo la primera revista que tuvo suerte, escucho la puerta abrirse pero para su decepción la pareja entro separada una de la otra.

- Ya volví.- Le dijo Serena.- Estoy cansada mamá subiré a dormir, buenas noches.

- Que descanses hija.- Le dijo despegando su vista de la revista.

- No quiero ser grosero.- Le dijo Darien cuando estuvieron solos.- Pero no me gusta ser observado. . .

- ¿Pero qué dices Darien?

- La vi desde la entrada, las cortinas no son un buen escondite.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- Y tiene la revista al revés.

- ¿La revista al revés. . .?- La mujer se avergonzó al darse cuenta que en su rapidez por aparentar normalidad había olvidado eso.- Lo siento. . .

- No se preocupe, pero no lo vuelva a hacer.

- Si Darien.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó de mucho mejor ánimo, la conversación con Darien la había hecho estar más tranquila consigo mismo, bajo a desayunar pero su madre no estaba aunque toda la comida estaba servida.

- Recibió una llamada del lugar donde trabaja, hay un desayuno foro y tuvo que ir a ayudar.- Le explico Darien, quien ya estaba sentado.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, dormí muy bien.- La joven se sentó, aun recordaba los fuertes brazos de él sosteniéndola con cariño.

- ¿Sales más temprano hoy de lo habitual?

- Como es el último día de clases del semestre creo que sí, de hecho muchos no asisten porque ni siquiera toman asistencia, pero yo quiero ver mi promedio de semestre.- Le explico.- De todos modos creo que tardare un poco quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas.

- Entiendo.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se encontró con Mina que estaba revisando sus calificaciones finales en el mural del salón, ella corrió a su lado, ella también quería ver sus calificaciones finales.

- Mira.- Mina le hablo.- Noventa y cuatro de prometió. . . Y Seiya. . .

- Es cierto Seiya no vino hoy tampoco.

- Como dijo Yaten está fuera de la ciudad con Taiki, y como mi amado novio termina su semestre en la universidad la otra semana no pudo ir con ellos, por lo que me pidió que anotara el promedio de Seiya.

- Wow mira.- Serena abrió muchos los ojos.- Su promedio es de noventa y ocho.

- Segundo lugar en la clase.- Le sonrió su amiga.- ¿Y tú Serena?

- Veamos. . . Tsukino. . . Tsukino.- Serena sonrió al ver su calificación final.- Noventa y dos, mi examen de matemática fue perfecto, subió mucho mi promedio final.

- Felicidades amiga.

- Bien entonces ahora solo debemos ir a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros y podremos irnos a casa cuanto antes

Pero les dieron casi la una de la tarde entre tanta despedida y buenos deseos, iban saliendo hacia casa cuando Yaten detuvo su moto frente a ellas.

- Hola mi amor.- Mina corrió hacia él.- Viniste por mí.

- Claro mi cielo, ven sube. . .

- ¡Oh rayos!- Mina exclamo.- Olvide un libro, espérame mi amor vuelvo al instante.

- Mina está muy emocionada de salir de clases que ha olvidado su libro.- Bromeo de pronto Yaten.

- Pues yo diría que está más emocionada porque tendrá más tiempo para estar contigo.

- Bueno eso también.- El peliplateado estallo en carcajadas, pero de pronto se puso muy serio.- Ese olor. . .

Aunque lo había susurrado muy bajo Serena lo había escuchado, al parecer había despertado algo en Yaten, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás lista para salir corriendo si era necesario.

- Oye Serena. . .- Yaten iba a agarrarla.

- ¿Por cierto como le ha ido en la banda?- Mina estaba tardando mucho.

- Bien muy bien. . .- Yaten la miraba fijamente.- Su olor. . . Tiene el olor de los vampiros.

- Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir. . .

- Espera Mina aún no ha vuelto.

- Lo encontré.- La rubia aludida volvió.- Ahora si podemos irnos mi amor.

- Bueno, que tengan unas buenas vacaciones chicos.- Les deseo Serena antes de salir disparada en dirección a su casa.

- Serena parecía nerviosa.- Comento Mina su novio.- ¿No te parece cielo?

- Mmm. . . Sube Mina.- El chico se quedó pensando, era una completa locura haber olido el aroma de los vampiros en Serena, ella era una humana común y corriente como su novia.- Por cierto termino mis clases el miércoles, así que pretendo que nos vayamos de vacacione el jueves o el viernes.

- Si mi amor.

**Casa Tsukino.**

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Darien, esas macetas eran realmente pesadas.- Murmuro mamá Ikuko, estaba trabajando en el jardín delantero de su casa.

- Para mí no pesan nada.- Le aseguro el vampiro mientras tomaba un enorme maceta para cambiarla de lado.

- Por cierto Serena ya debe estar por volver.

- ¿Eh?- Fingió que no había escuchado aquello, aunque lo cierto era que contaba los segundos para que ella volviera, así tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos, durante las vacaciones de ella.

- Me has escuchado perfectamente Darien, no te hagas. . .

- Serena.- Darien dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie.- Huelo su miedo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Darien?

- Es Serena, se acerca muy rápido, y llena de pánico.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a la verja de la casa para ver si ya estaba cerca.- Ahí viene.

- ¡Darien!

- Serena. . . Serena cariño.- Se olvidó de tomo más que de abrazarla.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Pude olor tu miedo desde aquí.

- Es Yaten. . . Lo oí decir que podía oler mi aroma. . .

- Maldita sea. . .- Darien la estrecho más.- ¿Te siguió?

- No lo creo, paso por Mina, y a ella la parecería muy raro.

- Cariño.- Mamá Ikuko llego a su lado.- Es mejor que entres en la casa, sino te siguió no es bueno que te vea aquí.

- Tu mamá tiene razón.- Darien la tomo de la mano.- Vamos, hay mucho que tengo que explicarte.

**En otro lado de la ciudad.**

- Lo siento mi amor.- Mina se sonrojo mientras se vestía rápidamente.- Olvide por completo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy.

- No tiene importancia, además iré esta noche a tu casa y quiero que la cena sea deliciosa.- Le sonrió el peliplateado a su chica.- De todas formas ahora tenía que hablar con el dueño de otro club nocturno, nos quieren contratar por mucho más dinero y es un local más grande.

- Oh mi amor eso es maravilloso.- La joven rubio se apeno.- Pero tendrás más admiradoras y yo no poder competir con tantas chicas hermosas cerca de ti.

- Deja a las chicas hermosas para Taiki.- Yaten abrazo a su novia.- La única que me importa eres tú, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.- Mina lo beso y se puso el listón en su cabello.- Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche.

- Esta noche.- Prometió Yaten.

Al quedarse solo en su cuarto Yaten se vistió rápidamente, aun tenia aquel olor de vampiro en su nariz, podía rastrearlo fácilmente, tenía que sacarse esa duda de la mente, era imposible creer que una chica tan simple como Serena fuese un vampiro.

- Debe tratarse de una equivocación.- Murmuro mientras tomaba las llaves de su moto.- Pero de todos modos puedo ir a visitar la casa Tsukino e investigar.

**Casa Tsukino.**

- Mira Serena lo que te paso no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

- No comprendo Darien.- Ambos estaban sentados en la sala, y mamá Ikuko preparaba un pastel para ella.

- Estas desarrollando una parte importante de tu forma vampírica, y es el olor de los vampiros.

- Ya veo. . .

- Y es un estado en que estarás por los próximos tres a cinco días.- Le dijo el pelinegro.- Tu olor variara de humano a vampiro y será algo que no puede controlar, por eso te digo que es mucho mejor que fuese cuando ya acabaste este semestre, si tu amigo Seiya tiene el gen pudo haberte detectado y dar aviso a su familia, ellos hubiesen hecho lo que fuera para acabar contigo.

- Comprendo. . . Entonces no poder salir de casa al menos por esos días.

- Puedes hacerlo pero deberá ser con mucho cuidado, tu olor se puede expandir en el aire y atraer no solo a los Kou sino que a otros sujetos con el gen cazador también.

- ¿Darien puedo poner en peligro a mi mamá?- Le pregunto muy bajito para que su madre no escuchara.

- Pues es posible. . .- Darien se detuvo al olor un apestoso aroma.- Kou.

- Es Yaten, es el sonido de su moto.- Serena se puso de pie, estaba aterrada.

- Tranquila.- Darien también se puso de pie.- ¿Mamá Ikuko?

- Si Darien.

- Yaten Kou acaba de llegar.

- ¡Oh no!

- Tiene que salir a recibirlo, y distraerlo para que Serena pueda salir de aquí. . .

- No voy a dejar a mi mamá sola. . .

- Hazlo hija, soy humana no me hará nada.- Le sonrió su madre.- Ese chico no volverá a acercarse aquí.

Mamá Ikuko tomo el rociador que utilizaba para ponerle a sus plantas vitaminas y salió a la calle, no iba a dejar que su hija se asustara por ningún tonto.

- Oh hola Yaten.- Saludo de la mejor forma posible.- Cuanto has crecido, hace años que no te veía.

- Hola señora Tsukino.

- Dime que te trae por aquí.- La mujer comenzó a trabajar en el jardín, ya que esa tarea había quedado inconclusa.

- Buscaba a Serena. . .

- Pues ella aun no llega de la preparatoria.- Mintió.- Antes de irse esta mañana me dijo algo de hacer algunas compras.

- Darien suéltame.- Serena trataba de zafarse del agarre del vampiro.- Mi madre puede estar en peligro.

- No lo está, Yaten Kou no la va atacar nunca porque tu madre no tiene el olor de los vampiros. . .

- Pero. . .

- Tranquila Serena, te prometo que no le hará nada, pero tienes que alejarte de la puerta, sube a tu cuarto, cada vez puedo sentir más tu aroma de vampira.

- Porque Yaten no puede olerte a ti también.

- Porque el tiempo que llevo aquí ha ayudado a disminuir mi aroma, y mezclado con el tuyo y el de tu madre, para nosotros es a la inversa con los de gen cazador, ellos inundan los espacios con su olor en cambio nosotros nos mimetizamos con el ambiente.- Le explico Darien.- Ahora sube a tu cuarto, te prometo que nada malo pasara.

- Sí. . .

- Es una pena que Serena no esté aquí.- Murmuro Yaten.- Esperaba que me ayudara a darle una sorpresa a Mina.

- Pues le diré que has venido- Dijo Ikuko Tsukino.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?- Yaten salto la verja.- El trabajo en la jardinería es muy pesado para una mujer tan amable como usted.

- Bueno. . .- La mujer se acercó al chico.- Sabes tengo un problema con este tonto rociador no. . . ¡Oh lo siento tanto!

Mamá Ikuko presiono el rociador que dio directo en las narices del peliplateado, trato de no reír, pero aquel chico se lo merecía por asustar a su hija.

- No se preocupe señora Tsukino.- Le dijo Yaten mientras tosía.- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

- En verdad lo siento Yaten.

- No tiene importancia.- El chico salió de la casa y se montó en su motocicleta.

- Eso no fue muy cortes.- Murmuro para sí misma la mujer.

- Pero estuvo de maravilla.- Darien apareció.- No creo que vuelva, sus nariz quedara bloqueada por uno o dos días.

- Tiempo suficiente para decidir qué hacer con Serena.- Intervino la mujer.

- Por mí me la llevaría a la isla ahora mismo, es un verdadero riesgo que este aquí ahora que su etapa está terminando.

- Ven vamos a dentro.

Serena contuvo sus lágrimas, desde su cuarto había podido escuchar todo, no quería poner en peligro a su madre, se enjuago las lágrimas y decidió bajar, no iba a arriesgar a nadie más.

- Ya se fue querida.- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- Mamá. . . Darien.- Dijo con cuidado.- Yo he estado pensando, si tendré este inconveniente durante los próximos días es mejor que me aleje de aquí.

- Serena yo. . .

- Dejame terminar Darien por favor.- Ella respiro hondo.- Quiero visitar a mi padre, quiero conocer la isla.

- Hija. . .- Ikuko se le acerco con cuidado.- No quiero que lo hagas por obligación. . .

- No es eso madre.- Se apresuró a hablar Serena.- Hace unas semanas atrás Darien me describió la isla y de verdad quiero conocerla.

- Ya veo, lo entiendo hija.- Su madre la miro, pero de pronto su expresión cambio.- ¡El pastel! Voy a la cocina.

- A mí no me engañas Serena.- Darien se le acercó al estar a solas.- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Oí lo que hablabas con mi mamá, si soy un riesgo en este estado lo mejor es que no esté aquí por ahora.

- Lo entiendo.- Él la miro con una sonrisa.- Hare los arreglos para partir mañana mismo.

- Bien yo. . . Iré con mi madre.

Serena ayudaba a su madre a hacer el pastel, aunque aún tenía muchas dudas sobre viajar sabía que era lo mejor, quizá su padre podría volver aunque fuese por pocos días y estar con su madre.

- ¿Así mamá?- Estaba poniéndole el glaseado al pastel.

- Por supuesto, cada día lo haces mejor.- La mujer estaba sonriente.- Hija dime la verdad.

- ¿Mmm. . .?

- ¿De verdad quieres visitar el hogar de tu padre?

- Si mamá, ahora sé mucho sobre lo que mi padre tuvo que sacrificar para mantener a salvo su gente y no puedo desconocer lo que hiso, además lo echo de menos.

- Ya veo. . .

- Aunque si es posible que yo pueda mantener el equilibrio en la isla él venga cuanto antes. . .

- ¿Hija pero que cosas dices?

En el sótano de la casa Tsukino, Darien buscaba entre sus cosas el medallón de comunicación que el rey Kenji le había dado para cuando lograra convencer a Serena de ir a la isla, ese momento había llegado.

- Habla Darien majestad. . . Iré a la isla dentro de los próximos días junto con su hija la princesa Serena.

Al acabar el mensaje respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en la cama del cuarto que le habían dado en aquella casa, había logrado un importante objetivo, pero sabía también que si iba a la isla con Serena ya no podría tratarla con tanta familiaridad, en la isla ella sería la princesa heredera, seguramente se le acercarían todo tipo de vampiros en busca de su atención, pero él quería que las miradas y suspiros de Serena solo tuviesen un dueño, él.

- Hija podrías hacerme un gran favor.

- Dime mamá.- Ambas mujeres estaban terminando la cena.

- Como has dicho, Darien quiere irse mañana mismo y pensé que quizá. . .

- Anda mamá dime, pareces una niña miedosa.

- Llevarle algo de mi parte a tu padre.

- Por supuesto mamá, lo que sea.

- Quiero que lleves algo que a tu padre le gustara.

- Si mamá.

Por la noche Serena hiso una maleta, Darien le había dicho que en la isla hacia un clima caluroso, así que solo empaco cosas ligeras, estaba un tanto nerviosa pero con cada minuto que pasaba la situación se le hacía al menos tolerable.

**Dejen sus Reviews **

**¿Cómo será el encuentro de Serena con su padre? ¿Darien abrirá su corazón a Serena o esta lo hará? Espero que le haya gustado, muchos saludos.**


	9. Pasión en la isla

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Pasión en la isla.**

- Estamos a cinco minutos Darien.- Le índico el hombre que manejaba la lancha.

- Pronto vamos a llegar.- Le dijo el vampiro.

- Sí. . .

Serena estaba nerviosa, de hecho había dormido poco en el ultimo día, habían tomado un avión hasta la isla de pascua, de ahí habían rentado una lancha hasta una isla vecina a la de su padre, antes de partir su madre le había prometer que debía llevarse bien con su padre, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero ahora temía la reacción de los otros vampiros, ella era una humana y según su madre su sangre eran tan apreciada que podía ser atacada cruelmente.

_Flash Back._

_- Debes tener cuidado hija.- Le había dicho su madre antes de partir.- No te despegues ni de tu padre o de Darien._

_- Si mamá.- La joven estaba terminando su equipaje._

_- Por cierto aquí esta lo que quiero que le lleves a tu padre.- Mamá Ikuko le entrego una cajita pequeña.- Solo a él dásela por favor._

_- Claro. . ._

_- Hija además hay algo más que hablar contigo.- Su madre se sentó en la cama y la insto a hacer lo mismo a su lado.- Estaba pensando en que deberían aprovechar el tiempo en a isla ustedes dos. . ._

_- Pero si papá puede salir de la isla él no dudara en venir contigo mamá. . ._

_- No me refiero a Kenji querida.- La mujer mayor sonrió.- Hablo de Darien._

_- ¿De Darien?_

_- Cariño no soy tonta, puedo ver que estas muy interesada en Darien y ciertamente no sé porque no le lo dices. . ._

_- ¿Estás loca? Si le digo lo que siento por él se reirá en mi cara._

_- Pero hija él. . ._

_- Pero nada mamá.- Serena corto el tema.- Ahora sino te importa quiero dormir._

_Fin del flash back._

Serena miro de reojo a Darien, sería una torpeza decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mejor era guardar silencio, por ahora lo mejor era concentrarse en su padre.

- Mira Serena.- Darien se le acerco.- Ahí está la isla.

- Es bellísima.- La joven podía ver un pedazo de tierra en medio del océano que cada vez se agrandaba más.- Parece muy grande.

- Y lo es, como te dije la isla prospero con nuestra llegada.

- Entiendo.

- Aférrate a mí, entraremos en el campo de protección.

- ¿El qué?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que Darien la tomo en sus brazos y la sujeto contra la lancha, esta se movió con mucha fuerza, casi como las turbulencias de un avión, en poco minutos la lancha se detuvo en un muelle.

- Ven te ayudare bajar.- Darien salto de la lancha y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Serena?- Alguien le hablaba.

Había un hombre parado cerca de ellos, detrás de él habían otras personas, pero ella sabía de quien se trataba, había reconocido su voz, era su padre.

- Hola hija.- El hombre la miraba con preocupación.- Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir yo. . .

- ¡Papá!- La rubio corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su progenitor.- Te eche tanto de menos.

- Mi pequeña.- Kenji también la abrazo.- Ven vamos tengo mucho que ensañarte ante de saber si puedo abandonar la isla.

- ¿Iras a ver a mamá cierto?

- Es lo que he querido hace tiempo.

- Alteza.- Darien lo interrumpió.- Hare los arreglos para llevar el equipaje de la princesa a su cuarto.

- Bien, reúnete con nosotros en cuanto puedas.- Kenji la miro.- Ven mi cielo tenemos mucho que hablar tu y yo.

- Si papá.- Vio de reojo como Darien se alejaba, había notado el cambio de actitud otra vez en él.

- Ven, quiero presentarte a parte del consejo de sabios.- Su padre la llevo hasta un grupo de ancianos.- Si puedo salir de la isla podrás contar con ellos, para cualquier cosa que necesites hija.

- Entiendo. . .- Serena saludo cordialmente a cada uno de los ancianos.

- Ven querida dejame mostrarte tu cuarto.- Kenji Tsukino la tomo de la mano.

- Vaya. . .- Serena estaba impresionada por todo a su alrededor, hermosa vegetación cabañas hechas con mucha elegancia.- Darien tenía razón, este lugar es hermoso.

- Esta isla es maravillosa, casi como un sueño.

- La isla Dreams.- Dijo ella de pronto.- De ahí su nombre entonces,

- Exacto. . . Dime hija.- Kenji le sonrió.- ¿Cómo esta Ikuko?

- Bien de salud pero echándote terriblemente de menos papá.

- Ya veo, yo también la echo mucho de menos, es mi mujer, mi esposa. . .

- ¿Cuándo iras con ella papá?

- Mañana antes tengo que presentarte al pueblo como lo que eres. . .

- ¿Una princesa?- Pregunto dudosa.

- Si, la princesa heredera.- Kenji la miro.- Sé que esto debe ser difícil hija pero es tu destino, nadie más puede asumir el liderazgo de la isla.

- Darien dijo algo parecido. . .- Miro en todas direcciones pero no lo encontró.- ¿Y Darien?

- Tal vez fue a hacer otras cosas.- El rey vampiro la condujo hasta el palacio, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.- Espero que tu cuarto sea de tu agrado, cualquier cosa que quieras y te haga falta puedes decirme.

Su cuarto era enorme, y tenía vista a la playa de la isla, y la cama parecía de la una verdadera princesa, con cortinas arriba que caían alrededor, sus maletas ya estaban ahí pero ninguna pista de donde estaba Darien.

- Es hermoso papá muchas gracias.- La joven le sonrió a su progenitor.- Espero poder ser de ayuda para que puedas salir de la isla.

- Oh mi cielo espero que sí, llevo tantos años queriendo estar contigo y con tu madre. . .

- Pero la prioridad ahora es que tú estés con mi madre.

- Gracias cielo.

- ¿Papá puedo ir a buscar a Darien?

- Creo que estoy detectando un interés por él. . .

- Yo. . .- Se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Cariño hay algo que tienes que saber de él.- Kenji se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación.- Se trata de Darien.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Él hace muchos perdió a toda su familia.

- Oh no. . .

- Eso paso mientras él vivía en la cuidad con los humanos, desde ese momento él no se relaciona mucho con la gente, aunque trabaja bien y la gente le tiene mucho respeto

- Papá yo quiero a Darien.- Dijo Serena con cuidado.-Pero sin perder a su familia significo tanto para él. . .

- Pues han pasado muchos años, casi cuarenta o algo más.

- Ya veo. . . Supongo que no tengo oportunidad con él. . .

- Pues yo quiero que la tengas, es decir. . . Darien me ha servido fielmente desde que está en esta isla, pero desde hace años que no lo veía cerca de una mujer, hace poco cuando lo vi que te ayudaba detecte muchas cosas. . .

- ¿Qué cosas papá?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, tendrá que ser él. . .

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada jovencita, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir un poco, el viaje debió cansarte y más si atravesaste el campo de protección. . .

- Darien dijo algo sobre eso.- Murmuro Serena.- ¿Qué es?

- La isla es autosuficiente y se protege a si misma de los cazadores de vampiros, ellos nunca podrán llegar aquí, si intentan atravesar el campo de protección la isla se defiende.

- Comprendo.- La joven bostezo.- por cierto tengo algo para ti.

Fue hasta su maleta, y de este saco la cajita que le había dado su madre para entregarse a su padre, se la tendió y vio como su padre la olía.

- Huele a tu madre.- Murmuro el rey.- ¿Qué es?

- No lo sé.

- Veamos.- Kenji abrió la cajita, dentro había una medalla.- La medalla que me dio tu madre cuando nos casamos, antes de irme se la di con la promesa de que me la debería dar cuando nos volviésemos a ver.

- Pues la verás.- Le sonrió ella bostezando nuevamente.- Creo que si dormiré un poco.

- Duerme mi cielo.

Darien entro en su cabaña y se tendió en el sofá, estaba en casa, en su isla, pero se sentía extraño y sabia el por qué, ya no tenía excusas para estar cerca de Serena, podía seguir viéndola como lo que era en aquella isla, como la princesa.

- Serena. . . Mi preciosa Serena.- Susurro.- ¿Ahora qué hago si no puedo estar contigo?

La amaba y mucho, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ella sería una princesa y él, tan solo un simple servidor de la corona, siempre iba a estar a su disposición pero nunca estaría a la altura de ella.

- Maldita sea.- Gruño.- No puedo. . . No tengo derecho a decirte que te amo.

Alguien toco a su puerta y se levantó, a pesar de que ya había dormido sus ocho horas de sueños hace ya muchos meses, estaba cansado por lo que se arrastró hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Hola Darien.- El rey Kenji Tsukino estaba en su puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, eres el rey. . .

- Pero esta es tu casa. . .

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te fuiste tan rápido del muelle que no tuve tiempo de decirte que esta noche se hará una recepción. . .

- No iré. . .

- Pero Darien necesito tu presencia ahí para proteger a mi hija. . .

- Bien, iré. . .

- Muchas gracias no sabría qué hacer si alguien intentara hacerle daño. . .

- Pero ella ya tiene su esencia de vampira. . .

- Pero su olor de humana es más fuerte, sabes que los vampiros nacidos en la isla son sedientos de sangre humana al no conocerlos. . .

- Entiendo, bien puedes contar conmigo. . .

- También he venido aquí para pedirte otro favor respecto a mi hija.

- Dime.

- Como sabes intentare abandonar la isla si puedo y necesitare al hombre de mayor confianza para cuidarla y enseñarle la isla por completo. . .

- ¿Y quieres que yo haga eso?

- Por supuesto, eres una persona de confianza para mi hija.- Le sonrió él.- ¿Quién mejor para cuidarla que tú?

- Lo hare.

- Gracias amigo. . .

- ¿Por cierto cuando te vas?

- Mañana en la mañana.

- Te deseo mucha suerte, tu mujer te echa mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ella. . .

- Ahora si no te importa quiero estar a solas.

- Por cierro Serena ha preguntado mucho por ti desde que nos dejaste en el muelle. . .

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

- Esta en el cuarto dormida, tenía mucho sueño. . .

- Lo entiendo.

- Bien ahora te dejo.- Kenji le sonrió.- No faltes a la celebración de esta noche. . . Serena espera tu presencia.

- Ya vete. . .- Gruño molesto.

Serena despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, al levantarse de la cama alguien toco a la puerta, iba a acercarse para abrir pero la puerta se abrió y dos mujeres entraron, una tenía el cabello castaño y otra de pelo negro.

- Esperamos que haya tenido un buen descanso princesa.- Le hablo la de pelo castaño.- El rey Kenji nos asignó sus cuidados personales. . .

- ¿Cuidados personales?

- Creo que en mundo de los humanos se llaman mucamas.- Le dijo la joven más bajita y de pelo negro.- Doncellas de servicio. . .

- Bien lo entiendo.- Les sonrió.- Soy Serena. . .

- Me llamo Lita. . .- Le dijo la castaña.

- Y yo Hotaru.- Le sonrió la chica de pelo negro.

- Bien yo. . .

- Usted tiene que bañarse y ponerse su vestido de fiesta. . .

- Pero no traje ningún vestido de fiesta yo. . .

- Oh no se preocupe.- Intervino Lita.- El rey manda esto para usted. . . ¡Pueden pasar!

Dos hombres entraron en el cuarto cargando un baúl inmenso, lo dejaron a los pies de su cama y se fueron, Lita y Hotaru corrieron a abrirlo, comenzaron a sacar muchos vestidos de diferentes colores y se los mostraron.

- Puede escoger cualquiera.- Le dijo Lita.

- Pero no sería correcto que tomara los vestidos de otra mujer. . .

- Oh no princesa. . .- Hotaru se apresuró a hablar.- Estos vestidos fueron hechos especialmente para usted, el rey los mando a hacer desde que usted se enteró de que era vampira.

- Lo comprendo.- La joven se acercó al baúl.- No sé por dónde escoger.

- Puede usted escoger cualquiera.

- Bien.

Darien se ajustó el corbatín blanco de moño, Kenji Tsukino gustaba de hacer celebraciones con elegancia, y él no quería hacer menos, se había vestido de traje negro, camia blanca.

Esperaba poder estar cerca de Serena en toda la fiesta, llevaba horas de no poder verla y ya la echaba de menos. Termino de arreglarse y camino hasta el palacio, la gente estaba entrando y no parada de hablar, todos estaban impactantes por conocer a la princesa.

- . . . Dicen que es rubia y muy joven. . .

- . . . El rey está muy contento de tenerla aquí. . .

- . . . Escuche que el rey quiere irse a la ciudad. . .

- . . . ¿De verdad?. . .

- . . . Al parecer quiere ir a ver a su reina. . .

- . . . La reina humana. . .

- ¡Silencio!- Dijo en voz alta.

Todos los demás que habían hablado se callaron y entraron al palacio en silencio, él entro en el salón de la recepción y busco inmediatamente a su pequeña rubia, pero ella no estaba y Kenji Tsukino tampoco, lo cual significaba que aún no era presentada ante los demás, así que comenzó a buscar su aroma, no tardó en encontrarla y camino hasta ella.

- No te pongas nerviosa hija.- Hablaba Kenji.- Todos te van a amar.

- Pero si ellos no quieren. . .

- La gente te va a querer Serena.- Dijo acercándose a ella, estaba hermosa con un vestido rojo largo ceñido a su cuerpo.- Eres la princesa perfecta para esta tierra.

- Darien.- Recibió de la rubia la más hermosa de las sonrisas.- No sabía dónde estás y. . .

- Ven Serena, llego la hora de que todos te conozcan.- Intervino el rey.

- Darien entra conmigo por favor, tengo miedo.

- Ven.- Le ofreció su brazo.- Voy a estar a tu lado.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bien entrare yo.- Kenji salió de entre las cortinas rojas.- Su atención por favor. . . Esta noche con gran alegría tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi hija.

- No me sueltes Darien.- Le rogo ella mientras estaban detrás de las cortinas.- Ya se acaba el tiempo.

- Lo harás bien, tan solo sé tú y les gustaras.

- Sí. . .

- . . . La princesa Serena.- Al terminar de hablar su padre las cortinas se abrieron.

Darien camino y la insto a seguir sus pasos, la gente comenzó a aplaudir con mucha alegría ella sonrió poco a poco, a medida que se iba sintiendo más cómoda con la situación, su acompañante le sonrió y la soltó del brazo para entrarla a su padre, tras una reverencia se alejó pero solo a unos pocos metros, al parecer iba a estar cerca lo cual la alegraba.

- Damas y caballeros, mi querido pueblo.- Hablo su padre.- Ustedes conocen mi situación y lo mucho que deseo tener a mi lado a mi esposa, es por eso y por la presencia de mi hija aquí es que he decidió ir a la ciudad para estar unos días con mi esposa.

La gente comenzó a vitorear alegremente, al parecer estaban concentos porque su rey saliera de la isla para ir con su esposa.

- Los vampiros somos seres que amamos profundamente hija.- Le explico su padre al verla sorprendida.- Es por eso la alegría de nuestra gente, quieren verme feliz.

- Entiendo.

- Ven hija sentemos.- Kenji la llevo hasta el trono, la ayudo a sentarse en una hermosa silla, el rey se sentó en el trono a su lado.- Esta es tu gente hija.

- Mi gente. . . Suena raro pero me gusta.

- Eso me alegra mucho.

La fiesta fue hermosa, la gente bailaba y disfrutaba por todos lados, ella bailo con su padre e incluso con Darien, estaba con este último cuando comenzó asentirse mareada, tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me maree un poco.- Le faltaba el aire.- Quiero tomar aire fresco.

- Ven te llevare a un lugar tranquilo.- Darien la llevo frente a su padre.- La princesa no se siente bien y la llevare a tomar aire.

- Vayan.

Darien la llevo por los vestíbulos del palacio, salieron al exterior en pocos minutos, de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mejor, y por sobre todo estaba contenta de poder estar con su querido vampiro.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si mucha gracias.- La joven le sonrió.- Oigo un ruido de agua. . .

- Ah. . . La cascada. ¿Quieres conocerla? Esta aquí cerca.

- Si por favor. . .

El pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la insto seguirlo, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, ella se quedó impresionada y lo miro.

- Darien es hermosa, gracias por traerme. . .

- No lo digas, fue un placer. . .

- Mira la luna se refleja en el rio.- Le señalo ella.- Este lugar es mágico Darien.

- Lo sé.- Darien se acercó más, estaba desesperado por abrazarla, reunió valor y lo hiso por detrás.- Serena esta isla puede ser hermosa como tú dices, pero no se compara contigo.

- Darien. . .- Ella se volvió y para su agrado los ojos del chico estaban dorados, como aquella vez que se había cortado y Darien había perdido los sentidos llevado por el deseo.- Tus ojos están dorados. . .

- Lo sé, es por ti, solo por ti Serena.- Darien la beso con fuerza.- Preciosa Serena. . .

- Darien yo. . .

- Por favor dejame besarte muero por hacerlo, muero por ti.

- Yo también muero por ti.- Le dijo, aunque su corazón gritaba lo mucho que lo amaba.- Sígueme besando, me gustan tus besos.

Darien la puso contra una enrome roca de la cascada y la estrecho con fuerza mientras la besaba con pasión, invadiendo la boca femenina, disfruto al sentir las manos de su pequeña rubia vagar por su cabello, al escuchar suspirar sonrió.

- Darien. . . Darien. . .

- Dime princesa. . .

- No me digas así, me siento extraña, di mi nombre, me gusta escucharte.

- Serena. . . Serena.- Vio con alegría como el color de ojos de su pequeña compañera cambian de color de azul a un débil dorado.- Me deseas. . .

- Si. . .- Le dijo ella sonrojada.

- ¿Cuánto?- Le pregunto él mientras la abrazaba más.- ¿Cuánto me deseas Serena?

- Mucho, pero no sé cómo cuantificarlo. . .

- Eso me gusta.- Llevado por sus instintos vampíricos la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cascada.- Quiero hacerte mía. . .

- ¿Tuya?

- Si, llevo todo este tiempo queriendo hacerte el amor. . .

- El amor.- Repitió la joven sonrojada, pero tomo valor de su propio deseo.- Hazme el amor Darien.

Ambos se sumergieron en el rio, sin dejar de besarse lograron llegar hasta la separación del agua que caía y la fría roca, Darien no quería que ningún otro hombre viera lo que estaba haciendo con su Serena, con sus labios le bajo los tirantes del vestido a la joven que tenía en sus brazos y le beso el cuello, gruño lleno de satisfacción al oírla gemir de gusto.

- Darien. . .- Ella lo tomo de la chaqueta del traje.

- No espera.- El vampiro la detuvo.- No podemos. . .

- Pero tu querías. . .

- Serena eres una princesa y yo un don. . .

- No digas eso, eres mucho, eres la persona en quien más confió.

- Pero. . .

- Por favor Darien, no me dejes así.- Ella mordió el labio inferior de su compañero.- Darien. . .

- Maldita sea Serena.- La estrecho más contra él y permitió que la joven princesa a la que tanto amaba lo despojara de su ropa, quedando solo vestidos con los pantalones, ambos jóvenes arrojaron su ropa a la orilla del rio para evitar que se fuera con el agua que daba hasta la playa.

- Darien. . .

- Eres realmente preciosa mi cielo.- Darien le beso el cuello, entre los senos y tuvo el descaro de morderla en el cuello, quería marcarla como suya, no quería que ningún otro hombre pensara si quiera que podía tenerla.

- Auch. . .

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Pero quería hacerlo.

- Me gusto, es solo que me dolió un poco.

Darien le sonrió, era suya, la mordida en el cuello era una señal de pertenencia, aunque seguramente Kenji lo iba a castigar por poseer a su hija, pero ya no podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella, ya estaba harto de estar solo y quería el calor y la compañía.

- Darien yo nunca he estado con un hombre. . .- Le dijo Serena de pronto.

- No te preocupes, hare que sufras el menor dolor posible.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Ni lo digas.

Serena estaba realmente nerviosa, pero a su vez estaba contenta al ver los ojos de Darien y cuan dorados estaban, era por ella, al igual que la vez en que se había cortado el dedo, lo amaba y no quería otra cosa que no fuera ser suya y de nadie más.

- Darien. . .

- Mi Serena.- El vampiro la estrecho más y continuo besándola con desesperación estaba hambriento de ella, comenzó descender hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, sintió las manos de ella en su cabello y más importante la oyó gemir, lo cual no hacía más que alentarlo a seguir más abajo.

Y así lo hiso se sumergió en el agua para invadir con su boca la secreta intimidad de la joven, no pudo ver su reacción al ser tocada en esa delicada zona del cuerpo femenino, pero estaba seguro de que le había gustado.

- Darien. . .- Serena gimió desesperada por lo que estaba sintiendo, era una extraña sensación que le gustaba cada vez más.

El vampiro la hiso sumergirse junto con él, la atrajo hacia él, llevados por la calidez del agua, Darien comenzó acariciar a su mujer íntimamente, a pesar de que hace años, de hecho muchos años que no estaba con una mujer se sentía como un chico inexperto, lo cual era raro en él, pues siempre había sido un hombre con mucha experiencia en ese campo.

- ¿Darien puedo tocarte de la misma forma?

La pregunta de Serena lo sorprendió alegremente, había dado por sentado que ella se mostraría muy tímida y poco participativa en los primeros minutos, pero se había equivocado.

- Soy todo tuyo Serena.

La joven sonrió mientras guiaba sus manos por debajo del agua para llegar al lugar que quería encontrar, tras dar con los pantalones lucho para arrebatarse y debido a su nueva fuerza como vampira los saco rápidamente, dejando expuesto a su compañero.

- Ahora si eres mío.

Serena tomo el miembro duro de Darien y sonrió al escucharla gruñir plácidamente, no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero había escuchado muchos comentarios de las chicas en la preparatoria, así que comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo con mucho cuidado, quería ver que Darien también disfrutaba con ella.

- Eres perversa Serena.- Le oyó decir con dificultad.- Muy perversa.

- Pero te gusta.- Lo reto sonriendo, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.- Te gusta mucho. . .

- Mucho. . .- Repitió él mientras la abrazaba, pero tenía otra cosa más en su mente, si ella quería hacerle perder la cabeza él también lo haría.- Pero quiero más y de ti.

Serena asintió sonriendo, Darien la alzo en sus brazos y la hiso poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la apoyo sobre la roca de la cascada, él agua caía alrededor de ellos.

- Voy a hacerlo con cuidado.- Prometió el hombre.

- Si. . .

- Serena.- Susurro mientras intentaba entrar en ella con mucho cuidado y lentitud.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella entre una mezcla de placer y dolor.

- Lo siento.

- Solo hazlo por favor.- Le rogo con cuidado.

- Si.

Siguió su camino y al sentir la barrera que protegía la inocencia de su mujer la atravesó con cuidado, rogando porque Serena no sintiera más dolor del necesario, la abrazo contra él, y la miro a los ojos, quería ver la reacción de ella ante la completa invasión a su joven cuerpo.

- Serena mírame. . . Quiero verte a los ojos, quiero saber que eres mía.

-Soy tuya.- Le dijo mientras miraba los dorados ojos masculinos y se veía reflejada en ellos.- Solo tuya.

- Y yo tuyo.- La embistió lentamente solo para ver como reaccionaba.- Dime si te molesta.

- Solo un poco, pero continua.

- ¿Segura? No quiero hacerte ningún mal. . .

- Por favor.- Rogo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

- Si.

La tomo con fuerza, se odio a si mismo cuando la escucho gemir de dolor, pero luego ella cambio por completo, rogando por más y ronroneando como una gatita, aquello lo volvió loco y termino dejándose llevar por todo lo que ella le producía, con la boca le tomo uno de los senos y lo succiono, quería verla llegar a su máximo de placer, quería demostrarle que él era el mejor y que en su mente solo podía existir él.

- ¿A quién perteneces Serena?

- ¿Mmm. . .?

- Dime a quien perteneces.- Ordeno de pronto mientras no dejaba de besarla.

- A ti Darien. . .

- Repítelo.- Ordeno y la embistió con más fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido, que le llego hasta el alma.

- A ti. . .- Dijo ella con mucho dificultad.- Solo a ti Darien. . .

- Asi me gusta.- Darien al apretó contra él, la besaba en todos lados y no dejaba se verse reflejado en los ojos dorados de su mujer

Serena sentía que su cuerpo subía a cada momento de temperatura, y todo era por Darien, ese hombre, que era todo para ella, a pesar de haber sentido algo de dolor durante los primeros segundos de su tan ansiada unión ella había reemplazado todo ese pequeño sufrimiento por placer.

- Serena yo. . .

- Darien yo. . .

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, al mirarse a los ojos sonrieron el uno al otro, ninguno sabía que había querido decir el otro.

- Dime preciosa. . .

- No es nada.- Mintió, había querido decirle que lo amaba pero tenía miedo de arruinar el momento, no quería ser una molestia para Darien.- ¿Y tú, que ibas a decirme tú?

- Nada preciosa. . .- Le susurro, odiaba mentirle pero no quería que su amor fuese una carga para su Serena.

Serena se abrazó más a Darien conforme él la hacía suya con más fuerza y rapidez, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió al escucharlo rugir, Darien se vengó de ella llevando una de sus manos al punto de unión de ambos cuerpos y acariciándola descaradamente, Serena alargo sus colmillos deleitada por las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

- Muerde mi cuello.- Le ordeno Darien.

- ¿Eh?

- Muerde mi cuello, a la misma altura donde yo mordí el tuyo.

- ¿Pero y si te hago daño?

- No lo harás, hazlo preciosa.- Le dijo amablemente.

- Bien.- Ella acerco su boca con cuidado, al tener contacto con la piel ella mordió poco a poco.

- Más fuerte preciosa.- Ordeno Darien.- Entierra tus colmillos, quiero que dejes tu marca sobre mí.

- Si.- Mordió con más fuerza, vio como algunas gotas de sangre salían, pero Darien no pareció afectado en ningún momento.- Lo siento.

- No, me gustó mucho.- Darien le sonrió.

No quiso decirle el significado de esa marca, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, ambos se pertenecían, esa marca iba a demostrarle a los otros vampiros que ella le pertenecía como su mujer y él como su hombre, en el mundo humano su unión era casi tan importante como el matrimonio.

- Darien. . .

- Mi Serena.- Darien estaba al borde de la locura.

La rubia estaba perdida entre sus deseos, amaba a ese hombre y estaba feliz de ser suya, aunque estaba segura de que él nunca iba a corresponderle, al menos estaba dispuesta a estar para él cuando Darien necesitara de su cuerpo.

- Serena yo. . . Voy a correrme. . .

- Yo siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar en fuego. . .

- Estas igual que yo preciosa.

Momentos después Darien se derramo dentro de Serena, había sido un error, al ser humana corría el doble de riesgo de quedar embarazada, pero no le importo, era suya, su mujer.

- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Darien mientras retozaban en la hierba a la orilla del rio.

- Si. . . Muy bien.- La joven, que estaba en los brazos de su amado lo miro.- Deberíamos volver al baile. . .

- Es cierto, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado.

- Pero nuestra ropa esta mojada por completo.

- Tranquila yo la secare.- Darien se levantó.- Tan solo hay que agitarlas con fuerza.

Serena se divirtió al ver como Darien usaba sus brazos para agitar las ropas, era como una secadora de ropa humana, al rato él le entrego su vestido ya seco y listo para ser utilizado otra vez, se lo puso rápidamente, a pesar de que había estado desnuda frente a él aun tenía algo de vergüenza.

- Ven.- Darien ya se había vestido y le ofreció su brazo.- Es hora de volver.

- Mi padre me hará muchas preguntas. . .

- Lo sé, pero yo hablare con él cuando llegue el momento.

- No comprendo.- Lo miro confundida.

- Pregúntamelo otro día, preciosa.

Al volver a la fiesta Serena temía ser objeto de las miradas de los demás, pero no fue así y tenía la sospecha de que tenía que ver con Darien, pues lo miraban casi como si fuera el rey de la isla.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor hija?- Le pregunto su padre al sentarse a su lado.

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Tardaron mucho. . .

- Caminamos hasta la cascada, Serena sintió su ruido y la invite a conocerla.- Intervino Darien.

- Comprendo.- Kenji le sonrió, pero de pronto la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Sucede algo papá?- Pregunto la joven evitando ponerse nerviosa.

- Nada hija, es solo que aún estoy impresionado y contento de tenerte aquí.

- Yo estoy feliz de estar aquí papá.

La fiesta duro casi tres horas más, Serena ya estaba cansada y cuando le expreso a su padre su deseo de irse a dormir, este no puso ninguna objeción, tras despedirse de los vampiros que seguían celebrando comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto, no había visto a Darien desde que ella había comenzado a decir que se iba a su cuarto.

- Quizá se arrepintió de lo que hicimos.- Murmuro apenada.

Entro en el cuarto muy cansada, quería tenderse en su cama y dormir el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche, pero una silueta emergió de a nada, iba a gritar pero se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca.

- Tranquila preciosa.- Ella reconoció la voz al instante.- Soy yo.

- Me diste un susto de muerte.- Le pego en el pecho pero con cuidado.- No te vi en los últimos minutos de la fiesta.

- Cuando le dijiste a tu padre que quería venir a dormir pensé que debía esperarte aquí.- Le dijo Darien.- Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello no le gustaba, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de decirle que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que paso, su corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco.

- Dime. . .

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.- Le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura para estrecharla.- Tan solo quería darte las gracias por haberme entregado tu virginidad.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que decir, no era una muerte de sus esperanzas.- Bueno. . . Quería que fuese contigo.

- Mírame Serena, tengo mucho que decirte pero estas cansada, se nota en tus ojos.- Le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y por último en los labios.- Buenas noches Serena, duerme bien y sueña conmigo.

- Si. . .

Se acostó luego de uno segundos después de que Darien se fuera del cuarto, no había cortado con ella, aunque no tenían una relación exactamente, no quería forzarlo a aceptarla pero ella era ahora su mujer, no sabía cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Debo tratarlo como siempre o como si fuera mi novio?- Se preguntó a su misma, pero el cansancio fue más y antes de obtener una respuesta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Darien estaba en su cabaña, estaba feliz, más que en mucho tiempo, tenía por fin alguien por quien vivir la vida de otra forma y no sumida en el odio contra sí mismo al no poder haber defendido a su familia.

- Es mía.- Se dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón riendo.- Es mía. . . Mi mujer. . .

E iba a luchar contra quien fuera para que eso no cambiara, ya fuese en la isla o en la ciudad contra Seiya Kou, había estado muerto de celos en el pasado, cuando a pesar de que Serena le había dicho que había rechazado al chico, seguía cerca de él en la preparatoria.

- Darien.- Kenji lo llamo desde fuera de su cabaña.- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Ya veo.- Gruño molesto, había esperado eso, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para luchar por su mujer, abrió la puerta y antes de decir algo el rey entro.

- Quiero saber porque has marcado a mi hija como tu mujer. . .

- Porque lo es.- Dijo abiertamente.- Es mi mujer a partir de esta noche, mía y de nadie más.

- La marcaste y estoy seguro de que ella no tenía idea de que es tú. . .

- No, no la tiene.- Reconoció.- Pero se lo dire pronto.

- ¿Cuan pronto? Si te atreviste a dejarla embarazada. . .

- Kenji no me provoques.- Rugió.- Sabes que puedo luchar hasta la muerte por lo que me pertenece, si Serena lleva en su vientre un hijo mío sabes que me hare cargo de ella y sus necesidades. . .

- No me importa eso.- Kenji lo tomo de la camisa.- Tan solo quiero saber si tus intenciones con mi hija son buenas. . . Si le destrozas el corazón te matare. . .

- La amo.- Reconoció sin ningún problema.- Y si ella nunca puede corresponderme el que terminara destrozado seré yo. . .

- ¿La amas? ¿Por eso la marcaste como tuya sin decirle nada?

- La marque porque no quiero a ningún otro hombre cerca de ella, tiene mi olor en ella, todos sabrán que es de mi propiedad. . .

- Podría expulsarte de la isla por esto, es mi hija, la princesa, debías pedirme permiso a mí que soy su padre o a Ikuko que es su madre y tu reina.

No iba a decirle que prácticamente mamá Ikuko le daba su apoyo, eso sería algo que seguramente el matrimonio hablaría después, ya bastantes problemas tenía con reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a Serena que era como su esposa en la isla.

- Pero no lo hare.- Dijo Kenji soltándolo.- Me alegra esta unión. . .

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te confesare algo.- Kenji se sentó en el sillón donde antes Darien había estado.- Cuando comencé a ver quién podría ir a la ciudad para entrenar a mi hija inmediatamente pensé en ti, y no solo porque eres uno de mis hombres de mayor confianza sino porque quería que te enamorases de mi hija.

- Eres un miserable.- Dijo, antes de conocer mejor a Serena había odiado la idea de ir a la cuidad, respiro hondo y lo miro.- Pero el mejor miserable que hay en la tierra entera.

- Vaya cambio de actitud.- Murmuro el rey divertido.- Mira seré sincero contigo, has cometido una falta, debería castigarte por esto, pero estoy demasiado ocupado con mi viaje de mañana para preocuparme por esto.

- Quiero pedirte la mano de Serena. . .

- Creo que primero deberías hablar con la involucrada.- Kenji lo miro sonriendo.- Ósea mi hija.

- Se reirá de mí en cuanto le diga que la amo.

- No sé qué tendrás que decirle para que no se ría de ti pero tienes que decirle lo de su marca en el cuello, la gente de la isla es chismosa y está ávida de rumores amorosos, en cuanto vean su marca dirán cosas a su alrededor.

- Lo sé, hablare con ella lo prometo.

- Más te vale que a mi vuelta ella este contenta con su situación.- Kenji se puso de pie.- Cuida de mi hija, aunque con tu marca en ella dudo que algún hombre se le acerque.

- Sabes que la cuidare como si fuera mi mujer.

- Es tu mujer.- Le dijo el rey que lo miro fijamente.- Maldito deja se sonreír, puede que estés contento pero tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones mañana.

- Ya largo Kenji.- Ordeno, sabía que le debía respeto a su rey, pero entre ellos había mucha confianza.

Serena despertó cuando sintió a dos personas acercarse a su cuarto, sus instintos estaban más vivos que nunca, se sentó en la cama justo en el momento en que tocaron a su puerta, antes de decir algo Lita y Hotaru entraron, la última llevaba una bandeja.

- Buenos días princesa.- Le dijeron al unísono.

- Por favor.- Intervino ella.- Solo Serena. . .

- Pero no es correcto.- Lita la miro preocupada.- Usted será nuestra reina en el futuro. . .

- Les propongo un trato.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Cuando sea reina pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran, ya sea reina, alteza o lo que sea. . .

- ¿Y ahora como debemos llamarla?- Le pregunto Hotaru.

- Pues Serena. . . Ese es mi nombre, llámenme Serena.

- Esta bien pri. . . Serena.- Se corrigió la castaña.- Le traemos su desayuno.

- ¿Mi padre ya se fue?

- Partirá dentro de poco, está esperando la lancha que lo llevara a la otra isla para tomar el siguiente transporte.- Le indico la pelinegra.

- Entiendo, comeré rápidamente.- Serena quería despedirse de su padre.

Cuando se levantó de la cama y corrió tras el vestido para cambiarse de ropa no noto que las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando asombradas, al salir las miradas se la mujeres eran iguales.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues. . .- Ambas hablaron otra vez al unísono.- Su marca.

- ¿Qué marca?

- La del cuello.- Le dijo Lita.- La marca en su cuello.

Serena se llevó la mano al lugar donde Darien la había mordido, había esperado que quedase una marca, mal que mal Darien había quedado con una igual, pero no entendía porque las mujeres la miraban como si fuera algo malo.

- No comprendo. . . ¿Qué tiene de malo esta marca?

- Pues es la marca que. . .- Iba a decir Lita pero Hotaru se le acerco.

- No es nada, es solo que nos pareció que se mostraba mucho contra su blanca piel.- Le dijo ella.

- Entiendo.- Le sonrió, ya estaba lista para salir del cuarto.- Voy a buscar a mi padre.

- Nosotras haremos su cama y asearemos el cuarto.- Lita le sonrió, pero al quedarse ambas chicas del servicio doméstico a solas miro a su compañera.- ¿Por qué me detuviste? Sabes que esa es la marca de la unión conyugal, además la princesa huele a Darien. . .

- Si no anunciaron nada anoche durante la fiesta es porque no quieres decirlo aun.- Dijo Hotaru.- Además el rey ya se va, seguramente anunciaran la unión a su regreso. . .

- Pero cuando el rey regrese toda la isla sabrá que la princesa está unida con Darien. . .

- Eso es asunto de ellos.- Hotaru camino hasta la cama.- Ahora a hacer nuestro trabajo.

- Bien. . .

Serena camino hasta donde estaba su padre, el rey estaba en el muelle hablando con el hombre que manejaba la lancha, era el mismo que el día anterior la había llevado ahí, al ver a su padre, éste despidió al hombre y se acercó.

- Buenos días hija.- Le hablo él.

- Hola papá.- Vio que la lancha ya estaba cargada con una maleta.- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, iba a hablar contigo ahora pero ya has venido tú.

- Dime entonces.

- Quiero que te cuides mucho, haz caso en todo a Darien, él te cuidara, aunque sospecho que no tendrás muchos problemas, la gente te quiso desde el primer momento.

- Que alegría. . .

- Bien supongo que no me queda más que desearte suerte y. . .- Kenji no puedo evitar ver la marca que tenía su hija, había sido puesta en un lugar estratégico para que todos la vieran.- Tu marca. . .

- No tú también.- Rezongo Serena.- Lo siento es que y Lita y Hotaru ya me hablaron de que se ve mucho.

- Pues es obvio de que quien te la hizo quería que todos la vieran.- Le sonrió su padre.- Espero que no te haya dolido cuando Darien te la hizo.

- No me dolió. . .- Maldita sea se había delatado.- Yo. . .

- Tranquila yo no diré nada, quien tiene que hablar aquí es Darien.

- ¿Darien, por qué?

- Ya estamos listos alteza.- Intervino el hombre de la lancha.

- Eso querida tienes que preguntárselo a Darien.- Le dijo Kenji mientras la abrazaba.- Adiós mi cielo, me voy con mi mujer.

- ¡Suerte papá!

Serena se quedó en el muelle hasta que la lancha salía del campo de protección, la isla estaba tranquila, al parecer no había problema, había sido aceptada, iba a volveré pero sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por detrás

- Hola preciosa.- Darien le hablo al oído muy seductoramente.- ¿El rey ya se fue?

- Acaba de irse y la isla sigue en tranquilidad.- Le respondió mientras se volvía para verlo.

- Es normal, tienes la sangre del equilibrio.

- ¿Darien puedo preguntarte algo?- Se llevó la mano a su marca en el cuello.- ¿Qué tiene esta marca que mi padre y mis mucamas me miraron raro esta mañana?

- Yo. . .- Había querido esperar para decirle todo aquello.- ¿Podemos ir a mi cabaña para hablar en privado?

- Si. . .- Esta nerviosa.- Lo miro preocupada.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No.- Mintió, la tomo de la mano.- Ven.

Serena estaba nerviosa, había notado en Darien un severo cambio de actitud al mencionar la marca. ¿Acaso había cometido una estupidez al mencionarlo? Quizá Darien no quería ninguna prueba de lo que había pasado anoche.

Darien caminaba hacia su cabaña, iba a perderla estaba seguro, pero si ella no podía amarlo no podía obligarla a estar con él, iba a sufrir cuando la marca se borrara porque iba a significar que ya ningún vínculo tenían ellos dos, al llegar a su casa entro y la insto a sentarse.

- Tienes una casa muy hermosa.- Serena vio la sala de estar unida al comedor y una cocina en una esquina, habían otras puertas que seguramente conducían a los cuartos y al baño.

- Es la cabaña que se le asigna a los vampiros que viven solos, cuenta con dos habitaciones y un baño, además de lo que ves aquí.

- Comprendo.- Quería escapar de ahí, todo con tal de no escuchar el rechazo de parte de Darien.- Yo creo. . .

- La marca.- La interrumpió él mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.- No es una marca cualquiera.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es?

- Serena esta marca.- Darien toco su cuello.- Esta marca dice que eres mía, solo mía.

- Solo tuya.- En ese entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que su amante nocturno también tenía una marca en el cuello, la que ella le había hecho.- Tú tienes una marca parecida a la mía.

- Es lo mismo en mi caso.- Le sonrió él mientras tocaba su cuello.- Soy tuyo. . . Serena estas marcas en el pueblo vampiro tienen un significado muy importante.

- Hablas tan seriamente que cualquiera diría que estas marcas nos unen en matrimonio.- Intento bromear ella, puesto que podía ver que Darien estaba muy nervioso.

Darien no decía nada, tan solo la miraba fijamente, en ese momento Serena cayo en la cuenta de que sus palabras estaban apegadas a la realidad. ¿Darien y ella estaban unidos como un matrimonio? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada por que él la quisiera que soñara con ser su esposa ante los demás? El vampiro siguió sin decir nada, y su silencio le estaba dando la respuesta, era su esposa.

- Serena yo. . .

- ¿Soy tu esposa?- Necesitaba que fuese él quien se le dijera, no que su cabeza se inundara de ideas.

- Bueno aquí serás considerada como mi esposa, y esa marca es como un anillo de matrimonio, una señal de nuestra unión.

- Yo. . .- Serena se levantó con cuidado.

Era la mujer de Darien, para el resto de la gente de la isla ella iba a ser su esposa, quizá por eso sus mucamas habían estado tan nerviosas esa mañana, no sabían cómo abordar el tema, pero ella estaba emocionada, era la esposa o lo que fuera de Darien entonces ella debía importarle de alguna forma, comenzó a sollozar.

- Serena mi amor.- Darien la abrazo.- Perdóname mi amor, pero lo hice por celos, te amo y no quiero que otro hombre te abrace, te bese o intenta hacerte suya. . . Pero aún estamos a tiempo de borrar la marca, nadie sabrá lo que paso entre nosotros. . .

- ¿Me amas?- Le pregunto ella emocionada, no podía dejar de llorar.

- Si Serena, pero no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo.- Le dijo él.- Borraremos la marca ahora mismo. . .

- ¡No!- La joven lo abrazo.- No quiero borrarla, quiero llevarla en mi cuello y con mucha alegría.

- ¿Serena tú. . .?

- Te amo Darien, llevo mucho tiempo amándote.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces porque llorabas?

- Porque estoy feliz, creí que nunca podría decirte lo que siento por ti.- Dijo algo tímida.

- Serena. . .- Darien la beso hambriento, había tenido miedo de perderla, pero ahora todo era distinto, era suya y por propia voluntad.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas/os siento mucho la tardanza, pero me dieron dos perritos pequeños que lo único que quieren hacer es salir por la reja de mi casa jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo les guste, muchos saludos.**


	10. Sentimientos

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Sentimientos.**

**Casa Tsukino.**

Ikuko estaba recogiendo la ropa seca que había tendido en el patio trasero, ya era de noche por lo tanto al terminar esa tarea se iría a la cama, estaba cansada y se debía a la enorme preocupación que tenía por su hija, y sobre todo en la relación que podía tener con su padre, sabía que Serena había tomado abruptamente la decisión de ir a la isla.

- Mi podre pequeña.- Susurro al viento.- ¿Estarás bien?

- Supongo que Darien la cuidara bien.- Alguien le contesto, alguien a quien ella había reconocido su voz.

- ¿Kenji?- La mujer se volvió, se quedó paralizada al ver que era su esposo, estaba ahí frente a ella.

- Mi cielo. . .

- ¡Kenji!- La mujer corrió a los brazos de su marido.- Mi amor. . . Mi Kenji

- Mi cielo.- El vampiro abrazo a su mujer.- Te he echado tanto de menos mi amor.

- Yo también.- La mujer lo miro a los ojos.- Te amo.

- Te amo.- Dijo él mientras alzaba a su mujer en brazos.-Te amo muchísimo. . .

- Mi amor no puedo dejar la ropa aquí afuera. . .

- Decide.- La reto el hombre.- Tú marido o la ropa seca, tienes tres segund. . .

- Mi marido.- Respondió al instante.- Siempre mi primera elección será mi marido.

- Así me gusta.- Kenji comenzó a caminar hasta el interior de la casa o mejor dicho hasta el interior del cuarto principal de la casa.

**Isla Dreams.**

Darien estaba despierto, pero acostado bajo las sabanas de su cama, la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque a su lado estaba su mujer, había hecho el amor la noche anterior y Serena había caído rendida de sueño poco antes del amanecer, sabía que debía de haberla ido a dejar a su cuarto en el palacio, mal que mal ella era la princesa y su unión aún no estaba permitida por el rey, de todos modos no se había querido separar de ella, salio de la cama con cuidado y fue hasta la cocina, no era un chef profesional pero esperaba al menos hacer un desayuno decente para su mujer, en el instante en que iba a poner la tetera en el fuego de la cocina alguien toco su puerta.

- Mmm. . .- Fue hasta la puerta, casi nadie iba a su cabaña salvo Kenji y uno u otro vampiro, al abrir la puerta vio a una de las mucamas de su mujer.

- Lo siento señor Darien.- Murmuro apenada Hotaru.- Pero la princesa no está en su cuarto y pensé que quizá. . .

- Esta en donde le corresponde estar.- Le dijo seriamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde es ese lugar?

- Esta aquí conmigo Hotaru, no te preocupes, pero tampoco lo divulgues. . .

- Lo sé, su unión aun no es celebrada como corresponde y nadie puede saber que están juntos.- Lo interrumpió la joven.

- Así se habla ahora vete, ella no necesita nada por ahora aun no despierta.

- Ya veo.- La vampira hiso una reverencia y lo miro.- Con su permiso.

- ¿Darien?- Serena salía del cuarto en el instante que él cerraba la puerta principal.- ¿Era Hotaru?

- Si, estaba preocupada por ti.- Le respondió.

- Ya veo.- La joven se ajustó la sabana que había tomado para cubrirse.- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Pues has dormido apenas unas cuatro horas.- Le sonrió mientras se le acercaba.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco sí.

- Vuelve a la cama, te llevare algo de comer.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad soy tu mujer?- Le pregunto ella mientras se tocaba la marca de su cuello.

- Si, mía y. . .

- De nadie más.- Concluyo ella mientras no dejaba de sonreír.- Aun no lo puedo creer, es como un sueño. . .

- Del que nunca quiero despertar.- Darien la abrazo.- Ahora vete a la cama mi princesa, ya iré contigo.

- De acuerdo.

Serena se acomodó en la cama, miro alrededor de todo el cuarto, era sencillo en su decoración pero frente a la cama había un cuadro que llamo su atención, era el retrato de una familia, reconoció entre las personas de la pintura a Darien, pero parecía mucho más pequeño como si tuviera poco más de diez años, así que supuso que ellos debían ser su familia, el hombre mayor se parecía mucho a su Darien de ahora, pero la mujer era rubia y tenía el cabello suelto.

- Espero que te guste mi amor.- Darien entro en el cuarto llevando una bandeja.

- ¿Darien?- Dudaba de hacer esa pregunta, pero la tenía que hacer.- ¿Las personas del cuadro son tu familia?

- Si.- Darien parecía molesto, de todos modos se metió en la cama a su lado y puso sobre sus piernas la bandeja.

- Lo siento yo. . .

- No te preocupes, es solo que. . .

- ¿Te duele hablar de ellos?

- Si, murieron poco después de hacernos ese retrato.- Le dijo mirando fijamente la pintura.- Yo aún los echo de menos. . . Aunque hayan pasado casi cincuenta años desde que ellos ya no están conmigo.

- Debes de haberte sentido muy solo sin ellos. . .

- Pero ahora tengo la mejor compañía.- Le sonrió, aunque algo triste.

- ¿Darien que paso?- Le pregunto, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.- Lo siento no quiero entrometerme. . .

- Fuimos encontrados por los cazadores de vampiro, mis padres trataron de defenderse pero no pudieron, antes de morir me ordenaron huir, yo no quería pero no había otra cosa que hacer, ellos pelearon para que yo viviera. . .

- Es una historia muy trágica.

- Los recuerdo en mi mente todos los días.

- Comprendo.- Miro el cuadro, era una hermosa familia.- Te pareces mucho a tu padre. . .

- Recuerdo que mi madre solía decir que era la copia exacta de mi padre en muchos sentidos, no solo en el físico.

- Y tu madre es muy hermosa. . .

- Se llamaba Usagi, mi padre me dijo una vez que se enamoró de ella a penas la vio, se conocieron aquí en la isla.- Le explico Darien.- Pero viajaban siempre al mundo de los humanos, por eso nací en la ciudad de Tokio, ellos querían ver cómo era vivir entre humanos comunes y corrientes, teníamos una vida como cualquiera otra familia.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

- Mamoru.- Le dijo él.- Mi madre una vez me dijo que la primera vez que lo vio le pareció algo arrogante pero que de todas formas la dejo impresionada. . .

- Pues entiendo lo que decía tu madre sobre el parecido que tienes con tu padre.

- ¿Tratas de decir que soy arrogante?

- Pero de todas formas me gustaste.- Le sonrió mientras tomaba una tostada.- Esto esta rico.

- No me cambies de tema Serena.- La regaño el vampiro pero después le sonrió.- Aunque de todas formas lo entiendo, sé que mi actitud al principio no fue la mejor. . .

- No me importa, ahora es muy distinto.- Le dijo antes de besarlo.- Muy distinto.

- Me conquistaste, he cambiado mucho y por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Serena ha habido otras mujeres en mi vida, en eso nunca te mentiría, pero era algo solo físico, y después ya no las buscaba, pero contigo. . .- Darien sonrió.- Cuando estoy contigo no quiero perderte de vista, es la primera vez que estoy enamorado y no quiero perderte. . .

- Nada hará que tú y yo nos separemos. . .

- Seiya Kou.- Intervino Darien.

- Ya te dije una vez que lo quiero, pero solo como un amigo, nos conocemos desde primaria.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar que sienta celos. . .

- No tienes por qué estar así.- Le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- Soy solo tuya.

- Solo mía, que no se te olvide.

- Por supuesto.

**Casa Tsukino.**

Kenji despertó luego de haber dormido sus ocho horas anuales de sueño, se sentía como nuevo ahora y con mucha más energía, se sentó en la cama pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el cuarto, su mujer no estaba en ningún lado.

- ¿Ikuko?- Hablo hacia al baño que conectaba con el cuarto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Comenzó a oler el ambiente, estaba cargado por el aroma de su mujer, pero pudo detectar que estaba en el primer piso de la casa, se levantó y tomo el pantalón para cubrirse, al llegar a la primera planta del hogar se dejó llevar por los deliciosos aromas que salían de la cocina.

- Hola mi amor.- Se apoyó en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina.- ¿Qué cocinas?

- De todo un poco, no sé qué cosas te pueden gustar así que. . .

- Mi amor todo lo que tu hagas me gusta, lo que cocinas, cuando sonríes, cuando hablas, pero sobre todo lo que más me gusta es cuando dices mi nombre mientras te hago el amor. . .

- ¡Kenji! Haces que me sonroje. . .

- Me gusta verte así.- El hombre se le acerco.- ¿Ikuko?

- Dime. . .- Le indico la mujer mientras estaba delante de la cocina.

- ¿Irías conmigo a mi isla?

- Pero tu dijiste que sería peligroso que. . .

- Si lo sé, sé que es muy peligroso para ti mi amor, pero no puedo seguir así.- Le indico.- No puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti, nosotros los vampiros vivimos del amor, estando lejos de ti me siento muerto.

- Yo igual. . . Pero si tu pueblo no me acepta. . . Pasará lo mismo que hace años cuando te negaste a volver a la isla.- Le dijo Ikuko.- No quiero ser motivo de disputa entre lo que quieres en tu corazón y la responsabilidad de tu mente.

- Entiendo. . . Pero sabes que puedo protegerte, conoces mi fuerza mi amor. . .

- Lo sé, pero significaría dejar mi vida de lado. . .- La mujer se quedó callada.- ¿Puedes darme unos días para pensar mi amor? No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

- Lo entiendo.- Kenji abrazo a su mujer.- Lo que decidas mi amor lo entenderé.

- Gracias por comprender.

**Casa Kou.**

- Lo que dices es una completa estupidez hermano.- Seiya miro a Yaten muy asombrado por la tontería que le había dicho.

- Era el olor de los vampiros Seiya, te lo prometo.- El peliplateado se acercó a su hermano.- No pude cerciorarme de si era o no una vampira pues salió de viaje, según lo que Mina me dijo a ver a su padre. . .

- Yaten, Serena no puede ser. . .

- Exacto y por ese te digo esto a ti y no fui con Taiki, él será un peligro inminente si Serena es una vampira, Mina la quiere como a una hermana y por eso yo no puedo hacer nada y creo que menos tú. . .

- Exacto. . . Taiki ira detrás de ella en cuanto sepa la verdad.- Seiya se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.- Maldita sea, él no se detiene ante nada para matar.

- Ya lo hizo una vez hace muchos años. . . Destruyo una familia entera, no sé mucho pero de vez en cuando se jacta de eso.

- Lo recuerdo.- El pelinegro miraba al vacío.- Pero un no estamos seguros. . .

- Tenemos que ponernos en la situación peor. . .

- Lo sé, yo no puedo protegerla. . .

- Ninguno de los dos puede, mis instintos despertaran al olerla y querré atacarla incluso contra mi voluntad.

- Maldita sea. . . ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No lo sé, yo me voy con Mina de vacaciones mañana en la mañana, sinceramente no sé cuándo volveremos, le pedí la camioneta a papá, iremos a las montañas, así que como te dije no sé cuándo volveremos.

- Mmm. . . Si Serena sigue afuera el tiempo que tus estés fuera también, creo que poder controlar a Taiki. . .

- Tan solo tienes que llevarlo a conocer chicas, pero no lo acerques a la casa Tsukino.

- Lo hare hermano.

**Isla Dreams.**

- Y este princesa es el colegio de la isla.- Le dijo un sabio.

Serena había resuelto conocer todo de la isla, por lo que Darien la presento con uno de los sabios que enseñaba a los más jóvenes, entraron en el edificio, dentro habían siento de salas diferenciadas por números.

- Así como en el mundo humano.- Le explico Darien que iba con ella también.- Diferenciamos a los chicos por grado.

- Entiendo.

- Entremos a la sala de los pequeños de primer grado.- Le indico el hombre, al abrir las puertas del salón.- Perdón por la interrupción Luna, pero quería que la princesa conociera el colegio.

- Puedes pasar Artemis.- Le índico la mujer que llevaba la clase.- Bienvenida princesa. . . Niños saluden a su princesa.

- ¡Buenos días princesa!- Todos los pequeños, de alrededor de unos seis o siete años le sonrieron.

- Hola pequeños.

- Miren es la princesa humana.- Dijo una niña de la clase.- Es muy hermosa.

- ¿Hola pequeña cómo te llamas?- Se acercó a la niña que había hablado.

- Me llamo Chibi Chibi.- Le respondió, señalo a su compañera de asiento.- Y ella es Diana.

- De verdad que es muy hermosa y se ve muy joven.- Comento Diana.

- Bueno tengo quince años aunque pronto voy a cumplir los dieciséis.- Le dijo.- ¿Qué están estudiando ahora?- Pregunto, al ver la pizarra sonrió.- Ya veo matemáticas.

- Si.- Dijeron ambas.

- Tratamos te tener el sistema común de los humanos.- Le indico Luna, la maestra.- Impartimos las clases comunes, como lengua, matemáticas, ciencias. . .

- Comprendo.- Le sonrió a la mujer, no era una anciana más bien parecía tener la edad de su madre.- Enseñan a demás los asuntos de vampiros.

- Por supuesto, Darien en uno de los maestros incluso.- La mujer la miro.- Él ensaña a los pequeños a controlar sus facultades.

- Ya veo.- Miro de reojo a su hombre, al parecer lo de ser maestro era lo suyo.

- Sigamos.- Le indico Artemis.- Tenemos que ver los demás salones.

- Bien, fue un gusto conocerla maestra Luna.- Serena miro a los pequeños.- Adiós niños.

- ¡Adiós princesa!

- Los niños la amaron princesa.- Le comento el sabio Artemis cuando iban por los pasillos.

- Me alegra saber que soy bien recibida, y sé que también alegrara a mi padre.

- Todos estamos felices de tenerla aquí princesa.- Le dijo Darien.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, él debería decirle princesa ante los demás, aunque ya muchos habían detectado el olor del hombre en ella y sobre todo la marca, pero nadie decía nada, y sabia el por qué, temían que Darien hiciera algo, había escuchado de parte de sus mucamas que su hombre era alguien de mucho respeto en la isla y que nadie hablaba a su espaldas de él.

- A mí también me alegra estar aquí.- Le dijo ella.

Visitaron todas y cada una de los salones, fue recibida siempre con una sonrisa de parte de los alumnos del colegio, estaba realmente contenta con la forma en que las cosas se hacían ahí, tenía todo lo que un colegio ofrecía.

- Ahora si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermería.-Le dijo Darien cuando terminaron el recorrido

- Pero dijiste que los vampiros sanan rápidamente. . .

- Pero siempre es bueno tener una enfermería.- Le sonrió él.- Anda vamos, después podemos descansar todo lo que quieras. . .

- Bueno. . .

Darien la llevo por entre las cabañas de la isla, todos con quienes se encontraban la saludaban amenamente, realmente estaba siendo bien recibida, había esperado que tras la partida de su padre la gente no confiara en ella, pero se había equivocado, finalmente llegaron a un edificio de dos pisos, Darien entro y la insto a seguirlo.

- Darien. . .- Una chica de pelo azul corto salió a recibirlos.- Hola princesa.

- Le estaba ensañando a la princesa la isla.- Indico el pelinegro.- Princesa ella es Amy nuestra doctora.

- Ya veo.- Serena le sonrió.- Buenos días doctora.

- Princesa es una alegría conocerla, por favor pase, si desea conocer la enfermería con mucho gusto le enseñare parte de esta.

- Gracias.

- Princesa puede usted ir con Amy, yo tengo que hacer algo ahora.- Le dijo Darien de pronto.- Volveré por usted en una hora.

- Bien.

- No te preocupes Darien, yo cuidare de ella.- La mujer le sonrió.- Venga por aquí princesa.

A Serena el comportamiento de Darien la extraño, pero de todos modos siguió a Amy, no por ser la mujer de Darien debía estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Tenemos salas de atención primaria. . .

- Yo creí que los vampiros sanábamos rápido.

- Y lo hacemos princesa, pero aun así necesitamos atención medica.- Le sonrió Amy.- Por ejemplo, los pequeños que aún no están desarrollando todos sus poderes necesitan atención médica.

- Ya entiendo.

- También cuando se presentan casos de enfermedades como cáncer y ese tipo de cosas.

- Es interesante.- Le dijo ella.- ¿Trabaja usted sola aquí?

- Cuento con otros colegas, y varias enfermeras, solo que este día todos están libres, la enfermería atiende cinco días a la semana, hoy yo estoy de turno en caso de emergencia, pero casi nunca sucede eso.

- Debió estudiar mucho para ser una doctora.

- La universidad siempre en complicada, pero a me gusta la medicina.

- Yo aún no sé qué estudiar en la universidad.- Reconoció la rubia.- Tengo un promedio normal y sé que no tendría problemas para entrar en la universidad.

- ¿Hay algo que te interese?

- Mmm a decir verdad me ha gustado mucho el trabajo que hace en el colegio de aquí de la isla, y durante unos momentos me imagine a mí misma como maestra.

Darien tomo los pétalos de rosas que había encargado y los espacio por todo el cuarto, sobre todo en la cama, ese era un día especial y quería celebrarlo con su mujer, además había encargado a una buena cocinera de la isla que hiciera un pastel, ya lo había dejado en su cabaña y él lo había guardado en la nevera, al ver que su trabajo estaba completo y todos los pétalos estaban distribuidos miro la hora, ya era tiempo de ir a buscar a su mujer, había recorrido toda la isla y ya era de noche.

- . . . El Rey manda a traer los mejore medicamentos.- Oyó que decía Amy.

- Mi padre se preocupa mucho por su pueblo.- Serena y la doctora estaban en la sala de la recepción.

- Ya estoy aquí princesa.- Se les acerco.- Ya es tarde.

- Es cierto pasan de las siete.- Serena se levantó.- Muchas gracias por todo el recorrido Amy.

- Puede venir cuando usted quiera princesa.- La peliazul le sonrió.

- Gracias por cuidar de la princesa Amy.- Darien miro a su mujer.- ¿Nos vamos princesa?

- Por supuesto.

- Me pregunto porque esos dos se tratan con tanta cortesía cuando ya todos saben que se pertenecen el uno al otro.- Murmuro para si la doctora al quedarse sola en la consulta.

Darien condujo a su mujer a su cabaña, pero antes de entrar le vendo los ojos, aunque Serena protesto en un comienzo se dejó guiar por él, al entrar activo sus sentidos, podía oler rosas que estaban cerca.

- Ahora te voy a llevar a nuestro cuarto.- Le indico Darien.

- Bien, pero sabes que ya olí las rosas.

- Lo sé, pero no sabes el motivo de esta pequeña celebración.

Su hombre la hiso caminar unos cuantos metros más, el olor de las rosas se intensifico, Darien aún no le quitaba la venda de los ojos, pero sintió sus manos cerca de la amarra, quizá pronto podría ver la sorpresa.

- ¿Lista?

- Siempre.- Le respondió.

La amarra de sus ojos cayo y pudo ver los hermosos pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todos lados y en especial en la cama, pero sorbe esta también habían otras cosas, una pastel y una cubeta con champaña.

- ¿Qué celebramos mi amor?

- Mi cumpleaños.- Le sonrió Darien.- ¿Recuerdas que hace meses te dije que pronto iba a cumplir los ciento cincuenta años?

- Es cierto.- Ella lo miro a los ojos.- Mi marido es un señor mayor. . .

- Ya verás que tan mayor puede ser.- La tomo en sus brazos.

- Debiste decirme que era tu cumpleaños.- Le dijo.- Podría haberte dado un obsequio.

- El mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado ya lo has hecho.

- ¿Eh? Pues no te he dado nada. . .

- Aceptaste ser mi mujer, mi esposa, me diste tu virginidad y me amas.- Comento mientras le besaba en cuello, en especial la marca.- ¿Qué mejor regalo que este?

- Darien.- Ella lo beso en el mentón ya que debido a su estatura no le llegaba más allá de su mentón.

- Eres muy pequeña, pero adorable.- Darien la abrazo más.- Ven vamos a comer pastel y beber hasta agotarnos la botella.

- Sí. . .- Sonrió ella.

- Por cierto estaba pensando.- Comento él de pronto mientras abría la botella de champaña.- Cuando vuelva tu padre quiero que anunciemos nuestra unión.

- Mmm. . . ¿Y eso cómo se hace?- Todo era nuevo para ella.- ¿Solo se dice o se hace una ceremonia?

- Pues se hace una ceremonia delante del rey de la isla, es él quien bendice la unión de ambos, incluso puede rechazarla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pero Kenji nunca lo ha hecho al menos, de todos modos estoy seguro de que estará contento por nosotros.

- Yo creo lo mismo.- Le dijo ella, recordaba las palabras de su padre, él estaría muy feliz de verlos juntos.

- Aquí tienes.- Darien le entrego una copa.- Brindemos por nosotros mi amor.

- Por nosotros.- Ambas copas chocaron con cuidado.

**Casa Tsukino. **

- No te vayas.- Pidió el hombre.- Quédate conmigo.

- Mi amor solo será esta noche.- Ikuko se estaba vistiendo luego de haber estado en el baño.- Ya te dije que tomare vacaciones a partir de mañana, estaré contigo el resto de los días las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Pero serás cinco horas lejos de ti.- Le dijo Kenji mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Aunque podría ir contigo.

- No mi amor, los Kou pueden estar rondando.

- ¿Los Kou?- Kenji la miro.- El nombre me suena.

- El hijo menor de la familia es Seiya, es compañero de Serena desde la primaria.- Le explico la mujer.- Darien he descubierto que esa familia tiene el gen cazador.

- ¡Demonios!- El hombre se levantó de la cama.- Serena puede estar en peligro. . .

- El hecho es que el hermano mayor. . .

- Yaten.- Le dijo él de pronto.- Ahora lo recuerdo.

- Bueno Yaten estuvo aquí hace unos días, Serena llego corriendo de la preparatoria diciendo que él la había descubierto.

- ¿Y crees que pueden estar rondando la casa?

- Al menos Yaten, cuando Serena se fue él anduvo por aquí varias noches, pero ha dejado de venir desde la noche que tú llegaste.

- Mmm. . .- Kenji se quedó pensativo.- Lo mejor será que Serena se aleje de esa familia.

- Darien dice lo mismo. . .

- Por cierto respecto a ellos dos. . .

- ¿Ya están juntos?

- ¿Tu lo sabias?

- No has respondido mi pregunta.- Le dijo la mujer.

- Ni tú la mía.- Kenji se le acerco a su mujer para abrazarla.- En fin, nuestra hija ahora le pertenece a Darien, lleva la marca.

- La marca.- Ikuko se llevó la mano a su cuello, su marca aún estaba ahí.- La marca de pertenencia.

- La que llevas en el cuello.- Comento el rey.- La que te hice la primera noche que te hice el amor. . .

- La que tardaste mucho tiempo en decirme que era. . .

- ¿Bueno, qué querías que hiciera? Me ibas a odiar en cuanto te dijera lo que en realidad era. . .

- Pero te amaba y te acepte. . .

- Cuando te dije que era un vampiro me miraste y te reíste.- Le dijo él alzando las cejas.

- Bueno. . . Parecía lo más lógico, quiero decir que como todo lo que sé de los vampiros es por las películas. . .

- Ya entiendo.- Kenji comenzó a besar a su mujer, de nuevo la necesitaba.- Ikuko. . .

- No mi amor, tienes que dejar que me vaya.- La mujer trato de escapar del abrazo de su esposo.- Te prometo que te recompensare pero deja que me vaya.

- Bien.- Gruño Kenji.- Pero cuando vuelvas tendrás que venir directo a mis brazos.

- Lo prometo.

**Isla Dreams.**

- ¿Señorita Serena?- Hotaru se le acerco cuando ella estaba en su cuarto en el palacio.

- Dime.- La rubia estaba escogiendo la ropa que se pondría ese día pues hacia mucho calor.

- La gente de la isla ya estaba comenzó a hablar obre usted y el señor Darien. . .

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Pues. . .- Lita también se le acercó para hablar.- Que usted le pertenece, que es su mujer, y que ahora se quedara en la isla para siempre. . . Tiene que entender señorita Serena que los vampiros viven de los chismes aquí en la isla.

- Papá me dijo algo así.- Miro a ambas mucamas.- Bien no deben hacerle caso, cuando mi padre vuelva haremos publica nuestra unión.

- Entiendo.- Hatoru sonrió.

- La gente solo espera que se haga pública la noticia.- Comento Lita.

- Bien yo iré ahora por mi hombre.- Les guiño el ojo.- Nos vemos después chicas.

Serena camino lentamente por la isla, le encantaba ese lugar, era una verdadera isla paradisiaca, y la iba a echar de menos cuando volviera a la ciudad, tenía que terminar sus estudios y comenzar con la universidad, además tenía mucho de qué hablar con Darien, sobre todo en lo que iban a hacer ellos dos.

- ¿Darien?- Entro en la cabaña de él.- ¿Dónde estás Darien?

- Aquí.- Darien la abrazo por la espalda.- Aquí esperándote desde hace horas. . .

- Lo siento, pero en el palacio me necesitaban.- Le dijo ella mientras se volvía para ver a su hombre a los ojos.- Oye estaba pensando en algo.

- Dime.- Darien la llevo hasta el sofá.- Pareces preocupada.

- Lo estoy a decir verdad.- La joven lo miro.- ¿Darien que pasara con nosotros?

- ¿Con nosotros? No comprendo.

- Sabes que tengo que volver a la ciudad, tengo que terminar mis estudios e ir a la universidad, no me quiero separar mucho tiempo de ti y tú tienes una vida aquí en la isla. . .

- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, iré contigo a la ciudad, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites para terminar tus estudios y. . .

- Oh Darien.- Serena lo abrazo.- ¿De verdad?

- Eres mi mujer, mi lugar es a tu lado.- Darien la agarro de la cintura.- Y tu lugar es a mi lado.

- Darien. . .- Serena le tomo el rostro entre las manos para besarlo.- Mi guapo Darien.

Serena comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Darien, y este aprovecho de subirle el vestido, la rubia lo miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron al ver que el otro tenía los ojos dorados.

- ¿Dejaste bien cerrada la puerta mi amor?- Le pregunto Darien mientras la tumbaba en el sofá.

- Si, muy bien cerrada.- Serena busco inmediatamente el pantalón de Darien, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba y quería darle todo el alivio posible, en ese momento Darien le rasgo el delgado vestido a la mitad.- ¡Oye!

- Te recompensare.- Le prometió el hombre.- Pero necesito verte completamente mi amor.

- Te amo Darien.- Serena uso su nueva fuerza para también romper los pantalones de su hombre.

- Descarada.- Le regaño dulcemente.- Luego me culpas a mí de ser un rompe cosas. . .

- Hazme el amor Darien, ya después nos preocuparemos de la ropa.- Sonrió ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar nena.- Darien se tumbó a su lado en el sofá, la estrecho en sus brazos mientras la besaba en todo su cuerpo, la piel de su mujer comenzaba a marcarse con cada beso de él.- Me perteneces, toda tu me perteneces. . .

- Tú eres mío, solo mío.- Serena lo abrazo y lo beso, amaba ese hombre con todo su ser.

Darien la despejo de sus braguitas y sonrió al ver que caía lejos de ellos, era la última prenda que le quedaba, en tanto Serena también le quito los bóxer, ambos ahora estaban completamente desnudos.

- Tócame.- Le ordeno Darien.- Quiero sentir sus manos en mí.

- Si.- Serena sonrió al sentir la piel de su hombre bajo sus manos, la calidez de él.- Te amo.

- Yo también.- Darien tomo los senos de su mujer y los acaricio con cuidado.- Eres muy suave.

- ¿Suave?

- Muy, pero muy suave.- Sonrió él mientas bajaba su cabeza para quedar a la altura de pecho de ella.- Eres perfecta mi amor.

- Tú también eres perfecto, el mejor del mundo.- Ella sonrió mientras con sus manos buscaba el miembro de Darien, se sorprendió al ver cuán duro estaba.- Muy, muy perfecto.

- Picara. . .- Darien gimió al sentir el contacto.- Eres muy descarada.

- Tú me haces ser así.- Le dijo mientras le mordía el hombro.- Tú me haces ser una descarada.

- La mejor descarada que ha llegado a mi vida.- Sonrió Darien.- Anda mi amor sigue así mientras yo también juego contigo.

El juego de Darien consistió en hacerla sufrir de placer al tocarla íntimamente, el vampiro sonrió al sentir el calor de su mujer, la calidez con que era recibido, se volvió loco al sentir que la respiración de ella se descontrolaba completamente.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella.

- Serena. . .- Gruño el vampiro al sentir el placer que le provocaban las caricias de su mujer.

- Darien por favor. . .

- Si mi amor.- Darien se puso sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y sonrió.- Dime que me amas. . .

- Te amo.

- Dime lo que quiere que haga. . .

- Eso es tortura. . .- Le dijo ella fingiendo enojo.- Una hermosa tortura.

- Responde lo que tu hombre te ha exigido.

- Quiero que me tomes. . Que me hagas tu mujer otra vez.

- Bien.- Separo un poco las piernas de su mujer.- Si es lo que quieres.

Darien la penetro de una sola y potente embestida, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, lo que su hombre le hacía sentir era la verdadera gloria y ella quería que él sintiera lo mismo, quiero verlo igual de descontrolado.

- ¿Me amas?- Le pregunto ella.

- Mucho.

- ¿Mucho?- Quería hacerle perder los estribos.

- Tanto que provocas que pierda el control por completo dulce Serena.

Serena lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura mientras también lo abrazaba por el cuello, en tanto Darien la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que ella gimiera con completo descontrol, se aferró aún más a su hombre pues sentía que estaba subiendo una cúspide que la haría caer al vacío dentro de poco.

- Darien. . .

Darien gruñía complacido por las sensaciones que su mujer le provocaba, lo excitaba cada vez más con cada gemido, la abrazo con fuerza cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse.

- ¡Serena!

Momentos después ambos estaban uno en brazos del otro tratando de que respiraciones volvieran a la tranquilidad, Serena miro a su Darien y sonrió, aún le parecía increíble estar así con él, lo que antes había sido un sueño inalcanzable ahora era la más hermosa de las realidades.

- ¿Serena, estas bien? Creo que fui un poco brusco.

- No mi amor, fuiste perfecto.- Ella se refugió en su pecho.- Tengo sueño.

- Te llevare a la cama.- Darien la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto, al llegar la tendió en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.- Duerme mi hermosa princesa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

- Te amo Darien.- Le dijo Serena mientras se quedaba dormida.

- Y yo te amo dulce Serena.- Darien la dejo en el cuarto para que durmiera tranquila, si seguía ahí con ella la tomaría otra vez incluso estando ella dormida por completo.

Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar si pensaba irse con ella a la ciudad por los próximos años, primero tendría que hablar con Artemis el encargado del colegio, ya después hablaría con Kenji cuando este volviera, a donde fuera Serena él iría detrás para protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**En este capítulo quise mostrar también la felicidad de mamá Ikuko al encontrarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida, me alegra que Darien y Serena estén tan bien, pero me preocupa los Kou, aunque parece que Seiya no quiero hacerle daño a nuestra protagonista. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, muchos saludos.**


	11. Motivos para celebrar

**Nota importante: Salor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de Vampiro.**

**Motivos para celebrar.**

- ¡Darien no!- El cuerpo de Serena cayo al rio, pero gracias a que sabía nadar salió a flote pronto.- Eres malvado.

- Tú has dicho que tenías mucha calor.- Murmuro el vampiro.- Y quise que mi mujer se refrescara un poco.

- Pero no tenías que lanzarme al agua con ropa y todo.- Sonrió la joven mientras nadaba para refrescarse.- Podrías hacerme compañía.

- Lo hago si me lo pides bonito.

- Darien. . .- Dijo coquetamente.- Darien. . . Ven conmigo por favor.

- De acuerdo.- Darien dio un gran salto y cayo a pocos metros de ella en el agua, el vampiro nado hasta dar con su mujer.- Aquí me tienes mi amor. . .

- Oye Darien.- Serena llevaba el día entero queriendo decirle algo.- ¿Crees que mi madre va a sufrir mucho cuando tenga que separarse de mi padre?

- La historia de tus padres es tan trágica como la leyenda del primer rey de la isla.- Comento el hombre.

- Cuéntamela Darien.- Le pidió cariñosamente, había descubierto que hablándose de esa forma a su hombre podría conseguir grandes cosas.

- Se dice que el primer rey de la isla estaba cansado de su esposa vampira, que cuando tuvo descendencia salió a recorrer el mundo para conocerlo, ahí se enamoró de una joven doncella de un castillo medieval, ella correspondió a sus sentimientos pero le fue imposible traerla aquí al isla, su esposa era una mujer muy celosa.

- Pero entre mis padres no hay ninguna mujer que los separe.- Comento ella.

- Pero esta la isla mi amor.- Darien la abrazo mientras ambos flotaban en el agua.- Cuenta la leyenda que el rey engendro en la mujer seis hijos, cuatro hombres y dos niñas, al ver que tenía una hermosa familia con ellos decidió traerlos a la isla.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Bueno. . . La gente de la isla no la acepto como pareja del rey y bajo las ordenes de la reina la mataron a sangre fría. . .

- ¿Como lo hace Hollywood con los vampiros y los humanos?

- Exactamente.- Darien no quería entrar en escabrosos detalles.- El rey murió al poco tiempo de pena. . .

- ¿Es posible eso?

- Serena los vampiros somos seres que vivimos de muchas cosas, una de ellas la sangre, otro viven de los alimentos que comen los seres humanos corrientes y otros viven del amor de sus parejas.

- Entiendo.

- Tu padre ha querido por muchos años traerte a ti y en espacial a tu madre a la isla, pero teme que la historia se repita, que el pueblo reniegue de tu madre como su reina e intenten hacerle daño, los vampiros que no conocen las ciudades humanas son lo que más le preocupan.

- Comprendo.

- Bien te sigo contando la leyenda.

- ¿Hay más?

- Si preciosa.- Darien la abrazo.- El mayor de los hijos del rey vampiro y la humana ascendió al trono. . .

- ¿No tuvo hijos con su esposa vampira?

- Entre vampiros esa posibilidad es escasa. . . ¿Recuerdas a Diana?- Le pregunto Darien de pronto.

- La niña de primer grado, ella y su amiga Chibi Chibi parecen buenas amigas.

- Esa niña es hija de Artemis y Luna. . .

- ¿Ellos son pareja?

- Estas unidos como pareja al igual que nosotros.- Le dijo él.- Ellos tienen casi el doble de mi edad y tuvieron a Diana hace pocos años, es su hija única y probablemente la única que puedan tener.

- Es triste. . .

- Tenemos edad longeva querida mía, nuestro adn está hecho para vivir por muchos años, pero no para engendrar como conejos.

- Pero haces el amor muy delicioso.

- Una vez te dije que los vampiros tenemos un apetito feroz. . .

- Pensé que solo hablabas de la comida.

- ¿No esperabas que hablase eso delante de tu madre?- Darien la beso.- En fin concluyo la leyenda, el nuevo rey, mitad humano mitad vampiro se enamoró también de una humana, pero ella lo rechazo al conocer su segunda naturaleza, desde ese momento el rey ordeno que ningún humano pisara esta isla o seria comida de los vampiros.

- Es una historia muy trágica y a la vez tenebrosa.- Comento la joven.

- Por eso cuando volvamos a tu casa tendrás que ser un fuerte apoyo para tu madre.

- ¿Pero quién cuidara de mi papá?

- Me parece que el tener un deber con la isla lo mantiene activo y no le permite pensar en su dolor.

- Oh Darien a veces pienso que tal vez no debería irme de aquí y darle la oportunidad a mis padres de que vivan juntos al fin. . .

- Te entiendo, pero tu deber ahora es terminar tus estudios para volver a la isla mi amor.

- Abrázame.- Le pidió ella.

- Hare más que eso mi amor. . .

**Casa Tsukino.**

Kenji estaba terminando de hacer su equipaje, había llevado pocas cosas ya que no había salido mucho de casa por estar al lado de su mujer, pero el tiempo ya había pasado y tenía que volver a la isla, para que su hija volviera a la ciudad.

Le dolía saber que tendría que separase otra vez de su mujer, pero más le dolía saber que Ikuko no parecía haber pensado en la idea de irse con él, comprendía que tuviese miedo, incluso que no quisiera dejar la casa que por tantos años fue su hogar, pero habían pasado los días y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, al acabar de hacer la maleta se volvió hacia la cama su esposa aún seguía dormida, después de todo era apenas las doce de la noche y habían hecho el amor largo rato, tras darle un beso en la mejilla salió del cuarto, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, pero sobre todo necesitaba preparase para el rechazo de su mujer.

No sabía cómo iba a vivir de ahora en adelante, todo aquello años de lejanía habían sido una tortura, ahora que había tenido todo aquellos días de felicidad y placer junto a su amada Ikuko, al volver a la isla tendría que hacer lo mimos que había hecho al dejarla la primera vez, volcar toda su atención en la isla y sus habitantes de lo contrario iba a morir de dolor.

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, recordaba mucho de ese lugar, en especial cuando llevaba a su hija Serena a jugar al parque que había cerca de ahí, y fue ahí hasta donde camino, recordaba a su pequeña jugar en los columpio, en aquel entonces su vida era normal, vivía con su familia y la única preocupación que tenía era ser un buen esposo y padre, pero su progenitor estaba agonizando y debía volver a la isla para tomar su lugar como rey.

- Te amo Ikuko.- Se quedó en el parque por varios minutos más, pero quería estar con su mujer las últimas horas que le quedaban.

Mientras caminaba hasta la casa de su familia tomo una decisión, iba a aceptar la decisión de su mujer, después de todo no iba a obligarla a irse con él, abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado iba a ir a la cocina para beber algo pero la luz de la sala de estar se encendió, Ikuko lo estaba esperando.

- Yo. . .- Sintió la necesidad de hablar.- Sali a tomar aire fresco.

- ¿Qué tienes mi amor?- La mujer se le acerco.- Desde ayer te noto muy extraño.

- Debo irme mañana. . .

- Lo sé.- La mujer le tomo el rostro entre las manos.- Yo he tomado una decisión.

Kenji sintió que su corazón comenzaba a partirse en dos, pero necesitaba ser fuerte para enfrentar una nueva lejanía de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

**Isla Dreams.**

- ¿Cariño porque tiemblas?- Darien se apoyó sobre su costado y en el codo para ver a su mujer.

- Lo siento es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que mañana en la mañana mi padre va a llegar.- Se supone que debería haber llegado hoy pero se retrasó.

- Quizá no tenga fuerzas para despedirse de tu madre y necesite más tiempo.

- Tal vez esa sea la razón.

- Mirame Serena.- Le ordeno Darien.- No puedes sufrir por tus padres. . .

- Lo sé, pero duele saber que dos personas que se aman tanto no puedan estar juntos.

- Si, es doloroso, los vampiros que vivimos del amor sufrimos al no poder estar con nuestras parejas.

- Te amo.

- Duerme mi pequeña vampira.- Darien la beso.- Mañana tendrás que ser fuerte por tu padre.

- Lo sé.- La rubia se acurruco contra su hombre.

Darien se quedó mirándola mientras dormía, odiaba verla así de preocupada pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer, iba a sentirse mal por mamá Ikuko esa mujer era especial, tenía una percepción que no había conocido en ningún otro vampiro, era excepcional, era la reina perfecta para esa tierra.

Serena despertó al sentir más de una voz a su alrededor, al sentarse en la cama tuvo que cubrirse al ver que frente suyo estaban Lita y Hotaru, ambas les sonrieron mientras le mostraban un vestido y la instaban a irse a dar un baño.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- No veía a Darien por ningún lado.

- El señor Darien nos dio órdenes de venir a prepararla señorita Serena.- Respondió la pelinegra.

- Su padre está a una hora de llegar.- Comento Lita.- El lanchero de transporte acaba de salir para ir a buscarlo a la isla vecina.

- No lo puedo creer.- Serena salió de la cama rápidamente.- Tengo que darme prisa. . .

- El señor Darien dijo que la esperaba en el muelle.- Murmuro Lita.

- Bien, me daré un baño y volveré al instante.

Pues de casi cuarenta minutos Serena ya estaba lista y preparada para recibir a su padre, las dos mucamas habían insistido en que debía ir lo más elegantemente posible a recibir al rey, por lo que le habían puesto un vestido del color de sus ojos y unas sandalias bajas.

- Nuestro trabajo está hecho.- Declaro Lita.

- Muchas gracias chicas, me han servido mucho en este tiempo.

- ¿Es cierto princesa que dejara la isla para concluir sus estudios?- Consulto Hotaru.

- Así es, pero volveré, me gustaría dar clases en el colegio.

- Eso es maravilloso, el rey de vez en cuando da charlas en el colegio sobre la vida en el mundo humano.

- Entiendo.- Serena se vio por última vez en el espejo del cuarto de su hombre.- Bien ahora a encontrarme con Darien.

Serena salió de la cabaña escoltada por sus dos mucamas, al parecer ellas también quería ver la llegada del rey y no eran las únicas, el muelle estaba lleno de vampiros, al parecer era una novedad ver llegar al rey, al verla pasar le hacían reverencias aunque la joven les pedía que no las hicieran la hacían sentir extraña, pero mientras más se acercaba al muelle pudo ver a su Darien.

- Princesa.- Darien le sonrió.- Ahí viene la lancha.

Pudo ver a lo lejos una lancha, era la misma que la había llevado hasta la isla, ya estaba atravesando el campo de protección y se acercaba con rapidez, se acercó a Darien y se pudo a su lado.

- Alguien más viene con tu padre.- Le susurro de pronto Darien.

- ¿Qué?- Serena vio que la lancha llegaba al muelle, se acercó a recibir a su padre pero se quedó paralizada.- Darien, es mi mamá.

- Hija.- Su padre le sonrió mientras le daba la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a salir de la lancha.- Mira quien viene conmigo.

- No lo puedo creer.- Serena no despego la vista de la mujer que tenía frente suyo.- Mamá.

- Ya no podía seguir más tiempo lejos de tu padre querida.- Le sonrió su progenitora.

- Kenji toda la isla está aquí en el muelle para ver tu llegada.

- ¿Qué?- El rey miro por sobre los hombros de su hija y del hombre de ella.- Es cierto.

- Kenji.- Ikuko se pegó más a su esposo.

- Tranquila, nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.- El rey abrazo a su mujer.- Será algo difícil, pero te protegeré.

- Cuenta conmigo Kenji.- Darien se les acerco.- Bienvenida mi reina.

- Hola Darien querido.- Le sonrió.

- Mamá.- Serena también se acercó.- Yo no puedo creer que estés aquí.

- Pero lo estoy, será algo peligroso pero ya no puedo permanecer alejada de mi Kenji.- Le dijo ella.- Renuncie a mi vida en la ciudad para venir aquí con él.

- Estoy contenta por ustedes.- Le sonrió a sus dos padres, pero inmediatamente noto que su padre se ponía pálida.- ¿Mamá que te pasa?

- No lo sé, no me siento bien.- Ikuko se aferró a su marido.

- ¡Mi amor!- El rey alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que se desmayara.

- Hay que llevarla al centro médico.- Dijo Darien.- Abriré el camino.

- Mamá.- Serena vio a su padre alzarla en sus brazos.

- Vamos hija.

- ¡Abran paso!- Darien iba delante de ellos empujando a la gente que se estaba acercando.- Abran paso malditas alimañas.

- . . . Miren es una humana. .

- . . . ¿Será acaso la reina?. . .

- . . . La reina humana. . .

- ¡Cállense!- Estallo Serena mientras corría detrás de su padre.

- ¿Darien que pasa?- Amy los recibió en la recepción- Princesa, alteza pasen. . .

- Amy mi esposa se ha desmayado.- Explico Kenji asustado.

- Tal vez se haya debilitado al atravesar el campo de protección.- Murmuro la doctora al acercarse a ver a la mujer.- Hay que llevarla a observación.

Darien se acercó a Serena para abrazarla dado que Kenji entro con Amy a las salas privadas de atención médica, la joven se aferró a su amado, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su madre, pero por la forma en que había palidecido la asusto.

- Tranquila, ella va a estar bien.- Le dijo a su mujer.

- ¿Darien crees que ella no pueda resistir estar aquí en la isla? Después de lo felices que los vi a los dos salir de la lancha. . .

- Tu madre es fuerte, va a estar bien, ya verás como no fue más que un simple desmayo.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie salía a decirles nada, los demás vampiro de la isla se había agolpado en la puerta del centro médico para ver qué era lo que ocurría, Darien había salido para ordenarles que se fuera pero al verlo volver enfadado supo que un objetivo no había sido cumplido.

- Dicen que no se irán hasta saber que su reina humana está bien.

- ¿Reina humana?

- Bueno a ti te llaman princesa humana y es como forma de aceptación. . .

- ¿Dices que ellos aceptan a mi madre aquí en la isla?

- Bueno no lo sé, todo esto es muy raro, pensé que actuarían más violentos pero parecen muy preocupados por el estado de salud de tu madre. . .

- ¡Darien, princesa!- Artemis estaba tratando de entrar con su hija Diana sobre sus hombros.- Tengo algo que preguntarles y es de suma importancia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Serena le sonrió a la pequeña.- Hola Diana.

- Hola princesa, le dije a mi padre que el rey había llegado con una hermosa mujer en sus brazos.

- ¿Estaban en el muelle pequeña?

- Si princesa, vi como todos los otros vampiros iban hacia el muelle y quise ver de qué se trataba tanta algarabía.

- Entiendo.- Serena miro a la pequeña.- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Artemis?

- Princesa necesito que vea esto.- Artemis saco de una bolsa de tela un libro, parecía muy viejo, lo abrió en las primeras páginas y se lo mostro.- ¿Reconoce a la mujer de esta retrato?

En ese momento Darien se acercó junto a ella para ver el retrato, era un dibujo de una mujer, ambos lo miraron largos segundos antes de ver el uno al otro, al parecer habían visto las similitudes.

- Princesa, mi hija diana dice que la reina es parecida a esta mujer.- Le comento Artemis de pronto.- ¿Es cierto eso?

- Artemis no es parecida. . .

- Gracias a los cielos. . .

- Es igual.- Dijo al unísono junto con Darien.- Es igual.

- Papá guarda ese libro desde hace generaciones.- Hablo de pronto Diana.-Dice que es un libro antiguo.

- No comprendo.- Miro al hombre.- ¿Artemis que significa esto?

- Mira aquí dice Serenity Tsukino.- Leyó Darien debajo del retrato.- ¿Por qué es parecida a la madre de Serena si lleva el apellido de los monarcas de la isla?

- Es hija menor del rey que se enamoró de una humana.- Comento Artemis.

- La tragedia del primer rey y su amor humano.- Hace pocos días Darien le había hablado de esa leyenda.- Sigo sin comprender.

- Pues yo tampoco.- Darien se unió a ella.

- Este libro lo escribió un antepasado mío.- Les explico el vampiro mayor.- Aquí hay siete generaciones de reyes y reinas en la isla, la primera generación es la que estaba más detallada, lean la siguiente página en relación a la princesa Serenity.

- Dejame ver.- Darien tomo el libro y comenzó a leer.- "La más joven de las hijas del rey Diamante y la humana Esmeralda, tras la trágica muerte de su madre y al cumplir los quince años decidió dejar la isla para vivir con los humanos." Artemis sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver esto con la madre de Serena.

- Princesa dígame algo.- Artemis la miro.- ¿Su madre tiene alguna mancha de nacimiento cerca de la parte trasera de su hombro?

- Bueno. . .- Trato de hacer memoria, pero su mente estaba bloqueada.

- Estoy muy contenta alteza.- Amy estaba saliendo con Kenji en ese momento.

- Papá.- Serena se puso de pie al ver a su progenitor acercarse.- ¿Cómo esta mamá? ¿Qué tiene?

- Mi Ikuko está bien querida, ella y el bebé están bien.- Kenji no dejaba de sonreir.

- ¿Qué bebé?- Pregunto completamente confundida.

- La reina está embarazada, el desmayo solo fue una reacción del bebé al reconocer la isla como parte de su hogar.- Explico Amy.

- O una reacción de la misma reina al reconocer su hogar.- Comento Artemis.

- Papá mira esto.- Serena recordó lo que estaba hablando momentos antes.

Le explicaron todo lo que habían charlado momentos antes, sobre el parecido de Ikuko con la princesa Serenity, y con cada nueva palabra todos se confundían aún más, pero al menos la mención de la mancha de nacimiento fue tomada en cuenta por el rey.

- Mi mujer tiene una marcha muy notoria en la parte trasera de su hombro.- Comento recordando todo de su esposa, pero no entiendo nada.

- Es posible que la reina Ikuko Tsukino sea una descendiente de la princesa Serenity Tsukino, pero como han pasado muchos años y la princesa nunca volvió a la isla, seguramente se casó con un humano, y engendro hijos humanos y esos hijos tuvieron hijos con cada vez más porcentaje humano en su Adn.

- Hasta borrar todo lo vampiro de la sangre.- Comento Amy.- Si eso es verdad y la reina Ikuko es descendiente de la princesa humana Serenity es posible que la reina pueda tener una resquicio de sangre del equilibrio.

- ¿Ósea que mi madre es una vampira?- Serena estaba muy confundida.

- Yo te explico.- Darien le sonrió.- Eres mitad humana.

- Lo sé.

- Dejame acabar mi cielo.- Darien le tomo la mano.- El cincuenta por cierto de tu sangre y adn es humano y el otro cincuenta por cierto vampiro, mi adn es completamente vampiro, si tenemos hijos entonces será un proporción de setenta y cinco por ciento vampiro y solo veinticinco por ciento humano, y si los hijos de nuestros hijos se siguen reproduciendo con vampiros el porcentaje humano disminuirá.

- Ocurriría lo mismo pero si fuesen humanos, el lado vampiro va a disminuir.

- Exactamente.- Le dijo Darien.- Y si es verdad esta extraña teoría, eso pudo pasar con tu madre, desciende de vampiros pero al ser engendrada por humanos ese lado se borró completamente.

- Es muy complicado de entender.- Murmuro.- Por cierto donde esta mamá ahora.

- Aquí querida.- Ikuko salió de la sala de urgencias.- Gracias por atenderme señorita Amy. ¿Querida ya nos podemos ir?

- Yo creo que no mi cielo.- Kenji se acercó a su mujer.- Hay algo que tienes que saber y es complicado.

- ¿Se trata de nuestro bebé?

- No mi amor.- Le sonrió el hombre.- Se trata de tus antepasados.

- ¿Mis qué?

- Altezas.- Intervino Amy.- Podemos simplificar muchos las cosas con unas muestras de sangre de ustedes dos, necesitare comparar el Adn de ambos para saber que en punto pueden tener una conexión familiar.

- Querido no entiendo.- Ikuko se puso nerviosa.

- Te lo explicare en el palacio.- Kenji abrazo a su mujer.- Por ahora tomémonos esas muestras de sangre.

- Lo que digas mi cielo.

Momentos después Serena estaba en el palacio aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el gran parecido de su madre con una mujer que había vivido casi un milenio antes que ella y que podría ser parte de sus antepasados.

- ¿Estas bien?- Darien se acercó para abrazarla

- Creo que sí, es muy confuso todo esto.- Miro a los ojos a su amado.- ¿Crees que Amy pueda encontrar algo.

- Iré a ayudarla más tarde, recuerda que también soy médico mi cielo.- Le sonrió él.- Pero por ahora quiero estar aquí contigo.

- Como aun me faltan varios días para ingresar otra vez a la prepara supongo que podemos quedarnos algunos días más, como para saber realmente que está pasando.

- Lo entiendo.

- Hija.- Le hablo de pronto su madre.- ¿No estas enfadada verdad?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por lo del nuevo bebé.- La mujer la miro preocupada.- Sé que es algo extraño y. . .

- Mamá estoy contenta al saber que tendré un hermano, pero espero que vayas a la ciudad para tenerlo.

- Eso ya lo converse con Kenji, me permitirá ir a la ciudad cuando se la hora de dar a luz, él no quiere que un hijo nuestro crezca dentro de la isla y que no pueda ser libre.

- ¿Oye mamá y de lo otro que piensas?

- Pues. . . Aún sigo algo confundida, pero el retrato del libro más la mancha que tengo en mi hombro, concuerdan con el relato del simpático señor Artemis.

- Entiendo. . .

- Por cierto quería hablar con los dos.- Mamá Ikuko fingió enfadarse.- ¿Cómo es eso de que están unidos?

- Yo. . .- Serena se sonrojo bastante.- Yo estoy unida con Darien, soy su mujer desde hace ya una semana.

- Entiendo.- La mujer mayor miro al vampiro.- ¿Y tú que tienes que decir al respecto joven Darien?

- No mucho.- Sonrió el aludido.- Usted siempre supo que yo amaba a su hija, pero puedo prometerle que la cuidaré mucho.

- Eso me alegra mucho.- La mujer los abrazos a ambos.- Kenji me ha dicho que quiere hacer el anuncio de su unión pronto.

- Es lo que queremos también.- Comento Darien mientras sostenía la mano de su mujer.- Pero con todo lo que está sucediendo es posible que nos quedemos unos días más.

- ¡Señorita Serena! ¡Señorita Serena!.- Hotaru y Lita venían corriendo desesperadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Serena se asustó al verla tan desarregladas, como si las hubieran atacado.

- La gente.- Le dijo Lita.- El pueblo quiere ver a la reina.

- ¿A mí?- Ikuko estaba asustada, tal vez ya la querían matar.- ¡No!

- El gente dice que quiere ver a su hermosa reina humana que desciende de los hijos del primer rey de la isla. . .

- ¿Cómo se han enterado?- Kenji se les acerco.

- Los oídos chismosos de tu pueblo Kenji.- Ironizo Darien.- Pero no comprendo. . . Si la desean ver con tata insistencia es porque la han aceptado.

- Eso parece.- Dijeron ambas mucamas juntas.

- ¿Querido sería muy peligroso si yo los viera?- Hablo de pronto Ikuko.- Mira lo que le hicieron a estas dos chicas, parece que las hubieran atacado, no quiero ser un tema de disputa entre tu gente.

- Bueno, saldremos, yo te protegeré mi amor.

- Gracias Kenji mi amor.- Ikuko se agarró del brazo de su marido.

Salieron a la entrada del palacio, Serena se sorprendió de ver tanta gente, al igual que en el baile de recepción que su padre hiso en su honor parecía que toda la isla se había reunido ahí.

-¡. . . Queremos ver a la reina humana. . .!- Gritaba la muchedumbre.

- Tranquilos. . . Tranquilos.- Kenji hablo en voz alta.- Podrán verla si prometen no intentar nada en su contra.

La gente se quedó en completo silencio, en ese momento Kenji extendió su madre para que su mujer se acercara, al salir ante el público Ikuko ocasiono una reacción en la gente que nadie se esperaba.

Los vampiros de la isla comenzaron a tirarse al suelo y bajar la cabeza, la estaban alabando con mucho entusiasmo, la miraban con extrema adoración.

- Querido no comprendo dijiste que podrían ser peligrosos al olor a una humana. . .

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo mi cielo.- Kenji hizo que las alabanzas acabaran e hiso que uno de los vampiros a los que reconoció entre la gente se acercara.- ¿Por qué tanta adoración?

- Se parece a la mujer del retrato del libro que tiene Artemis mi señor.- Le dijo el vampiro que se acercó.- Ella se parece mucho a la imagen tallada en las cavernas cerca del volcán.

- ¿Las cavernas?- Kenji miro a Darien.- ¿Sabes de que cavernas hablan?

- Las únicas que conozco son unas cavernas a las que casi nadie va por que son profundas.

- Ya veo.- El rey volvió a mirar al hombre.- Dices que la imagen de mi mujer esta retratada en las cavernas.

- Si señor, es la misma mujer.- El vampiro al ver a su reina cerca comenzó a llorar de alegría.- Desde hace años queríamos que volviera como dice la inscripción.

- Alto un momento.- Kenji estaba mareado con tanta información.- Darien, hija por favor vayan con Kelvin a esas cavernas y vean que esta historia sea cierta.

- Si papá.- Serena miro a su hombre.- ¿Listo?

- Siempre.-

El vampiro llamado Kelvin los condujo por la parte más selvática de la isla, tuvieron que pasar por varios lugares llenos de plantas extrañas y hojas de las palmetas.

- Esas son las cavernas.- Les indico el vampiro.- Princesa le juro que a inscripción del retrato dice que volverá para alegría del rey.

- Vamos a ver.

Serena se agarró del brazo de Darien, la caverna era muy oscura y aunque Kelvin caminaba delante de ellos con una antorcha le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad de aquella zona.

- Aquí esta.- La luz de la antorcha de fuego les permitió ver.- Es la reina, miren vean.

Serena se topó otra vez con una imagen de su madre, estaba tallada en la roca de la caverna y tal como Kelvin había dicho bajo el retrato había una inscripción. _"Algún día ella volverá para darle alegría a un rey y al pueblo entero"._

- No lo puedo creer.- Serena miro a su hombre asustada y más confundida aun.- No lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco.- Darien se acercó más al dibujo.- Mira tiene una fecha.

- ¿Que el retrato fue hecho hace setecientos años?- Estallo Kenji cuando le contaron todo lo que habías descubierto.- Todo lo que recuerdo es que muchos videntes utilizaban las cavernas para escribir sus visiones.

- ¿Entonces mi madre fue una visión para alguno de esos videntes?- Pregunto Serena.- O tal vez comentaste algo con ellos papá.

- Hija mía, yo nací hace cuatrocientos treinta años, en imposible que le haya hablado de tu madre a alguien cuando ni siquiera había nacido.

- Querido.- Intervino Ikuko.- Estoy muy cansada, me iré a la cama sino te importa.

- Ve querida mía, Lita y Hotaru te llevaran, yo iré pronto contigo, lo prometo.

- Yo también voy contigo mamá.- Serena necesitaba saber cómo estaba tomando su madre todo eso.

- Voy a ir con Amy.- Darien le hablo a Kenji.- Veré como va su investigación.

- Yo iré a esa famosa caverna de las visiones.- Murmuro el rey.- Tan solo espero que esta loca historia tenga un final comprensible.

- De verdad estoy bien hija.- Ikuko tranquilizo a su hija.- Aunque suena muy raro creo que estoy comenzando a creer que todo esto es verdad y quizá soy descendiente de una princesa mitad vampira mitad humana, recuerdo que una bisabuela me dijo cuando era pequeña que la familia provenía de Inglaterra, que un tátara abuelo o algo así se casó con una mujer japonesa y se quedó a vivir en Japón, hace ya muchos años, casi doscientos.

Cuando Serena llego a la cama que compartía con Darien cayo rendida de sueño, supuso que su hombre estaba en el centro médico como él le había dicho de modo que se acurruco con la almohada que él utilizaba, se quedó dormida respirando el aroma de Darien.

- Serena. . . Serena despierta mi amor.- Sintió unos raros cosquilleos en las comisuras de la boca, la joven abrió los ojos, ya era de día y Darien estaba a su lado.- Hola mi amor.

- Buenos días.- De pronto recordó todo lo del día anterior.- ¿Ya se sabe algo?

- Vístete, tenemos que ir al palacio.-Ordeno Darien mientras le alcanzaba algunas ropas.

- De acuerdo.- Serena salió de la cama y corrió al baño, tras una rápida ducha comenzó a vestirse.

Momentos después rey y reina estaban sentados juntos a su hija, al parecer Darien y Amy iban a hablar pues estaban parados frente a ellos, con muchos papeles y una muestras de laboratorio, de pronto se sintió como en una clase de química o biología.

- Alteza Ikuko efectivamente usted desciende de la princesa humana Serenity.- Amy fue la primera en hablar.- Y usted también cuenta con la sangre del equilibrio aunque en pequeñas proporciones.

- Ya veo. . .

- Con Darien hemos estado haciendo un experimento, creemos que podemos hacer que usted se vuelva mitad humana mitad vampira, de modo que vivirá muchos más años y podrá estar junto a su marido.

- ¿Eso es posible?- Le pregunto Serena a su hombre.- Suena muy raro.

- Y lo es.- Le dijo Darien sonriéndole.- Pero ya hicimos un experimento con la sangre que tus padres nos dieron, al juntarlas se produjo como resultado que era sangre mitad vampiro y mitad humana.

- Yo. . .- Hablo de pronto Ikuko.- Solo quiero saber una cosa.

- Puede decirme alteza.- Amy le sonrió a la mujer.

- Si acepto hacer este experimento. . . ¿Pongo el peligro a mi bebé?- La mujer miro a su marido.- No quiero correr ningún riesgo. . .

- Lo entiendo.- Kenji miro a los dos expositores.- ¿Hay alguien riesgo?

- Por el momento no alteza.

- Yo quiero.- Ikuko Hablo otra vez.- Vivir con mi Kenji todo el tiempo que pueda, pero sé que con mi condición humana no durare todos los años que ustedes viven como vampiros, quiero intentarlo, quiero vivir muchos años al lado del hombre que amo.

- Yo haré lo que tú quieras mi amor.- Sonrió el rey.

- Bien podemos hacer las pruebas esta tarde.

- Bien que se hagan.

**En la ciudad. . .**

- No comprendo porque me traes aquí.- Seiya no dejaba de mirar la casa de Serena, su hermano lo había llevado a penas despertó en la mañana.

- No quería venir solo, hace unos días pase por casualidad por aquí y había un olor diferente. . .

- ¿Diferente? No comprendo.

- Era un olor de vampiro, pero diferente al de Serena, lo que significa que hay más de un vampiro aquí.- Yaten miro la casa desde el punto más alto hasta la vereda.- Y eso es peligroso.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que hueles?

- Nada. . .

- ¿Nada?

- No hay nadie en casa, los olores de vampiros se están yendo muy rápido, es imposible detectar a donde fueron y creo que eso es lo mejor. . .

- Pero comenzamos las clases en tres días, Serena necesita regresar.

- Lo sé, Mina me dijo que no ha podido contactarse con ella.- Murmuro el peliplateado.- Lo único que debe importarnos es que Taiki se mantenga lejos, yo puedo cuidarme y mantenerme alejado.

- Y yo no desarrollare mis poderes hasta dentro de unos cuatro o cinco años, no soy un peligro. . .

- Pero yo si, y Taiki también, cuídala Seiya, si de verdad la quieres cuídala. . .

- Va a sonar raro pero todo este tiempo he sentido que. . .

- Dilo.- Murmuro Yaten al ver que su hermano titubeaba.

- Que la quiero más como una amiga que como una mujer o mi posible novia.- Dijo Seiya.- Pero tampoco quiero que le hagan daño.

**Isla Dreams.**

- Tranquila. . .- Le dijo Darien.- Todo va a salir bien.

- Pero lleva dentro más de una hora.- Comento Serena, estaban en la sala de recepción del centro médico y estaba a la espera de que su madre saliera, su padre había declarado que nadie lo iba a separar de su mujer en aquellos momentos.- ¿Y si no sale bien?

- Va a salir bien, no te preocupes, tu madre se convertirá en mitad humana mitad vampira y ya verás cómo va a vivir muchos años contigo y con tu padre.

- Y el nuevo bebé.- Sonrió la rubia, le gustaba la idea de tener un hermano o hermana.- Por cierto tengo que volver a clases en pocos días.

- Lo sé, hable con tu padre anoche, después de comentarle lo que descubrimos con Amy, dice que si todo sale bien mañana en la noche hará una fiesta, comunicara nuestra unión y la llegada de su reina y podremos irnos a la ciudad.

- Mi padre está muy feliz.- Murmuro.- Y sin decir del resto de la gente del pueblo.

- No somos gente religiosa, pero creemos en los videntes, y hace setecientos años el hombre que hiso el dibujo de tu padre la vio venir aquí a la isla.

- Parece sacado de una película.- Serena comenzó a reír.- Pero me alegra de que exista la posibilidad de que ellos puedan estar juntos, mi madre ha sufrido mucho y por los visto mi padre también.

- Ellos serás felices estoy seguro.

- Ya estamos listos.- Anuncio Amy apareciendo.

- ¿Cómo está mi madre?- Serena se acercó a la mujer.

- Me siento rara.- Dijo Ikuko saliendo de la sala donde la atendieron.- Pero bien, mira hija.

Serena se acercó a su madre y sonrió al ver que la mujer mayor le mostro sus colmillos, las pruebas habían funcionado al parecer, su madre parecía feliz.

- Todo salió bien.- Anuncio Amy.- Ahora nuestra reina comenzara a experimentar los cambios que usted experimento princesa.

- Y yo la voy a ayudar.- Sonrió Kenji al salir al encuentro de ellos para ir al lado de su mujer.- Ahora ya nada puede separarme de la mujer que amo.

- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes.- Sintió los brazos de Darien abrazándola por detrás.- Me alegra que mamá y tú puedan ser felices.

- Esta noche toda la isla va a celebrar.- Anuncio Kenji.- Primero que todo tenemos que celebrar la unión de ustedes dos como hombre y mujer, después esta la noticia de este nuevo bebé que Ikuko y yo estamos esperando, y por fin la llegada de mi mujer a esta isla.

- Hay mucho que celebrar.- Comento Darien.

Esa noche la fiesta era en las afueras del palacio, Kenji quería que todos celebraran y el mejor lugar era en la playa de la isla, la gente bailaba y celebraba por todos lados, Serena bailaba en los brazos de su Darien mientras sus padres iban de grupo en grupo charlando animadamente, el ambiente era de mucha festividad, pero lo que más alegraba a la joven era ver como el pueblo entero aceptaba muy contento la llegada de su reina, a la que habían llamado la reina de la visión.

- Oye preciosa.- Le hablo Darien de pronto.- Yo creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan que eres mía.

- Y que tú eres mío.- Sonrió ella.- Vamos, supongo que es mi padre el que tiene que anunciarlo.

- Si, vamos.- Darien la tomo de la mano.

- Papá.- Serena le hablo a su progenitor.- Darien y yo queremos hablar contigo.

- Claro.- El rey se despidió del grupo con quien estaba hablando para mirar a los recién llegado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Queremos que hagas la ceremonia Kenji.- Le dijo Darien mientras se aferraba más a la mano de su mujer.- Y cuanto antes mejor.

- Esplendido.- El rey tomo del brazo a su mujer.- Vamos mi amor, también eres parte importante de esta isla.

- Si.- La mujer miro sonriente a su hija a Darien.- Sabia que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Bueno solo necesitábamos aclarar lo que sentíamos.- Murmuro Darien sonriéndole.

- Ahora somos felices juntos.- Aseguro Serena.- ¿Verdad Darien?

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió el hombre.- Por cierto cuando Serena vuelva yo me iré con ella, no quiero estar lejos de la mujer que amo.

- Bueno yo. . . Antes de venir aquí a la isla.- Hablo la reina.- Firme unos papeles donde te entrego la tutela de mi hija por motivos de viaje al extranjero, lo hice en caso de cualquier problema que podría pasar si saben que Serena vive sola. . .

- Lo comprendo.- Darien se volvió hacia su mujer.- Ahora eres mía en todo los sentidos.

- Su atención por favor.- Hablo de pronto Kenji que estaba sobre una tarima.- Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles y es que mi hija y un hombre de muchísima confianza para mi han decidido unir sus vidas en el vínculo de la marca de propiedad.

La gente comenzó a vitorear como si fuera un partido de deportes, pero sin lugar a dudas mostraban la alegría de ver a una pareja junta, el rey les hablo en un extraño idioma que Darien le dijo después que era un antiguo dialecto de la isla, que ella lo aprendería con el tiempo.

- Y por la fuerza que protege y mantiene viva esta isla.- Hablo el rey en el idioma normal.- Yo acepto y celebro esta unión, que sea duradera y que de muchos hijos.

- ¡Papá!- Serena sonrió ante la idea de tener un hijo o varios con Darien, pero primero estaban sus estudios.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar entregarme a tu hija Kenji, la cuidare con mucho cariño.

- Bueno, puedo ver que mi hija es feliz contigo, no sería justo de mi parte querer separarlos.

- Mi cielo.- Ikuko se les acerco.- Dime una cosa.

- La que quieras mi cielo.

- Le gente dice que tengo un aroma dulce.- Dijo ella.- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Bueno cuando una mujer vampira está embarazada desprende un aroma dulce, eso es lo que ellos detectan en ti, el dulce aroma de la nueva vida que tu cuerpo esta gestando.

- ¿Entonces ya sabes que estoy embarazada?

- Si mi cielo, ellos ya lo saben pero de todos modos lo anunciare dentro de poco, deja que celebren las noticias una por una.

- Si mi amor.- La mujer sonrió contenta.- Aun no lo puedo creer, un bebé.

El resto de la noche fue fiesta continua para todos, incluso para Serena y su madre, que a pesar de ser mitad humanas no tenían sueño ni mucho menos deseos de irse a dormir, la gente a su alrededor las felicitaba a ambas, a Serena por su unión con uno de los hombres más importantes de la isla y a Ikuko por u embarazado y la llegada a la isla

- Ven mi amor.- Hablo de pronto Kenji cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.- Tienes que descansar, vamos al cuarto para que duermas.

- ¿Solo dormir?- Le pregunto la mujer a su marido.

- Ven mi amor, ya veremos qué más podemos hacer.- Sonrió el hombre.- Nos vemos después chicos.

- Nosotros también deberíamos ir a la cama.- Dijo Darien cuando se quedó a solas con su mujer.

- ¿Ya tienes sueño?- Pregunto ella en broma.

- Sabes perfectamente que no.- Darien la estrecho, procurando pegar más la parte de sus caderas a su mujer.- ¿Lo sientes verdad?

- Sí. . .

- Entonces no digas que tengo sueño, sino muchas ganas de hacerte el amor.- Darien no se despegó ni un poco.- Vamos, tienes que caminar delante mío, creo que los demás van a notar que quiero acostarme con mi mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho casi al medio día ambas parejas se juntaron en el castillo para comer algo, ya que todos estaban muertos de hambre, devoraron la comida como si fuera una guerra por quien comía más, al quedar satisfechos Serena tomo la palabra para hablar de algo muy importante.

- Tengo que volver a la ciudad.- Anuncio con cuidado.- Pronto comenzaran las clases.

- Lo entendemos.- Kenji suspiro.- ¿Volverás para las próximas vacaciones?

- Claro.- Sonrió la joven.- Después de conocer esta maravillosa isla y su gente quiero volver cuanto antes.

- Ahora solo tenemos que preparar el viaje de vuelta.- Comento Darien.- Yo tengo que dejar las cosas listas en mi cabaña, aunque espero que tu hagas los arreglos para mantenerla.

- Lita y Hotaru se encargaran de su limpieza, de hechos ellas mismas lo han pedido, dicen que es la forma de sentiré cerca de Serena, se encariñaron mucho contigo hija.

- Y yo con ellas papá.

- Más tarde te voy a llevar a la cascada que hay cerca del castillo, es un lugar muy hermoso y romántico.- Comento de pronto su padre mirando a su esposa.

- Estoy segura de que me gustara.

Serena miro de reojo a Darien y este hiso lo mismo, obviamente no olvidaban la noche de pasión que habían vivido en la cascada, ese sería un secreto de ambos, esa cascada era el símbolo del principio de su amor.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Luxy1985: **Los Kou ya tienen serias sospechas sobre Serena, pero el que más preocupa es Taiki, por lo visto hasta Yaten y Seiya le temen.

**Yesqui2000:** Ahora Kenji y Ikuko podrán estar juntos los largos años de vida que tendrán.

**Jan:** No importa cuanta edad tengan de diferencia ambos disfrutan al estar juntos, parece que Darien no solo le enseña a Serena temas relacionados con su lado vampiro jijiji.

**Ishy-24:** Quizá podamos ver a Rini, quizá no, todo depende del futuro amiga.

**Me tarde un poco en este capítulo porque quería culminar la mini historia de amor entre Ikuko y Kenji y no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, a partir de los siguientes capítulos me centrare en los protagonistas y la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos, espero que le haya gustado y les mando muchos saludos.**


	12. El peligro se acerca

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**El peligro se acerca.**

- ¡Rayos!- Serena salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baño a penas el despertado sonó por una segunda vez, ya era tarde y tenía que ir a clases, habían llegado la noche anterior a la ciudad y ella había caído rendida a la cama son mucho sueño.

Aunque no había desatendido a su marido, y después de haber hecho el amor a mitad de la noche había vuelto a quedarse dormida, lo malo era que se había quedado más tiempo durmiendo, ahora que solo Darien y ella vivían en esa casa habían optado por tomar el cuarto principal ya que su cuarto antiguo era muy pequeño para meter una cama para dos personas.

- ¡Ya está listo el desayuno!- Oyó que Darien le gritaba desde el primer piso.

- ¡Ya bajo!

Termino de ponerse el uniforme y tomo su bolso, era el primer día de clase del segundo semestre, no estaba segura si tendría un día relajado o con mucho trabajo pero de todo modos bajo al primer piso, de inmediato pudo oler los deliciosos aromas que salían de la cocina, para su alegría Darien estaba cocinando, al oírla acercarse se volvió.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió ella.- Mmm. . . Huele rico.

- Ya tengo todo preparado, siéntate y come, ya estas algo atrasada.

- Lo sé.- Ella se volvió para ir al comedor.- Todo es tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa?- Darien contuvo la risa.- ¿Mi culpa?

- Si no me hubieras hecho el amor anoche, yo no habría despertado tan tarde.

- No recuerdo que hayas puesto mucha resistencia.- Se acercó llevando la comida.- De hecho fue todo lo contrario, si mi memoria no me fallas decía algo así. . . No te detengas mi amor. . . Sigue mi cielo. . .

- ¡Darien!- Ella gruño.- No digas eso.

- Ya come pequeña.- Sonrió el vampiro.- Yo te acompañare a la preparatoria, quiero ver algo.

- ¿Ver qué?

- No quiero asustarte. . .

- Darien.- Ella alzo una ceja.- Cuéntame.

- Cuando llegamos anoche, y como estabas tan cansada no notaste el olor a muerte que había sobre la casa. . .

- ¿Crees que alguno de los Kou haya venido aquí?

- Es lo más probable mi amor, por eso quiero ir contigo, detecte dos aromas diferentes y quiero cerciorarme si uno de ellos pudo haber sido de Seiya Kou.

- Mmm. . . No he detectado nada aun.

- Tu olfato no está bien desarrollado aun mi amor, y sobre todo para ese tipo de aromas que aún no conoces bien.

- Ya veo.

Le era difícil pensar en Seiya como su enemigo, pero si él resultaba tener el gen cazador se iba a transformar en algo más que un simple enemigo más bien en su depredador, y aunque le doliera iba a tener que enfrentarlo para salvar su vida.

- ¿Ya estas lista?- Le pregunto Darien momentos después.

- Claro, solo dejame tomar mis cosas.

- Por cierto estaba averiguando lo que dijo tu madre sobre eso de la tutela.- Le dijo Darien sonriéndole.- Todo lo que hagas debe ser autorizado por mí.

- ¿A si?

- Ten tengo en mis manos Serena.- Darien la abrazo.- Eres mía.

- Vamos.- Serena lo beso fugazmente.- Me harás llegar tarde, camina mi amor.

- Bien. . .- Darien la tomo de la mano.

La pareja comenzó a caminar por las calles mientras conversaban de todo tipo de tema, ninguno quería tocar el tema de los Kou, de modo que solo se concentraron en hacer planes para ello, ahora que estaban juntos tendrían que comenzar a ver todo los temas en conjunto.

- Nada de recibir coqueteos de otros chicos.- Murmuro Darien de pronto.

- Habla por ti.- Rebatió ella medio en broma.

- Hablo en serio Serena.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Los vampiros somos muy posesivos con nuestras hembras. . .

- ¿Hembras?- Pregunto irónicamente.

- Mujeres.- Corrigió el vampiro con una sonrisa.- Nuestras mujeres.

- Lo entiendo, pero sabes que te amo solo a ti.- Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

- ¡Serena!- Mina se le acerco corriendo hacia ello.

- Hola Mina.- Saludo a su amiga de buena gana.- ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

- Maravillosamente, Yaten y yo fuimos a las montañas, acampamos en las cercanías de una gran montaña.- La rubia miro que la pareja estaba tomada de la mano.- ¿Ustedes dos. . .?

- Si Mina.- Hablo Darien.- Serena y yo somos novios.

La joven pudo notar un sutil cambio en el tono de la voz de su hombre al decir la palabra "novios" aunque habían llegado a ese acuerdo, debido a que la mirarían raro si decía que estaba casada o algo por el estilo con Darien, por lo que a los ojos de los demás ellos solo estaban juntos como novios.

- Vaya entonces muchas felicitaciones.- Mina no dejaba de mirar a la pareja.- Por cierto Serena me dijiste que irías a visitar a tu padre. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, el lugar donde vive es muy hermoso y me divertí mucho.

- Ahora tendremos que volver a las aburridas clases, de todos modo solo quedan cuatro meses para acabar el año escolar.

- Mina tú siempre contando los días, semanas y meses para no tener que ir a clases.- Bromeo Serena.

- Serena yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras.- Le dijo de pronto Darien.- Nos vemos después.

- Si, nos vemos después en casa.- Serena lo beso fugazmente.

- Oye tienes suerte.- Le dijo Mina cuando Darien ya estaba a vario metros lejos de ellas.- Es muy guapo.

- Si lo es. . .

- ¿Dime como te conquisto?- Mina le pregunto.- ¿O tú lo conquistaste?

- ¡Mina!

Pero lo que le sorprendió a Serena fue escuchar un gruñido, ella sabía perfectamente de quien provenía, Darien obviamente se había alejado de ellas escuchando lo que ambas chicas hablaba.

- No es bueno escuchar charla de chicas mi amor.- Susurro muy bajo, pero estaba segura de que sería escuchada.

- ¿Dijiste algo Serena?- Mira la miro confundida.

- Nada, ven vamos se hace tarde.

- Cuando una de esas chicas es mi mujer si es bueno que yo escuche.- Esa voz tan varonil le llego directo a los oídos.- Ten un buen día mi amor.

- ¿Oye Serena y que sucedió entonces con Seiya?

- Solo somos amigos Mina, yo lo quiero de la misma forma como te quiero a ti, lo tres somos amigos desde la primaria.

- Entiendo, por eso Yaten estaba muy preocupado por Seiya mientras estábamos en la montaña.

- Los hermanos siempre se cuidan, es normal que Yaten se preocupe.

- Me alegra saber que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien, quiero decir Seiya te quería mucho, pero si tú dices que fue una decisión de ambos de quedarse como amigo por mi está bien.

- Cuéntame qué hiciste en las montañas, no te imagino en medio de la nada haciendo una fogata. . .

- Pues Yaten hiso todo ese trabajo de armar la tienda de campaña, hacer el fuego, incluso peco en el rio que estaba cerca, yo simplemente tenía que cocinar y hacer el amor con él.

- ¡Mina!- Exclamo Serena sorprendida.

- Pero es cierto, además Yaten tiene mucha fuerza. . .

- ¡Mina!

- ¿Es que acaso tú y Darien no han hecho el amor?

- Ese no es el punto, pero no creo que a Yaten le guste saber que divulgas los secretos de alcoba conmigo.

- Oh a Yaten no le importa mucho a decir verdad, de hecho él es abierto en ese tema, entre nosotros siempre hablamos sobre nuestros encuentros íntimos, a mi Yaten le gusta saber cuan satisfecha me encuentro con él.

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.- Dijo Serena muy sonrojada, ella era muy tímida en aquel aspecto y no iba a decir nada de su relación íntima con Darien.

Durante las clases Serena estaba muy preocupada por la ausencia de Seiya, aunque el primer día de clases no se hacía mucho trabajo escolar, de todos modos no había mucho que hacer.

- Serena.- Mina le mostro una revista.- Mira Yaten dice que se va a comprar este apartamento para nosotros.

- ¿Se irán a vivir juntos?

- Bueno es un plan a largo plazo.- Susurro su amiga.- Cuando yo comience la universidad, Yaten dice que podremos vivir juntos, que es lo mejor.

Serena sonrió al saber que ella ya vivía con su amado, aunque era una situación diferente, ya estaban unidos por la marca y era algo que los iba a unir por muchos años. De todas formas la gente que vivía a sus alrededores iba a comenzar a rumorear por la ausencia de Ikuko, dirían muchas cosas pero ella las iba a ignorar, todo lo que le importaba era vivir en tranquilidad con Darien.

**Casa Tsukino.**

Darien estaba leyendo un libro de medicina moderna cuando el timbre sonó, al mirar la hora se extrañó, era medio día, no sabía quién podría ser, se levantó tranquilamente y fue hasta a puerta, inmediatamente sintió el olor a muerte cerca de su puerta, Seiya Kou estaba parado en la puerta.

- Serena no está aquí.- Murmuro molesto con la presencia del chico ahí, no solo por la cercanía que él tenía con su mujer, sino que además por el peligro que podría representar.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo, sé lo que ere y lo que Serena es.- Dijo Seiya sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente tuyo a los ojos.- Sé que ambos son vampiros.

- No te atrevas a dañarla. . .

- Por eso estoy aquí.- Gruño Seiya.- No quiero que Serena salga lastimada. . . ¿Podemos hablar?

- Pasa.- Darien se apartó.

Entonces sus suposiciones no eran tan absurdas, los Kou realmente estaban más cerca de lo que él creía, tendría que hablar con Serena y quizás preparar una huida, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

- Darien yo tengo. . .

- El gen cazador.- Intervino el vampiro.- Lo sé, pero aun no te desarrollas como cazador y eso es bueno para Serena. . .

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño, es mi amiga, es como si fuera mi hermana, la conozco desde que éramos pequeños.

- Conozco la historia.

- Pero sé que puedo representar una amenaza para ella y no pretendo serlo tampoco, aunque esto es algo que no podre controlar.

- Solo dime algo.- Darien fulmino con la mirada al chico frente suyo.- ¿Quién más saber de todo esto?

- Solo mi hermano Yaten y yo. . .

- Maldita sea. . .

- Tranquilo. . . Tranquilo, a pesar de saberlo Yaten tampoco quiere hacerle daño, por eso él se mantendrá alejado de Serena.

- ¿Cómo sé si puedo confiar en ustedes?

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ni Yaten ni yo queremos ser sus enemigos.- Intervino Seiya.- Peor no podemos responder por mi primo Taiki, él lleva años como cazador experimentado, si sus instintos despiertan no descansara hasta hacerle daño a Serena.

- Lo sé, conozco a la gente de su clase, son asesinos en serie. . .

- Yo no quiero serlo, desde pequeño sé que mi familia proviene de cazadores y nunca he querido ser parte de todo estos.- Murmuro Seiya evidentemente afectado.- Pase años rezando y añorando porque yo no tuviera ese maldito gen pero cuando la prueba del tatuaje dejo la marca bien puesta quede destrozado.

- Mmm. . .

- En fin lo que intento decirte es que puedes confiar en mi para cuidar de Serena, sé que no te caigo bien, puedo ver el odio que me tienes en tu mirada, pero soy el único que puede ayudarte a cuidarla y mantener a Taiki lejos de ella.

- Taiki. . .- Ese nombre, lo recordaba de algún lado.

- Sus instintos son diferentes a lo de mi hermano, Yaten me dijo hace semanas que Taiki solo tiene dos cosas en la mente, mujeres y matar, ambas por igual, aun se jacta de haber matado a una familia de vampiros hace muchos años atrás, al parecer solo quedo vivo un hijo o algo así, nunca hemos conocido toda la historia completa.

- Ya lo entiendo. . .- Darien comenzó a respirar con dificultad.- ¿Solo quedo vivo el hijo?

- Si, eso es lo que Taiki siempre dice, que los padres murieron tratando de proteger al hijo que era solo un niño de poco más de diez años.

- Ese niño. . .- Darien recordó el día del concierto, el día en que a pesar de las distancias había podido ver a Taiki y se le había hecho familiar.- Creo que ese niño era yo.

- ¿Tú?

- Taiki. . . Creo recordarlo, estaba igual que como estaba ese día en el concierto. . .

- Al igual que los vampiros, los cazadores vivimos muchos años, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Yaten. . .

- Lo sé.

Darien no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, durante muchos años se había jurado a si mismo poder encontrar al asesino de sus padres y cobrar venganza, pero ahora no era tan fácil, no con Serena a su lado, su primera prioridad era protegerla, no se iba a perdonar si esta vez perdía a su familia.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me permitirás ayudarlos?

¿Debía hacerlo? Ese chico era un arma de doble filo, si sus podemos estaban lejos de desarrollarse bien podría ser útil sobre todo en la protección de Serena, pero si era parte de un plan de los Kou para hacerles daño no se lo perdonaría nunca, sobre todo si ponía en peligro a su Serena.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que hacer realmente.- Lo conversare con Serena, todo dependerá de lo que diga ella, si confía en ti o no.

- Comprendo, pero por favor confía en mí, yo no quiero hacerle daño, ella es como si fuera mi hermana.

- De acuerdo.

Seiya salió de la casa sumido en mucha preocupación, esperaba al menos poder ser de ayuda para Serena, no quería ser un riesgo para ella, comenzó a caminar mirando el pavimento, hablaría con Yaten, entre ambos encontrarían una solución, si lo que Darien le había dicho era cierto Taiki era doblemente un peligro, sobre todo porque aun recordaba no haber matado a aquel niño que dejo escapar.

- Maldita sea.- Doblo en una esquina y cocho contra alguien.

- ¡Ay!- Una chica pelirroja cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento.- Seiya se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- Lo siento, iba distraído.

- No te preocupes yo también estaba distraída.- La joven de cabellos rojos.- Estaba oliendo el ambiente.

- Entiendo.- Le sonrió.

- Mmm. . .- La joven lo miro a los ojos.- Hueles a vampiros. . .

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Y también hueles a muerte.- La joven no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Eres un vampiro o un cazador?

- Yo. . . No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- No quería delatarse porque si esa mujer era una cazadora ponía en peligro a su amiga.- Debes estar confundida.

- Yo nunca me confundo.- La chica se le acerco más.- Por tu olor puedo ver que eres un cazador igual que yo, pero quizá también dominas de técnica de la inmunidad contra el aromas de los vampiro de otro modo no olerías a vampiro de esa forma si no estuvieses cubierto de sangre.

- ¿Técnica de la inmunidad contra el aroma de los vampiro?

- Aja. . . Por cierto me llamo Kakyuu.

- Soy Seiya Kou. . .- Seiya no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica.- Oye explícame esa técnica. . .

- ¿No la conoces? Pero si hueles a vampiros y a muerte.

- Mis poderes de cazador aún no se desarrollan.

- Uno de tus padres no tiene el gen.- Comento la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Mis dos padres tienen el gen cazador, por lo que desarrolle todos mis poderes hace un año cuando cumplí catorce.

- Entiendo.- Seiya le sonrió, esa chica era hermosa.- ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tu aquí?

- Mis padres van a comprar una casa. . . Y quise venir a ver cómo era el lugar, pero creo que me perdí.

- ¿Te perdiste?

- Bueno, la dirección es esta.- Kakyuu le entrego una papel con una dirección.- Pero me confundí y no sé dónde estoy.

- Veamos.- Seiya miro el papel y sonrió de buena gana.- Pues estas muy perdida Kakyuu.

- ¿De verdad?- La joven parecía avergonzada.- Hace pocos meses que vivimos en esta ciudad, vivíamos en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Sabes dónde queda esa dirección?

- Pues yo vivo en esta misma calle.- Le dijo sonriéndole.- De hecho vivo a tres o cuatro casas de la tuya.

Hace meses la familia Yagami se había ido de su casa para irse a vivir al extranjero, recordaba claramente que había hecho una apuesta con Yaten sobre cuánto tiempo la casa volvería a ser habitada.

- ¿En serio?

Seiya le sonrió a la chica, comenzó inmediatamente a sentirse extraño al verla a los ojos, esa sensación era nueva.

- Claro, como te digo vivirás muy cerca de mi.- Sonrió ante la idea de tener a esa chica cerca suyo, pero había otra cosa más importante.- Yo te llevare y tú me dirás como dominar esa técnica de inmunidad al aroma de los vampiros.

- Pues es muy fácil, vamos te la diré.

**Preparatoria.**

- ¿Iras directo a casa?- Le pregunto Mina al salir de clases.

- Pues sí, aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa.- Le sonrió a su amiga.- ¿Yaten vendrá a buscarte?

Necesitaba saber si corría algún peligro de que el peliplateado apareciera, pues entonces tendría que correr a casa a toda velocidad y refugiarse en los brazos de Darien.

- Pues ya no vendrá por mí a la salida de clases, los horarios de la universidad chocan con los míos, así que a esta hora mi novio debe estar en plena clase.

- Ya veo.- Murmuro tratando de ocultar su alivio.- ¿Y ahora que harás?

- Pues iré de compras se acerca el cumpleaños de Yaten y quiero comprarme un bonito vestido.

- Suerte entonces Mina.

Serena comenzó a caminar hasta su casa ansiosa de ver a Darien, pero a la vez preocupada por no haber visto a Seiya, si las suposiciones de su amado eran ciertas bien podrían estar en peligro constante de ser presa fácil para los Kou, aunque aún no era consiente de qué tipo de ataque podía sufrir por parte de ello, Darien no le explicaba nada sobre los cazadores, y sospechaba que era por su tragedia familiar.

Al llegar a su casa entro ansiosa de ver a su querido hombre, pero no lo encontró en la sala, trato de reconocer el ambiente por medio de su olfato, sentía su olor pero en el segundo piso, subió rápidamente sabiendo que estaba en el cuarto que ambos compartían.

- Ya llegue.- Anuncio al entrar, pero Darien no le respondió estaba sentando en la cama mirando hacia el vacío.- ¿Darien mi amor qué pasa?

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- Mi amor.- Serena se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, parecía que tenía fiebre.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Vino Seiya.- Dijo él de pronto, sin despegar su vista de la nada.- Él quiere ayudarnos. . .

- ¿De verdad? Eso sería bueno. . .

- Pero lo que dijo después. . .

- Mi amor me estas asustando.- Le tomo las manos.- Estas helado. . .

- Taiki Kou. . . El primo de Seiya fue. . .- Darien la miro a los ojos de pronto y la abrazo con fuerza.- Taiki fue quien mato a mis padres.

Serena no hiso otra cosa más que abrazarlo, era evidente que él estaba sufriendo fuertemente, ella quería hacerlo sentir mejor pero no sabía cómo, Darien no hablaba mucho de sus padres ni del poder destructivo de los cazadores.

- ¿Darien estás seguro?

- Al principio no.- Reconoció el vampiro.- Pero cuando comencé a recordar la imagen de Taiki riéndose mientras mataba a mis padres se quedó en mi cabeza y no he podido sacármela de la mente.

- Pues tienes que hacerlo, no te está haciendo bien, mi amor por favor. . .

- ¡No lo entiendes!- Darien se apartó bruscamente.- Cuando ese maldito mato a mis padres jure vengarme. . .

- Pues entonces hazlo. . .

- No puedo. . . No quiero que te haga daño a ti. . .

- ¿A mí?

- Ya perdí a mis padres una vez, no voy a perder la mujer que amo, no voy a dejar que ese hombre infernal te haga daño.

- Darien.- Ella fue a su lado.- Por favor no te preocupes por mí. . .

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que preocuparme por ti, eres mi mujer, mía solo mía.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Lo siento no quise hablarte fuerte, pero al recordar el rostro del asesino de mis padres me volví loco.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaste cuando conociste a Taiki en el concierto?

- Lo vi desde lejos mi amor.- Darien la beso en la frente.- Fue cuando Seiya me relato la historia que cuenta Taiki de como mato a mis padres que recordé todo, quien es él, la forma cruel en que vi a mis padre morir.

- Cuéntame mi amor. . .

- Serena es una historia cruda.- Le advirtió el hombre.- ¿Estas segura que quieres oírla?

- Si Darien, quiero que me cuentes, quiero que confíes en mí, quiero ser tu apoyo.

- Mis padres y yo vivíamos por aquellos años en Australia, cerca de Sidney, mi padre trabajaba en la pesca de especies de fina selección para restaurante de gente rica, mi madre era ama de casa, yo asistía a la escuela, éramos una familia común y corriente- Le dijo Darien mientras se sentó en la cama con ella sobre sus piernas.- Una noche habíamos asistido a una función de circo itinerante, a la salida nos topamos cara a cara con Taiki, en aquellos años debía tener quince o quizá dieseis años.

- ¿Ellos cazan tan jóvenes?

- Sus instintos despiertan temprano si ambos padres tienen el gen, si solo uno de los padre tiene el gen entonces puede tardar hasta los veinte años.

- Entonces ambos padres de Taiki deben ser cazadores.

- Exacto.- Darien la abrazo más.- En fin, Taiki nos dijo que era nuestro tiempo de morir, entonces se lanzó sobre nosotros, mi padre se puso en frente mío y de mi madre, recuerdo sus palabras, nos gritaba que huyéramos muy lejos.

- ¿Y lo hicieron?

- Mi madre se negó a dejar a mi padre.- Comento el vampiro.- Ella me dejo escondido entre algunas cajas detrás de un basurero y fue a enfrentar a Taiki, afortunadamente en ese momento ellos salieron casi ilesos, el mayor herido fue el cazador, logramos huir, estuvimos meses yendo de un lugar a otro, con Taiki pisándonos los talones.

- ¿Los persiguió?

- Los cazadores no se detienen hasta acabar con su presa, Taiki no iba dejarnos huir así de fácil.- Explico Darien.- Nos encontró en los Estados Unidos tres años después del primer ataque, mis padres ya estaban cansados de huir. . . Ese fue el descuido que los llevo a la muerte.

- Oh, lo siento tanto. . .

- Llevábamos pocas semanas viviendo en una granja en el campo, Taiki llego de la nada, mis padres lo enfrentaron con toda la fuerza que tenían, pero mi padre ya estaba cansado y la fuerza de una mujer vampira es mínima para la batalla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Mmm. . . Se podría decir que las mujeres vampiras no están diseñadas para la batalla.- Comento él, de pronto su mirada se oscureció.- Mi madre fue la primera en morir a manos de ese asesino.

- No puede ser, debió ser terrible para ti y tu padre.

- Con sus últimas fuerzas mi padre me ordeno huir, yo no quería, pero él me dijo que era la única forma de que él y mi madre descansara en paz una vez muertos, saber que yo estaba lejos.

- ¿Taiki no te perseguía a ti?

- Por aquel tiempo yo era un vampiro en entrenamiento al igual que tú como cuando nos conocimos, mi olor de vampiro aún no se desarrollaba. . .

- Por lo tanto Taiki no tenía incentivo para atacarte. . .

- Pero en la furia contra mis padres me podía atacar si o si.

- Entiendo.

- En fin hui muy lejos, pero pude ver como Taiki mataba cruelmente a su padre, dolido por la escena me jure a mí mismo que cuando fuera un vampiro completo iba a buscar venganza.

- Mi padre Darien.- Serena lo beso.- Debiste sufrir mucho mi amor.

- Con el correr de los años yo. . . Yo olvide el rostro del asesino de mis padres, y es algo que no puede perdonarme. . .

- Darien han pasado muchos años, no puedes sentirte culpable.

- Pero soy culpable, ahora no sé qué hacer, enfrentar a Taiki significa ponerte en peligro.

- Vámonos mi amor, vámonos lejos, volvamos a la isla, o viajemos por el mundo, lo que tu quieras.

- No Serena, no huiré otra vez, aunque tenga que dar mi vida voy a luchar.

- Darien, no importa la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare siempre.

- Gracias.- Darien la estrecho más.- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo.

Darien comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta del uniforme de su mujer, llevaba toda la mañana queriendo tenerla en sus brazos, y a pesar del dolor que estaba siendo al recordar a sus padres y la cruda forma en que fueron asesinados, necesitaba estar con Serena.

- Te necesito.- Le susurro ella de pronto.- Te amo.

Darien se puso de pie con ella entre sus brazos, la dejo sobre la cama y la miro, su mujer era una tentación para cualquier hombre, pero lo que lo llenaba de satisfacción saber que era suya y de nadie más.

- Ven aquí.- Le exigió ella.

Darien se tumbó en la cama junto a su mujer, después tendrían que conversar sobre qué hacer con lo que los rodeaba, pero ahora había otra prioridad en ambos vampiros, ser uno solo.

**Casa Kou. . .**

- Tu casa es muy grande Seiya.- Kakyuu miraba en todas direcciones muy sorprendida, estaban en el vestíbulo principal de la casa.

Seiya sonrió al ver a la joven, habían ido a conocer la casa que los padres de Kakyuu habían comprado, si bien era una cómoda casa no tenía el tamaño de la mansión Kou, pero aquello no tenía importancia realmente.

- Tenemos una piscina que estoy seguro que te gustara. . .

- ¿Me la puedes mostrar?

- Claro.- Seiya le sonrió, estaba encantado con aquella chica.- ¿Te parece que comamos algo en la piscina?

- Seria perfecto.- Kakyuu le sonrió amablemente.- Tengo mucha hambre.

- Mira si vas por esa puerta.- Seiya la señalo la salida hacia el patio trasero.- Encontraras el camino hasta la piscina, no es difícil dar con ella.

- Bien, te espero entonces.

- Ya iré contigo cuanto antes.

Seiya corrió hasta la cocina, tenía que armar una buena bandeja con bocadillos, quería sorprender a Kakyuu, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por una chica, incluso más fuerte de la amistad que sentía con Serena.

- Parece que ya cambiaste a nuestra rubia Serena.- Taiki entro en la cocina.- Esta chica esta mejor. . .

- No hables así.- Le dijo Seiya al chico que acababa de entrar.- Además no te incumbe.

- Bien de todas formas es tu vida no la mía

Seiya no dijo nada más, después de todo no tenía ganas de habla con Taiki, mucho menos después de haberse enterado de que él había matado a la familia de Darien, aunque tampoco era algo que iba a recriminarle, pues era poner en peligro a Serena.

- Espero que esta vez al menos puedas llevarte a la cama a esta chica, se ve muy guapa.

- Guarda silencio Taiki.- Seiya tomo la bandeja y fue directo a la piscina, no quería hacer esperar a Kakyuu.

Taiki se quedó en la cocina mirando como Seiya sonreía como un idiota a la otra chica, al menos esperaba que esta vez le fuera bien con esa pelirroja, pues era evidente que la rubia llamada Serena no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta.

- Y eso porque Seiya es un torpe con las mujeres.- Murmuro para sí mismo.- Tal vez esa chica necesita un hombre como yo, unas cuantas veces en mi casa y Serena no querrá apartarse de mí.

Tenía que reconocer desde que la vio cuando llego a vivir a esa casa la había deseado, había incluso tenido sueños eróticos con esa rubia, pero al saber que era la mujer que Seiya quería para él no había hecho nada, después de todo él podía tener a la mujer que quiera y por ese tiempo la rubia era casi una niña.

- Voy a tenerte Serena, y de preferencia en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Luxy1985:** Parece que Taiki no se ira al otro lado del mundo como querías, al contrario, él quiere acercarse a Serena.

**Jan:** Al menos Seiya al parecer ya no va a estar tan solito jijiji.

**Yesqui2000: **Ahora Darien y Serena tienen una vida de humanos normales en la ciudad, y viven su amor apasionadamente.

**Pobre Serena, ese Taiki ira tras de ella, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa, pobre Darien que lleva tiempo sufriendo por su familia, amigas/os espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, muchos saludos en este helado día.**


	13. El cazador despierta

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**El cazador despierta.**

Serena entro en la preparatoria con mucho sueño, se había quedado despierta cuidando de Darien, aún estaba afectado por haber descubierto todo aquello de que Taiki era el asesino de sus padres, ella conocía poco a ese Kou, de hecho solo sabía que había llegado a vivir ahí hace poco tiempo a la ciudad, casi un año o dos.

- La próxima semana comenzaran los exámenes.- Murmuro Mina mientras entraban en el salón.

- Habría que estudiar mucho.- Dijo sonriendo, Darien la iba a ayudar a estudiar, él era bueno para eso y ella un poco torpe.

- Hola Seiya.- En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Mina comenzó a sonar.- Lo siento, tengo que contestar seguramente es Yaten.

- Hola Serena.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- No sé si Darien ya te dijo que yo quiero ayudarlos. . .

- Si lo hiso, y muchas gracias por querer hacer esto Seiya, pero no quiero significar una dificultad para ti.- Le dijo sinceramente.- ¿No correrás ningún peligro si nos ayudas?

- Pues no lo sé.- Seiya le sonrió.- Pero ahora descubrí una forma de poder estar cerca de ti sin representar un peligro.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Conocí una chica hace un par de días, ella esa una cazadora al igual que mi familia, te la quiero presentar. . .

- ¿Estás loco?- Serena no daba crédito a las palabras del pelinegro.

- Tranquila, esta chica controla una técnica que le da inmunidad al aroma de los vampiros, no te hará nada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- En serio, me la encontré cuando salía de tu casa después de hablar con Darien, Kakyuu detecto mi aroma de cazador mezclado con el aroma de vampiros, ella no hiso nada.

- No lo puedo creer, eso suena muy raro.

- Al principio también lo creí, pero cuando ella me lo explico entendí todo.

- Me alegro.

- Vendrá esta tarde, quiere conocerte.

- ¿A mí?

- Ella quería saber porque olía a vampiros y le dije que era porque había estado en la casa de mi mejor amiga, se entusiasmó con la idea.

- Supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

- Te lo puedo prometer, ella es dulce y muy amable. . .- Seiya de pronto se sonrojo.

- Por lo visto son buenos amigos.- Provoco ella sonriéndole.- Todo hace parecer que estas encantado con esa chica llamada Kakyuu.

- Bueno es que es muy hermosa, creo que ella me gusta.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Seiya.

- ¿Vas a conocerla?

- Por supuesto, si para ti es importante.

- Era mi Yaten, dice que no podrá venir a buscarme esta tarde.- Mina parecía apenada.- Creo que me oculta algo.

- Mina mi hermano ha tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Ya verás cuando tenga más tiempo para ti.

- ¿No tiene a otra verdad? Si tiene a otra mujer me voy a morir.

- Mina no digas eso, Yaten te ama desesperadamente.- Serena abrazo a su amiga y miro de reojo a Seiya, por lo visto el peliplateado ya sabía de su condición y esa era la razón por la cual ya no iba a la preparatoria.

- Pero hace días que ya no viene aquí y eso tiene que significar algo. . .

- Hay Mina cálmate.- Le dijo Seiya.- Mi hermano te ama como siempre, solo esta algo atareado.

- ¿Me prometes que no tiene alguien más?

- Lo prometo, él te ama.

- Esta bien.- Mina termino de sollozar.- Iré al tocador para limpiarme el rostro.

- Pobre Mina.- Seiya le hablo de pronto.- Yaten aún no le dice que es, tiene miedo de que ella lo deje, y también no quiere acercarse aquí para no detectar tu aroma de vampira.

- Entiendo, es muy comprensivo.- Serena miro a su amigo.- ¿Y sobre Taiki?

- Es él quien nos preocupa, Yaten dice que Taiki no es como él o yo, nosotros no tenemos ánimos de hacerte daño a ti, pero si Taiki se entra de lo que eres no descansará hasta acabar contigo y sobre todo con Darien si sabe que es el hijo que dejo escapar de aquella familia que ataco hace años.

- Lo entiendo.- Serena estaba agradecida de la consideración de Yaten, pero estaba triste por su amiga Mina.

**Casa Kou.**

Taiki despidió a la pelirroja con quien se había acostado la noche anterior, había sido una gran noche pero ciertamente la mujer ya lo había aburrido, cuando vio que el taxi desaparecía entro en la casa, aún era temprano para ir la preparatoria y ver a la rubia tentación que significaba Serena Tsukino, ya que Seiya parecía interesado en aquella torpe pelirroja nada lo obstaculizaba para ir por la joven de ojos azules.

- Buenos días.- Yaten lo saludo cuando se vieron en la cocina de la casa.- Ya me tengo que ir a la universidad. . .

- Por cierto hace días no veo a tu sensual rubia aquí. . .

- Cállate Taiki, no trates a mi mujer así.- Yaten miro con furia a su primo.- No tienes derecho a hablar de esa forma de ella.

- Las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa.- Se burló el castaño.- Para llevarlas a la cama y buscar placer en ellas. . .

- ¡No sigas!

- Cuando te aburras de tu rubia si quieres me la puedes prestar. . .

- ¡Cállate!- Yaten se abalanzo sobre el castaño para golpearlo, estaba harto de la actitud de él.- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer!

- Hey tranquilo. . . Tranquilo. . . Solo era broma, de todos modos yo quiero ir detrás de otra rubia.

- No toques a mi mujer.- Repitió el peliplateado con furia.- No te atrevas.

Yaten solo dejo de golpear al castaño cuando estaba sin energía, se levantó del suelo a donde habían caído con su primo, fue hasta el refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algo que comer, estaba enfurecido con Taiki por el solo hecho de haber aludido a su mujer, Mina siempre le había dicho que Taiki le daba escalofríos y temor, ahora entendía el por qué.

- Oye lo siento.- Le dijo el castaño.- Es que estaba pensando en Serena. . .

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que oíste, ya que Seiya se desencanto con la rubia yo he decidido ir por ella.

- Tiene novio.- Objeto Yaten.

- ¿Qué importa? Nadie escapa a mis encantos en la cama.- Taiki tomo una refresco y se alejó.- Que tengas un buen día y espero que mejores ese ánimo.

Yaten gruño al quedarse solo en la cocina, tenía que llamar a Seiya y contarlo lo que había pasado, ya había llamado a Mina para decirle que no podría ir por ella a la salida de sus clases, había llegado a un acuerdo con su hermano de no acercarse a Serena, al menos hasta que pudiese dominar aquella extraña técnica que le menciono Kakyuu, la nueva amistad de Seiya.

- Contesta. . .- Yaten le marco a su hermano cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo.- Contesta maldita sea. . .

_- El numero al cual usted ha marco se encuentra apagado o fuera de servicio. . ._

- Maldito buzón de voz.- Yaten dejo su teléfono móvil.

**Preparatoria.**

- Al fin pude recuperar mi teléfono.- Exclamo Seiya mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida, las clases ya habían acabado por el día.

- Pero fue tu culpa que la maestra te lo quitara- Le regaño Mina.- Por cierto. . . ¿Con quién te mandabas tantos mensajes de texto?

- ¿Eh?- Seiya se puso rojo como un tomate.- No. . . ¿Qué cosas dices Mina?

- A mí no me engañas.- Mina sonrió maliciosamente.- Pero si no quieres decirnos no importa, pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré cuñado.

Serena evito reír fuerte, sabía que Mina iba a averiguar todo, ella tenía ese defecto, el de querer saberlo todo, y con mayor importancia si se trataba de temas amorosos, era como un perro sabueso que no descansaba hasta dar con su objetivo, tarde o temprano iba a terminar sabiendo de Kakyuu, ya que ella sospechaba que con esa chica Seiya se había estado comunicando en clases.

- Anda Seiya dime.- Insistió Mina.

- Bien de acuerdo.- El aludido suspiro.- Se llama Kakyuu y la conocí hace un par de días y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Serena detecto el sutil cambio en la voz de Seiya al decir que entre él y Kakyuu tenían cosas en común, pero no iba a decir nada y mucho menos frente a su amiga.

- Ya sabía yo que se trataba de una chica.- Mina sonrió de buena gana.- ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar?

- Mina haces que Seiya se ponga nervioso.- Sonrió Serena.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese contentar algo más su teléfono móvil sonó, por la forma en que Mina sonrió supusieron que se trataba de un llamado de Yaten, la joven se alejó un poco para poder hablar más privadamente.

- Bien y volviendo a lo de Kakyuu.- Hablo Serena mientras miraba hacia la entrada, de pronto se puso nerviosa.- ¡Oh no!. . . Es Taiki.

- ¿Qué?- Seiya miro a la entrada.- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

- Tengo que irme ante de que se de cuenta. . .

- Serena vete por la entrada de atrás de la prepa, yo lo distraeré.

- Si. . .- Serena miro a su amiga, Mina estaba lejos.- Despídeme de ella.

- Lo hare.- Seiya comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Taiki.

No entendía que rayos hacia él ahí, per iba a distraerlo hasta que Serena estuviese lejos, Taiki había arruinado sus planes de presentar a Serena con Kakyuu, además iba a demorarse para ir con la hermosa pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto a su primo.

- ¿No has visto a Serena?- El castaño no respondió a su pregunta.- Ahora que ya no te interesa he pensado en ir por ella.

- ¡Ni lo pienses!

- Oye Yaten ya me dijo que Serena tiene novio o algo así, pero no me importa.- Taiki sonrió.- Anda a ti ya no te importa, solo dime donde está. . .

- Hoy no vino a clases.- Mintió rápidamente.- Iba a salir de la ciudad con su novio.

- Es una pena. . .

- Yaten dice que vendrá por mí, pero que debo ir a encontrarlo en la siguiente calle.- Mina se le acerco.- Ya me tengo que ir, no vi. . .

- Ye dije que mi hermano buscaría tiempo para estar contigo.- La interrumpió Seiya.- Ahora vete, Yaten debe estar desesperado por verte.

- Si tienes razón.- Mina miro al otro chico.- Hola y adiós Taiki.

- Esa chica es una boda.- Comento de pronto el castaño.- No sé qué le vio Yaten. . .

- La ama, ese es un sentimiento que tú no entenderías.

- El amor es una estupidez.- Taiki le sonrió.- Bien si Serena hoy no vino tendré que buscar a otra para entretenerme. . . Anímate y ven, conozco un lugar donde hay una chicas muy buena en la cama. . .

- Voy a juntarme con una amiga. . .

- ¿Aquella pelirroja a la que no pudiste besar en la piscina?

- Eso no te importa Taiki, ya vete.

- Bien, está bien me largo a buscar una buena mujer.

Serena llego hasta un parque cercano, había tenido que saltar el muro de la parte trasera de la preparatoria, pero gracias a sus nuevas técnicas lo había sin tener ningún rasguño, se sentó en una banqueta, necesitaba pensar sobre qué hacer, después de todo tener a Taiki cerca iba a significar siempre un riesgo.

Una joven se sentó y comenzó a mirar lo que parecía un mapa, quizá estaba perdida, por lo visto estaba buscando una calle en espacial, iba a decirle algo, quería ayudarla pero de pronto la chica se volvió hacia ella.

- Tú debes ser Serena Tsukino la amiga de Seiya.- Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Si. . .- Serena miro a la chica, era pelirroja, seguramente debía tratarse de Kakyuu, instintivamente quiso huir de ahí.

- Tranquila no te hare daño, no soy peligrosa para ti, ya le lo asegure a Seiya.- Kakyuu miro en todas direcciones.- ¿Por cierto donde esta él? Habíamos quedado para vernos, me dio la dirección pero me perdí, no soy buena para hallar direcciones y esas cosas.

- Pues estábamos saliendo de clases cuando su primo Taiki apareció y tuve que escapar por la parte trasera de la prepa.

- Mmm. . .- La muchacha saco su teléfono del bolsillo y marco un número.- Lo llamare. . . ¿Seiya?. . . Estoy con Serena en un parque. . .

- Dile que es el parque detrás de la prepa.

- Serena dice que es un parque detrás de la prepa, si te esperemos aquí.- Kakyuu se sonrojo.- Él dice que vendrá cuanto antes.

- Entonces quizá pudo hacer que Taiki se fuera.

- Seiya me hablo de su primo, dijo que él era muy peligroso, que es un cazador muy agresivo.

- Si es lo que se cuenta de él.- Serena aún estaba nerviosa por estar al lado de esa chica.- ¿De verdad no vas atacarme?

- Claro que no, mira.- Kakyuu se le acerco y la olio.- Siento tu olor de vampira, pero no reacciono cono los otros, me entrene desde pequeña.

- Seiya me hablo de una técnica de inmunidad o algo así, debió costarte mucho aprenderla.

- No tanto si tienes a un padre cazador y a una madre medio vampira.

- ¿Qué?- Serena no daba crédito a lo que Kakyuu le estaba diciendo.- No lo creo, es imposible.

- Es una larga historia, solo te diré que mis padres se amaron al verse, pero pasaron años antes de poder acercarse, y eso fue después de que mi padre aprendiera esta técnica.

- Es increíble.

- A mi padre eso de matar no le gusta para nada y mucho menos cuando se enamoró de mi mamá.

- Entiendo.

- Seiya me hablo mucho de ti, dice que tienes un novio vampiro que perdió a sus padres por culpa de Taiki.

- Si es cierto.

- Ese tipo es peligroso, huele mucho a muerte, yo nunca he matado a nadie, no soy ese tipo de personas.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Kakyuu. . . Serena.- Seiya se les acercó.- Lamento haberme retrasado, pero quería asegurarme de que Taiki se fuera.

- Bien pero ya estás aquí.- La pelirroja se levantó de la banqueta para acercarse al chico.- ¿Bien dónde vamos ahora?

- Pues es peligroso andar por ahí. . .

- Podemos ir a mi casa.- Serena interrumpió a su amigo.- Así Kakyuu podrá conocer a Darien.

- A mí me gusta la idea.- Dijo la aludida.

- Pues vamos entonces, podremos comer algo.

- Por cierto Yaten paso a buscar a Mina en las cercanías, no sabes lo contenta que se puso.- Le dijo Seiya.

- Me alegra, la pobre estaba muy triste, creo que tu hermano debería decírselo.

- Él lo sabe, pero teme que lo abandone.

- Mmm. . . Yaten tendrá que ser sincero con aquella chica que es su novia.- Murmuro de pronto Kakyuu.- A las mujeres no nos gusta que nuestros hombres nos oculten cosas.

Los tres rieron de buena gana mientras iban camino a la casa de Serena, por lo que la rubia podía ver había una hermosa conexión entre su amigo y la otra chica, esperaba que eso prosperara pronto, le gustaba la idea de ver a Seiya junto a una buena chica con la que tuviese más cosas en común, celebraría con mucha alegría si ellos dos terminaban juntos.

- Esa es mi casa.- Les señalo su casa a pocos metros.- Podremos comer algo delicioso.

Los tres entraron en la casa, Serena busco con su olfato a Darien, lo detecto en la cocina y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Traje visitas!- Anuncio.

- Hola.- Darien salió a su encuentro.- Se siente un aroma raro. . . ¿Con quien viniste?

- Con Seiya y una chica llamada Kakyuu, ella es cazadora. . .

- ¿Estás loca?

- No me interrumpas mi amor.- Sonrió la rubia mientras le daba un beso fugaz a su "marido".- Es hija de un cazador y una mujer medio vampira. . .

- ¿Es una broma?

- Darien.- Ella alzo una ceja.- Dice que controla una técnica que la hace inmune al aroma de los vampiros.

- Eso tengo que verlo.

- Ven, te la voy a presentar.- Serena le tomo la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hasta la sala.- Kakyuu es el Darien mi novio, mi amor ella es Kakyuu hace poco tiempo llego a la ciudad.

- Eres una cazadora.- Darien no perdió el tiempo, si tenía que enfrentarla la haría.

- Si, pero no hago nada contra los vampiros.- Kakyuu le sonrió.- No soy una persona que disfrute matar, fui entrenada desde pequeña para no reaccionar al aroma de los vampiros.

- Entiendo.- Solo en ese momento se relajó.- Bienvenida.

- Gracias, y te repito que no tienes que tenerme miedo, yo no te haría daño menos a Serena que he simpatizado mucho.

- Ire por algunos bocadillos.- Anuncio Serena de pronto.

Darien miro a su mujer alejarse para ir a la cocina, la había echado de menos durante el día y sobre todo había estado preocupado por ella.

- Oye Darien hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.- Le dijo Seiya.

- Habla.

- Taiki fue a la prepa a la salida de clases, cuando le pregunte por qué fue me contesto que estaba detrás de Serena. . .

- ¡Maldito! ¿Serena ya lo sabe?

- No he querido decírselo, se puso pálida apenas vio a mi primo en la prepa.- Le contesto el chico.- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría si le digo esto?

- No voy a dejar que se acerque a mi mujer. . .

- Yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarla en la prepa, pero no más allá de eso, Taiki nunca nos dice cuando sale y ese tipo de cosas, lo que nos salva e que según sé no sabe dónde vive ella.- Dijo Seiya.- Pero cuando lo averigüe ten por seguro que lo tendrás aquí.

- Voy a matarlo si se atreve a acercarse a aquí.

- Y sospecho que tendrás que hacerlo, he hablado con Yaten y acordamos que vamos a apoyarte en caso de que tenga que. . . Acabar con la vida de Taiki.

- Yo lo lamento, sé que Taiki es su familia. . .

- Y todo eso ya lo sé. . . Pero de todas formas no podemos hacer nada, Taiki llegó a vivir con nosotros hace poco más de dos años o algo así, mis padres solo lo recibieron por el hecho de que pensaban que con él yo podría entrenarme, Yaten nunca se ha enfrentado a un vampiro, mis padres querían que tanto él como yo aprendiésemos de Taiki. . .

- Quien por cierto no es el mejor de los ejemplos.

- Exacto.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa chicos.- Kakyuu se le acerco.- Seiya yo quiero decir algo.

- Dinos. . .

- Taiki tiene una marca muy diferente a la de los cazadores comunes, es una marca extraña que he visto solo en libros.

- Taiki tiene la marca en su espalda.- Murmuro Seiya algo molesto.- ¿Dónde la viste?

- Olvides que ese día en la piscina él se lanzó al agua cuando me estaban hablando, no pude dejar de ver la marca.

- ¿Kakyuu que significa esa marca?- Darien miraba siempre hacia la cocina, aunque estaba seguro de que Serena los estaba escuchando.

- El libro que tengo en casa dice que es una marca ancestral, una marca que muy pocos cazadores tienen.- Explico la chica.- Es una marca de poder máximo, una marca que solo tienen los cazadores muy fuertes y con extrema lujuria.

- Eso explica que Taiki todas las noches lleve a una mujer distinta a la casa.

- Los cazadores con ese tipo de marca son muy difíciles de exterminar, tienen una especie de energía infinita.

- Maldita sea.- Darien gruño.- ¿Cómo se supone que me liberare de ese maldito?

- Consultare con mi padre, él tiene que saber algo pero no será fácil, te lo advierto.

- Lo comprendo, pero necesito saber cuánto antes todo lo que se pueda hacer.

- Aquí traje muchas cosas.- Serena volvió de la cocina llevando una bandeja.- Espero que les guste.

- Ven mi amor.- Darien se sentó en el sofá y miro a su mujer.- Tengo algo que decirte.

- Lo escuche todo Darien.- Serena suspiro resignada.- Si Taiki quiere ir detrás de mí ya sea por lujuria o por querer matarme me voy a defender.

- Serena por ahora lo mejor es mantenerte alejada de Taiki.- Murmuro Seiya.

- Yo creo igual.- Se unió Kakyuu.- Hasta que no tenga la información sobre qué hacer con semejante amenaza es mejor que hagas caso a las indicaciones de los demás.

- Kakyuu tiene razón mi amor.- Darien se levantó para abrazarla.- Puedes correr el doble de peligro si en vez de querer matarte, Taiki quiere estar contigo.

- Si lo entiendo, pero no quiero que tú corras peligro Darien.

- Yo voy a estar bien mientras tú estés bien.- Darien la abrazo aún más.

- Yo tengo hambre.- Kakyuu se acercó a la bandeja.- Ven Seiya, tú también debes tener hambre seguramente..

**Casa Kou.**

- Yaten estas muy extraño.- Mina se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.- Dime que tienes mi amor.

- No es nada.- Yaten estaba sentado en la cama de espaldas a su novia.

- No me mientas, si tienes otra chica y quieres terminar conmigo yo. . .

- No es eso.- El peliplateado se volvió para verla.- Yo simplemente tengo algunos problemas. . .

- Dímelo, soy tu novia, tu mujer, dejame ayudarte.- Rogó la rubia.- Lo único que haces que yo sufra. . .

- No quiero hacerte sufrir, pero si te digo esto sé que querrás dejarme y yo me moriría sin ti.- Yaten la miro desesperado.- Te amo demasiado como para perderte.

- Yo también te amo, te amo hagas lo que hagas.

- ¿De verdad?- El chico se acercó a su mujer.- ¿Me amarás, sea lo que sea?

- Sabes que si.- Mina sonrió.- Te he amado desde que era una pequeña, lloré cuando te veía salir con otras chicas y yo esperaba el momento cuando te fijaras en mí. . .

- Yo siempre te he amado, pero siempre tuve temor de acercarme a ti por temor a que me rechazaras.- Yaten tomo las manos de su mujer.- Mina mi amor. . . Yo no soy un chico normal. . . Yo tengo un extraño gen.

- No me importa, yo te amo.- Ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo.- Te amo.

- Mina necesito que me escuches claramente, los vampiros existen mi amor.

- ¿Tú eres uno de ellos?- Al parecer Mina si le creía.

- No mi amor, yo soy un enemigos de los vampiros, tengo un extraño gen que me hace querer matar a los vampiros.

- ¿Solo a los vampiros?

- Yo nunca te haría daño a ti mi amor, si eso es lo que piensas.- Yaten la estrecho más.- Pero hay alguien que es vampiro y que está cerca de ti, por eso estoy nervioso, no quiero hacerle daño a esa persona.

- ¿Quién es Yaten? ¿Quién es ese vampiro?

- No es ese, sino esa.- Yaten respiro hondo.- Y esa vampira es Serena. . . Mina mi amor, no he querido ir a buscarte a la salida de tus clases para no representar un peligro para Serena.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- Según lo que me dijo Seiya si lo sabe.

- ¿Seiya lo sabe?

Yaten respiro hondo antes de comenzar a explicarle todo a su novia, trato de contarlo todo lo que él sabía, necesitaba que ella comprendiese lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo necesitaba el apoyo de su mujer, saber que a pesar de ser un mounstro podía ser amado por una bella mujer.

- Todo esto es extraño.- Mina estaba pálida, pero de pronto sonrió.- Pero si tú me aseguras que no quieres hacer daño a los demás, yo confiare en ti, siempre lo haré.

- ¿De verdad? Yaten se alegró.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso. . .

- Yo te amo, hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón y sobre todo de mi cuerpo.- El estómago de la chica rugió.- Iré a buscar comida. . . ¿Quieres algo?

- Solo que vuelvas pronto.- Sonrió el peliplateado.- Pero también me agradaría un refresco.

- A la orden mi señor.- Mina se visto con una camiseta y un pantalón de Yaten.

Entro en la cocina momentos después, los padres de Yaten la recibían como una hija más y la dejaban hurgar por la cocina por comida, de todos modos ya era bastante tarde y ellos debían estar dormidos, tomo varias cosas del refrigerado y cuando estuvo lista tomo una bandeja, estaba por salir cuando se topó cara a cara con Taiki.

- Hola preciosa.- Taiki la miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿No te parece que esa ropa no te favorece?

- Es la ropa de Yaten.- Ignoro la extraña forma de mirar de Taiki y trato de alcanzar la salida.

- No tan rápido preciosa.- El castaño le bloqueo la única salida de la cocina.- Yo podría darte más placer que Yaten, te aseguro que una noche en mi cama y no querrás que otro hombre te toque.

- No sigas, se lo diré a Yaten. . .

- Hazlo, poco me importa, pero sabes que en el fondo tengo razón, soy irresistible para las mujeres.

- Pues a mí no me atraes para nada.

- Anda preciosa deja que te haga mía, puedo ser muy rápido, Yaten no se dará cuenta de tu retraso. . .

- Nunca me acostaría contigo Taiki, amo a mi novio y no voy a dejar que. . .

- Mina.- Yaten entro en la cocina, al parecer había escuchado algo de la conversación.- Vete al cuarto, ya voy contigo.

- Pero. . .- Intento hablar la rubia.

- Mina hazme caso, vete al cuarto.- La voz del peliplateado se endureció.

- Si.- La joven salió rápidamente de la cocina.

- Te lo advertí.- Yaten miro con odio a su primo.- No te acerques a mi mujer, Mina no es como las mujerzuelas con quienes te acuestas todas las noches, ella es mía.

- Lo sé, pero quise intentarlo.- Bromeo el castaño.- La muy tonta está atada a ti, nunca te la quitaras de encima.

- Y eso quiero, que nunca se aleje de mi.- Yaten no estaba interesado en pelar otra vez con su primo, de modo que solo le dio la espalda y lo miro por sobre su hombro.- No vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mi mujer.

**Casa Tsukino. . .**

- Cielo despierta.- Darien le hablaba desde lejos.- Despierta tienes clases. . .

- Cinco minutos más. . .- Rogó mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.- Solo cinco minutos más. . .

- Eres una holgazana Tsukino.- Darien tomo las mantas de la cama.- Arriba tiene clases y no puedo dejar que llegues tarde.

- Bien me levantara.- Gruño la chica.- No porque tú no duermas siempre tienes el derecho que despertarme así. . .

- Serena llevo casi diez minutos despertándote.

- Lo sé.- Sonrió ella mientras iba al baño.- ¡Te amo!

- No me chantajees con un te amo.

Darien bajo a la cocina, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además moría de hambre, tras dejar a su mujer dormida la noche anterior, había salió de casa, necesitaba pensar, el que Taiki quisiera estar con su mujer era algo que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo, pero una vez que el castaño descubriera lo que era, estarían ambos en peligro, queria llevarse a Serena lejos de ahí, en cualquier momento podrían ser encontrados, de eso estaba seguro, pero le había hecho una promesa a sus padres, él había prometido acabar con el asesino de su familia, estaba divido en dos, entre el amor por su mujer y el amor por su familia.

- Bien ya estoy lista.- Serena se le acerco.- ¿Quieres algo especial de desayuno mi amor?

- Te quiero a ti.- La tomo de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina.- Mi hambre de ti no tiene límites.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo abrazo por el cuello.- Mi amor sé que estas nervioso por mí y todo lo que está pasando. . .

- No es cierto, no estoy nervioso.- Intento estrechar a su mujer pero ella lo miro a los ojos.

- No me mientas, siento tu miedo, yo voy a estar bien, nadie más que tú puede tocarme y sabes que hare todo por defenderme de un posible ataque, pero eres tú quien me preocupa, no quiero que te llenes la cabeza con ideas. . .

- Voy a protegerte, te lo prometo.

- Lo sé, mi marido es el mejor hombre del mundo.

- Y harías bien en recordar eso cuando yo te diga lo que tengas que hacer.- Darien tomo entre sus manos y sobre la tela los senos de su mujer.- Como ahora que te ordeno que me beses.

- Sí. . .

Serena se acercó a su hombre, ambas bocas chocaron en un beso hambriento, por mucho que fuera la hora de prepararse para ir a clases necesitaba más que nunca de las caricias de Darien, enredo sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del vampiro y se rindió a las sensaciones que un simple beso estaban despertando en ella, sonrió internamente cuando sus piernas fueron separadas para dar acomodo al cuerpo masculino.

- Darien. . .- Susurro ella al sentir los labios de su amado sobre su cuello.

- Shhhh. . .- El vampiro desabrocho los botones de la blusa escolar.- Prometo que será algo rápido. . .

- Entonces yo también quiero.- Sonrió mientras buscaba la forma de quitarle el sweater.- Adoro besarte, sentir tu piel.

- Sentirás más que mi piel cuando acabe contigo.

- Eso quiero. . . Sentir más. . .

- Serena.- La estrecho por la cintura, provocando que su ingle chocara con el bajo vientre de su mujer.- Mi amor. . .

La tomo rápidamente, por mucho que la necesitase sabía que ella tenía que cumplir con las clases, y no podía dejarla llegar tarde, le abrió la blusa y tomo sus senos en las manos, todo el cuerpo de esa rubia hermosa era suya, le pertenecía en cuerpo y en alma, y la iba a cuidar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella perdida en el placer, le rodeo la estrecha cintura con sus piernas.- Te amo. . .

- Serena yo. . .- La estrecho más contra suyo.- Te necesito tanto. . .

- Como yo a ti.- La joven hiso alargar sus colmillos y los paso lentamente por el cuello de su hombre.

- Muérdeme.- Gruño su amante.- Muérdeme.

- Sí. . .- Serena enterró sus colmillos en la palpitante piel de su hombre, ambos adoraban morderse y dejar marcas en el otro.- Quiero que tú me muerdas ahora.

- Por supuesto.- Darien la miro con aquellos ojos dorados por la pasión, alargo sus colmillos y baso su boca hasta uno de los senos, enterrando sus colmillos lentamente.

- Darien. . .- La rubia hecho su cabeza atrás, desesperada por sentir el pequeño pero placentero dolor, además del placer que le provocaban las embestidas de su marido.

- Voy a correrme. . .

- Hazlo. . . Hazlo mi amor. . .

Momentos después Serena temblaba por los espasmos de placer en los brazos de su marido, y si era sincera consigo mismo no quería dejar de estar así, pero tenía deberes y responsabilidades. Sonrió al ver que Darien la ayudaba a acomodarse el uniforme, se puso de pie sonrojada por completo.

- Hicimos el amor en la mesa de la cocina.- Observo de pronto.- No lo puede creer, mi madre seguramente nos mataría.

- Ella está lejos y solo volverá para dar a luz al bebé que lleva en el vientre.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Ven a comer algo, ya sacie tus instintos ahora tienes que alimentarte.

- Tu también saciaste sus instintos mi amor.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Yo simplemente le hice el amor a mi mujer.- Darien le quito un panecillo cuando ella iba a tomarlo para llevárselo a la boca.

- ¡Oye!

- Yo también tengo hambre.

- Pero yo tengo que alimentarme bien, recuerda que estoy en crecimiento y estudiando. . .

- Toma pequeña.- El vampiro le dio un panecillo más grande.- Come y te preparare un tazón de leche.

Serena sonrió mientras comía, era fantástico sentirse cuidada de esa forma, teniendo a Darien de su lado podría hacerle frente a quien fuese, término de alistarse y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa, ya era muy tarde, pero si corría con sus poderes de vampira llegaría pronto.

- ¡Serena!- Mina y Seiya estaban en la entrada de la prepa.

- Parece que venían corriendo una mataron.- Sonrió el pelinegro.

- Me quede dormida y tuve que correr hacia aquí.

- Oye Serena yo quería decirte algo. . .- Mina la miraba preocupada.- Anoche hable con. . .

- Hola preciosas.- Una voz masculina, que no era la de Seiya les hablo desde no muy lejos.

- ¿Taiki que haces aquí?- Seiya se puso delante de ambas chicas.

- Anoche quería visitar a Serena pero recordé que no tengo idea de donde vive.- Murmuro el castaño.- Y entonces pensé en venir a verla aquí a la prepa a primera hora de la mañana, estaba llegando aquí cuando la vi acercarse a ustedes.

- Pues Serena no tiene por qué hablar contigo.- Intervino Mina.

- Por lo visto estas enfadada conmigo mi querida Mina, pero sabes que yo no toco a la mujer de otro, menos si ese otro es mi primo.- Taiki se acercó a Serena.- ¿Puedes creer que esta rubia que dice estar enamorada de Yaten anoche quería acostarse conmigo?

- ¡No es cierto!- Mina se enfureció.- Fuiste tú quien quería. . .

- ¿No vas a creerle verdad Serena?

- Claro que creo en ella.- Sonrió a su amiga.- Además yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. . .

- Ya oíste Taiki, vete.- Seiya le hablo.

- Claro que no.- El castaño fue rápido y la tomo del brazo para atraerla hacia él.- Ven Serena estoy segura de que te gustara estar conmigo.

- Suéltame.- Serena se enfureció, ser tocada por ese sujeto la asqueaba.- No quiero que me toques.

- No lo dices enserio preciosa. . .- Taiki se pronto se quedó en silencio, para todos fue evidente que estaba oliendo el ambiente.- Hueles a sexo Serena. . .

- No digas. . .

- ¿Te acostaste con un vampiro?- Taiki le apretó la muñeca.- Dime quien es ese hombre, reconozco ese olor es de esa familia de vampiros. . .

- Suéltala Taiki.- Seiya le dio un puñetazo, pero en el estado de trance en el que estaba el castaño no pareció recibir ningún impacto.

- Dime quien es el vampiro con quien te acostaste.- Taiki tenía los ojos fijos en ella pero merecía que no la estaba mirando realmente.- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un vampiro te tocara?

- No sé de qué hablas Taiki.- Estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que sería un peligro para sí misma si se ponía más histérica, de modo que tenía que estar tranquila.- Taiki suéltame me estas lastimando.

- Yo. . .- El chico olio el ambiente de nuevo.- ¿Quién es? Dime Serena.

- Toma esto.- Mina roció su perfume directo en las narices de Taiki, haciendo que el chico soltara a la rubia y se cayera al suelo.

- Váyanse de aquí.- Les ordeno Seiya.- Yo me hare cargo de él.

Mina la tomo de la mano y se le llevo corriendo, ambas entraron en el edificio de la preparatoria, Serena estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar con Taiki pero estaba más impresionada con lo que su amiga había hecho por ella, era como si supiera que ella. . .

- ¿Mina tú sabes que yo. . .?

- Yaten me lo digo anoche.- Le explico la chica.- También me dijo que si esto pasaba solo tenía que rociar un olor distinto en la nariz de Taiki.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Pues no me agradezcas, eres mi amiga.- Sonrió la rubia.- De todos modos tienes que contarme todo.

- Claro. . .

- Maldita mujer.- Taiki apenas podía respirar, le faltaba el aire.

- Mina solo defendió a su amiga Taiki.- Le dijo Seiya tratando de mostrarse calmado.- ¿Además qué es eso de que Serena se acostó con un vampiro? Estas completamente loco primo. . .

- Es cierto lo que digo, tenía el olor de un vampiro. . .- El castaño trataba de volver a respirar, pero no podía, todo lo que sentía era el olor del perfume femenino.- Tenia el olor de un hombre, el mismo olor del hombre y de la mujer que mate hace años, los que perseguí por todos lados.

- Pero Taiki, solo dices estupideces, tú mismo dijiste que acabaste con ellos, sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

- Pero su hijo escapo, aquel bastardo escapo, como no era un vampiro completo por lo que mis instintos no me llevaron a atacarlo.

- ¿Y crees que Serena está mezclándose con ese vampiro?- En ese momento sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.- Estas agotado, por lo que supe anoche no llevaste a nadie a la casa, búscate a una chica, llévatela a la cama y deja de pensar locuras, ya me tengo que ir.

Taiki trato de olor el ambiente de nuevo pero le fue imposible, seguía oliendo el perfume de aquella molestia de mujer, estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que era el aroma del vampiro que había sobrevivido hace años, en ese momento no lo había matado porque no representaba ningún desafío, ahora lo tenía cerca, iba a buscarlo en cuanto volviera a sentir el aire del ambiente, y después iba a acabar con él, lentamente, disfrutaría verlo morir descuartizado y lleno de sangre por todos lados.

- Voy a acabar contigo maldito vampiro.- Se juró a sí mismo, los ojos del chico brillaban de maldad y los puños se apretaban con fuerza.- Ahora que sé que vives no descansare hasta matarte con mis propias manos.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Luxy1985:** Es cierto, Taiki parece que se estaba volviendo loco, espero que no representen tanto peligro para nuestros amigos.

**Barbielove:** Todo hace parecer que Taiki aún no detecta a Serena como Vampira, de todos modos es evidente que ella no se dejara intimidar por él.

**Yesqui2000: **Darien va a proteger a Serena con todas sus fuerzas, pero por lo visto Taiki se va a preparar para luchar contra él.

**Amigas/os perdones el retraso, pero aquí le dejo este nuevo capítulo, por lo visto se avecina una gran batalla entre el cazador y el vampiro, espero que les haya gustado, muchos saludos y por supuesto gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan.**


	14. Cara a cara con el enemigo

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Cara a cara con el enemigo.**

Por mucho que tratase de calmarse no lo conseguía, Serena no dejaba de temblar, la fría mirada de Taiki le había dado miedo, pero además estaba sorprendida de que no sintiera su olor de vampira y si el de Darien.

- ¿Serena?- Le hablo Mina de pronto.- ¿De verdad estas bien?

- Si, pero de todos modos tengo miedo.- Serena se acercó a la ventana, estaban en el tercer piso del edificio de la prepa, estaba mirando por todos lados, esperaba no encontrarse con Taiki a la salida.

- Acabo de hablar con Kakyuu.-Seiya se les acerco.- Dice que vendrá dentro de poco, sus clases ya acabaron, tomara un taxi para no perderse.

- Yo debería llamar a Darien y contarle todo lo que paso en la mañana, pero se pondrá nervioso y no sé qué puede llegar a hacer.

- De seguro Taiki anda por la ciudad tratando de buscar el aroma de Darien.- Murmuro Seiya mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mesas del salón de clases.- Llame también a Yaten, dice que saldrá a buscar a Taiki.

- Yaten me dijo que Taiki es muy peligroso.- Comento Mina con una media sonrisa.- Hay tantas cosas que no tiendo, pero no quiero que nada malo le pase a Serena.

- No sé qué hacer, por mi Darien y yo volviésemos a la isla, pero tiene un deseo o mejor dicho promesa de enfrentarse con Taiki, pero si lo que dijo Kakyuu es cierto no habrá posibilidades de derrotar a tu primo.

- Lo sé Serena, pero estoy seguro de que Kakyuu encontrara alguna solución, por ahora al salir de clase tendremos que tener cuidado al salir y lo más importante tienes que irte a casa lo antes posible y esperar que Taiki no te siga.

- Serena puedo llamar a un taxi si quieres.- Intervino Mina.- De todas formas aun me queda algo de perfume.

- Gracias Mina.- La rubia respiro hondo, pronto seria la hora de salir de clases.

- Serena tendrás que decirle a Darien lo que acaba de suceder.- Le advirtió Seiya.- Él tiene que saber que Taiki despertó y puede ir tras él en cualquier minuto.

- Lo sé. . .

**En algún lugar de la ciudad. . .**

Aun no daba con el maldito vampiro, llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo, a penas sus sentidos de cazador se había reactivado había salido tras la búsqueda del maldito, iba a dar con él, iba a matarlo con sus propias manos, se divertiría viendo al vampiro perder la vida y luego iba a tomar a Serena cuantas veces quisiera, esa mujer se había atrevido a fornicar con un vampiro, pues la castigaría, su teléfono móvil sonó y se vio en la obligación de contestar.

- ¿Quién?- Gruño molesto.

- Taiki soy Yaten, escucha necesito que vayas a. . .

- No tengo tiempo, estoy en busca de un vampiro.

- ¿Un vampiro?- Yaten le pregunto.- ¿Dónde lo viste?

- No lo he visto. . .

- No te entiendo. . .

- Mira escúchame bien, Serena la ex de Seiya. . .

- Serena y Seiya nunca fueron novios. . .

- ¡Escúchame!- Grito Taiki enfurecido, aquello ya lo tenia harto, si Seiya finalmente no se había llevado a esa mujer a la cama no era su responsabilidad.- Esa mujer tenía el olor de un maldito vampiro pero tu noviecita. . .

- No llames así a Mina.- Yaten lo interrumpió.- Tiene nombre y uno muy hermoso a decir verdad.

- En fin, tu mujer me lanzo su maldito perfume a la nariz antes de poder identificar el camino para encontrar al vampiro, tienes que ayudarme. . .

- ¿A qué?

- ¡A encontrar al vampiro!

- Pues yo tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad y. . .

- ¡Quieres callarte y escucharme!- Taiki estaba a punto de explotar llevado por la rabia.- Tengo que encontrar a ese vampiro y tu deberías ayudarme, está en tu sangre también, tus instintos deberían reaccionar.

- Siempre has sabido que no me gusta la idea de asesinar.

- Pero está en tu sangre maldita sea. . .

- Mira Taiki escucha, no te metas en problemas y no me pidas ayuda, no voy a ser parte de un asesinato. . .

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- Taiki colgó y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba.

Iba a hacer todo el trabajo solo, poco le importaba tener ayuda, era un cazador poderoso, nada ni nadie era capaz de derrotarlo, iba a matar a ese vampiro, y si no estaba solo iba a disfrutar de matar al resto de los vampiros.

**Casa Tsukino.**

Al entrar Serena busco inmediatamente a Darien, tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, además estaba acompañada de Seiya y Kakyuu, Mina se había ido a reunir con su novio.

- ¿Darien?

- ¡Ya bajo!- El vampiro venia por las escaleras, inmediatamente los vio.- Hola chicos.

- Mi amor ha pasado algo hoy en la mañana y tienes que saberlo.- Iba a ir directo al grano.- Taiki detecto tu aroma en mí.

- Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso todos estos días he estado mordiendo tu cuerpo para que solo olieras a mí, de esa forma aseguraba tu seguridad.

- Pero tú te expones.- Le reclamo ella.

- Era lo único que se me ocurría Serena.

- Darien.- Intervino Kakyuu.- Investigue con mi padre acerca de Taiki y de sus poderes.

- Vamos a sentarnos a la sala.- Intervino Serena.

Los cuatro pasaron a sentarse a la sala de la casa, Serena estaba impaciente por reclamarle a Darien el hecho de haberse puesto en peligro de esa forma, pero también necesitaba saber lo que había investigado la pelirroja.

- Mi padre me dijo que hay solo una forma de derrotar a ese tipo de cazadores.- Murmuro la chica de pronto.- Tienes que arrancarle el tatuaje, y tienes que ser tú, de esa forma él nunca más podrá detectarte aunque este frente tuyo.

- No comprendo. . .

- Tienes que arrancarle el tatuaje que tiene, una vez hecho él perderá sus poderes de cazador por alguien tiempo, cuando los logre regenerar no podrá encontrarte, nunca podrá dar contigo y perderá todo recuerdo de ti y de Serena.

- ¿De mi también?

- Eres parte de Darien ahora, llevas su olor.- Le explico la chica.- Eres suya por completo, tu olor se mezclara con el de Darien para siempre.

- Entiendo.

- Por eso debe ser Darien quien le quite el tatuaje, la única forma que hay para que Taiki se aleje de ustedes dos radica en el aroma de Darien.

- Perfecto.- Darien analizo rápidamente la situación.- Yo me enfrentare a ese cazador. . .

- Darien. . .- Serena le tomo la mano.- No quiero. . .

- Es lo mejor, nunca podremos vivir en paz si ese hombre nos molesta, sin contar con que estará detrás de ti para hacerte su mujer.

- Serena. . .- Le hablo Seiya.- Taiki no va a detenerse hasta dar con Darien y después estar contigo, incluso violarte.

- ¿Vez? No hay otra forma.- El pelinegro la abrazo.- Eres mía, solamente mía, si ese maldito se acerca lo matare.

Pero Serena tenía mucho miedo de perder a quien más amaba, si Taiki era un cazador en extremo peligroso no iba a permitir que herir a su hombre, pero siendo sincera con ella misma, no tenía las armas suficientes para enfrentarse a ese sujeto.

Darien podía sentir el miedo de su mujer, por él la enviaría a la isla cuanto antes, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca, ella era su fuerza, la razón por que iba a pelear con ese cazador, si algo le llegase a suceder, si moría quería que lo último que viera fuese a su mujer.

- Por ahora Taiki no tiene como dar con ustedes.- Les dijo Kakyuu.- De modo que por ahora pueden estar tranquilos, pero si Taiki se acerca otra vez a Serena no demorara en llegar hasta ti.

- Yo quiero enfrentarlo, quiero acabar con la amenaza que ese hombre representa para todos.

- Lo sé Darien, pero necesitaras tener mucha fuerza para tratar de arrancar el tatuaje, no será fácil.

- Lo entiendo.

Ya de noche la pareja se sentó a la mesa a cenar, había mucho que hablar pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, Serena de todos modos rompió el silencio cuando ya se hacia insostenible.

- Darien te amo. . .

- ¿Pero?- El vampiro la miraba a los ojos.

- No quiero que nada malo te suceda. . .

- Es necesario mi amor.- Darien tomo las manos de su mujer.- No quiero vivir huyendo como lo hice hace años con mis padres, no quiero que tú te veas obligada a andar de un lado a otro.

- Yo te seguiría a donde tú quisieras mi amor.

- Pero no voy a dejar que interrumpas tus estudios por tenerle miedo a Taiki, debo enfrentarlo, está en mi destino.

- Pero. . .

- Serena mírame.- Darien le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.- Si algo llegara a pasarme. . .

- No. . . No sigas. . .

- Serena, si muero tienes que prometerme que huiras a la isla, ya hable con las personas adecuadas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es el mismo recorrido que hicimos cuando te lleve a la isla.

- No voy a dejarte. . .

- Pero lo harás, eres mi mujer y me debes obediencia, harás caso de lo que te ordeno.

- Si Darien.- En el fondo no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a Taiki, mucho menos para tratar de arrancare el tatuaje.

Darien espero a que su mujer se durmiera y lentamente salió de la cama, busco su ropa y se la coloco inmediatamente, ella aún estaba asustada, no por nada se había dormido aferrada a él, incluso le había dicho muchas veces, mientras hacían el amor que se pertenecían el uno al otro, finalmente le había asegurado que nada malo pasaría, y entonces ella se había quedado dormida, antes de salir del cuarto la miro otra vez, ella tenia el cabello esparcido en la almohada y respiraba de forma relajada y pacifica.

- No sabes cuánto te amo.- Murmuro.

Odiaba la idea de verla sufrir y con miedo, si tenía que enfrentarse a Taiki o a cualquier otro cazador lo haría, pero su principal prioridad era y seria siempre cuidar de su mujer, si lograba a acabar con Taiki viviría el resto de su vida para hacer feliz a ella, incluso ya estaba pensando con casarse con ella por las leyes de los humanos, la idea le gustaba, ver a su hermosa Serena vestida de blanco caminando hacia él con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Llego hasta la sala de la casa y se sentó en uno de los sofás, hace unos días había optado por comenzar a morder a su mujer, ella siempre pensó que se trataba de simple juego amoroso, pero para él se trataba del instinto de protección, era la única forma que tenia de que Taiki no le hiciera daño a ella, dado que ahora Serena llevaba su olor el cazador siempre iría tras él nunca tras su mujer.

Al despertar Serena busco inmediatamente a Darien, se levantó de la cama desesperada al no sentir el aroma de su hombre en la casa, pero se tranquilizó al sentirlo cerca, salió al patio trasero desde la puerta de la cocina, su amado estaba parado en medio del pasto, parecía inmóvil.

- Darien mi amor. . .- Le toco suavemente el hombro.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Serena, es solo que. . .

- Por favor.- Ella lo abrazo por la espalda.- No lo hagas.

- Lo hare Serena, me enfrentare con ese cazador y cuanto antes lo haga mejor para todos.- Darien saco de la nada una daga.- Y qué mejor que traer al cazador aquí.

- Aquí no mi amor, es nuestra casa.

- Tienes razón.- Darien se volvió y la beso.- Te amo.

- Te amo.- Ella comprendía que era lo que Darien estaba a punto de hacer, de modo que tras un fuerte abrazo lo dejo ir.- Nada malo te va a pasar mi amor, vas a volver a mis brazos.

- Lo sé.

Serena vio a su hombre dar un gran salto y salir de la propiedad, aunque era muy temprano en tenía que llamar a Seiya, no podía afrontar todo aquello sola, corrió hasta la casa para buscar su teléfono, al encontrarlo comenzó a marcar el número del chico.

- Buenos días Serena.- Seiya no tardo en contestar.

- Darien fue a enfrentar a Taiki. . .

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese hombre está loco?

- Sabes que quiere acabar con Taiki.

- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?- Le pregunto Seiya.

- Si pero no sé dónde está él, necesito ir con Darien.

- Pasare por Kakyuu ella sabrá encontrarlos.

- Bien.

Serena corrió a cambiase de ropa, no importaba donde tuviese que ir pero daría con Darien., utilizo su olfato, no tardo en detectar la esencia de Darien en el ambiente, se estaba alejando con rapidez, tenía que alcanzarlo para no perderlo.

**Casa Kou.**

- ¿Es que ese sujeto llamado Darien ha perdido el juicio?- Yaten no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano menor.

- El único deseo de Darien es acabar con Taiki.- Murmuro Seiya.- ¿Dónde está por cierto?

- Estaba en la piscina hace poco, pero escuche el ruido de su moto. . .

- Seguramente ya detecto el olor de Darien.- El pelinegro miro a su hermano.- ¿Me prestas tu moto? Necesito ir, además Kakyuu también quiere ir.

- Toma.- Yaten se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Ve con cuidado.

- Si hermano.

Seiya corrió hasta la casa donde vivía Kakyuu, ya le había hablado por teléfono y ella había quedado en arreglarse para ir, la pelirroja iba a dar con Taiki y Darien, aunque él no pudiese hacer mucho para ayudar estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por proteger a su amiga Serena.

- ¡Seiya!- Kakyuu corría hacia él.- Vámonos, Taiki se ha ido al sur.

- Si.- Le entrego el casco a la chica.- No tardaremos en llegar.

Mientras tanto Yaten estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermano, si lo seguía sería más una molestia que una ayuda, al estar cerca del vampiro llamado Darien solo sería un enemigo más de él.

- ¿Yaten?- Mina estaba despertando, ella se sentó en la cama y se le acerco.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Taiki salió para enfrentarse al novio de Serena. . .

- ¿Va a enfrentarse con Darien? Pobre Serena debe estar muy nerviosa.- Suspiro la rubia.- Como me gustaría estar a su lado.

- Pero es demasiado riesgo para mí estar cerca y jamás permitiría que fueras sola a exponerte a ese peligro.

- Lo sé.- Mira lo abrazo por detrás.- ¿No hay algún modo en que tu puedas estar cerca sin activar tus poderes o forma de ser. . .?

- Podría intentarlo, después de todo Taiki me dijo que no pudo oler por horas después de que le lanzaste tu perfume a la nariz.

- Bueno es que mi perfumito es el mejor.- Sonrió la chica.- Si quieres podemos intentarlo.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, temo que haya una masacre a manos de Taiki.

- ¿De verdad es tan peligroso?

- Tiene mucho poder, si Darien logra vencerlo será de puro milagro.

- Oh no. . .- Mina salió de la cama y sin importarle que estaba sin ropa corrió al baño, se daría una rápida ducha.- ¡No tardare!

**En alguna parte de la ciudad. . .**

Detecto el aroma de su amado cerca, estaba en el terreno abandonado de una construcción en las afueras de la ciudad, se acercó a Darien, este se volvió para verla, se le acerco, parecía enfadado.

- No podía estar lejos de ti en una situación como esta.

- Te dije que no. . .- Pero Darien no dijo nada más simplemente la abrazo.- Gracias.

- Se acerca.- Serena sintió una carga de energía negativa acercándose, un olor intenso a muerte.- Está viniendo hacia aquí.

- Lo sé, ponte detrás de mi y pase lo que pase no hagas nada.

- Si mi amor.

La moto se acercaba rápidamente, Serena pudo ver a Taiki, no llevaba casco de modo que podía ver que estaba cegado, sus ojos no tenían una vista fija, una oscura vista fija hacia Darien.

- Aléjate.- Le ordeno su vampiro.

- Si.

La joven se alejó y busco refugio de cerca de una estructura de fierro, vio como Taiki se bajaba de la moto y se acercaba a Darien, si ella pudiese hacer algo para defender a su hombre in duda alguna la haría, pero sus poderes no estaban del todo desarrollados y no sabía que podría hacer.

- Así que tú eres el vampiro. . .- Taiki vio que Serena estaba a lo lejos.- Has traído a tu mujer, perfecto cuando acabe contigo la violare. . .

- Ni lo sueñes.- Darien alargó sus colmillos.- Es mía.

- Durante años creí que habrías muerto, mal que mal no eras más que un niño cuando acabe con tus padres.

- Ahora yo acabare contigo, por ellos y por mi mujer.

- Yo nunca he perdido, disfrutare matándote lentamente.

Serena se aferró a unos fierros oxidados, había escuchado todo lo que Taiki le había dicho a Darien y viceversa, por mucho que desease matar ella misma a ese cazador solo sería un problema si ella interfería.

- Serena.- Seiya le toco el hombre, estaba detrás de ella junto con Kakyuu.

- Que bueno que han llegado.- La joven les sonrió.

- Estamos contigo Serena.- Le dijo la pelirroja.- No te preocupes, si algo llegase a pasar yo puedo defenderte.

- Lo entiendo. . .- A decir verdad no entendía nada pero era mejor no contradecir a la chica.

- Serena, etoy capacitada para enfrentarme a Taiki, en todo caso no creo que quiera atacarte.

- Pero si violarme, se lo acaba de decir a Darien.

- Te protegeremos.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo te busque cuando mate a tus padres.- Le dijo Taiki.- Pero no significabas nada en ese entonces.

- ¿Ahora si te importo?

- Por supuesto, me dará mucho placer matarte lentamente, hacer que tu mujer mire tu muerte.

- El único que morirá este día serás tu.

Los ojos del vampiro se oscurecieron con rapidez, pero aun así miraba sin problemas al cazador frente suyo, daría su vida con tal de acabar con él, su prioridad era Serena, no espero un segundos más y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo.

Serena cerro los ojos involuntariamente al ver que Darien estaba a poco metros de atacar a Taiki, no sabía a quién pedirle que todo saliera bien, que Darien estuviese a salvo después de aquella pelea.

Darien cayó sobre Taiki, ambos cayeron al suelo, podía sentir las garras del cazador enterrarse en sus brazos, podía ver en su mirada la ira, tenía que llegar hasta su espalda, según Kakyuu ahí estaba la marca, aun no tenía idea como iba a quitársela, no era algo que el supiese hacer, pero lo haría, costara lo que costara.

- Serás hombre muerto.- le dijo Taiki mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo creo.

Le dio un puñetazo en nariz, sabía que solo había una forma de despertar toda su furia, oliendo la sangre de ese hombre, estaba entrenado para enfrentarse al oler la sangre, pero si activaba sus poderes podría convertirse en un poderoso guerrero.

Sus sentidos reaccionaron tan y como se lo esperaba, el ansia de acabar con Taiki fue creciendo, era lo que necesitaba para combatirlo.

- Darien.- Susurro ella en voz baja, estaba preocupada, había sentido la creciente fuerza emerger de su amado, confiaba plenamente en él, pero desconfiaba en Taiki, ese hombre desprendía un fuerte olor a muerte que la hacía preocuparse por su accionar.

Si pudiese hacer algo lo haría, si sus poderes estuviesen bien desarrollados ella pelearía contra él, haría todo por ayudar a Darien, los vio revolcarse en la tierra, era obvio que su amado pretendía exponer la espalda de Taiki, pero este se resistía, quizá sabía cuál era el propósito del vampiro.

- Por favor. . . Por favor. . . Que nada te pase.

Darien reacciono ante la súplica de su mujer, aun desde la distancia podía oler su miedo, había deseado que le hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese quedado en casa, pero también había dado por supuesto que ella llegaría a ese lugar.

Tenía que acabar con Taiki, pero él le estaba dando batalla, no sería fácil, y si era sincero estaba seguro de que no podría acabar con él, sería una verdadera odisea que él estaba dispuesto a intentar.

- Taiki aun no libera toda su energía.- Escucho de pronto la voz de Kakyuu.- Pero es una verdadera ventaja que crea que puede enfrentar a Darien con la mitad de sus poderes.

- ¿Crees que es posible que Taiki no sepa las intenciones de Darien?- Le pregunto a la pelirroja.

- No es algo que todos sepan, es una técnica que no muchos saben, arrancarle el tatuaje a un cazador no es tarea fácil, a penas Darien toque la marca Taiki puedo volverse más peligroso.

- De modo que no sabemos que puede pasar.- Concluyo Seiya- Taiki tiene reacciones muy contradictorias en muchas ocasiones.

- Esto me esta matando los nervios.- Admitió la rubia.- ¿Kakyuu que sucederá si Darien no puede arrancarle el tatuaje?

- Pues. . . No se detendrá hasta matar a Darien, pero eso no sucederá, en cuyo caso puedo enfrentarme a él, dándole tiempo a ustedes dos para que huyan lo más pronto posible.

- La isla es el único lugar que nos puede dar seguridad.- Serena miro de reojo a su amado.- Pero Darien nunca estará tranquilo hasta vengarse de la muerte de sus padres a manos de Taiki.

- Pero sabe que si se queda a enfrentarlo solo perderá su vida y te estará entregando en bandeja de plata a ese cazador.

- Serena tengo la moto, si necesitan huir pueden hacerlo.

- Si.

Pero ella confiaba en Darien, por mucho que su corazón palpitase llevado por el miedo, nada le aseguraba que estaban a salvo, por mucho que la isla los pudiese proteger vivirían encerrados, a Darien le gustaba ir de un lado al otro, ya habían hecho algunos planes para cuando ella estuviese de vacaciones largas, todo podría irse al demonio si las cosas no salían bien.

- ¡Arruinaste mi chaqueta!- Exclamo Taiki enfadado.

Pero Darien estaba contento de haberlo hecho, solo restaba la camiseta y tendría acceso a la piel del cazador, el problema era que no había podido tocar su espalda, estaba desesperado por acabar con todo eso cuanto antes.

**En otra parte de la ciudad.**

- ¿Dónde crees que pueden estar?- Le pregunto Mina a su novio cuando estos estaban saliendo en el deportivo que tenía el padre de su amado.

- Tengo una forma de rastrear a Taiki y mi moto.- Le dijo el peliplateado mientras tomaba su móvil.- Hace tiempo instale un sistema de seguimiento en el celular de Taiki y en mi moto le puse un chip.

- Ya entiendo. . .- Mina sonrió.- ¿Crees que Seiya ya haya llegado donde esta Taiki?

- Si. . .- Tras corroborar lo que dijo en su móvil miro a su novia.- Estan juntos, sus señales tiene las mismas coordenadas.

- ¿Qué esperas vamos entonces?

- Antes quiero que me prometas algo Mina.

- Lo que tu quieras.- La rubia podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su novio.

- Prométeme que haga que lo que haga no dejaras de quererme.

- Yaten. . .- Miro a su amado.- Sabes que te amo, pase lo que pase siempre será así.

- Siempre tuve tanto miedo de decirte lo que era. . . No soy feliz siendo un cazador y si Kakyuu puede enseñarme yo quiero aprender a convivir con el olor de los vampiros.

- Mi amor esa es una buena noticias, no tendría la fuerza ni la valentía de verte enfrentar a alguien por tu vida.

- Te prometo que nunca hare que sientas miedo por mi.

- Estoy segura.

- Vámonos.- Le dio un pequeño beso antes de ponerse en marcha, aun no estaba muy seguro de que el plan de bloquear sus fosas nasales ayude pero quería detener a Taiki y aquella sed de muerte que siempre tenía.

Estaba ciento por ciento seguro que lo que el novio de Serena estaba haciendo era cavar su propia tumba, aunque también cavia la posibilidad de que tuviese un plan, había hablado con su padre la noche anterior y él simplemente le había dicho que había escuchado de una forma para quitarle los poderes a un cazador, pero que desconocía el método.

Seiya le había hablado sobre los asombrosos conocimientos que tenia aquella chica nueva, quizá ella sabía algo, en lo personal deseaba que fuese así, Taiki era un ser demasiado peligroso con aquellos poderes.

- Tienes que doblar en la siguiente esquina mi amor.- Le dijo Mina había tomado el control de su móvil y le indicaba el camino.

- Bien, creo que la zona es un terreno abandonado.- Yaten tenia la vista fija en el volante.

- Aquí dice que las señales se revisen después de la autopista que va al sur.- Murmuro Mina.- Creo que tienes razón.

Yaten acelero al deportivo apenas entraron en la autopista, en poco menos de quince minutos iban a llegar, tan solo esperaba que no fuese muy tarde.

**En el terreno abandonado.**

- No eres un rival para mi.- Taiki le dio un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula.

Darien noto como las uñas del hombre crecían, ya eran garras, y estaban dispuestas a atacarlo en cualquier momento, tendría que ser más ágil que antes y esquivar cualquier ataque del castaño.

- Maldito. . .- Taiki dejo caer sus garras en sus mejillas.

- Gr. . .- Gruño debido al dolor, podía sentir el líquido rojizo caer.

- Y eso es solo el comienzo.- Le advirtió el cazador.

- No volverás a hacerlo nunca más.

- No seas estúpido, con tu muerte solo habrá sangre.

- La única sangre que correrá será la tuya cazador.

Se enfrentaron el uno al otro con puños y cada uno con sus poderes, Darien utilizo su fuerza para lanzar a Taiki contra un muro a medio caer, el impacto hiso que el castaño se perdiera entre una nube de humo de polvo y suciedad que se levantó, aprovecho ese momento para tomar aire, el olor a muerte que acompañaba a esa hombre era nauseabundo y lo mareaba, eso ocasionaba que sus poderes no se desarrollaran por completo, era como tener la mitad de sus poderes.

La mejilla le ardía en un intenso dolor, el toque el cazador le quemaba la piel, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por sus padres, por él mismo y por Serena.

- ¡Vamos!- Grito al lugar donde Taiki había caído.- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés maldito!

Pero el aludido no salía por ningún lado, Darien podía oler su aroma a muerte moviéndose, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero era obvio que trataba de buscar el mejor lugar para comenzar su ataque, debía estar preparado.

De pronto escucho el ruido de un auto acercarse, más olor a muerte, aquello ya lo ponía nervioso, vio el deportivo acercare al lugar donde estaba Serena, pero no sintió miedo por ella, sabía que tanto Kakyuu como Seiya la protegerían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?- Seiya miro al peliplateado mientras este se bajaba del coche.- Sabes que no puedes acercarte aquí.

- Tranquilo.- Yaten miro su nariz irritada.- Mira, Mina me dio de su perfume, al parecer surte mucho efecto.

- No lo puedo creer.- Seiya se le acerco.- ¿De verdad no sientes el olor a vampiro?

- Hermano todo lo que puedo sentir es un fuerte olor a flores.

- Mi perfumito es especial.- Mina les guiño un ojo.

- ¿Dónde está Taiki?- El plateado miraba en todas direcciones.

- Perdido entre los escombros de la construcción, no ha salido en vario segundos y Darien está perdiendo la paciencia.

- Mmm. . .- El mayor de los hermanos Kou miro a su alrededor.- Esta escondido.

- Eso suponemos.- Murmuro la chica pelirroja.- Esta caminando entre los escombros, aprovecho el humo que se creo por el polvo.

- Kakyuu dime algo.- Miro a la chica.- ¿Qué hará Darien con Taiki?

- La única manera de acabar con la amenaza que representa Taiki es necesario que le arranque la marca de los cazadores.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Mi padre me ha dicho que aunque pocas veces se ha hecho, realmente es efectivo.

- Mmm. . . Todo esto es muy extraño.

- Mi amor.- Mina se le acerco.- ¿Qué pasara con Taiki?

- Perderá todos los recuerdos de Darien, su olor, aunque lo tenga frente suyo no sabrá que es vampiro.

- Por lo tanto no le hará nada.- Concluyo Mina.

- Exacto.- Kakyuu comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.- Esta cerca.

Darien trato de ignorar el malestar que le hacía sentir el olor de los cazadores, pero a la vez también estaba sorprendido al ver la llegada de Yaten Kou, él no había hecho nada para atacarlo.

¿Qué diablos esperaba Taiki para irse contra él? Darien salto hasta lo alto de un muro, iba a encontrar a ese cazador y acabar con él, tenía el plan de utilizar su fuerza para poder arrancarle el tatuaje.

- ¡Sal cobarde!

- ¡Vampiro!- Oyó el grito desde no muy lejos de parte de Taiki.- Aquí estoy.

Darien pudo verlo, el olor a muerte era más intenso, pudo notar que la energía de Taiki era mayor a la que tenía cuando comenzaron a pelear, ahora era un enemigo poderoso. Y él tendría que hacerle frente.

- Pide tu último deseo vampiro.- Taiki salto hasta el otro extremo del muro donde estaba.- Mira a tu mujer, pues será la última vez que la mires.

- Y tu recuérdame por última vez.- Le dijo Darien.

Cada uno tomo el impulso para lanzarse sobre el otro, Darien se apoyó en sus tobillos para poder saltar, necesitaba liberar toda su energía, y así lo hiso, sintió los chispazos en sus ojos, el poder moverse entre su cuerpo, sus colmillos aclamar por sangre, vio que un aura negra envolvía a Taiki, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones cualquiera podría ganar.

- ¡Darien!- Grito Serena a ver que ambos hombres impactaban contra.

Sintió muchos escalofríos, de pronto tenia una mala sensación, algo andaba mal y necesitaba estar cerca de Darien, pero Kakyuu y Seiya la detuvieron de los brazos.

- Ya es tarde Serena.- Le hablo la pelirroja.- Ellos han comenzado la verdadera batalla.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas/os, primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por todos los días de atraso (casi 30 días) es que tuve una fuga de inspiración respecto a esta historia, tanto así que la escribí como tres veces y la borre esas tres veces porque no me gustaba mucho, de todos modos después de quemar mi cerebro al fin ha salido este capítulo. Espero que les guste, muchos saludos.**


	15. El ganador de la batalla

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de Vampiro.**

**El ganador de la batalla.**

El corazón se le paralizo, no tenía idea de que había pasado, cuando Darien y Taiki habían chocado una nube de mucho polvo y energía negativa había escondido a los guerreros, ninguno de sus intentos por localizar a Darien era fructífero, no podía sentirlo en ninguna parte, tampoco el olor a muerte característico de Taiki, ninguno de los dos era visible.

- Están heridos.- Murmuro Kakyuu de pronto mirando hacia la nube que aún se negaba a desaparecer.- Ambos, pero no puedo identificar quien es el más herido.

- Darien. . .- Susurro Serena presa del miedo.

La nube de humo comenzó a desvanecerse y pudo identificar dos figuras en medio, naturalmente reconocía inmediatamente a Darien, aunque estaba de pie pudo sentir el olor de su sangre en el ambiente, estaba herido, muy herido por el intenso olor de su sangre.

- Mi amor. . .

- Estoy bien.- Oyó a la perfección la voz de Darien, aunque con evidente cansancio entre sus palabras se oída su respiración agitada.

- Lo sé, te amo.- Susurro bajito, pero estaba segura de que él lograba escucharlo.

- Lo sé.

- Veo que sigues vivió.- Le dijo Taiki a Darien.

- Como ves no eres un adversario suficiente para mí.- Le dijo el vampiro.

Aunque tenía un serio corte en el brazo y en la mejilla, el que más le molestaba era el del brazo, pero aun así se sentía con muchas fuerzas para continuar la batalla, de todos modos podía sentir que Taiki estaba igual o más herido que él, podía sentir el olor de su sangre mezclada con el olor a muerte.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disolvió pudo ver con sus propios ojos la gran herida que Taiki tenia en el costado del abdomen, la herida era grande y no dejaba de brotar sangre de ella, solo faltaba un poco más y podría arrancarle la marca sin mayores problemas.

- Voy a acabar contigo vampiro.- Lo amenazo Taiki.

- No lo creo.

Darien abrió su boca, sus colmillos crecieron aún más, confiaba en sus habilidades y se lo iba a demostrar a su asustada mujer, Serena iba a darse cuenta de que él era capaz de protegerla.

- Dime una cosa vampiro. . . ¿Acaso crees de verdad que podrás arrancar mi marca?

Trato de no hacer evidente su asombro, Taiki conocía su propósito, sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, por lo que de inmediato trata de buscar un plan alternativo, hacerle creer que no entendía sus palabras.

- No entiendo de que hablas. . .

- No me hagas reír, sé que es lo que quieres y ten por seguro que no lo lograras.

- Kakyuu.- Serena se volvió hacia la pelirroja asustada hasta lo más hondo de su ser.- Taiki lo sabe, él sabe lo que Darien quiere hacer.

- Oh no. . .- Kakyuu no lo podía creer.- ¿Puedes tratar de comunicarte con él?

- Si.

- Pues dile que tendrá que hacer lo que sea por arrancarle la marca cuanto antes, la fuerza de Taiki puede incrementarse si se ciega por la rabia y entonces las cosas se pondrán muy feas. . .

- Dile que ya la escuche.- Oyo claramente la voz de Darien.

- Él ya te ha escuchado Kakyuu.- Le dijo Serena a la chica.

- No te preocupes mi amor, solo será un pequeño problema.

- Darien no quiero que. . .

- Tranquila.

- Darien.- Intervino Kakyuu.- Si me escuchas has lo siguiente, trata de distraerlo, será la única forma en que puedas tener acceso a la marca.

- Mi amor dile a Kakyuu que ese fue mi plan.

- Darien dice que ya tuvo esa idea.- Serena miro a la chica.

- Serena, Taiki va a comportarse de forma más violenta con cada segundo. . .- Le dijo Yaten.- Tiene que detenerlo cuanto antes.

- Él lo sabe.- Dijo la rubia asustada.

Darien escucho la voces de los chicos a lo lejos, todos concordaban en lo que él pensaba, detener cuanto antes a ese cazador, listo para atacarlo dio el primer paso, se abalanzó sobre él pero Taiki logro detenerlo, haciendo que ambos rodaran en el suelo como si fueran dos adolescentes peleando.

- Maldito.- Le dijo Taiki.- Este será el lugar de tu muerte.

- Mejor dicho de la tuya.- Contradijo él.

Le dio un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula pero Taiki no pareció sentir molestia alguna, tendría que pensar en otra táctica, para ello tendría que desatar toda su fuerza y era algo que muchas veces se le salía de control, pero era lo único que podría hacer.

- ¿Crees que un simple golpe me va afectar?- La provocación de Taiki no se hiso esperar.

- Solo quiero divertirme un poco.- Decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

- Mal nacido. . .

Darien esquivo el puñetazo que Taiki iba a darle, pero no pudo contra el otro puño que le dio en el abdomen, el solo roce le dio en la boca del estómago, una oleada de nauseas lo invadió, tendría que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte.

- Eres un débil. . .

- No lo creo.- Expulso toda su energía, hasta el momento todo parecía indicar que podría manejar su poder.

El aire se puso pesado a su alrededor, y todo le indicaba que aquello era por Darien, podía verlo y estaba segura de que sus ojos eran los más negros que había visto en toda su vida, Darien le había dicho hacer mucho tiempo atrás que los vampiros tenían fases en todo lo que hacían sobre todo en la expulsión de su poder, pero también recordaba lo que le había dicho sobre perder el control, que si eso sucedía nada lo podría controlar, ni quiera él mismo, rogaba porque eso no sucediese, que Darien estuviese bien, cuanto rogaba que su padre estuviese ahí, que le apoyara, que pudiese ayudar a Darien.

- Serena.- Mina de pronto se le acerco.- No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien.

- Lo sé.- Le dijo, su amiga siempre había sido un apoyo.- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

- No podía dejarte sola.

Sabia del enorme sacrificio de Mina al llevar a ahí a Yaten, pero hasta el momento él hermano mayor de los Kou parecía estar tranquilo y mirando la batalla sin reacción alguna hacia Darien, verdaderamente el perfume de Mina era efectivo para bloquear el olfato de los cazadores.

- Taiki se está volviendo peligroso.- Dijo de pronto Kakyuu.- Miren, alrededor de él se ha formado un aura oscura.

El miedo a cabo por consumirla al ver que lo que la pelirroja le decía era verdad, alrededor de Taiki había una fuerza moviéndose, lo único que deseaba era sacar a Darien de ahí, pero sabía que él no se lo iba a permitir, no dejaría una batalla como esa aunque se lo rogara llorando.

- No me impresiona tu fuerza cazador, yo seré quien te derrote.

Ignoro por completo las palabras de Taiki, si se dejaba llevar por lo que él le decía iba a perder la paciencia y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo, poco importaba de Taiki ya se había dado cuenta, lo importante era cumplir con su cometido.

Solo un poco más, se dijo así mismo, tendría que tener un poco más de fuerza y todo acabaría, pero la gran pregunta era saber cómo iba a hacer todo eso, Taiki le estaba dando una intensa batalla y defendiéndose.

- Puedo sentir tu miedo vampiro. . .

- Y yo el tuyo. . .- Lo provoco.

El cazador salto sobre él para un nuevo ataque, gracias a su gran agilidad Darien pudo hacerse a un lado y con sus colmillos dar un gran ataque en el brazo, al oír su grito de dolor sonrió al ver que solo faltaba un poco más y tendría su objetivo.

- ¡Maldito!

- Tu puedes Darien. . .- Oyó la dulce voz de su mujer.- Yo sé que tú puedes.

- Te amo.- Le susurro.

- Lo sé.- Fue la arrogante respuesta de Serena.

- ¿Hablas con tu mujercita?- Se burló el cazador.- Pues dile que se prepare para entrar en mi cama, para gemir por mis caricias. . .

- No lo escuches Darien.- Le hablo Serena.- Yo solo soy tuya. . . Tuya y de nadie más mi amor.

- Dile que conmigo va a disfrutar mucho más que con un vampiro que no sirve para dar una buena batalla.

- Eres el mejor Darien.- La voz de su mujer le llego al corazón.- El mejor y por eso te amo.

- Lo sé.- Le susurro.

Ya nada más importaba que poner a salvo a su mujer, si algo le sucedía estaba seguro que nadie podría protegerla mejor que él, Serena era suya, su deber, su responsabilidad, cuando la había marcado como suya aquella noche en la cascada se había prometido a si mismo que la iba a cuidar por el resto de su vida, y cuidarla implicaba deshacerse de todo lo que podía significar un malestar para ella.

- Eres mío cazador.- Rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, era el grito de batalla de todos los vampiros, el grito por el cual eran capaces de dar la vida por luchar.

- No lo creo.

Tenia que reconocer que las heridas le dolían, estaba sangrando mucho y su cuerpo ansiaba estar tendido en una cómoda cama, pero aun le quedaban fuerzas para acabar con el cazador.

No espero un segundo más y se lanzó al ataque, Taiki esquivo varios de sus puños, recibió más de alguno, pero nada de eso aseguraba su victoria, de modo que lo único que tenia que hacer era acercarse a la espalda del hombre y arrancarle la marca cuando antes.

- Si los vampiros tocan la marca de un cazador será como una garra tocándole la piel.- Le explico Kakyuu a Serena, ambas estaban concentradas en la batalla.- De modo que Darien puedo hacerlo incluso con una sola mano, pero debe ser un movimiento rápido, de lo contrario al estar tan cerca de Taiki puede ser presa fácil para el ataque final de un cazador.

- ¿Ataque final?- Serena la miro.- ¿Qué significa eso?

- El ataque final de un cazador significa dar un golpe certero en el pecho del vampiro, en el lado izquierdo.

- ¿En el corazón?

- Así es.- Intervino Yaten.- Taiki siempre se vanagloria de lo rápido que es haciendo ese ataque.

- Necesito ayudar a Darien. . .

- Solo serás una molestia.- Le dijo Kakyuu.- Darien necesita toda su concentración en esta batalla, si intervienes solo sumaras una preocupación para él.

Y lo sabía, pero de todos modos quería hacer algo, si Taiki le daba a Darien aquel ataque podría incluso morir, y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar, ese arrogante vampiro se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, era su motor de vida.

- Serena lo único que podemos hacer es estar al pendiente, Taiki puede incluso tratar de atacarte. . .

- Es mayor su deseo de acabar con Darien.- Dijo Yaten.- No se acercara a Serena hasta haber cumplido lo que quería.

- Serena podemos irnos si eso es lo que quieres.- Le dijo Seiya.

- No me iré hasta que Darien esté bien.

- Para Serena el bienestar de Darien es lo único que importa.- Murmuro Mina apoyando a su amiga.

- Hagas lo que hagas Serena yo estoy contigo.- También recibió el apoyo de la peliroja.

- Gracias.

- Y como ya te dije estoy capacitada para poder enfrentarme a Taiki hasta que pueda huir a un lugar seguro.

- Si.

Darien recibió un duro golpe del cazador en la parte izquierda de su abdomen, tenía que ser más ágil, el golpe final de un cazador era letal si se hacía con precisión, tenía que mantenerse siempre en movimiento, tenía que acelerar su ataque final.

Con su agilidad y sus movimientos rápidos pudo darle varios golpes de mucha fuerza al cazador, haciendo que Taiki fuera a caer con varios metros de distancia, eso lo brindaba varios segundo donde podía descansar, era evidente que su contrincante estaba ya cansado incluso más que él, los cazadores eran inferiores en los niveles de energía, tenía que continuar con una serie de ataques rápidos y lo tendría rendido.

Pero nada lo preparo para lo siguiente, Taiki salto sobre él de la nada, había supuesto que aún estaba tendido en el suelo, pero no, el cazador se había contra él, ambos rodaron por el suelo, tenía que llegar a la espalda de Taiki y cuanto antes mejor.

Y asi lo hiso, pudo poner su mano en la marca de Taiki, pero este también logro dar con su corazón, ambos gritaron por el agudo dolor que estaban sintiendo, era una batalla de voluntades y ninguna de las dos iba a darse por vencido.

- Vas a morir vampiro.- Le dijo Taiki lleno de ira mientras se preparaba para dar su ataque final.

- ¡No!- Darien hiso el último esfuerzo dado que el corazón estaba por explotarle.- ¡No voy a morir!

Con sus pocas fuerzas pudo poner toda su mano sobre la marca, comenzó a sacarla de la piel del cazador, Taiki aun medio loco trato de atacarlo, pero le fue imposible, a medida que la marca era arrancada sus poderes disminuían, pero el solo contacto de sus manos contra la piel del hombre le quemaban los dedos, tenía que ser fuerte faltaba muy poco.

- ¡Maldito vampiro!- Taiki le dio un empujón con mucha fuerza.

Darien fue arrojado varios metros, pero sonrió al ver son satisfacción que su objetivo estaba logrado, dio de lleno con algunos escombros pero pudo ponerse en pie con mucho cuidado, podía ver a Serena acercarse a él corriendo, de modo que cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros le sonrió.

- Te dije que ganaría.- Le dijo, pero sus fuerzas se agotaron, iba a caer al suelo.

- ¡Darien!- Serena se apresuró a sostenerlo.- Mi amor has luchado tanto.

- Lo único que podía hacer fue hecho mi amor.- Se apoyó en su mujer.- Tengo sueño.

- Nos iremos a casa mi amor.

- Darien.- Kakyuu se le acerco.- Has hecho un gran trabajo Taiki ahora esta. . .

- Por favor dime que no lo he matado.- Interiormente a Darien nunca le había gustado matar a la gente, por mucho que Taiki se le mereciera.

- Oh no, va a estar dormido durante un par de días, su cuerpo volverá a restaurarse, pero ya nunca más te recordara ni mucho menos podrá darse cuenta de que eres vampiro, tanto tu como Serena están en paz.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Estas muy herido mi amor.- Serena vio cada una de las heridas que su amado tenia.- Tenemos que irnos a casa pronto.

- Sí. . .- Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Ya metimos a Taiki en el auto.- Yaten apareció junto con su novia y Seiya.- Mina y yo ahora iremos a dejarlo a casa.

- Lo importante es que ya no va a representar ningún problema para ustedes.- Dijo Seiya mirando a la pareja de vampiros.

- Por años pensé que mi único destino era encontrar y matar a Taiki, pero han pasado tantos años que ya no quise hacerlo, mi único propósito es estar con mi mujer.

- . . . Alto un momento.- Mina hablo de pronto, pero se dirigía a su novio.- ¿Cuántos años tienes mi amor?

- ¿Eh?- Yaten pareció extrañado con la pregunta, de todos modos le sonrió.- Hare los cincuenta años pronto, pero no comprendo.

- Entonces. . . Entonces. . .- Mina estaba sollozando.- ¡Yo seré la única que envejecerá!

- Mina.- Yaten abrazo a su mujer.- Tranquila mi vida. . .

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Mírate tienes todos esos años y yo seré anciana a esas edad. . .

- Mi amor tranquila dejame que te explique cómo funciona todo esto. . .

- No quiero saberlo, voy a morir cuando sea muy viejecita y tú seguirás vivo.

Serena miro a su amado y no dijo nada, a su vez también Kakyuu miro a Seiya, ambas parejas estaban algo sorprendidas y tratando de no hacer comentario alguno, era una pelea de pareja de la cual no podían decir algo.

- Mi amor cada vez que hacemos el amor yo comparto contigo mí. . .- Yaten se calló para pensar.- Comparto mi fuerza vital contigo.

- No comprendo.- Mina que ya se había calmado lo miraba extrañada.- Cuando hacemos el amor. . .

- Mira mi amor es muy fácil, cuando hacemos el amor y te lleno con mi fuerza vital te estoy dando a lo menos cuarenta días más de vida para ti.

- O sea que cuando hacemos el amor me das más vida. . .

- Exacto.- Yaten la beso.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? Dejamos a mi loco primo en casa y nos vamos por ahí solos tu y yo, hacemos el amor el resto del día, no sabes no mucho que deseo verte complacida por mis caricias. . .

- Si mi amor.- La joven se volvió para despedirse de los demás, pero al ver las extrañas expresiones opto por hacer otro comentario.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ustedes. . .- Dijo Kakyuu sonrojada

- Ustedes. . .- Murmuro Seiya con los ojos abiertos.

- Ustedes. . .- Darien estaba muy cansado de modo que solo puedo decir esa palabra.

- Ustedes hablan abiertamente sobre sus relaciones.- Serena hablo por los cuatro.- Sin importar que los demás escuchen.

- Son unos aguafiestas.- Yaten tomo a Mina de la mano.- Felicidades por tu victoria Darien, nos vemos luego hermano, mucha suerte chicas. . . Ven Mina deja a estos chicos, por lo visto no han hecho el amor en mucho tiempo.

- Si. . . Adiós a todos.- Mina se iba despidiendo de ellos con la mano.

Los cuatro que se quedaron ahí se miraban unos con otros sin entender mucho pero con una gotita bajando por su frente, ninguno podía entender lo libres que eran esos dos al hablar de su intimidad de esa forma.

- Mina parece una buena chica.- Comento Kakyuu separándose un poco del grupo que quedando más delante.- Estoy segura de que podremos ser buenas amiga.

Seiya se quedó mirando a la peliroja, era hermosa, sumamente hermosa, y lo único que quería era tener una oportunidad con ella, podría invitarla a salir, llevarla al cine o algo así, podrían conocerse y quizá en un futuro ser novios. De pronto alguien le toco el hombre, era Serena, quien alzaba el pulgar de la única mano libre que le quedaba, le estaba dando ánimos, así que se decidió, se acercó a Kakyuu, iba a invitarla a salir.

- Kakyuu.- Hablo tímidamente.- ¿Quieres. . .?

- Seiya.- Ella fue más rápida y se volvió para verlo.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- ¿Eh?- El menor de los Kou abrió mucho sus ojos, imposibilitado de creer en lo que había escuchado.- ¿Ser tu novio?

- Es que me gustas mucho.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres un chico estupendo Seiya y nada me daría más gusto que ser tu novia.

- Bueno. . .- Se sentía en el cielo, era lo que él quería también.

- ¿No quieres verdad?- Kakyuu hablo al ver que no tenía alguna respuesta.- Sabia que no debía decírtelo. . . Lo siento, supongo que debí avergonzarte. . .

- No es eso. . . Es que yo quería pedirte una cita.- Le explico el pelinegro.- Pero tú te has adelantado a mi propósito original. . .

- Ósea que. . .

- Quiero ser tu novio.- Le dio y recibió la más hermosas de las sonrisas.- Te quiero mucho.

- ¿No te importa que de vez en cuando me pierda?

- No.

- ¿No te importa que confunda algunas calles y direcciones?- Le pregunto ella un tanto avergonzada.- No soy buena recordando ese tipo de cosas. . .

- Te quiero así como eres, de todos modos los gps ayudan mucho y yo puedo llevarte y traerte a donde quieras.

- Oh Seiya.- Kakyu lo abrazo.- Seré una buena novia para ti, lo prometo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? Es casi medio dia.

- Si Seiya.

- Bueno chicos.- Seiya se volvió hacia sus amigos.- Nos vemos en otro momento.

- Muchas felicidades Seiya y Kayuu.- Serena les sonrió.

- Espero que puedas recuperarte pronto Darien.- Hablo Kakyuu.

- Lo hare, soy un vampiro.

- Lo sé yo también lo soy no lo olvides, aunque solo se en cincuenta por ciento.

- Tienes unos amigos muy raros Serena.- Murmuro Darien cuando se quedó a solas con su mujer.- Pero supongo que nada malo puede pasarme con ellos como amigos.

- Son buenas personas, incluso Kakyuu, que a penas la conocemos.- Serena miro a su amado.- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

- Claro, necesito desesperadamente hacerte el amor.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo miro con reproche.- Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a ponerte vendas y. . .

- Nada de eso, los vampiros sanamos rápidamente.- Le acaricio la mejilla con su mano menos herida.- Solo necesito estar tendido en la cama y de preferencia contigo a mi lado.

- Mi amor por favor. . .

- Bien, me pondrás todas la vendas que quieras, pero sabes que para mañana estaré repuesto.

- ¿No será que le tienes miedo a los hospitales? Tus heridas son profundas necesitan atención médica especializada. . .

- Serena cielo mío. . . Soy médico.- Le recordó con una sonrisa.- Sé que mis heridas son profundas y horribles, pero el ser vampiro asegura una rápida sanación mi amor te lo puedo asegurar.

- Entonces vamos a casa.- Serena olio el ambiente.- Sujétate muy bien, no estamos lejos de casa. . .

- ¿Intentaras llevarme con tu fuerza?

- He recibido el mejor entrenamiento.- Murmuro la rubia.- Mi maestro es muy eficiente y aprendí mucho con él, hare un buen traslado de carga.

- ¿Traslado de carga?- Darien la miro sorprendido y a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía pudo reír.- Ya verás pequeña revoltosa. . .

- Solo sujétate mi amor.

Tras refunfuñar el vampiro le hiso caso a su mujer, era la primera vez que tenía que ser atendido, pero era comprensible, dado sus heridas no estaba en condiciones de transportarse por su cuenta, se sujetó dela cintura de la rubia.

Serena trato de saltar con mucho cuidado, cualquier golpe fuerte podría hacerle más daño a Darien, por lo que se vio obligaba a utilizar sus habilidades para dar saltos a grandes distancia con precaución, a los pocos minutos ya estaban a poco de llegar a casa.

- Lo haces bien.- Comento Darien mientras iban descendiendo hasta la casa que compartían juntos.- Has aprendido mucho Serena.

- Ya te dije, tuve un magnifico maestro.- Lo provoco, ambos llegaron al patio trasero de la casa, de no ser por el agarre su amado se habría caído al suelo.

- Llévame a la cama. . .

- Vas a descansar el resto del día.- Serena lo tomo con más fuerza.- Te hare algo delicioso de comer.

Al entrar en la casa acomodo a su hombre en la cama, las heridas aun sangraban pero al menos Darien no parecía más afectado, corrió al botiquín del baño para buscar las vendrás y demás cosas que necesitaban.

- No es necesario Serena.- Murmuro Darien al verla entrar en el cuarto cargando un gran arsenal digno de cualquier hospital.

- Nada de eso, voy a limpiar las heridas y te pondré las vendas y el punto final de la cuestión.

- Pero. . .

- Recuéstate.- Ordeno la rubia.- Esto puede dolerte un poco. . .

- Serena no. . .-Pero su piel al contacto con los productos químicos comenzó a escocerle.- Mi amor por favor hazlo rápido, no soporto el modo de los humanos para curarse.

- Eso refuerza mi teoría de que le tienes miedo a este tipo de cosas. . .

- No digas tonterías. . . ¡Auch!- Serena le toco la herida mayor con el alcohol para desinfectar.- ¡Serena eso duele!

- Darien. . .- La rubia trataba de reírse.- Pareces un niño miedoso apenas si te estoy tocando.

- Grrrrr. . .- Gruño el pelinegro, si había enfrentado una amenaza como Taiki podía hacerle frente a eso.

- Por cierto. . .- Le hablo Serena de pronto sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en sus heridas.- ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podremos vivir tranquilamente?

- Si todo sucede como Kayuu lo ha dicho si, tendremos una ida normal como cualquier ser humano.

- Me sorprende que Yaten no hubiese recibido ningún aroma de vampiro.

- Pues hace muchos años escuche que hay cazadores que en el interior no quieren serlo, que desean vivir una vida sin muerte, de modo que su organismo se autoentrena para no recibir ninguna presencia de vampiros.

- ¿Quieres decir que el perfume de Mina no surtió efecto?

- Pues no quiero averiguarlo aún, si me pongo frente Yaten sin aviso puedo provocar otra batalla.

- Y yo no quiero eso.

- Yo tampoco, ya tengo bastante, me muero de cansancio.- Darien utilizo el brazo menos herido y comenzó a tocar a su mujer en la cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta posicionarse sobre uno de sus senos.

- Darien. . .- Serena trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo.- Dejame terminar aquí, aun me falta mucho, además tengo que cocinar algo. . .

- Podemos pedir comida a domicilio.- Busco su teléfono celular.- Hay buenos restaurante de reparto.

- Quiero pizza. . .

- Lo sé.- Darien marco el número.- ¿Bueno?. . . Si deseo una pizza. . .

- Con queso y jamón. . .- Le dijo Serena.

- Queso y jamón por favor. . . ¿Algo más mi cielo?

- Mmm. . . No lo sé, pide tu.- a generalmente le gustaban todos los ingredientes de las pizzas.

- Mmm peperoni y aceitunas. . . Si tres pizzas muchas gracias.

- ¿No crees que es mucha pizza?

- Para nada mi amor.- Darien trato de no gruñir por el dolor.- ¿Falta mucho?

- Solo un poco niño llorón.- Lo provoco en broma.

- Serena. . .- Darien la miro muy serio.- Tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime, soy toda oídos.

- Has conocido mi historia de vida, sabes lo solo que he vivido todos estos años.- Le acaricio una mejilla.- Si soy sincero, cuando tu padre me pidió de favor que te entrenase no me gusto para nada la idea pero al llegar aquí y encontrarme contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Darien.- Susurro Serena emocionada.- Mi actitud en un principio no fue muy buena, me porte como una niña mal criada. . .

- Pero fue esa actitud la que termino por conquistarme, cuanto más te negabas a lo que eres más quería yo demostrarte que ser vampiro tienes sus ventajas, y termine cayendo a los pies de una niña caprichosa de cabello rubio a la que casi violo en una ocasión.

- No hubiese sido una violación mi amor.- Le sonrió.- Ya en ese momento me tenías cautivada, me habría entregado a ti sin restricciones. . .

- Pero tu expresión. . . Tenías miedo lo sé.

- Como cualquier chica de mi edad, tienes que reconocer que aun soy algo joven para estar casada contigo.

- Algo que hice en forma egoísta.- Le dijo el vampiro.- No te pregunte y nada, simplemente te hice mi mujer, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que estaba desesperado porque fueras solo mía y que todos lo supiera.

- Pues lo supieron casi al instante.- Se sonrojo al recordar todas las miradas que aquella noche del baile había recibido en la zona de la mordida.

- Lo único que ahora importa mi amor somos nosotros.- Darien la beso con cuidado hasta la mandíbula le dolía.- Cuando te toques las vacaciones escolares podemos ir a la isla.

- Si mi amor, amo la isla y a su gente. . .

- Ejem. . .

- De acuerdo, amo la isla y estimo a su gente.- Le dio una severa mirada.- Celoso.

- Te amo.- Se movió en la cama y pudo abrazar a su mujer.- Ven aquí conmigo pequeña. . .

- La comida debe estar por llegar. . . Y aun no termino de curarte las heridas. . .

- Serena mi amor.

- Dime.- La joven lo miro sonriendo.

- Cállate.- Le ordeno el vampiro.

- ¡Oye!

- Guarda silencio.- Darien la estrecho de la cintura, las heridas más grandes ya estaban vendadas de modo que lo complicado ya había sido superado.- Me muero de deseo por ti. . .

- ¡Insaciable!

- Solo por ti.- Darien asalto sin esperar más la boca de su mujer, la estrecho más contra él y busco desesperadamente poder sacarle la ropa a su mujer.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yesqui2000:** No solo por cuidar de Serena sino también por cobrar venganza por lo que Taiki le hiso a sus padres, Darien es un fuerte luchador cuando se trata de proteger lo suyo.

**Camony: **Es que el villano de las historias siempre cae mal, aunque también acarrea algunas fans, de todos modos tuvo un final respetable jajaja.

**Abril Odette: **Taiki. . . Darien. . . Darien. . . Taiki. . . Una batalla de voluntades que gano nuestro guapo galán. ¡Viva Darien!

**Snif. . . Snif. . . Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, pero no teman que un epilogo les hare. Amigas/os, luego de mucho andar hoy para un lado y para el otro al fin pude terminar esta capitulo, para las fanáticas de Taiki no teman que el castaño no murió, pero recibió su castigo por ser tan malo y loco (al menos en esta historia jijiji). Muchos saludos.**


	16. Epilogo

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Aprendiz de vampiro.**

**Epilogo.**

**Quince años después. . .**

- ¿Puedo saber qué diablos está haciendo señora Chiba?

Serena se volvió para sonreírle a su marido, no había querido que se despertara, pues sabía que iba a regañarla, de modo que trato de poner su cara de niña buena para disminuir el efecto.

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- Tú ibas a dejar esta casa sin decirme donde ibas.- Concluyo Darien por ella.- Sabes que no puedes irte muy lejos mi amor, no en ese estado.

- Lo sé.- Serena puso sus manos sobre su abultado vientre.

- Estas es los últimos días de tu embarazo, si entras en proceso de parto. . .

- Pero Darien yo quería ir a buscar algo. . .- De pronto un intenso dolor la hiso callarse.- ¡Ay! Darien. . .

- Te lo dije.- El vampiro corrió tomar a su mujer en brazos.- Hay que llevarte al hospital.

- Si lo sé. . .- Sentía que el dolor cada vez era mayor.- Mi amor me duele. . .

- Son las contracciones típicas.- Darien miro su reloj.- Iré por la maleta. . . Tú quédate sentada en el sofá.

- Si.

Trato de hacer las respiraciones que le habían enseñado en las clases de pre parto a las que había asistido con Darien, incluso hasta hace poco días habían estado practicando. Tenia que mantener la calma eso al menos recordaba.

- Aquí vengo.- Darien apareció trayendo consigo la maleta donde habían organizado todas las cosas para recibir a su primer hijo.

Darien fue hasta el automóvil y dejo la maleta, luego volvió dentro de la casa para ayudar a Serena, había presentido que eso iba a ocurrir durante el día, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, si bien Serna ya estaba en la fecha de dar a luz.

- Tienes que respirar hondo.- Le dijo su esposo.- Respira hondo antes de que te des cuenta ya estaremos llegando al hospital.

- Lo sé. . .- En ese momento estaba en relativa tranquilidad.

- Llamaremos a tus amigos. . .

- ¿Ahora son mis amigos?- En un solo segundo los dolores crecieron.- ¡Son tus amigos también!

- Trata de mantener la calma. . .

- ¡No dirías eso si fueses tu quien estuviese así!

- Imagina que esto te hubiese pasado si estuvieses en medio de la calle.

- ¡Darien no me regañes!

- Eres mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho a regañarte, habrías puesto tu vida en peligro. . .

- No seas exagerado.- Serena lo miro mientras iban en marcha.- Alguien me hubiese ayudado en la calle.

- ¿Por cierto donde ibas?

- Ya te lo dije a buscar tu regalo de aniversario de bodas. . .

- Diez años casados legalmente, quien lo diría.- Darien noto como su esposa ya estaba un tanto más relajada.- He tenido que soportar mucho por ti pequeña.

- ¿Has tenido que soportar?- Repitió ella con ironía.- Más bien es al revés, yo he tenido que soportarte a ti, eres un engreído que cree que lo sabe todo, un arrogante que piensa que es el ser más importante de la tierra y. . .

- Y te amo con toda el alma pequeña testaruda.- Darien aprovecho el momento en que tenía que detener el auto dado el semáforo en rojo para besarla.- Te amo y aunque me digas todas esas cosas sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

- Es cierto. . . Lo siento, es el dolor que me hace decir todas estas cosas horribles.

- No te preocupes mi amor, ahora mi trabajo como médico en el hospital me hace ver todo tipo de casos, sé cómo te debes sentir.

- ¿De verdad?- Serena miro a su esposo, puso su manos sobre su vientre y sonrio.- ¿Qué crees que sea?

Habían decidido no conocer el sexo del bebé que esperaban de modo así mantener el misterio, aunque internamente Serena estaba segura de que su esposo si sabía que era el bebé, después de todo era médico y trabajaba en el hospital donde ella se atendía.

- Mientras sea un bebé sano.- Le dijo Darien.

- Me has cuidado con mucho celo y mimo mi amor, no creo que el bebé tenga algún problema.

- Lo sé.- Darien le sonrió de pronto.- Ya estamos llegando.

A penas entraron en el hospital, Serena fue llevada a la sala para prepararla para el parto, Darien por su parte también se alisto, nada iba a impedir que estuviese al lado de su esposa en ese día tan especial para ambos.

- Vamos mi amor Serena ya tiene que estar de parto.- Mina tiro del brazo a su hombre.- No quiero perderme los primeros momentos de su bebé.

- Ya voy.- Yaten estaba terminando de cerrar el automóvil, ya había llegado al hospital pero su mujercita estaba ansiosa por entrar.

- Darien dijo que Serena estaba más o menos tranquila. . .- La rubia le hablo al plateado.- ¿Ya habrá llegado Seiya y Kakyuu?

- Pues Seiya iba a pasar por Kakyuu a la universidad, ya sabes que ella se pierde con facilidad si la dejas sola por la ciudad, de modo que si no han llegado aún deben estar por hacerlo.

- Ella y Seiya parecen felices.

- Mi hermano no habla de otra cosa que no sea casarse con ella.- Murmuro Yaten mientras iban en el ascensor.- Dice que planea pedírselo la próxima semana, cuando salgan de vacaciones, irán a unas islas al sur.

- Que romántico, el ambiente perfecto para que Seiya le pida matrimonio.

- Sospecho que más bien será Kakyuu la que se lo pida.- El hombre trato de no reír.- Después de todo fue ella la que le pidió ser novios, la le que dijo si podían vivir juntos. . .

- Pero Seiya nunca ha dicho que no a lo que ella pide.

- Mi hermano está enamorado. . .- Yaten abrazo a su mujer.- Al igual que yo te amo.

- . . . Y pronto nos casaremos.

- Pronto.- Corroboro Yaten.- Tienes que decidir dónde quieres irte de luna de miel mi cielo.

- Si.

- Te dije que el hospital era en esta calle. . .- Por extraño que pareciera era Kakyuu quien estaba diciendo eso.

- Lo siento mi amor, pero con tu tendencia a perderte no crei que dijeras la verdad sobre esta calle.

- Solo camina.- Kakyuu le sonrió antes de entrar en el hospital.- Espero que el bebé aun no haya nacido, no quiero perderme un segundo, estoy segura de que será muy hermoso. . .

- Como serán nuestros hijos mi amor.- Seiya tomo la mano de su mujer, al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar hasta al área de urgencia, pues debían ir en la otra dirección.- Vamos.

- Es hermosa mi amor.- Darien dividía su mirada entre su hija recién nacida y su exhausta esposa.- Tan hermosa como tu. . . Nuestra preciosa. . .

- Rini.- Concluyo ella.- Es el nombre perfecto.

Serena recibió de los brazos de su marido a la hija de ambos, su pequeña de unos pocos cabellos rosa y una hermosa mirada que no se despega ni de ella y de Darien, aunque el parto había sido complicado dado que era madre primeriza ahora todo ese dolor estaba en el pasado, su hija y su marido eran su futuro.

- ¿Llamaste a mi madre?- Le consulto a su esposo.

- Dice que llegara mañana a primera hora junto con tu padre.

- De modo que Sammy se quedara en la isla.

- Si, así que tus padres podrán venir tranquilamente, conocerán a nuestra bebé.

- Darien mi vida es tan feliz así contigo y ahora con Rini.

- Lo sé, estos años han llenado de vida vacía y solitaria de mucho años y ahora me han hecho padre de una hermosa niña.

- ¡Muchas felicidades!- Mina y Kakyuu entraron con un lienzo dando la bienvenida a la bebé, detrás de ellas sus respectivas parejas cargando regalos.

- Felicidades a los padres.- Dijo Yaten.

- Muchos deseos de buena salud para la bebé.- Murmuro Seiya.

El grupo de recién llegados se le acercó para ver a Rini, la bebé como si fuera consciente del escrutinio del que era parte abrió sus ojos y se los quedo mirando fijamente, las mujeres hicieron muecas de ternura y de inmediato se volvieron hacia su novios.

- ¡Quiero un bebé!- Hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Darien tuvo la oportunidad de reir ante las miradas tanto de Yaten como de Seiya, aunque ellos dos lo habían felicitado y expresado su envía al saber que sería padre, no esperaba verlos así de asustados.

- Seiya.- Hablo Kakyuu.- Quiero un bebé.

- Bueno. . .- El pelinegro cazador se sonrojo al instante pero le sonrió a su mujer.- Cuando tu quieras mi amor nos podremos a fabricar un bebé.

- Yaten. . .- Mina le hablo a su novio.- Yo también quiero un bebé. . .

- Si mi amor.- El peliplateado miro a Darien, los dos podían acercarse dado a que finalmente se había sometido al entrenamiento de su cuñada y ahora a pesar de detectar el aroma a vampiro de Darien no reaccionaba.- No serás el único en recibir un bultito de alegría.

Darien le sonrió a su ahora amigo, si hasta hace años atrás pensaba que jamás iba a hacer amigo de un cazador ahora todo era muy distinto, se llevaba bien tanto con Yaten como Seiya, de hecho a veces se juntaban a ver el futbol y otros deportes, tenía que reconocer que ahora no solo tenía una familia sino también amigos valiosos.

Los kou y sus novias se fueron varias horas después, y como Darien trabajaba ahí tenía pleno derecho de quedarse en la habitación con su esposa y su hija.

- Hacemos bebés muy hermosos.- Dijo Serena mientras ambos miraban a su hija dormir.

- Muy hermosos.- Darien abrazo por detrás a su mujer.- Vuelve a la cama mi amor, tienes que recuperarte.

- Lo sé.- Serena se alejo de la cuna donde estaba su hija y volvió a la cama.- Muchas gracias Darien.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- Por soportar mi carácter y por quererme como soy.

- Mi amor. . .- El vampiro se acero a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.- Yo soy quien debe darte las gracias, por todo lo que me has dado.

- ¿No te importa vivir en el mundo de los humanos?

- Mientras sea a tu lado.

- Ahora que Rini ya ha nacido podemos volver a la isla hasta cuando sea la edad en que tenga que entrar en el colegio.

- No es una mala idea, pero dejarías de ver a tus amigos. . .

- Podremos visitarlos siempre que podamos.

- Entonces podremos volver a la isla, estar un par de años allá.

- Si mi amor.

- Después de toda esta ciudad no es tan mala.- Murmuro Darien.

Después de haber derrotado a Taiki, las cosas se habían calmado, el castaño ya no lo reconocía como vampiro y tampoco se había acercado a Serena, para él tanto Darien como Serena eran simple amigos de Seiya y Mina, así que Vivian una vida como una pareja y en el futuro una familia normal, no habían amenazas de posibles cazadores y eso les permitirá tener un trabajo establo, él era medico de aquel hospital y Serena hasta antes de presentar la baja por maternidad había trabajado en una agencia de viajes.

- Sabes. . .- Le hablo Serena de pronto.- Esta cama se he hace muy grande y me pregunto dónde vas a dormir tu.

- Pues había pensado en aquel sofá.- Señalo el blanco sofá que había a un costado de la cama.- Pero puedo ver que me estas invitando. . .

- Si. . .- Ella aparto las mantas.- Ven Darien nunca hemos dormidos lejos el uno del otro, este no será el momento.

- Mmm. . .- Darien se quitó los zapatos y entro en la cama.- Menos mal que la enfermera me conoce, de lo contrario me mandaría a sacar fuera.

- Darien. . .- Serena se abrazo a su marido.- Eres el mejor hombre que pudo llegar a mi vida.

- Y tu la mejor mujer, única y hermosa desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello dorado.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas he aquí el epilogo de esta historia que muchas siguieron, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron y sus comentarios, recuerden que sigo actualizando mis otra historia y además estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, muchos saludos.**


End file.
